Once upon a time, in London Town
by Aries sin
Summary: [Yaoi,Lemon]U.A. Londres sec. XIX. A vida de pessoas tão diferentes e que o destino decidiu juntar. Uns, procuram uma razão de viver, outros um lugar numa sociedade no seu apogeu. E para completar a história, assassínios estranhos vêm a acontecer.
1. Chapter 1

**Londres Vitoriana**. _Séc. XIX._

Com cerca de 4 milhões de habitantes, uma das maiores cidades do mundo. O desenvolvimento dos meios de transporte atingiam todo o país, com estradas de ferro interligando o campo e as grandes cidades, originando um grande êxodo rural. Londres era o centro para onde era atraído todo o tipo de gente, de aventureiros a desocupados, artistas a escritores, ansiando pela grandiosidade da cidade. A grande concentração da população alcançava níveis insuportáveis, acabando por prejudicar a classe trabalhadora, cada vez mais explorada, que era obrigada a viver miseravelmente em cortiços minúsculos. O número de mendigos e desempregados aumentavam. Os crimes tornavam-se comuns.

Enquanto que de um lado a classe alta se divertia nos clubes e banhos turcos, comuns na altura; à classe trabalhadora só lhe restava a zona escura da cidade, reunindo todos os vícios, do jogo à prostituição e à droga.

O ruído e os odores, o nevoeiro amarelado e penetrante, fonte de todos os medos e, na realidade, véu para todos os crimes, disfarce possível para todas as violências. Pelo meio da cidade, as águas do Tamisa correm…

–-

_"Lírios…suas flores preferidas…paz à sua alma querido irmão"_

Um ramo de lírios caía nas gélidas águas do rio Tamisa…

– Monsieur… temos de partir. O cocheiro espera-nos.

– Oui.

Os dois homens entraram no coche em silêncio. Poucos segundos depois, um som de chicote ecoou pelas ruas enevoadas, e os cavalos começaram a andar. Olhando pela janela, um homem ruivo observava a neve cair preguiçosamente sobre o caminho de pedra. Os olhos repletos de tristeza observaram uma ultima vez o as águas gélidas onde tinha visto o corpo do irmão pela última vez.

–-

Em Londres a neve caía abundantemente deixando um extenso lençol branco pelas ruas praticamente desertas àquela hora da manhã. Se não fosse o seu hábito de acordar absurdamente cedo, nunca teria a oportunidade de provar daquele silêncio puro ao raiar do dia. O seu momento de tranquilidade, antes mesmo de começar mais um dia atormentado pelos negócios legados pelos pais.

Mas naquele dia essa mesma tranquilidade começava abalada pela chegada triunfante de um amigo de longa data. De aparecimentos pontuais, por certo, mas próximo e fiável.

– _My lord_, _Monsieur_ Lenoir acabou de chegar.

– Obrigada Mu. - respondeu calmamente, afastando-se da janela - Prepare um chá para nós por favor.

– Com certeza _my lord_.

O jovem de cabelos lavanda saiu disciplinarmente da sala e apressou-se a atravessar os corredor sombrio que o levaria à porta. Aproximou-se da entrada onde o recém-chegado parecia sacudir alguns flocos de neve do corpo, e deparou-se com uma figura alta e esbelta, os poucos flocos brancos que permaneciam emaranhados no cabelo contrastavam com a cor acobreada dos fios sedosos.

_"Ruivo"_ constatou espantado.

Prontamente aproximou-se para ajudá-lo a tirar o casaco preto comprido, e percebeu rapidamente que não era apenas a escuridão do casaco que contrastava com a fisionomia da personagem. Toda a sua roupa era negra, como se de luto se encontrasse. Discretamente, observou o homem que encaminhava para o interior: era belo, sem sombra de dúvida. De uma beleza única no seu estilo, quase sombria e taciturna que chamava a atenção de qualquer pessoa. Os olhos de um castanho acobreado condiziam perfeitamente com o cabelo de fogo. Mas ao contrário da cor quente, o seu olhar era frio. Gélido até.

"Como consegue ter um olhar tão gélido com olhos da cor de fogo?" - pensou para si, fazendo uma leve vénia - _Monsieur, my lord_ espera-o na biblioteca. Queira acompanhar-me por favor.

O ruivo nada disse. Limitou-se a acompanhar o mordomo através dos espaços, silencioso, o andar decidido. Mas se do seu lado não parecia dar grande importância à recepção, os olhos atentos não perderam a oportunidade de avaliar o homem que lhe indicava o caminho. Um perfeito espécimen de uma beleza exótica. Os longos cabelos de um lavanda tão inusitado... de todas as suas viagens, nunca tinha estado na presença de alguém tão curioso como aquele homem. Seus olhos eram de um magnífico verde, expressivos, que transmitiam conforto e serenidade. Por outro lado, ao contrário desses mesmos olhos, da sua postura emanava uma estranha aura de tristeza e profundo remorso... não se lembrava daquele mordomo da ultima vez que tinha visitado a mansão _Ascott_. De onde aquele homem tinha aparecido tão repentinamente?

De tal forma absorto em seus pensamentos, não deu conta de que o caminho tinha chegado ao fim e que tinham finalmente chegado ao destino.

– _My lord_ espera-o. Queira fazer o favor de entrar _Monsieur_.

Quando a porta se abriu, o ruivo provou de uma deliciosa sensação de conforto e reconhecimento. A sua sala preferida daquela mansão. Uma sala cheia de estantes de madeira ricamente ornamentadas, livros de todos os tipos e de diversos tamanhos dispostos cuidadosamente por género e por ordem alfabética completavam a decoração. De frente par a porta nascia uma lareira onde as chamas ardiam, aquecendo o ambiente, deixando um delicioso odor a madeira queimada. Duas poltronas de aveludadas encontravam-se comodamente enquadradas perto do fogo, uma virada para a outra. Dessa forma era possível apreciar o calor que emanava da lareira e partilhar em simultâneo uma conversa agradável com a pessoa à sua frente. Era incrível como, depois de tanto tempo de ausência, aquela sala ainda o surpreendia com a sua imponência.

Após alguns minutos naquela contemplação muda, o ruivo percebeu a presença de outra pessoa na biblioteca. Uma presença bem conhecida e imperturbável, que efectuava a tarefa de colocar um livro no seu devido lugar.

– Vejo que esta biblioteca continua com o mesmo impacto que tinha em você durante a nossa infância! - a voz calma e serena parecia ligeiramente abafada pelo ambiente do espaço - Você nem notou a minha presença!

No rosto do ruivo desenhou-se um breve sorriso. Tinha passado muito tempo desde a última vez que vira o seu grande amigo - um ano para ser preciso.

– Esta biblioteca lembra-me bons momentos. Uns dos melhores da minha vida - respondeu à medida que se aproximava da lareira - Estou feliz por voltar a vê-lo _mon ami_.

Durante breves segundos observou o companheiro que continuava absorto na sua tarefa, concluindo o quanto ele continuava na mesma. O mesmo porte, a mesma finesse que lhe era característica... a mesma simplicidade e perfeição nos gestos que transmitiam a ideia errónea de uma facilidade adquirida.

– Queiram desculpar-me.

O mordomo que tinha permanecido silencioso durante aquele encontro, voltou a manifestar-se fechando a porta atrás de si enquanto se retirava. Vendo-se sozinho com o companheiro, o ruivo permitiu-se finalmente relaxar um pouco e sentou-se no cadeirão tão convidativo.

– Continua com suas manias da organização. - um ligeiro tom jocoso transpareceu na sua fala - Há coisas que nunca mudam não é verdade?

– Concordo. Mas pelo que me lembro, não sou o único que padeço desse mal, estou errado _Monsieur_ Camus? – recebeu como resposta à medida que o outro se aproximava – Estou realmente contente de o rever _cher ami_! Fazia algum tempo que não tinha a honra da sua visita!

– Um ano. - respondeu num longo suspiro - As obrigações familiares em França não me permitem simplesmente vir a Londres quando me apetece.

– Um ano, realmente. Você vem sempre nesta época do ano, não é mesmo? - à medida que se sentava à sua frente, o anfitrião encarava-o com aquele olhar azul celeste repleto de reprovação. Sabia perfeitamente o que ele ia dizer, todos os anos era o mesmo ritual... mas talvez um dia aquelas palavras surtissem o efeito desejado - Se me permite, tenho a certeza que o seu irmão não ia aprovar essa sua atitude. Isaak morreu, Camus, à alguns anos já, assim como o tempo de luto. Vir todos os anos ao local e na data em que ele desapareceu não o vai trazer de volta. Viver com os fantasmas do passado nunca fez bem a ninguém. Deixe-os para trás e continue o seu caminho.

Camus deixou escapar um longo suspiro pesado, sendo mais uma vez confrontado com a dura realidade. Ele tinha razão, sabia que tinha... e aquela franqueza e frieza dos factos que tinham sido expostos pelo amigo deixavam-no mais consciente de tudo. Mas...

– Voltar todos os anos ao mesmo local é uma forma de não o esquecer - respondeu simplesmente - O sentimento de culpa é algo que me persegue. Se tivesse cá no dia em tudo aconteceu, as coisas podiam ter acabado de forma diferente!

– A culpa não é sua Camus! Chega desse complexo ridículo de culpa! Você nunca esquecerá seu irmão, isso é um facto do qual ninguém o vai impedir, mas fazer todos os anos esta viagem a Londres pela data da sua morte não mudará nada! Muito pelo contrário, só o fará sofrer!

– Eu sei disso tudo, apenas preciso de mais algum tempo para assimilar. - Camus massajou as têmporas num sinal de desconforto, sabendo que se partisse do amigo, aquela conversa podia-se prolongar pela noite dentro - Se não se importa, gostaria de mudar de assunto. Como deve calcular não é um tema adequado depois de dias de viagem. Os transportes estão a cada dia piores... conte-me antes como estão as coisas pela velha Londres.

– Hum... continuam serenas e tediosas como sempre. Entre festas, óperas e teatros. Tentando uma integração forçada numa sociedade moderna hipócrita e invejosa.

Camus sorriu e encarou-o divertido, reconhecendo os humores típicos do companheiro - Continua com os mesmos pensamentos revolucionistas! Os anos passam mas esse seu feitio continua imaculado!

– Realidade, meu caro amigo. A mais pura e crua realidade. Só reconheço que a sociedade onde vivemos é baseada em mentiras e calúnias, aceito o que os outros se recusam sequer a ver. O ser humano faz de tudo para subir na sociedade.

– Não generalize... - Camus levantou a mão decidido, ao perceber que o companheiro se aprontava a responder - É um tema perigoso, este da política... podemos ficar aqui horas a discutir sobre o assunto, e neste momento estou demasiado cansado para conversas filosóficas sobre politica e hipocrisia social.

– Tem razão - dando-se por vencido, anuiu - é realmente uma viagem cansativa. Antecipando a sua chegada fiz preparar o quarto do costume. Espero que esteja do seu agrado e que desta vez decida ficar mais tempo do que de anos anteriores!

Ouviram-se duas batidas na porta antes que Camus tivesse tempo de agradecer, e de novo a figura de cabelos lavanda entrou na biblioteca. Aproximou-se com uma bandeja de prata onde pousavam duas chávenas e um bule fumegante, deixando um delicioso odor de chá impregnando lentamente o ambiente. Pousou o conjunto numa mesinha de canto e virou-se para sair. No caminho de regresso, procurou discretamente os olhos do amo do qual recebeu um sorriso aprovador e fechou a porta à sua passagem.

Apesar da subtileza do acto, esta troca de olhares não passou despercebido ao francês.

– Gostaria de ficar umas semanas - adiantou sorrindo, cortando rapidamente o efeito meloso que os últimos segundos tinham deixado - Preciso de umas férias!

– Pode ficar o tempo que precisar, é um prazer tê-lo por tanto tempo! - como era de esperar, o companheiro tinha retomado rapidamente a compostura - Finalmente teremos tempo de recordar os velhos tempos!

– ...não tão velhos quanto isso!

– Verdade.. mas muita água correu... Por vezes esqueço-me que ainda só tenho vinte anos. A viagem à Índia abriu-me os olhos e fez-me perceber a mesquinhez da sociedade ocidental onde vivemos.

– Você não é o mesmo desde que voltou de lá. Tornou-se uma pessoa mais equilibrada, mais completa - Camus manifestou-se, lançando um olhar cúmplice ao seu interlocutor - apesar de achar que esse seu equilíbrio actual não é simplesmente fruto dessa sua viagem!

O outro deixou-se rir, divertido com a insinuação - Tem razão. Vejo que nada escapa a esses seus olhos de lince... realmente encontrei uma razão mais forte para sobreviver neste mundo.

– Terá essa razão uma ligação com uma certa pessoa que acabou de sair desta sala?

A única resposta que recebeu foi um silêncio consentido e um sorriso suspeito dos lábios finos. Nada precisava ser dito, pois os anos de convívio mútuo eram suficientes para se entenderem. Um gesto dizia mais que muitas palavras, mesmo que esse gesto não passasse de um silêncio no momento certo. Fitaram-se por alguns segundos, mas o olhar cansado de Camus não passou despercebido ao anfitrião.

– _Vous paraissez fatigué mon ami. Vous devriez vous reposer_! - voz leve do anfitrião cortou o silêncio num francês invejável, limpo de qualquer anglicisto. (**n/a**: "Parece cansado meu amigo. Deveria descansar")

– _Oui, si vous le permettez, je vais me reposer quelques instants_! - a resposta veio prontamente, tanto em palavras como em acção. Camus levantou-se, vendo que o companheiro o acompanhara. (**n/a:** "Sim, se me permite, vou descansar um pouco")

– _Faites comme chez vous_ ! (**n/a**: "Faça como em sua casa")

Acompanhado até à porta, Camus reprimiu alguns bocejos de cansaço, e surpreendeu-se pela prontidão com que o mordomo se tinha apresentado de novo. Como se soubesse o momento certeiro para aparecer.

– Mu, acompanhe o nosso hóspede até ao seu quarto. Ele precisa de repouso.

– Sim _my lord._

Após uma breve vénia, Mu indicou novamente o caminho, esperando ser seguido pelo francês. Mas no começo da enorme escadaria, o ruivo estagnou e voltou-se para o anfitrião que os observava no átrio principal. Deparou-se com 2 magníficas orbes azuis, límpidas como a água. Sempre adorara os olhos daquele homem. A paz e a serenidade que emanavam deles acalmavam qualquer alma atormentada pela tristeza.

– _Merci Shaka_! (**n/a**: "Obrigado Shaka!")

– _Il n'y a pas de quoi, mon ami_! (**n/a**: "Não tem de quê, meu amigo")


	2. Chapter 2 Mais um dia

_Capitulo 2_

O dia tinha começado soturno e escuro, como tinha sido rotina nas últimas semanas. Longas e severas semanas de escuridão, céu esbranquiçado coberto de nuvens e frio violento que parecia gelar os ossos. No interior das casas de alta sociedade, os servos acordavam antes mesmo do nascer do dia, de forma a preparar o necessário para tornar o despertar dos mestres o mais suave possível. A inércia que muitos deles apresentavam tinham como origem não apenas a falta de sol para aclarar o dia, mas igualmente uma sucessão de noites mal dormidas devido ao frio intenso que se tinha abatido na cidade.

Apenas nos corredores outrora desertos da mansão Windsor as musas da apatia pareciam não se ter instalado. Os passos rápidos e determinados eram abafados pelo tapete de veludo que percorria os corredores, à medida que a jovem avançava rapidamente. O andar elevado e a figura esbelta expressavam uma segurança sem igual, senhora da sua vontade, os olhos faiscavam de revolta e indignação. Seguida desajeitadamente por duas acompanhantes que a tentavam demover do seu intento, percorreu sem demoras o caminho que a levaria ao quarto do homem que desencadeara aquela situação.

– Mas Lady Shina – a voz da serva estava carregada de angústia, sabendo de antemão que não ia sair nada de bom daquele encontro – My lord pediu para não ser perturbado até acordar!

Shina estagnou, uma onda de raiva intensa apoderando-se do seu corpo - Ally, dear, diga-me exactamente quantas vadias estão naquele quarto agora?

A jovem paralisou, transtornada com a pergunta – C…como? – perguntou, a respiração acelerada pelo medo.

– Estou perguntando, quantas vadias trouxe ele para casa desta vez!

– Mas _My lady_! Lord Milo chegou muito tarde durante a noite…

Sem dar tempo de reacção, Shina deixou a serva paralisada no meio do corredor enquanto percorria os poucos metros que ainda a separavam do quarto sumptuoso. Num novo pico de fúria e sem que nada pudesse ser feito para a dissuadir, pressionou o puxador com força e atirou a porta de encosto à parede, revelando o espaço mergulhado numa escuridão quase total.

Um silêncio sepulcral enchia o quarto, apenas maculado por uma leve respiração cadenciada que surgia da cama. A jovem fez dois passos calmos, contagiada pela quietude do lugar, e esperou que os seus olhos se habituassem à escuridão. A luz do dia penetrava muito tenuemente através das cortinas, difusa e suave, oferecendo uma luminosidade fraca típica das manhãs cinzentas.

Sobre a cama de dossel conseguia distinguir quatro vultos emaranhados por baixo dos lençóis. Rapidamente distinguiu os longos cabelos loiros cacheados espalhados pela cama e tapando parcialmente o rosto do homem que parecia dormir tranquilamente de barriga para cima. A respiração pesada específica de alguém completamente entregue a um sono profundo, Milo não mostrava a mínima reacção de um despertar iminente. Ao seu lado, numa encruzilhada de pernas e braços indiscretos e igualmente nuas, as três jovens desconhecidas pareciam mais receptivas ao despertar. Visivelmente de sono mais leve, começaram a ronronar e abrir os olhos vagarosos à medida que se espreguiçavam descaradamente. Toda a cena desenrolava-se lentamente, concordante com aquele inicio de manhã umbrosa.

Sentindo a sua paciência presa por um fio, Shina bateu palmas duas vezes para chamar a atenção. Deliciada com a reacção imediata àquele gesto, viu as três mulheres erguerem-se num impulso e mirarem-na com os olhos arregalados.

– Peguem nas vossas coisas e desapareçam daqui! – a jovem falou, o ódio explicito naquela frase petrificando de terror as três mulheres - AGORA!

A reacção foi imediata. Atrapalhadas, procuraram as roupas desajeitadamente pelo quarto e saíram do quarto. Vendo-se finalmente sozinha com a figura adormecida sobre a cama, esperou alguns segundos que lhe pareceram intermináveis, dando margem ao homem de acordar. Percebendo que a espera era em vão, apoiou as mãos com força no colchão macio.

– MILO ALEXANDER ANDREW WINDSOR – o grito estridente percorreu o quarto e corredores próximos, fazendo todos os ocupantes da casa estremecerem - ACORDE IMEDIATAMENTE!

Milo nunca esperava ser acordado daquela forma. A noite anterior não previa minimamente aquele despertar brusco. Ergueu-se na cama num salto, arregalando os olhos azuis instintivamente, os sentidos em alerta de forma espontânea.

– _Damn_ Shina! Mas que forma mais indelicada de acordar pessoas! – a voz arrastada pelo acordar, Milo sentia a adrenalina cair aos poucos e um delicioso tornou apoderar-se do corpo - Não admira que ninguém queira casar consigo!

Mesmo ouvindo as ultimas palavras pronunciadas, a jovem não se demoveu.

– Para sua informação, primo, ainda não estou casada porque EU não quero e pelas razões que a sua cabeça inventa! Pois ao contrário de você, eu não corro as ruas à noite em busca de mulheres para trazer para casa.

– Concordo, seria deveras estranha como situação. No seu caso penso que homens, um de cada vez claro, seria o mais apropriado – a resposta sempre pronta na ponta da língua, Milo levantou-se, deixando o lençol descair do corpo desnudo numa sensação deliciosa. Espreguiçou-se felinamente e esboçou um sorriso de criança ao perceber que a prima desviava o olhar de forma respeitosa pela nudez despudorada.

– Milo… você não aprende – retribuiu emaranhando o lençol branco e atirando-o na direcção do loiro - E não passeie por aí assim, vista alguma coisa pelos deuses!

– Por favor _my love_! O que é bom é para se ver! Além do mais não tenho nada que já não tenha visto… em pior, claro – Milo piscou o olho e entrou noutro compartimento, continuando a falar despreocupadamente – _God_! O dia nem começou ainda! Qual é exactamente a razão para me ter acordado a esta hora da manhã e de uma forma tão gentil!

O som da água corrente a encher a banheira chegou ao quarto, o que despertou em Shina um suspiro pesado. Sempre que pudesse, Milo preferia abstrair-se dos cuidados dos servos, realizando as tarefas por si próprio. Se não fosse pelos seus cuidados e se não vivessem na mesma casa, Milo já tinha dispensado muitos servos à eras.

– Primeiro – respondeu alto para que a sua voz transpusesse o barulho da água - o cedo é um conceito relativo. São 11h30 da manhã! E em segundo: esqueceu-se do almoço que tinha planeado com os Gabriel?

– Aioria e Aioros estavam em minha companhia ontem à noite! Posso até prever que cheguem tarde a esse dito almoço também.

A água deixou de correr, dando lugar ao barulho de um corpo a ser submerso na banheira. Satisfeita com aquele som, Shina permitiu-se sentar em cima da cama desfeita, de forma a conseguir entrever o interlocutor dentro do quarto de banho.

– Aioria não me espanta, ele é tão ou mais libertino que você… mas Aioros? Ele que é um poço e sensatez?

– _Right_? Pois bem… ao que consta, o nosso senhor certinho esta a passar por uma crise afectiva e precisava se distrair.

Minutos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada. Tanto um como outro tinham consciência das preferências sexuais do mais velho dos dois irmãos, mas precavidos era preferível não comentar. As paredes podiam ter ouvidos, e uma história daquele gabarito se extrapolasse podia trazer muitos problemas a ambos os herdeiros Gabriel.

Shina suspirou finalmente, resoluta a tentar colocar alguma sensatez na cabeça do primo.

– Milo, você não vê que a única coisa que interessa a essas mulheres é seu dinheiro?

Milo sorriu, encostando a cabeça no material frio e fechando os olhos deliciado com a sensação. Adorava aquela junção entre o calor intenso da água e o frio suave da banheira.

– Claro que sei _my love_! – respondeu despreocupadamente - Por isso mesmo não passam de aventuras de uma noite!

Shina murmurou para si própria, rendida às evidencias. Milo não estava minimamente preocupado em viver a vida com temperança e juízo. Vivia os dias como queria, sem que ninguém tivesse nada com isso, desencadeando alguns escândalos aqui e ali que servia para apimentar os mexericos da alta sociedade. Fechou os olhos cansada, os ombros sempre erguidos começando a descair com o peso da derrota.

– Não faça essa cara Shina! A preocupação não combina com você!

A jovem abriu os olhos seria, encarando o homem que o olhava divertido. Era-lhe realmente impossível fazer algo daquele primo incompetente.

–-

– _My Lord_, o almoço está servido.

– Obrigada, desço já.

Voltou seu olhar para a janela. Um extenso lençol de neve cobria a cidade e o tom carregado do céu parecia prever que mais caísse até ao final do dia.

– Mais um dia… - com um murmúrio quase silencioso, a figura de longos cabelos verdes deixou-se embalar na depressão que o mortificava diariamente. Os olhos penosos ametista presos no vazio, permaneceu naquela apatia antes de fazer qualquer gesto para se levantar – mais um dia e este tormento não acaba…

Saiu do quarto em direcção à sala de refeições, deslocando-se vagarosamente. Qualquer pessoa que o visse acharia que aquele homem tinha o peso do mundo nos ombros, o que não deixava de ter sua parte de verdade. Num gesto rotineiro sentou-se à meda e deixou-se ser servido em silêncio.

_"Shion, você precisa parar de se culpar. Cinco anos passaram, não pode continuar martirizando-se com isso!" _pensou para consigo fechando os olhos com força. Pressentia uma ligeira dor de cabeça começar a aflorar.

A culpa era sua… podia justificar-se o quanto quisesse mas a culpa era sua se o irmão já não estava com ele. Tinha-o traído quando este mais precisava do seu apoio... e após esse caso, nunca mais o tinha voltado a ver.

– Mais um dia.. – murmurou entre dentes, forçando-se a colocar algo no estômago.

–-

O dia estava extremamente frio. Mal conseguia pegar no lápis sem que a mão tremesse. A neve não parava, o que o impedia de sair para desenhar, confinando-o àquele espaço minúsculo que lhe servia em simultâneo de quarto e atelier. Por várias tentativas esperava fazer algo daquela folha branca, mas nada lhe saia bem. Com a falta de coordenação dos dedos e o tremor que o frio lhe impunha, as coisas não se avizinhavam promissoras.

_"Mais um dia sem poder trabalhar!"_ – murmurou desconsolado.

Seu trabalho de pintor não lhe dava muito dinheiro, mas sempre dera para pagar as despesas do cubículo onde morava com mais duas pessoas. Pequeno e pouco arejado, com condições mínimas de salubridade, mas dava para viver. Repensando no assunto, não tinha tido muita escolha. Podia-se dar por muito satisfeito por encontrar os dois companheiros num pub de esquina naquela noite, pouco tempo depois de ter chegado a Londres.

Como muitos outros antes dele, fora atraído pelas riquezas da maior capital Europeia, convencido de que encontraria o seu lugar na grande metrópole. Mas como quase todos não fora bem isso que acontecera. Aos dezoito anos tinha saído do seu país, convencido de conhecer tudo do mundo, coisa que rapidamente tinha percebido ser falso.

Tinha chegado a Londres cheio de sonhos de conquista, tal como seu amigo italiano; mas apesar do entusiasmo tinham acabado por se aperceber que a vida era muito mais complicada do que aparentava no fim da juventude.

Conseguia vender alguns quadros, o suficiente para pagar sua parte do apartamento onde morava… e sem que se apercebesse, dois anos tinham passado.

– Hey, Shura! – arrancado de suas recordações, o seu consciente reagiu à voz conhecida.

– _Sí, qué passa_? (**n/a**: Sim, o que se passa?)

– _Caspita_! (**n/a**: Céus!) Faz um tempão que o estou chamando _cazzo_! – um homem de cabelos azuis tinha entrado sorrateiramente no atelier improvisado, tentando não fazer muito barulho – esse cheiro a tinta está-lhe a fazer mal à cabeça!

– O reconhecido bom humor italiano! – respondeu, dando-se por vencido e jogando o pincel em cima da mesa de apoio - O que aconteceu desta vez?

– Fui despedido. – o italiano respondeu, num tom de voz mais baixo que o costume, sentando-se perto do amigo no chão – _Il fili di una putana_ (**n/a**: aquele filho da p***) me despediu!

Shura respirou fundo, compadecido com a situação do companheiro - E a razão para tal?

– Me exaltei.

O espanhol sorriu, imaginando algumas hipotéticas 'exaltações' que pudessem ter acontecido para resultar na desgraça do outro - Conhecendo como o conheço, acredito que tenha chamado seu superior de coisas não muito simpáticas.

– Ele mereceu!

– Carlo, ele pode ter merecido, mas tem de aprender a controlar seu sangue quente. Se a cada vez que arranja um novo emprego, uma semana depois está na rua, vai acabar por esgotar todos os jornais da cidade; e olha que não são poucos!

– A culpa não é minha se estes _imbecilli_ não sabem o que é bom jornalismo!

A tarde prometia ser longa para ambos, naquele duelo de culpabilidades, se um barulho seco fora do quarto não tivesse despertado a atenção de ambos. Encararam a porta do quarto curiosos, ouvindo a madeira do chão ranger à passagem do recém-chegado. Viram o vulto aproximar-se da porta, parando antes de entrar. Era alto. Extremamente alto e corpulento ao ponto se parece aterrador, se não fosse o contraste das suas feições serenas e amistosas.

Parecia extremamente cansado, mas os seus lábios abriam-se num sorriso amical.

– Amigo, parece exausto…

– E estou Shura. Dói-me o corpo todo e só me apetece dormir. Mas ainda tenho meio dia de trabalho pela frente. Tenho 1 hora para comer alguma coisa e voltar para a fábrica.

– Sobrou um pouco de carne de ontem. Pode ficar com ela, Aldebaran.

– Obrigado!

–-

– O seu estado não é preocupante mas aconselho-o a ficar de cama nos próximos dias.

Os cabelos loiros espalhados no travesseiro e os olhos azuis claros faziam a personagem deitada na cama parecer um anjo. Um longo suspiro saiu dos lábios carnudos, antes da voz suave ser ouvida - Sim…eu sabia que não deveria ter saído com este frio.

O médico atento, observava-o com uma expressão de reprovação pelas atitudes inconsequentes, mas ao mesmo tempo paternalista – Se sabe que tem tendência para estas crises de indisposição nesta altura do ano, evite atitudes desse tipo!

– Mas se pensar sempre no que poderá eventualmente acontecer, Dohko, nunca mais sairia à rua com medo de resfriados. Não posso passar o Inverno enclausurado em casa, sob pena de enlouquecer!

– Não digo para ficar fechado em casa. Só para não sair à rua sem tomar as devidas precauções. O seu estado não tem sido grave nos últimos tempos, mas tem que ter em consideração que há sempre essa possibilidade! Dado a fragilidade de seu coração acho que deveria tomar mais cuidado.

O barão ficou pensativo. Aquela coração frágil tinha-o perseguido desde criança. Com o aparecimento das primeiras neves, tinha sempre problemas de saúde, acabando por ficar de cama a maior parte do tempo. Enquanto criança era interdito de saída mal começasse o frio, e lembrava-se de olhar pela janela e de invejar as crianças que brincavam na neve. Porque aquele pequeno prazer não lhe era permitido?

– _My lord_ – atordoado nas suas memórias não tinha percebido a presença do mordomo ao seu lado - trouxe um chá para o Senhor.

– Obrigada Alexis – respondeu levantando-se com algum cuidado - Queira acompanhar Dohko à porta por favor.

– Sim _my lord_.

– Tome cuidado Afrodite. Conheço-o desde pequeno, e acredite que ninguém mais do que eu quer que você melhore – o olhar terno do médico aquecia-lhe a alma. Podia estar sozinho naquela situação, mas pelo menos tinha alguém com quem contar. Um amigo – Volto pela manhã para saber da evolução. Caso haja pioras, o que duvido, mande-me chamar imediatamente!

Afrodite sorriu com um vestígio de traquinice - Obrigada Dohko. Tentarei ser um bom paciente e, por uma vez, fazer o que manda.

O médico riu e dispensou-se do quarto do barão. Não havia muito mais que pudesse fazer, apenas restava esperar que a crise maior passasse sem deixar sequelas para o mais novo.

–-

Sentada numa mesa, num pub no bairro de _Whitechapel_, a jovem ruiva tentava em vão arranjar algum tipo de aquecimento. Para seu desalento a noite tinha sido pouco produtiva, aquele frio terrível mantinha os clientes habituais ao abrigo dos seus lares. Se continuasse assim, não teria dinheiro para pagar o alojamento que dividia com mais duas companheiras, o quanto mais de comida para matar a fome. Todas à sua volta queixavam-se do mesmo. Mesmo as prostitutas de maior renome tinham dificuldades em angariar clientes naquelas alturas do ano.

_"Mais um dia complicado..."_ murmurou pensativa. Apenas havia um lado positivo desses dias: podia dar um pouco de descanso ao seu corpo. Apesar de jovem, detestava a sensação com que ficava todas as manhãs apos uma noite inteira de trabalho. Além de mentalmente exausta, o corpo recusava-se a mais que o indispensável para a sobrevivência. _"Como acabei nesta vida …"_

– Marin! - a voz grossa chamou de trás do balcão - Cliente para você!


	3. Chapter 3 Nobreza e Plebe

**Atenção:** Esta história esta neste momento a ser reescrita. Ao dia de hoje (07/10/12) apenas foi reformulada até ao capitulo que se segue, sendo consequentemente normal que a escrita que segue nos próximos capitulos seja diferente. 7 anos se passaram desde o primeiro capitulo da fic, e portanto é visivel uma evolução da escrita. Obrigada pela atenção. Boa leitura!

* * *

_Capitulo 3_

**Londres**_, Casa Gabriel_

As grades dos portões metálicos ofereciam uma visão entrecortada da propriedade, uma elegante mansão amarelada de dois andares cujas linhas arquitectónicas de um neo-renascentista tardio colmatava em numerosas torres e pináculos que nasciam nas esquinas. O edifício erguia-se esbelto e orgulhoso, por entre um jardim cuidado e dominado por fartos pinheiros e faias e vegetação luxuriante.

No interior, o _hall_ de uma imponência babilónica era palco de alguns preparativos para a chegada dos convidados. As grandes colunas ricamente trabalhadas e vistosos arcos botantes sustentavam o tecto, num espaço ornamental cheio de elementos decorativos que não passavam despercebidos a qualquer convidado.

Num pequeno comodo adjacente, um servo uniformizado abriu a porta, fazendo uma pequena vénia - _My lord, lord_ Windsor e _lady_ Shina acabam de chegar

Sentado despreocupadamente no sofá, Aioria travava uma luta renhida com a paciência, enquanto o irmão mais velho se ocupava lendo morosamente as ultimas noticias nas páginas amareladas do _London News_ – Finalmente! Mande-os entrar! – respondeu rapidamente, a atenção aguçada a qualquer tipo de movimentação.

- Não precisa _"excelência"_! – disse uma voz conhecida através a porta, à medida que a figura loira de postura confiante entrava na sala -Tomei a liberdade de o fazer!

- Onde foram parar os bons velhos valores ingleses, gostava de saber… - Aioros comentou divertido, fechando o jornal disciplinarmente e colocando-o sobre uma mesa – Não acredito que os senhores seus pais não lhe tenham dado a educação devida a um jovem da sociedade.

- Eu bem tento manter algum bom-senso no espécimen, mas sem grande sucesso – com um suspiro, Shina deixou que a sua mão fosse beijada pelo mais velho – e a situação agrava-se dia para dia com essas saídas nocturnas em companhia do seu irmão.

Aioria e Milo sorriram e entreolharam-se, num gesto de empatia que apenas os bons amigos de infância possuem. Aquelas saídas nocturnas em meio da plebe eram bem mais divertidas que qualquer festa da alta sociedade. Não que realmente acontecesse algo todas as noites, mas o simples objectivo de escapar ao peso social que o estatuto impingia, já era suficiente.

- Seja bem vinda, _mylady_ – respondeu o leonino, espelhando o acto do irmão num gesto de falsa galantia – deixe-me dizer-se que a sua beleza floresce a cada dia que passa!

- Concordo… é realmente é uma pena que seja colmatada pela falta de delicadeza! – Milo completou sarcástico, não perdendo a oportunidade de ouro.

Shina respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma naquelas condições. Milo não era uma pessoa fácil, apesar da vantagem directa dos muitos anos de convívio diário com ele. Se já a personagem isolada era tremendamente difícil de encarar com seriedade, juntá-la com Aioria era digna de transformar um santo em pecador convicto – Sabe Milo…- respondeu com um tom neutro – apesar de tudo, ainda tenho esperanças que, um dia, vocês dois acordem uma manhã e se tenham transformado em dois homens inteligentes e dignos.

Não esperando por uma resposta daquele tipo, Aioros deixou-se cair numa gargalhada sonora que ecoou pela sala. As duas pestes sabiam como desconcertar as suas presas, mas Shina sabia responder à altura daqueles cometários mordazes. Se não o fazia mais vezes, isso devia-se à sua educação rigorosa de 'senhora' da nobreza que limitava o refutar das acusações.

Filha única de uma casa de posses, Shina tinha-se tornado a única herdeira de uma enorme fortuna após a morte dos pais se não fosse pela sua pouca idade. Não possuía grandes memórias daqueles tempos… como se a sua vida apenas tivesse começado quando fora entregue aos cuidados dos tios, guardiões legais até à sua maioridade. Os dias corriam serenos na companhia dos tios e do primo, sem que desse propriamente pela sua passagem. Aos poucos recomeçava a sorrir, a rir, brincar na companhia de Milo. Tinha acabado por desenvolver um grande afecto pelo primo, divertindo-se com o complexo crescente de irmão mais velho que este começava a mostrar.

Aos poucos entregou-se àquela rotina de criança, sem perceber muito bem como nem quando os irmãos _Gabriel_ tinham começado a fazer parte dela. A única informação que tinha guardado na memoria relacionava-se com algum tipo de interacção de negócios que o tio do detinha com o pai dos dois irmãos. Era impossível contar as tardes de diversão que tinha passado em companhia de Milo e Aioria. A proximidade das idades acabara por os juntar, como se de uma selecção natural se tratasse, proximidade que apenas tinha sofrido alterações durante a entrada na adolescência. Tornando-se então uma jovem requintada, Shina afastara-se um pouco da mentalidade ainda pueril dos companheiros de brincadeiras, e descobrira na ponderação e calma de Aioros a sua nova companhia para longas tardes de conversa.

Do seu lado, sendo o mais velho e herdeiro em título, era sobre Aioros que caíam as maiores responsabilidades e preocupações, o que tinha acabado por moldá-lo enquanto o mais ponderado dos quatro.

Mas apesar disso tudo, o mais velho parecia ter caído de alguma forma por caminhos menos apropriados, com um ligeiro incentivo daquelas duas pestes.

- Humm… - um murmúrio de desconforto chamou a atenção dos três, enquanto Aioros massajava as têmporas com cuidado. A ultima gargalhada tinha despertado um dano colateral de uma ressaca não curada na totalidade – …esta dor de cabeça… acho que já estou ficando velho para estas saídas como as de ontem…

- Não diga isso Aioros! – respondeu o irmão com um sorriso divertido – Portou-se lindamente ontem! Temos de combinar mais saídas deste tipo, faz bem à alma!

Percebendo o seu porto seguro começar a desmoronar no meio daqueles dois aprendizes de libertinos, Shina saltou em socorro da virtuosidade do mais velho – Não diga absurdidades dessas Aioria! Aioros é de longe o mais sensato nesta pequena comunidade, e acredito que a saída de ontem foi um deslize num momento de fraqueza. Não voltará a acontecer!

Sem demoras e com uma resposta na ponta da língua, Aioria aprontava-se a ripostar quando um sinal de batidas na porta o cortou no seu embalo e o mordomo voltou a interpelá-los - _My lord_, o almoço está pronto para ser servido.

- Ah! _Save by the bell_! (**n/a:** _Salvo pelo gongo_) – Aioros comentou, mas visivelmente agradado pela agitação sobre a sua pessoa – _After you my dear!_ (**n/a**: _Faça favor cara amiga_) Vamos senhores?

Dando-se por triunfante, Shina agradeceu com um breve aceno e adiantou-se ao grupo satisfeita, sendo prontamente seguida pelos três restantes.

* * *

_Mansão Ascott_

Shaka fitava o clarão amarelo-avermelhado das chamas na lareira, embalado pela quentura que se propagava no ar. Encontrava-se naquele estranho estado meditativo desde o momento em que Camus deixara a sua companhia, o olhar vago, como se as labaredas tivessem algum tipo de poder hipnótico sobre a sua mente.

Experimentava mais um dos seus típicos estados de examinação minuciosa, repassando a conversa que se tinha desenrolado com o ruivo momentos antes.

Camus tinha perdido o irmão mais novo há exactamente três anos, em circunstâncias demasiado bruscas. Apesar da residência fixa na _Provence_ francesa, a família _Lenoir_ viajava constantemente até Londres em visita a parentes maternos. De pai francês e mãe inglesa, Camus e Isaak eram portadores dos valores dos dois mundos, conseguindo uma simbiose única e perfeitamente equilibrada das duas sociedades.

As viagens constantes tinham-lhes facilitado o contacto com as mais variadas pessoas, sendo numa delas a primeira vez que esbarrara com o ruivo.

Shaka sorriu com as doces lembranças daqueles dias simples. Com pouco mais de dez anos, já era considerado uma criança exemplar, seguindo as pegadas do pai na rapidez de aprendizagem e tendência para a valorização do mercado abrangente que era a Índia. Sendo o herdeiro da frota mercante da família _Ascott_, Shaka tinha sido treinado e ensinado sempre um paço à frente das restantes crianças da sua idade. Mas apesar da educação rigorosa, a sua infância deixava-lhe deliciosas lembranças que, em momentos de maior saudosismo, gostava de relembrar. As mãos suaves e delicadas da mãe que lhe acariciava o rosto antes de adormecer, o perfume amadeirado do pai quando este o sentava no seu colo enquanto trabalhava. As apresentações aos parceiros de negócios do pai que, ainda hoje, sabia os nomes e quem eram exactamente.

E fora num desses encontros que conhecera Camus. Diferente de todas as outras crianças que conhecia, o ruivo tinha acompanhado o pai numa das suas viagens a Londres. Pousando a primeira vez os olhos na figura sensivelmente do mesmo tamanho que ele, Shaka tinha ficado com a impressão errónea de uma criança arrogante e altiva, senhor do mundo. Os olhos de um estranho castanho acobreado e de cabelo ruivo tornavam a personagem de difícil aproximação. Apesar de tudo, no final de contas, aquele elemento de surpresa inicial tinha sido ultrapassado. Em conversa mutua tinham percebido o quanto tinham em comum, duas crianças prodígio com uma grande sede de saber. Enquanto as outras crianças brincavam às mais diversas histórias, Shaka e Camus pareciam mergulhados num mundo próprio, acompanhando-se mutuamente.

Ao decorrer dos anos, a agenda de ambos foi-se tornando mais carregada, preenchida com diversas actividades ligadas ao negócio familiar. Mas nunca perdiam uma oportunidade para estarem a companhia um do outro, mantendo assim a amizade acesa durante todos aqueles anos. Até ao fatídico dia que iria mudar a vida de Camus para sempre.

Tinha sido uma das poucas vezes em que não estava em Londres numa das visitas da família _Lenoir_. Pela primeira vez, Shaka tinha acompanhado o pai numa longa viagem pela colonia indiana, tendo assim o primeiro contacto directo com aquela terra de riqueza. Inicialmente relutante, aos poucos deixava-se levar pelos encantos do país, quando percebeu no final da estadia o despertar de uma afeição crescente pelas pessoas que o tinham acolhido. Regressara um homem novo, a mente aberta por uma cultura tão diferente e ao mesmo tempo tão verdadeira.

Mas ao seu regresso a Londres esperava-lhe uma terrível notícia; a tragedia que se tinha abatido na família _Lenoir_. Antecipando-se aos restantes membros, Isaak tinha chegado a Londres alguns dias antes de Camus, ficando instalado em casa dos avós maternos. Aproveitando das noites que tinha de pura liberdade, aliou-se ao grupo de amigos ao qual se juntava sempre, e saíam para beber num _pub_ local. Para além dos constantes avisos dos avós para a insegurança das ruas durante a noite, sabia que aquelas saídas rapidamente cessariam por ser algo intolerante para uma pessoa do seu nível social. Mas era jovem… e queria aproveitar a vida.

Depois de alguns copos e muitas risadas, vendo que Hyoga, um dos integrantes do grupo, não estava em condições de regressar sozinho, tinha-se voluntariado para o ajudar a voltar para casa. Tudo aconteceu demasiado rápido para que fosse lembrado com exactidão. Pela mente entorpecida pelo álcool, Hyoga tinha relatado alguns dos acontecimentos com pesar: tinha sido um assalto à mão armada, num local deserto, o nevoeiro espesso impedindo sequer de ver o rosto do ladrão. Num instinto protector, Isaak tinha largado o mais novo e agredido o desconhecido. A policia acreditava que a intensão inicial não era o homicídio, mas a atitude do francês tinha desencadeado uma serie de acontecimentos inexplicados.

Camus, que ficara para trás devido a problemas familiares, tinha chegado a Londres pouco depois do desaparecimento do irmão. Chamado de urgência pela _Scotland Yard_, tinha sido ele a fazer o reconhecimento do corpo do irmão, retirado das águas gélidas do Tamisa. Desde então que algo na sua cabeça tinha quebrado, e que se abatia dia após dia num pesado manto de remorsos. Se ao menos tivesse acompanhado o irmão desde o primeiro dia, nada disso podia ter acontecido. Por mais conversas que partilhava com Shaka, por mais vezes que lhe fosse dito que a culpa não era dele, Camus parecia sofrer de algum bloqueio que o impedia de continuar em frente. Todos os anos, pela altura da morte do irmão, regressava ao local de sepulcro, como uma alma penada que não consegue fugir.

Shaka suspirou pesadamente, sobressaltando logo em seguida quando fora chamado à realidade por duas batidas na porta. Murmurou um 'entre' numa voz ténue e cansada, para logo sentir a alma acalentada e serena pela entrada do mordomo de cabelo lavanda. Mu olhava-o fixamente, talvez numa tentativa de perceber o seu humor e o que lhe ia na alma. Mas se aqueles olhos poderiam ser a sua fonte de resistência, Shaka sabia que neles se espelhavam outros problemas. Cada pessoa tinha os seus esqueletos no armário, e Mu com certeza não era excepção.

_- My lord_, deseja alguma coisa? – a voz calma encontrava-se embargada de preocupação - Parece exausto…

Shaka sorriu, apoiando o cotovelo no braço da poltrona - Entre Mu. Estava repensando na conversa com _lord _Camus – disse massajando os olhos com o indicador e polegar num gesto cansado – ele me pareceu mais abatido que da última vez…

Mu anuiu em resposta, ponderando se devia realmente dizer algo ou apenas ouvir. Conhecia já minimamente o homem que servia para saber que os seus concelhos eram sempre bem-vindos; mas nem sempre a oportunidade se apresentava. Fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos, acabando finalmente por se decidir a falar – _My lord_ está claramente afectado pelo desgosto de lord Camus…

- É um facto…

- Se me permite opinião, acho perfeitamente admissível que lord Camus se sinta culpado da morte do irmão. Qualquer pessoa com alguma consciência acabaria por fazê-lo, visto que não lhe era totalmente impossível ter evitado aquela situação – o mordomo voltou a encarar o amo – Continuar em frente é uma decisão que apenas a lord Camus cabe tomar… e por experiencia posso garantir que não adianta pressionar. Este momento de arrependimento, apesar de longo, é estrictamente necessário como forma de luto, para que um dia tome a decisão de renascer. Até lá, enquanto amigo chegado, cabe a _mylord_ o papel de apoiá-lo nas decisões que tomou para si, mesmo que à primeira vista estas lhe pareçam erradas.

Era a primeira vez que Mu se tinha deixado levar daquela forma. O sempre tão ponderado e com cuidados adicionais ao falar com o amo, tinha caído no erro de se expressar daquela forma tão directa e estrita. Como se, naquela sala, estivesse a falar de igual a igual com o homem a quem devia diligência.

Rapidamente sentiu os olhos azuis claros procurarem os seus, fazendo-o perceber o quando aquele deslize podia ter sido mal interpretado, e deslocado considerando os estatutos de ambos. Num gesto de visível constrangimento, desviou o olhar e clareou a voz com o intuito de formular um pedido de desculpa.

- Tem razão, Mu… - o mordomo abriu os olhos espantado. Falar tão abertamente tinha sido arriscado, e esperaria qualquer reacção menos a que acabava de presenciar. Não apenas tinha-se livrado de uma descompostura, como Shaka parecia interagir com ele enquanto amigos, no lugar de deixar uma distância segura de mestre e servo – Mas não consigo deixar de ficar triste ao vê-lo naquele estado.

Por momentos Mu sentiu-se desorientado, procurando o que fazer naquela situação inusitada. Shaka não parecia muito interessado em voltar a elevar a conversa a um nível mais formal… a prova disso era o facto de se estar confiando a ele naquele momento. Respirou fundo, optando por tentar alargar aquele momento de química entre os dois mais um pouco – Estou confiante que _lord_ Camus rapidamente se consiga recompor. Vai arranjar algo ou alguém que lhe dê uma razão mais forte para seguir em frente.

Apos as últimas palavras, Mu esperou por algum tipo de reacção da parte do loiro. Após uma curta pausa, Mu olhou naqueles olhos azuis claros com expectativa, deparando-se com o olhar penetrante, quase hipnótico. Trabalhava para Shaka à menos de um ano, e apenas o vira com tamanha intensidade no olhar no que tocava a negócios.

- E você Mu? – perguntou Shaka baixando a voz, colocando mais intensidade nas palavras – Encontrou a sua razão de viver?

Fez-se uma pausa. Aquela relação entre ambos parecia avançar aos solavancos, cheia de subentendidos e insinuações, silêncios comprometedores e sentidos ocultos. Quase que, como se mais revelador não fosse o que era dito, mas o que ficava por dizer.

Naquele momento era importante escolher bem as palavras, evitando que a situação descarrilasse.

- Vivo para o servir, _mylord_ – Mu respondeu com ponderação – fico feliz por estar nesta casa.

Esta ultima resposta do mordomo trazia ainda mais subentendidos, e por isso Shaka não se dava por satisfeito. Algum dia precisava romper aquela névoa de subtilezas que lhe escurecia o entendimento e clarificar as coisas. Mas, como Mu dissera antes e muito bem, pressionar não era a melhor opção. Teria de deixar passar mais uma vez.

Suavizou as feições do rosto, os lábios abrindo-se num sorriso calmo. Sentiu com este gesto que o mordomo tinha relaxado, cortando um pouco da tensão que se começava a criar no ar.

- Obrigado Mu – respondeu levantando-se finalmente – pode ir. Vou subir e também e descansar um pouco. Todos estes acontecimentos deixaram-me exausto.

- Sim _my lord_!

Com uma curta vénia, Mu aprontava-se a sair da sala quando ouviu o seu nome chamado uma ultima vez – A propósito, Mu… - havia sempre algo a dizer ou ouvir naquelas situações, quem levaria a ultima palavra acabava com vantagem na próxima ronda – Quando estivermos a sós, trate-me por Shaka.

Mu estagnou perto da porta, visivelmente surpreso com aquele pedido. Sentia-se ao mesmo tempo surpreendido e feliz, levado por aquela situação inusitada. Respirou fundo e virou a atenção um ultima vez para o loiro antes de abrir a porta.

- Como desejar, _my lord_ Shaka.

Saiu calmamente, deixando para trás o loiro rindo sozinho na biblioteca.

* * *

O almoço tinha passado no meio de discussões e risadas. Milo e Aioria tentando convencer Aioros a novas saídas nocturnas, recebendo prontamente contra-argumentações da parte da única mulher do grupo. As ruas de Londres eram cada vez menos seguras à noite, histórias corriam sobre mortes estranhas e por vezes bárbaras. Os jornais londrinos estavam cheios de assassinatos, uma verdadeira compilação de contos de terror. Os assaltos eram cada vez mais frequentes, cadáveres eram retirados todas as semanas do Tamisa.

- Aioros… não vai ficar em casa se remoendo pelo que aconteceu! – visivelmente exaltado, o mais novo dos irmãos parecia demasiado comprometido na tarefa do dia – essa…pessoa… não merece que se prenda por ela.

- Concordo com ele, Aioros… por mais respeito que tenha pelo S… - recebendo um olhar mortífero do amigo, Milo revirou os olhos. Era visivelmente proibida a alusão àquele nome em casa dos _Gabriel_ - …por essa pessoa; não deve perder muito tempo em luto por um relacionamento que estava destinado a fracassar cedo ou tarde.

- Conheço um que devia ficar em casa e fazer o luto do próprio cérebro… - Shina respondeu de forma quase sibilada, mergulhando a colher no chá fumegante que lhe tinha sido entregue.

- Não diga essas coisas _my love_… estou tentado a dizer que o que sente realmente é ciúme por nunca ter sido convidada.

- Eu juro que um dia gostava de saber como a sua cabeça funciona, Milo… as associações que faz são demasiado assombrosas para estar tudo a funcionar nos eixos.

Na cabeceira da mesa, bebericando um pouco do próprio chá, Aioros divertia-se com aquelas discussões acesas entre os espíritos ardentes dos mais novos. Gostava daqueles momentos, daquele clima de paixão que tanto necessitava e lhe faltava notoriamente.

De repente, a sua atenção foi chamada para o canto da sala, onde uma serva esperava com um envelope branco sobre uma bandeja de prata. Provavelmente correspondência de última hora… uma carta entregue em mãos?

Fez um sinal discreto para que a jovem em uniforme se aproximasse, e retirou o envelope encetando-o rapidamente. _"Chegou agora, de lord Ascott"_ ouviu-a jovem sussurrar, à medida que se erguia e esperava pela resposta. Uma carta entregue em mãos, pedia uma resposta imediata.

Analisou a folha e leu-a de ponta a outra, reconhecendo a letra caprichada e a assinatura selada do loiro. Um convite, de forma tão formalizada apesar do convívio constante. Sorriu, Shaka guardava sempre uma distância…

- Pode dar resposta positiva – Aioros sussurrou na direcção da serva – para todos!

Com uma pequena vénia e um "sim _mylord"_, a jovem afastou-se apressadamente da mesa onde a conversa seguia animada. Milo e Shina pareciam bem mais entretidos em puxar a corda cada um para o seu lado do que poderia acontecer à sua volta. Já Aioria, pelo contrário, estava sempre atento. Desviando o olhar de forma subtil na direcção do mais velho, esperou que a serva se afastasse para expressar a sua admiração.

- Que história é essa de 'resposta positiva para todos'?

Aioros levou o guardanapo aos lábios e voltou a coloca-lo sobre o colo, guardando um momento de suspense – foi um simples convite de Shaka, irmão. Uma _soirée_ _"Em honra da chegada de Camus Phillipe Lenoir para amanha à noite"_ - leu algumas frases por alto despreocupadamente.

- O quê? – perguntou o mais novo arregalando os olhos. Ao seu lado, Milo deixava-se rir, divertido com os acontecimentos – Mas você sabe o quanto eu detesto esses encontros! Comportam-se todos como se fossemos todos velhos amigos!

- Meu caro Aioria, parece-me que a sua agenda social desta semana vai incluir uma maravilhosa _soirée _em casa da nossa amostra de indiano preferida – Milo acrescentou zombando do amigo, brindando-o com algumas palmadinhas nas costas – só os deuses sabem o quanto esses encontros conseguem ser aborrecidos!

- A resposta alastrou-se a todos nesta mesa – captando a atenção do grupo, Aioros tinha-se recostado na cadeira antes de largar a bomba – você também vai a essa… _maravilhosa soirée em casa da nossa amostra de indiano preferida_.

Milo manteve-se alguns instantes perplexo consultando o rosto do mais velho em busca de vestígios de troça, mas era em vão – …pode explicar isso melhor? – perguntou encarando-o, começando a ficar nervoso. Aqueles encontros sempre tinham tido um efeito alérgico na sua pessoa.

- De alguma forma Shaka sabia que você e Shina estariam aqui, e dirigiu o convite a todos. Não foi engraçado? – perguntou com uma falta inocência.

- Aioros… seu traidor…

- Não fiquei nesse estado, Milo! – Shina, que até então tinha permanecendo calada, decidiu entrar na conversa feliz pela volta dos acontecimentos – Veja o lado positivo! Vai finalmente poder conhecer o famoso conde _Lenoir_!

- Mais chá? – Aioros perguntou, jogando em parceria com a jovem, divertido com a expressão de poucos amigos dos dois mais novos.

* * *

Deitado na enorme cama de dossel, Camus não tinha conseguido pregar olho durante a tarde. Aqueles dias de chegada eram sempre intensos, sobretudo quando Shaka decidia tentar salvá-lo daquele tormento. Voltava vezes sem conta ao mesmo pensamento, num esforço de titânica introspecção para reconstituir os passos que lenta e inexoravelmente o tinham conduzido àquele desfecho. Simplesmente ainda não estava pronto para seguir em frente. O remorso estava ainda bem presente e corroía-o por dentro.

_"Se ao menos não tivesse ficado para trás…"_

Shaka falava a verdade quando dizia que a culpa não era sua. Que ele não podia prever o que ia acontecer. Mas a situação podia ter sido diferente! Talvez ele próprio estivesse morto a essa hora e não Isaak!

_"Camus não pense besteiras!"_ – quase conseguia ouvir a voz de Shaka dizendo aquelas palavras – _"Pense no sofrimento de Isaak se o visse assim!"_

O irmão certamente desaprovaria as suas reacções. Mas era tão difícil continuar... se ao menos a sua rotina mudasse e alguma coisa lhe desviasse a atenção daquela historia. Shaka parecia ter ganho outra aura no ultimo ano… porque não podia ele?

"_Talvez como Shaka…"_

Fechou finalmente os olhos e adormeceu, embalando com aqueles pensamentos esperançosos.

* * *

_Mansão Lauderdale_

Sentado na cama, coberto por uma grossa camada de lençóis e mantas, sempre à espera de algum acontecimento, Afrodite folheava pela milésima vez as páginas de um livro sem grande interesse. Aqueles momentos de crise da sua saúde eram sempre enfadonhos, morosos… terrivelmente monótonos. Sob ordens do médico não devia sair da cama, mas ao mesmo tempo era-lhe tão insuportável ficar deitado dias a fio, esperando que o corpo frágil se recompusesse na totalidade… apenas uma pessoa, além das servas que mantinham o fogo da lareira constantemente aceso, tinham autorização para estar na sua presença naqueles momentos: Alexis.

O relógio de badalo assinalava as três da tarde quando alguém bateu à porta do quarto. A maçaneta rodou e Afrodite viu entrar pelo quarto um rosto familiar, o porte altivo e solene, de olhar azul glacial, luminoso, tinha o cabelo grisalho pelos anos de atendimento à família _Lauderdale_.

- _Mylord_, chegou um convite da parte de _Lord Ascott_ – disse de forma quase inexpressiva, aproximando-se da cama.

Afrodite suspirou, parecendo mais interessado no livro ao seu colo - Pode ler Alexis!

Sempre numa lentidão gestual característica, o mordomo abriu o envelope e leu o bilhete em voz alta. Um convite curto e directo, como apenas Shaka sabia dirigir sem parecer estranho.

- Finalmente algo para me distrair – Afrodite respirou fundo, fechando o livro de uma vez – Pode responder que irei com o maior prazer!

- Mas _my lord_ – indagou o mordomo perplexo pela resposta – são ordens do Dr. Russell não o deixar sair da cama, que diria ele quanto a sair de casa!

- Estou confiante que amanha já me encontrarei melhor e tomarei as devidas providencias para não piorar – disse pensativo, o canto dos lábios contorcendo-se num sorriso – não consigo mais ficar fechado neste quarto.

Alexis calou-se por momentos, visivelmente desconfortável com aquele momento. Estava nos cuidados da família Lauderdale à muito anos, ainda antes do nascimento de Afrodite. Tinha cuidado dele enquanto criança e era a ele que tinha sido confiado o filho único dos amos quando estes tinham perecido num acidente. Era sempre com algum custo que se via naquelas situações, consciente que a teimosia do jovem herdeiro apenas tinha equivalência na enfraquecimento da sua saúde – _My lord…_ - ainda tentou chamá-lo à razão, sabendo ser uma campanha derrotada à partida.

- Pode ir Alexis, e aceite o convite!

O mordomo suspirou - sim _mylord_ – respondeu fazendo uma vénia e saindo do quarto, deixando um mais animado Afrodite almejando pela futura saída.

* * *

**Londres**, bairro de _Whitechapel_

Tinha sido mais um dia complicado. Longo e atormentador, demasiadas horas de pé… mal podia esperar para chegar a casa e finalmente se atirar sobre a cama. Uma boa noite de sono era tudo o que precisava para se sentir de novo revigorado.

Os dias eram demasiado curtos naquela altura do ano, e a noite já se tinha abatido sobre a cidade. Com ela a neve tinha voltado a cair, branca e imaculada, criando mais uma camada grossa pelas ruas. Um quadro perfeito digno dos melhores pintores da actualidade… porque Shura não se inspirava com aquelas imagens de uma Natureza actuante? Era algo que estava fora do seu alcance entender.

Apesar de jovem, já tinha passado por muito. Vira seus pais morrerem assim como seus dois irmãos. Todo aquele caminho de vida tinha-lhe oferecido a capacidade de apreciar as pequenas coisas da vida, sem grandes ambições. Dividia o apartamento com os dois amigos, e essa era a uma das poucas coisas que o apegavam àquele lugar.

E após cada dia de trabalho, regressava a casa caminhando pela neve, envolto em seus pensamentos, apenas tomando cuidado para não chocar com as pessoas que andavam nos passeios em sentido contrário.

- Aldebaran! – uma voz infantil sobressaiu pelo meio dos passantes – Espere, Aldebaran!

Chamado à realidade de forma brusca, estagnou e olhou para trás reconhecendo aquela voz.

Um riso despreocupado juntou-se ao harmonioso quadro da natureza, era uma criança loira que chamava pelo seu nome alegremente e saltitava pelo passeio. O cabelo encaracolado esvoaçava com o vento e enquadrava duas magníficas iris azul-turquesa cristalinas. A pele de um branco lácteo tomava um tom rosado nas bochechas devido à correria. Chegando finalmente perto dele, a criança afastou o cachecol vermelho do rosto, tentando regular a respiração acelerada.

- Calma Noëlla! – Aldebaran sorriu, baixando-se à altura da menina - Não vou fugir!

Após algumas inspirações dolorosas devido ao ar frio que parecia congelar os pulmões, a criança finalmente acalmou-se e conseguiu continuar a falar – você anda muito rápido.

O moreno soltou uma sonora gargalhada que ecoou pelas ruas londrinas, chamando a atenção de alguns transeuntes sobre eles. Envolvendo a criança com o braço forte, pegou-a ao colo para facilitar a continuação da caminhada – Mas o que está fazendo sozinha a uma hora destas, pequena?

- Buscar a minha irmã – respondeu simplesmente, acomodando-se no abraço – Ela não está com você?

- Sua irmã saiu mais cedo hoje… - envolvendo o cachecol vermelho em volta do pescoço da menina, Aldebaran mostrou uma preocupação genuína quando aquele encontro – não deve andar sozinha na rua a esta hora, criança… sabe que têm acontecido coisas estranhas ultimamente.

- Coisas estranhas?

Percebendo o espirito inocente da criança, Aldebaran optou por não ir mais longe naquela conversa. Era realmente preferível que ela não saísse de casa sozinha, mas expor o perigo em que a cidade se tinha tornado não era a solução melhor.

- Não se preocupe com isso, apenas prometa-me que não voltará a sair sozinha de casa – recebendo um assentimento em resposta, voltou a sorrir – e agora, vou acompanhá-la a casa.

A menina beijou-lhe a face e envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços débeis. Encostou o rosto ao ombro forte e fechou os olhos – a minha irmã tem muita sorte… - murmurou suavemente, fazendo o homem olhá-la com um ar espantado – você quer é ver a Lia não é?

Aldebaran ficou um longo instante com a boca entreaberta, incapaz de articular o espanto que sentia com aquela revelação. Noëlla era uma criança, mas aparentava ser mais esperta que o que pensava. Apesar dos cuidados todos que Lia e ele tinham tido para esconder, a menina parecia ter percebido o relacionamento dos dois. Acabou por sorrir, enquanto caminhava pelas ruelas estreitas – Como disse, não vou mesmo deixá-la andar na rua a esta hora sozinha. Claro que, aproveitando, vejo sua irmã – findou optando por não desmentir as suas conclusões.

- Hum… - o homem ouviu um longo suspirou ao seu ouvido – acho que vou ficar com ciúme…

Aldebaran soltou uma gargalhada, acariciando a cabeça da criança num gesto carinhoso.

* * *

Confrontada com a mesma interrogação noite após noite, Marin viu-se inúmeras vezes sentada naquele canto escuro do _pub_ com os olhos nebulosos. Todos os dias levantava-se ao fim da tarde e deambulava pelas ruelas estreitas, muitas vezes apenas com a roupa que tinha no corpo, sujeita às intempéries do dia-a-dia. O que estava a fazer da sua vida? A ausência de resposta, de si para si, radicava na profunda decepção do que se tinha tornado. Projectara naquela cidade todos os sonhos e aspirações que qualquer jovem do campo teria, e a revelação das suas limitações era um golpe duro demais para conseguir encarar de frente.

- Hey Marin! Como vai a noite?

A ruiva levantou os olhos ternos que pareciam ter ganho vida de repente, encarando a outra mulher que se sentava ao seu lado. Conversar não estava nos seus planos naquele momento, mas talvez fosse preferível essa hipótese ao encarar dos esqueletos no seu armário.

- Muito mal… - respondeu baixo – o frio impede os clientes de sair de casa. E oferecer-se nas ruas é a melhor forma de ficar doente.

A mulher de cabelo preto suspirou, acompanhando-a naquela fatídica sentença – Verdade… os últimos dias têm sido maus para todas nós. Os clientes são poucos, e os que aparecem não pagam o suficiente para as despesas. Lembra-se da Nelly?

Marin assentiu, reconhecendo o nome de uma jovem prostituta pouco mais nova que ela. Um coração de ouro como poucas naquelas ruas - Sim. Que tem ela? – perguntou começando a ficar preocupada com o desenrolar da conversa.

- Tuberculose. Chamaram finalmente o médico ontem, mas a situação já não tem esperança.

- Tuberculose? – Marin arregalou os olhos chocada com a revelação - Mas ela parecia bem melhor à duas semanas atrás!

A outra deu de ombros, conformada com aquela situação toda – Parecia, mas não estava. Ao que parece tinha febres altas e não parava de tossir. Não havia dinheiro para trazer um médico, foi apenas ontem que conseguiram uma consulta.

Fez-se silêncio entre elas enquanto Marin tentava digerir as ultimas confidências. Aquele era um problema que as podia atingir a todas… qualquer uma delas podia estar no lugar dela, no leito de morte à espera de soltar o ultimo suspiro - Quanto tempo lhe resta?

- Ao que parece está muito mal. Não aguenta mais a tosse, não pára de cuspir sangue. Segundo a opinião do médico, não passa da noite.

- E quem está com ela?

- Ninguém. Todas têm medo de ficar doentes também.

- Está sozinha? – a ruiva arregalou os olhos, horrorizada com a simples possibilidade.

- Está. É perigoso chegar perto d… - a mulher parou a frase a meio, vendo Marin levantar-se num rompante e começar a correr - MARIN! ONDE PENSA QUE VAI?

- ELA NÃO PODE FICAR SOZINHA! – recebeu como resposta antes que a ruiva saísse porta fora.

A prostituta suspirou pesadamente, recostando-se pesadamente na cadeira. Aquela noite estava particularmente difícil e não se devia apenas pela neve e o frio - Marin, Marin… - murmurou para si, afagando os próprios cabelos desalinhados - essa sua bondade vai acabar por matá-la.

* * *

Deitado na cama simples, Carlo tinha passado a tarde relembrando memórias de um passado feliz. Já não era o adolescente travesso que percorria as ruas da cidade de Roma com o grupo de amigos, cidade que respirava um ar impregnado pelos raios solares constantemente. Já não era com os dois amigos italianos mais chegados que passava os dias despreocupados, felizes, partilhando projectos e sonhando com um lugar na sociedade, vivendo a vida contentes com o que ela lhes dava.

Um profundo sentimento de nostalgia abateu-se sobre si, inundando-lhe os sentidos e entorpecendo-lhe a vontade. Agora tudo era diferente: mudando-se para Londres, a sua vida tinha mudado radicalmente. Aquele lugar parecia-lhe assombrado por uma juventude perdida, como se o _ele_ da infância fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente.

Pensava na vida que estava levando. O seu espirito quente e temperamento forte não se enquadravam minimamente nas características inglesas. Shura tinha razão quando lhe dizia que não podia continuar fazendo pequenos trabalhos de repórter, vagueando de uma redacção para a outra. Um dia ou outro teria de engolir o seu orgulho se queria manter um emprego fixo. Não se podia dar ao luxo de mais um fracasso.

Percebendo que não parava de bocejar, concluiu que precisava urgentemente de umas boas horas de sono. Virou-se de lado, e forçou-se a adormecer. Teria um longo dia pela frente ao acordar.


	4. Chapter 4 Numa noite de bruma

_Capitulo 4_

**Londres**, Mansão _Rolland_

Saga observou o jardim através da janela, com o olhar sério, apreciando a placidez daquele recanto agradável. A luminosidade fraca do início do dia era eclipsada pela névoa matinal, os arbustos coloriam de verde os jardins delicados, graciosos pinheiros espreitavam por entre a neve, as folhas tremendo sob a brisa gelada da manhã. Inspirou fundo, o ar frio enchendo-lhe os pulmões, despertando-o completamente.

Apesar do cansaço, tinha acordado cedo... demasiado cedo.

A notícia da chegada de Camus tinha-lhe tirado o sono. Não que houvesse sentimentos na base dessa insónia repentina; ou pelo menos não muito sérios. A chegada do francês era de prever nessa altura do ano, o que lhe suscitava sempre algumas recordações.  
Mas naquele momento, não era o ruivo que preenchia os seus pensamentos. Muito pelo contrario, o seu Nemesis naquele momento era moreno e não ruivo, e respondia pelo nome de Aioros. Amava Aioros, isso estava certo, e por essa mesma razão tinha passado por algumas situações constrangedoras devido à falta de confiança do amante.

Aioros vivia os clichés da sociedade como ninguém, mantendo-se à margem de acusações ou possíveis escândalos que manchassem a sua imagem. A constante preocupação do outro sobre os dizeres que poderiam circular se descobrissem que tinham um caso tinha-se tornado insuportável. Chegava a um extremo tal que, por si, se tornava duvidoso.

A voz alterada do herdeiro dos Gabriel ecoava na sua memoria, as palavras e acções que já sabia de cor.

_"Seria um escândalo Saga! Já imaginou a desgraça que seria para nossas famílias se se viesse a saber que éramos amantes? Imagine na primeira página dos jornais de escândalos, os nossos nomes espalhados na lama! Seria uma desonra para todos!"_

Saga suspirou e fechou a janela do quarto. Estava demasiado cansado das desculpas do amante; pertinentes, por certo, mas de aceitação complicada. A ele não lhe importava os boatos, os jornais, ou outra coisa qualquer! Tanto ele como Aioros eram pessoas abastadas, e se houvesse coisa que o dinheiro comprava era o silêncio dos jornais! Não seria a primeira vez nem a ultima que um caso como aqueles era abafado com incentivo financeiro. O nome de ambos era respeitado no seio da aristocracia; se algum escândalo surgisse, rapidamente se eclipsaria em meio de tantos outros.

Mas nada disso era convincente para Aioros. A única coisa eu parecia importar era a imagem que as pessoas teriam dele se algo assim acontecesse.

_"E em mim, você pensa Aioros? Sabe o quando é atormentador ter consciência que o meu conforto é colocado em segundo plano, pelo bem de uma harmonia social ridícula?"_

A ultima discussão tinha sido intensa. Era tudo mais do mesmo, tudo tinha começado com uma situação tão simples que rapidamente se tinha tornado a maior das catástrofes aos olhos de Aioros. Saga vivia num constante dilema interior, não aguentando mais aqueles acessos. E tudo por causa de uma simples festa à qual Saga lhe tinha proposto comparecer juntos.

_" Saga, está doido? Imagine só o que poderiam dizer de nós nos vendo chegando juntos!"_

_"Não diriam nada Aioros, simplesmente pensariam que é a coisa mais normal do mundo dois amigos chegarem juntos a uma festa."_

O problema de Aioros era a consciência pesada. Estava com tanto medo que descobrissem o caso dos dois que a cada vez que se surgia uma situação diferente, pensava logo em qual seria a opinião dos mais extremistas se os vissem fazendo isto ou aquilo. Se esse gesto ou o outro poderia dar a entender alguma coisa aos demais. Por essa razão acabavam por executar um plano diametralmente oposto, passando as festas em lugares antónimos do salão, mantendo-se sempre debaixo de olho mutualmente.

Mas se a situação ainda fosse apenas aquela… o problema começava a surgir quando Aioros começava num ideal de extremismos. O que ultimamente parecia alastrar-se a tudo o que fazia ou dizia. Com todo aquele aparato, Saga não se surpreenderia se um dia viesse a ouvir do amante que este esta prestes a casar, no intuito de manter as aparências.

Sentiu um aperto no coração ao pensar no assunto. Imaginava Aioros casado, imaginava-o com todas as mulheres possíveis e imagináveis, candidatas não lhe faltavam de certeza! Estava sendo cada vez mais difícil de ser colocado em segundo plano. Mas talvez não fosse despropositada aquele pequeno encontro organizado pelo ressurgimento de Camus.

- Pensar demasiado pode trazer mais problemas que soluções…

Saga sobressaltou ao ser chamado à realidade pela voz grave. Virou-se na direcção da porta, suspeitando de quem o poderia ter acordado daquela sucessão de pensamentos. Aquela sensação familiar de se estar olhando num espelho… o mesmo porte distinto, os mesmos olhos verdes, o mesmo cabelo índigo. Apenas as personalidades eram relativamente distintas.

Saga sorriu com a figura desalinhada do irmão, a camisa amarrotada vestida desajeitadamente e aberta, os longos fios desalinhados e bocejos constantes apoderando-se dos lábios rosados.

- Movimentação a esta hora? – perguntou divertido, sentando-se na beira da cama.

- Hã… nem me diga nada – o tom ligeiramente irritado era perceptível na voz do irmão – acordei por alguma razão e não consigo dormir mais. Só pode ser doença para ter acordado tão cedo.

Saga levou a mão ao pescoço, pressionando numa massagem suave – Deve mesmo… - respondeu com um sorriso – ou será que teve um pesadelo e, como sempre acontece, veio até ao meu quarto?

- Não tenho sete anos, Saga… - Kanon respondeu com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto. Arrastando os pés, aproximou-se da cama do irmão e deixou-se cair sobre os lençóis macios. Em pequenos, os pais de ambos sempre tinham sido frios e distantes. Em parte porque era assim a mentalidade vanguardista da alta sociedade em que se inseriam; mas principalmente por causa dos problemas que podiam surgir com os dois enquanto herdeiros. Guerras entre irmãos pela herança podia levar a uma segregação das posses e a uma separação drástica dos diversos membros da família. Mas apesar dos medos, Saga e Kanon tinham crescido extremamente unidos, apoiando-se mutuamente.

Tinham sido muitas as vezes em que Kanon se esgueirava até ao quarto do irmão durante a noite, sobretudo durante os surtos de pesadelos que tinha durante a infância. Tinha bastado um episódio traumático durante a infância de Kanon, no qual quase de afogara nas águas tépidas do Mediterrâneo, para desencadear esses pesadelos.

À medida que os anos foram passando, as noites mal dormidas diminuíram de frequência. Apesar disso, quando podia, Kanon procurava o conforto e protecção da cama do irmão.

Do seu lado, Saga apreciava essa sensação de ser necessário a alguém. Era isso que lhe faltava com Aioros… e de novo os seus pensamentos tinham feito um percurso de 360°, voltando à origem.

- Saga, você está enlouquecendo por causa dele – a voz grave de Kanon voltou a acordá-lo – Às vezes parece que tem dupla personalidade; ora num momento está todos feliz e rindo, para logo depois desmoronar. Até você tem um momento em que não vai conseguir aguentar mais, e tenho medo desse ponto de rotura.

Enquanto Saga vivia constantemente dividido, causando assim esses saltos de humor, Kanon sabia exactamente o que queria. Um equilíbrio emocional que lhe faltava e que, por enquanto, Kanon lhe podia dar.

Saga suspirou pesadamente e recostou-se ao lado do irmão na cama. A simples companhia do gémeo ao seu lado era o suficiente para atenuar as suas angústias matinais – Eu sei… - vislumbrando os lábios entreabertos do mais novo ao seu lado, a respiração pesada indicando que estava quase adormecendo de novo. Kanon parecia sentir-se suficientemente em segurança na sua cama para cair no sono como uma pedra… sorriu, afagando a própria franja e fechando os olhos.

Com a presença do irmão ao seu lado não iria demorar muito para adormecer, cansado da luta contra a sua própria consciência.

* * *

O quarto era escuro e frio, apenas com uma pequena janela gradeada no topo e tapada por um vidro grosso. Era por aquela estreita abertura que entrava a luz ténue no pequeno compartimento, permitindo a Marin perceber que era de manhã.

Sentada numa cadeira perto da cama, não tinha pregado olho durante a noite. Ainda sentia a mão agora gelada do corpo inerte entre as suas, num estranho transe, incapaz de se afastar. Como o médico previra, a jovem prostituta não tinha sobrevivido à noite. Depois da noite inteira com acessos de tosse e agitação num sono febril, com um último suspiro agonizante tinha-se deixado ir na madrugada.

Pelo menos tinha conseguido chegar a tempo de não a deixar morrer sozinha… no fatalismo daquela situação, Marin tinha sido a única de coração nobre e segurado a mão de uma moribunda no seu leito de morte.

Era mais uma entre o seio do seu mundo que sucumbia, tornando aquela situação assustadoramente constante. O frio Inglês não era fácil de aguentar, principalmente para aqueles que chegavam de países quentes. Nelly era uma delas…

- Marin – ouviu alguém bater à porta antes desta ser aberta. Era a jovem do dia anterior, que levou as mãos à boca num gesto de espanto ao perceber o acontecido – _Oh God _Marin_…_ quando aconteceu? O que faz ainda aí?

Marin estremeceu, levantando-se da cadeira – Alguém tinha de ficar perto dela…

- Se fosse a você procurava rapidamente um médico! Marin, ficou muito tempo perto da Nelly antes de morrer… pode ter sido contagiada! Sabe que se a doença for diagnosticada cedo, pode ser controlada!

- Mas alguém tinha – enfatizou a palavra – de ficar perto dela! Imagina o desespero em estar sozinha!

Marin levantou-se e estagnou, numa súbita realização das próprias palavras. Morrer sozinha… sem ninguém para a chorar, para lhe dizer palavras de conforto e lhe dar força durante aqueles momentos tão difíceis… havia algo de estranhamente familiar e perturbador naquela cena. O mecanismo de raciocínio foi rápido, em apenas dois segundos caiu em si e realizou enfim o que a esperava.

Uma estranha mistura de fatalismo e desespero apossou-se da ruiva, no momento em que tomou consciência da situação na qual se encontrava. Saiu a correr daquele quarto aflitivo, as lagrimas escorrendo soltas pelas bochechas rosadas.

Viver os dias um de cada vez, nunca parar para pensar no futuro… desde que tinha entrado naquela vida aqueles tinha sido os seus lemas para conseguir sobreviver. Era claro que tinha sonhos como toda a gente. Mas pareciam tão distantes naquele momento, ultrapassados por um futuro negro, tão ou mais escuro que vazio.

Correu pelas ruas quase desertas até as suas pernas não aguentarem mais, e o coração bater tão rápido que parecia querer saltar pelo peito. Não havia ninguém…estava sozinha.

Bruscamente, sobressaltou com o som metálico de um sino a tocar. Olhou em redor, percebendo uma pequena mas elegante igreja. A fachada de pedra desgastada sobre a qual se impunha uma torre sineira amarelada e um campanário cor de terra. O portal de entrada encontrava-se aberto, como um convite mudo à sua entrada.

Como guiada por uma força invisível, fez a única coisa que lhe pareceu reconfortante em horas de maior aflição, e que à muito não fazia: entrou, sentou-se num dos bacos de trás e rezou.

* * *

_Mansão Ascott_

A porta da sala de jantar encontrava-se aberta, permitindo a visão de espaço amplo dominado por uma longa mesa de madeira de pés trabalhados, e seis cadeiras de ambos os lados forradas a tecido aveludado. Um lustre de cristal pedia sobre a mesa, belo e imponente, preso ao tecto de madeira ricamente trabalhado com cenas representativas de um dia de caça. O chão era tapado por largos tapetes de cores ténues.

Dois conjuntos de pratos de porcelana, com os respectivos talheres de prata e copos de cristal, encontravam-se dispostos em cima da mesa esperando anfitrião e convidado.

Através da janela distinguia-se as nuvens pesadas e ameaçantes cobrirem os céus.

Sem demora, os dois homens passaram à sala de jantar, continuando a conversa animada.

- Camus, _mon cher_, (**n/a**: 'meu caro') não seja teimoso! – Shaka sorria, entrando ao lado do ruivo – Vai ver que será uma noite agradável. É tão raro tê-lo ca que teremos que aproveitar! E ainda ficará a conhecer pessoas novas!

Camus respirou fundo pela milésima vez, tentando numa derradeira tentativa explicar o porquê do seu descontentamento – Não me desagrada a ocasião de estar na vossa companhia, apenas não estou feliz com a ideia desse reencontro ser já hoje!

- Se eu lhe tivesse dado tempo para assimilar, a resolução mais plausível seria a de recusar a minha oferta… - Shaka respondeu, sentando-se de frente para o francês. Num gesto subtil e elegante, desenrolou o guardanapo de pano e colocou-o sobre o colo.

- Mas quanto ao assunto de gente nova, não estou muito receptivo a essa ideia.

Um dos criados de libré de uniforme branco e botões dourados, apareceu da copa com um tabuleiro e serviu a sopa. Shaka esperou ser servido, bebericando calmamente um pouco de água, em silêncio. Apenas com a saída do servo, se permitiu encarar o ruivo, continuando a argumentação.

- Mas é claro que está Camus – disse, continuando de forma ironicamente forçada, sabendo que o ruivo se identificaria – não se esqueça que, na nossa sociedade, os contactos são tudo!

O ruivo soergueu o sobrolho, um sorriso no canto dos lábios – _Mon cher ami _(**n/a**: meu caro amigo), com essa, fiquei surpreendido! O que acabou de proferir vai contra todos os seus princípios morais e éticos, estou enganado?

- Tem razão. Mas muitas vezes para se fazer entender, há que descer ao nível dos simples mortais.

Ambos entreolharam-se, caindo num riso contido com o ridículo da situação. Camus tinha arranjado um rival à altura no que tocava a discussões.

A sopa comida e as colheres pousadas no prato, esperaram que os servos levantassem a loiça para continuar com a refeição. Durante o tempo em que estavam acompanhados, Shaka tinha sempre em atenção de puxar a conversa para assuntos mais atenuantes ou mesmo de se manter em silêncio. Era complicado gerir o pessoal da casa e, apesar de Mu o fazer extremamente bem, o que escapava para fora daquelas paredes não estava ao alcance de ninguém travar.

Passaram assim, parte da refeição conversando sobre amenidades, como grandes amigos. Camus descrevia como estavam as suas ocupações em França, dos problemas que tinham surgido recentemente nas vinhas com a escassez de chuva durante esse ano. Shaka retribuía com pequenos apontamentos aqui e ali sobre o seu dia-a-dia Londrino.

Apenas com o final da refeição, no momento em que ficavam a sós fechados na sala, se permitiram extravasar na conversa para assuntos mais peculiares.

- Quem são então os convidados desta noite? – o francês perguntou curioso, mexendo o copo pelo pé, observando o liquido vermelho banhar as paredes de vidro.

- Os de sempre, e mais alguns – o loiro respondeu mantendo o suspense, apenas revelando a lista totalmente sob um olhar reprovador do outro – Os Gabriel, os Rolland, o barão Lauderdale. Penso que os únicos que não conhece ainda são Milo Windsor e Lady Shina.

- O mais novo dos Gabriel também não tive o privilégio de conhecer – Camus levou o copo aos lábios, bebendo um pouco de vinho – mas há um nome nessa lista que não me sugere confiança…

- _Really?_

Perante a expressão de falta inocência do loiro, Camus suspirou recostando-se na cadeira – Claro que sim, Shaka, e você está perfeitamente ciente disso. Não se faça de desentendido.

- Bem, para ser franco, seria realmente uma pena não deixar Saga e Kanon usufruir da sua companhia. Tirando o facto de virem rapidamente a saber deste pequeno encontro, e não quero gerar atritos por pequenos lapsos desse tipo. Mas tirando isso, presumo que esteja ocorrente do relacionamento que Saga mantém com o mais velho dos Gabriel.

- Com Aioros? Oh, não estou surpreendido… - calmamente voltou a levar o copo aos lábios, bebendo mais um pouco – Surpresa foi o tempo que demorou para que acontecesse…

- Concordo… mas há um "senão".

Camus pousou o copo, começando a ficar irritado com o desenrolar daquela conversa. A forma solavancada com que Shaka lhe dava a conhecer os factos começava seriamente a arrelia-lo.

- Porque não diz simplesmente tudo de uma vez, sem rodeios? – perguntou suspirando.

- Oh, mas perderia metade da graça… - Shaka riu, mas mais uma vez deixou-se levar pela expressão de poucos amigos do ruivo – conhece a teoria do equilíbrio universal? – Camus assentiu – pois bem…o que significa que toda a coisa boa tem o seu lado ruim para contrabalançar. Rumores dizem que o relacionamento dos dois não está num mar de rosas.

Camus suspirou exasperado, abanando a cabeça negativamente – _Oh mon Dieu… _(**n/a:** "Oh meu Deus"), que saudades tenho da serenidade da minha doce _Provence._

- Camus, nem você nem Saga são crianças incapazes de se abstrair da química que possuem. O que aconteceu à um par de anos foi um momento de fraqueza, se assim o quiser chamar. Eu pessoalmente acredito que Saga estava no momento certo quando você mais precisou dele.

Camus sorriu. Apesar de tudo, o caso fortuito que tivera com Saga mesmo que terminado, acabava por lhe proporcionar boas lembranças – Tem razão… - respondeu rendido – mas voltando ao assunto original; estou contando com o seu tacto para me dar a conhecer alguns factos desses dois desconhecidos. Lady Shina e Milo…

- Windsor – concluiu o loiro perante a clara dificuldade do outro em reconhecer o nome – Bem, o que dizer sobre eles… lord Milo é uma personagem um tanto original. Lady Shina é uma jovem elegante e de boas maneiras, uma _lady_ no sentido lato do termo.

- Hum… - o ruivo murmurou, limpando o vestígio de vinho nos lábios com o guardanapo – pela forma como fala de ambos, suponho que não sejam casados.

- Correcto, são primos directos e residem em família na mansão Windsor, perto de _Hounslow_.

- Windsor, Windsor – Camus murmurou o nome algumas vezes, fazendo um esforço mental para se lembrar de onde o reconhecia – da família Windsor, sucessores da filial _Windor & Danson_ que expandiu além fronteiras pelo resto da Europa?

Shaka assentiu, ouvindo um segredar de surpresa da parte do ruivo. Era verdade que o nome da família o precedia, o que tinha sido espantoso que Camus não o tivesse reconhecido mais cedo.

- Ainda posso adiantar outra coisa… - disse suavemente, atento à expressão do francês - na minha opinião, vai apreciar bastante a companhia.

Shaka sorria de forma sugestiva, coisa que Camus raramente tinha presenciado. O homem sempre tão sereno e pacato, que dispensava confusão e encruzilhadas, encontrava-se agora com aquele sorriso encorajador que pouco combinava com a personagem.

- Mas que suspense! – Camus respondeu, começando a prever o encontro com alguma reticência.

- Você verá! – foi a ultima alusão àquela conversa que ouviu, à medida que se levantava da mesa na companhia do loiro.

* * *

Aquela tarde de preguiça vivia na cadência vagarosa das longas horas cinzentas em que tudo parece adormecido. Sozinho numa casa geralmente cheia, Shura tinha finalmente conseguido aquecer as mãos e rascunhado alguns traços aleatoriamente numa folha branca. Aquele frio era terrível de suportar, já para não falar nos músculos que atrofiavam e a coordenação que não era das melhores.

Sentado na cama simples, aproveitava da pouca luminosidade branca que entrava pela janela no telhado. A mão direita vagueava com o carvão sobre a folha branca, mas nada de jeito saía daqueles riscos aleatórios. Faltava-lhe inspiração…as musas não estavam a seu favor.

Respirou pesadamente, rendido à sua falta de imaginação. Se a inspiração não vinha, teria que a procurar noutro lugar.

Num gesto brusco para afastar a moleza da tarde, levantou-se da cama e começou a procurar na roupa espalhada no chão por algo grosso que o pudesse aquecer ao ar livre. Colocou um cachecol à volta do pescoço e um casaco sobre os ombros, pegou no _sketch book_ e carvão sobre a cama debaixo do braço e saiu porta fora. Não passaria daquele dia sem desenhar algo que valesse a pena.

* * *

- Senhor _Di Angelis_, entenda que aqui o senhor terá que demonstrar o seu valor enquanto jornalista! Só aceitamos os melhores.

O homem tinha uma pose austera, o cabelo esbranquiçado pelos anos e velocidade à qual se realizava o seu dia-a-dia e voz de trovão. Carlo seguia-o a passos largos por entre as mesas de prensa, tentando acompanhar o ritmo ao qual tudo se passava naqueles lugares. Apesar de estar habituado àquele tipo de espaço, era sempre desagradável o primeiro contacto com o cheiro a enxofre e o pó que pairava no ar.

Mas uma coisa não mudava: a mesma lengalenga dos patrões, exigindo sempre o melhor produto para o melhor dos jornais. "Somos os melhores, só aceitamos os melhores!" ou "Aqui é a elite dos jornais, terá de mostrar o seu valor" eram frases recorrentes para impor algum respeito… e apesar de tudo, acabava sempre por ser empregado de uma forma ou outra. A sua fama enquanto arruaceiro já tinha percorrido o ramo, mas os escândalos que descobria vertiam sempre grandes quantidades de dinheiro aos empregadores. Nunca ninguém o recusava.

E ali não seria excepção.

- Sim senhor! – respondeu mecanicamente, entrando numa pequena sala nos fundos com o seu futuro patrão.

- Bem – o homem riscou o fósforo e colou a chama violácea à ponta do charuto - não sei se tenho lugar para você! – murmurou entre dentes enquanto aspirava algumas vezes com força.

E finalmente tinham chegado à chantagem psicológica. Testando seu autocontrolo, sabia que qualquer outra pessoa ficaria nervosa com aquela pressão e reagiria certamente como não devia. Provavelmente imploraria pelo trabalho, convertendo-se assim em mais um salariado precário nas mãos do patrão. Mas ele já estava habituado com aquilo e, para dizer a verdade, aquela previsibilidade começava a maçá-lo.

- Tenho plena consciência de minhas capacidades, senhor. Sou um óptimo jornalista e posso trazer muito a este jornal. – disse com muita calma, apesar de estar fervilhando de raiva no interior. Tinha-se decidido por seguir as palavras sensatas do espanhol e tentar controlar o sangue quente que lhe era característico. Um lobo na pele de cordeiro…

O homem sentou-se sobre a mesa, parecendo meditativo. Não tinha conseguido o seu golpe inicial, mas sabia que aquele homem seria ouro para aquele jornal se fosse bem gerido. Deixou escapar uma nuvem acinzentada por entre os lábios, decidido com aquele encontro.

- Muito bem senhor _Di Angelis_. Terá de fazer as suas provas. – respondeu calmamente –Tem uma semana para me trazer uma reportagem que seria a manchete deste jornal. Assunto da actualidade.

- Sim senhor!

- Muito bem. Daqui a uma semana espero-o aqui.

Uma semana para escrever algo da actualidade e que despertasse o interesse geral, de forma a se encontrar na primeira página de um jornal. Teria de arranjar um tema sem mais tardar. Algo da actualidade…

* * *

**Londres**, _Hounslow_, _Mansão Windsor_

O dia tinha passado sem grandes complicações, as horas sucedendo-se a uma velocidade estonteante.

Uma batida ligeira na porta, um _toc-toc_ tão suave que se chegava a confundir com os sons da madeira que ardia na lareira mas que despertou a atenção de Shina. A jovem camareira entrou, uma pequena caixa de madeira entre os braços, na qual cintilavam as mais belas jóias que estavam na posse dos Windsor.

Shina contemplava-se ao espelho enquanto permitia-se alguns últimos ajustes na sua imagem. O longo vestido de tons esverdeados era uma das obras primas que possuía, as luvas cobertas de um rendilhado delicado que embrandecia o conjunto. O cabelos ondulado preso num _chignon_ elegante, deixava alguns fios estrategicamente soltos que lhe enquadravam o rosto gracioso. Sorriu, os lábios rosados pela fina maquiagem, agradada com a imagem que se reflectia.

A jovem camareira aproximou-se com a caixa aberta, permitindo-lhe a escolha das jóias. Shina percorreu as várias hipóteses com os olhos, optando por algo simples mas extremamente requintado. Ia para um simples reencontro entre amigos, não se queria dar em espectáculo. Esperou que a serva lhe colocasse a gargantilha condizente com o vestido, coroando a imagem global com o elemento que faltava.

Estava pronta.

Saiu do quarto e percorreu os longos corredores que a levavam à escadaria, onde Milo já devia esperar. Relativamente mais rápido que ela no que tocava a preparações, Milo acabava sempre por aguardar impacientemente pela sua chegada, enquanto tratava dos últimos preparativos para o caminho.

Não era preciso muito para irritar o loiro e, quando Shina percebeu a imagem do primo esperando à porta principal, percebeu que a viagem até à mansão Ascott poderia estar contaminada com algum mau humor.

Milo podia não se gerir sempre pelas regras sociais, mas definitivamente preenchia um dos requisitos principais: a elegância. O fraque e calças escuras concediam-lhe uma sobriedade digna de festas reais, o colete complementando o visual despontando por trás do casaco. Os longos cabelos cacheados encontravam-se presos frouxamente, recriando um_ dandismo_ cativante. Sempre atento às movimentações à sua volta, rapidamente percebeu a presença da prima no cimo das escadas e fitou-a com os olhos azuis hipnotizantes.

- Finalmente _my love_! – esperou que a jovem descesse a escadaria e estendeu o braço para a ambarar no final – pensei seriamente que não descia hoje.

- Não seja excessivo Milo! – respondeu a jovem sorrindo – _Ally_ avisou-me quando acabou de se aprontar, e não foi assim à tanto tempo quanto isso.

O loiro deixou escapar um sorriso de escarnio, esperando perto da porta que lhes fossem trazido os sobretudos. Já estavam relativamente atrasados, não tinha tempo para discussões naquele momento.

Finalmente prontos, enfrentaram o frio intenso da noite até entrarem no coche, onde minutos mais tarde se dirigiam à mansão Ascott.

* * *

_Highgate, Mansão Lauderdale_

- _My lord_! Dr. Russell devia ser prevenido de que vai sair. No seu estado não é aconselhável.

Afrodite permanecia de pé perto da porta, impecavelmente vestido, esperando o seu meio de transporte.

- Não se preocupe Alexis. Tudo vai correr bem – tentou reconfortar o mordomo enquanto vestia as luvas de pele - Se necessário pedirei a Shaka para ficar a passar a noite na mansão e só voltarei amanhã de manhã. Além disso, o Dr. Russel apenas saberá desta saída em caso de emergência.

O mordomo estava perplexo, mostrando-se pouco convencido. As condições eram demasiado aflitivas e o estado de saúde do amo não era dos melhores. Mas apesar dos seus receios não havia nada que pudesse fazer para o impedir.

- Sim my lord. Mas mesmo assim…

- Alexis… - o loiro respondeu, cortando-o - está ao serviço de minha família à vários anos. Sabe o quanto posso ser obstinado. Agradeço sua preocupação, mas não é preciso tanto. Se quiser pode acompanhar-me até à festa, dessa forma ficará mais descansado sabendo que fiquei bem.

Era a única coisa que conseguiria daquela situação - Obrigado _mylord_ – respondeu fazendo uma pequena vénia. Seguiria o amo certificando-se que este ficaria bem. Preparou-se para a saída, agasalhando-se para enfrentar o frio, e apenas se deu por contente quando duas batidas na porta indicaram que o cocheiro tinha chegado.

- Vamos então? – assentiu para o amo, permitindo-lhe passagem por entre as portas.

* * *

_Londres, bairro de Whitechapel_

A neve tinha voltado a cair durante a noite, uma brisa desagradável soprava de norte. O espesso nevoeiro que pairava na cidade dava-lhe um aspecto sombrio e aterrorizante. Apenas alguns candeeiros iluminavam fracamente as ruas Londrinas.

Esgueirando-se pela noite, um homem vestido de preto requeria os serviços de uma prostituta.

Sem perceber o que lhe acontecia, a jovem foi estrangulada, a vida nos seus olhos esvaindo-se rapidamente. A garganta degolada, o cadáver da jovem foi por fim deixado num beco, submetido a diversas mutilações.


	5. Chapter 5 A soirée

_Capítulo IV_

- _My lord_ Shaka, _Lord_ _Lauderdale_ acaba de chegar.

- Faça-o entrar Mu.

- Sim _My lord_.

A bela figura de cabelos azuis claros entrou na sala. Estava extremamente pálido o que indicava o seu estado de saúde. Mas seus magníficos olhos azuis brilhavam com grande intensidade.

- Afrodite, seja bem-vindo. Parece-me cansado, ouvi dizer que teve uma recaída ontem. Estranhei a sua presença hoje. Tem a certeza que se sente bem?

- Boa noite Shaka. Sim, infelizmente tive uma recaída ontem, nesta altura do ano tornam-se mais comuns. Nada de preocupante. Estou melhor sim, mas gostaria de pedir hospitalidade no caso de me sentir demasiado cansado para voltar para casa.

- Mas claro! _Mi casa és su casa_, como dizem os espanhóis.

- Shaka, a sua capacidade de assimilação de línguas sempre me espantou.

- Muita leitura, _my friend_!

- Estou vendo que sim. Mas me diga, onde está o nosso querido conde _Lenoir_ que não o vejo faz tanto tempo.

- _Je suis ici mon cher._ – disse uma voz atrás dele. – _Ravi de vous revoir cher Baron._

( Estou aqui meu caro. Contente de o rever caro Barão)

- _Kamus Phllipe Lenoir_! – exclamou o barão indo abraçar o ruivo que acabava de entrar na sala. – Não imagina o quando é bom revê-lo.

- Imagino sim, _mon ami_. Eu tenho esse impacto nas pessoas.

- Kamus, Kamus…cada dia mais convencido. E bonito também!

- Afrodite, vejo que não mudou nada. Me diga como está. Shaka me disse que se encontrava doente. Seu coração presumo. Continua tendo essas indisposições?

- É sim Kamus. Infelizmente meu coração continua fazendo das suas. Felizmente até hoje não tem sido nada de muito grave. Mas se não tomar cuidado poderá vir a ser. Mas sabe Kamus, não é coisa que me tire o sono.

- Bem, junta-se a fome com a vontade de comer. Kamus e seus arrependimentos, Afrodite e suas desgraças. Se me permitem meus caros amigos, vou dar instruções aos servos para o bom desenrolar desta _soirée_. Quando acabarem de choramingar no ombro um do outro me avisem sim?

- Vá seu insensível! Loiro metido a Buda! Desde que veio lá das Índias que tem a mania que é gente!

Os três caíram na risada. Era impressionante como era bom estar na companhia de quem gostavam. Parecia que todos os problemas desapareciam. Ou pelo menos eram passados para segundo plano.

- Calma Afrodite. O nosso amigo vai simplesmente mudar de companhia. Para uma bem melhor devo dizer. – manifestou-se o ruivo.

- Se me dão licença. – saiu fazendo uma vénia aos outros dois que sorriram.

- Que historia é essa de "companhia melhor" Kamus?

- Afrodite, sempre tão curioso!

- Ah não! Atiçou a fera agora tem que enfrentar! Me conta!

- O nosso amigo Shaka encontrou uma razão para acordar todas as manhas sorrindo, para enfrentar a sociedade mesquinha na qual vivemos, para…

- Sim Kamille, - interrompeu o barão - que o nosso loirinho está apaixonado já eu percebi. Mas eu quero saber de quem!

- Afrodite, Kamille é nome de mulher!

- Eu sempre lhe chamei assim!

- Eu sempre detestei que me chamasse assim!

- Daí eu chamar, não acha? – dizia o jovem com um enorme sorriso na cara.

- Afrodite…

Enquanto isso, no _Hall_

- _My lord_, deseja alguma coisa?

- Não Mu, vim simplesmente ver se estava tudo a correr bem para a recepção do resto dos convidados.

- Mas _my lord_, isso é o meu trabalho. Não se preocupe com isso e …

- Mu, eu sei. Kamus e Afrodite estão parecendo duas marias madalenas chorando as desgraças um do outro. Vim até aqui um pouco a ver se acabam com as lamechices e se começam falando de coisas interessantes.

"_E porque queria vê-lo" _pensou.

O mordomo não pôde impedir um sorriso o que não passou despercebido ao loiro.

"_Mu, não sorria assim. Se não não vou conseguir sair de perto de você nunca"_

Ficaram nesta contemplação mútua, até que outra presença se fez anunciar.

- Senhor Mu, _My Lords Rolland_ acabam de chegar. – anunciou uma serva.

- Sim, vou já. – voltou-se para Shaka – Se me permite _My lord_ irei acolher Lord Saga e Lord Kanon. Com licença.

- Vá Mu, eu vou voltar para junto das duas madalenas arrependidas. – dito isso virou e andou em direcção à sala.

Os dois irmãos saíram do coche. Duas figuras igualmente belas de longos cabelos azuis, trajavam um conjunto calça / casaco preto. A única diferença entre os dois era a camisa. Enquanto Saga vestia uma camisa branca, a de seu irmão era azul escura, a condizer com a cor de cabelo. Ambos se dirigiam às portas da mansão. Mu encontrava-se na estrada. Por mais vezes que visse os dois irmãos, nunca ia deixar de ficar em admiração perante as duas figuras. Eram lindos. Simplesmente lindos.

- Sejam bem-vindos My Lords. Lord Shaka espera-os.

- Obrigado Mu.

Tiraram os sobretudos e entregaram ao rapaz de cabelos lavanda que os guardou no vestíbulo.

- Queiram fazer o favor de me seguir.

Os dois irmãos trocaram olhares e seguiram o jovem mordomo. Não era preciso muito para perceberem os pensamentos um do outro. Aliás, porque era raro não pensarem a mesma coisa. Enquanto Saga, mais discreto tentava não dar a entender o interesse pelo jovem, Kanon fixava seu corpo descaradamente. Mu que se encontrava de costas para os dois homens sentia um olhar fixo sobre si. Como sempre acontecia cada vez que os irmãos eram convidados para algo na mansão. Mu tentava não fazer caso, mas a verdade era que aquela fixação toda estava pondo-o desconfortável.

Finalmente chegaram à sala. O trio encontrava-se sentado, agora falando animadamente, bebendo ora vinho ora wisky.

À chegada dos dois irmãos pararam a conversa levantando-se prontamente.

- My Lords, Lord Saga e Lord Kanon chegaram.

- Obrigado Mu, pode sair.

- Com licença.

O mordomo fez uma vénia e saiu da sala sempre sob o olhar descarado de Kanon. Shaka não estava gostando da situação. Kamus que percebera o quão perigosa ela estava-se tornando manifestou-se.

- Saga, Kanon, prazer em revê-los! Faz tempo _n'est-ce pas_?

- _Oui mon ami_. Faz precisamente um ano. – Saga aproximou-se do ruivo e abraçou-o – estou muito feliz de o ver por estes lados.

- Eu também estou feliz de o ver Saga. – disse desfazendo-se do abraço.

O ruivo abraçou Kanon. – Prazer de revê-lo também Kanon.

- Mas o prazer é todo meu _mon ami_. Pena que não venha mais vezes fazer-nos uma visita! Seria _muito_ interessante!

- Com certeza que sim, _mon cher_ mas minhas obrigações em França não me permitem muito tempo de férias. – disse fingindo não perceber a indirecta.

Na sala a conversa fluía entre os convidados. A cada vez que Mu aparecia no compartimento era imediatamente fixado por Kanon, o que não agradava muito ao anfitrião. Finalmente dois outros convidados chegaram.

- Aioros, como tem passado?

- Muito bem Kamus. Estou vendo que você também não tem passado nada mal!

- À parte alguns problemas, _tout va bien_!

- Deixe-me apresentar-lhe meu irmão mais novo, Aioria.

- _Enchanté_! – disse o ruivo estendendo a mão ao moreno.

- O prazer é todo meu! – retribuiu ao aperto de mão.

Enquanto os dois homens faziam conhecimento, Aioros não tirava os olhos de outra pessoa na sala. Claro que sabia das aventuras que seu amante tivera com o ruivo. Segundo ele "_nada de importante" _até porque o francês nunca ficava muito tempo em Londres. Mas sabia bem o que o amante era capaz de fazer para provocar ciúmes. E sabia também o quão bem conseguia. Não admirava que o outro tivesse pensado em algo com a volta do francês. E isso não lhe agradava nada.

Por sua vez, o gémeo percebia o olhar do moreno sobre si. Era como se tentasse prever o que ele estava aprontando. Saga sorriu internamente pensando que o amante já estaria sentindo ciúmes.

"_Ainda não viu nada, my love. Essa é sua última chance! É melhor aproveitá-la!"  
_

Sorriu encarando o amante. Um sorriso de escárnio, como para dizer que Aioros tinha toda a razão em estar ciumento.

Kamus estava entretido a falar de banalidades com Aioria. Shaka ouvia a conversa atentamente dando sua opinião numa ou noutra ocasião. Afrodite conversava animadamente com Kanon. Este só desviou o olhar do Barão quando alguém entrou na sala.

- _Lord Windsor_ e _Miss _Shina acabam de chegar.

Mu fez uma vénia saindo em seguida da sala. Shaka que ora olhava para o mordomo, ora para Kanon finalmente decidiu-se em como bom anfitrião dar as boas vindas aos novos convidados.

- Como sempre Milo faz esperar todos pela sua ilustre presença! – disse sorrindo amavelmente para o outro loiro. – Só faltavam vocês!

- Shaka _my friend_, temos que saber chegar na hora certa. Fazer uma entrada digna de nós, não estou certo _my love?_

- Desculpe pela demora Shaka, mas meu primo é pior que donzela para escolher roupa para vestir. Nunca está pronto a horas como você sabe.

- My lady, - beijou-lhe a mão como sinal de cortesia – tem toda a razão. Feliz em revê-la. Permita-me que lhe diga que está mais bonita a cada dia.

- Obrigada Shaka. É um prazer estar aqui esta noite.

- Venha, deixe que lhe apresente um grande amigo meu. Shina, apresento-lhe _Kamus Phillipe Lenoir_.

- _Enchanté mademoiselle!_ – o ruivo fez uma vénia beijando a mão da rapariga logo em seguida.

- Prazer _my lord_. Não me lembro de alguma vez o ter visto por cá senhor.

- Me chame de Kamus, por favor. Raramente fico muito tempo por aqui. Tenho minhas obrigações em França como deve saber.

Milo que estava cumprimentando seu amigo de saídas preferido, deparou-se com a cena. Sua prima estava rindo junto com um jovem rapaz. Pareciam bem divertidos. Devia ser o famoso conde Lenoir de que tinha falado Aioros. Seus instintos falando mais alto, deslocou-se até onde estava o casal.

- _My love_, quer beber alguma coisa?

Kamus até então distraído deparou-se com a figura loira à sua frente. Agarrava a rapariga pela cintura.

- Milo, deixe-me apresentar-lhe _Kamus_ _Lenoir_. Kamus, apresento-lhe meu primo, Milo.

- Finalmente nos conhecemos _my lord_. Tenho ouvido falar muito de si.

- _Enchanté_. Por favor, me chame de Kamus.

- Muito bem Kamus. Desde que me chame de Milo. Diga-me, deseja beber algo? Vou pedir algo para mim e para a minha prima.

- Agradeço Milo, mas vou negar a oferta.

- Muito bem. Volto já.

Saiu de perto do casal resmungando.

"_Enchanté! Se aquele francesinho pensa que vai dar em cima da MINHA prima está muito enganado!  
__Se quiser sair com ela tem que passar por cima de mim!"_

Pediu um wisky para ele e um brandy para a rapariga.

"_Mas bem que você gostava que ele passasse por cima de você não é Milo? E por baixo também!"  
_

- Mas que sorriso mais safado Milo! Quem vai ser a próxima vítima hein?

- Afrodite, _darlin_, como está? Saudades de o ver! Sei que tem passado mal! Está um pouco pálido, como se sente?

- Milo _Alexander_ como sempre desviando o assunto. Mas para responder a suas perguntas: sim, sim e sim.

- Como?

- Sim tenho passado mal, sim estou um pouco pálido pois não estou totalmente restabelecido, e sim estou-me sentido bem.

- Então não deveria ter vindo Afrodite. Parece cansado.

- E perder a oportunidade de o ver _darlin_? Claro que não! É tão raro poder estar todos juntos! Tirando que Kamus nem sempre está presente.

- Pois. A mim me parece que "_Lord"_ Kamus está demasiado à vontade nesta casa. – olhando de soslaio para onde este se encontrava com Shina.

Afrodite acompanhou o olhar. Não pode impedir o riso – Está com ciúme Milo? Não é razão para tanta preocupação.

- O que quer dizer com isso Afrodite?

- Quero dizer, _darlin_, que se está preocupado com sua prima, não é razão para tanto. Shina não faz muito o género de Kamus.

- Está tentando dizer que Shina não é suficientemente boa para o francesinho, Dite?

- Não Milo, estou tentando dizer que à sua prima falta um elemento importante para que Kamus se interesse mais por ela.

- E que elemento é esse?

- Um certo amiguinho que tanto eu como você temos e que mantemos entre as pernas! – disse maliciosamente ao ouvido do loiro.

Milo engasgou com a bebida ao ouvir as palavras do amigo. Este riu das figuras do loiro dando-lhe palmadinhas nas costas. O loiro finalmente se recompôs.

- Afrodite, você está querendo dizer que…

- Sim Milo, exactamente isso que você está pensando. Espero que saiba que isto não deve sair desta sala. Sabe como são as pessoas lá fora.

- Não se preocupe Dite. Isto não sai daqui. – sorriu para o amigo passando carinhosamente a mão pelos cachos azuis de seu cabelo.

Afrodite sorriu tristemente. Sempre gostara muito do amigo. Fora o primeiro com quem tivera confiança suficiente para falar de sua vida amorosa. O loiro sempre o ouvira atentamente sem o repreender sobre o que quer que seja. Sobretudo pelo facto de se relacionar com homens. Afrodite por sua vez fora quem iniciara o amigo aos prazeres do mesmo sexo. Fora com ele que Milo tivera sua primeira experiência homossexual. Fora uma experiência de uma noite, mas que acabou por criar uma amizade muito forte entre os dois homens. As circunstâncias os impediam de se ver mais vezes mas mantinham constantemente contacto um com o outro.

- Agora Milo, me diga se Kamus não é um pedaço de mau caminho!

- Afrodite!

- Ah, vai dizer que estava tão ocupado com seus ciúmes que não reparou na beleza que estava à sua frente!

Realmente Milo estava tão cego pensando que aquele homem estava dando em cima de sua prima que não reparou bem no rapaz. Agora que Afrodite dizia, era verdade que o ruivo era bonito. Seus cabelos da cor do fogo caiam soltos sobre seus ombros. Seus olhos da cor de cobre que condiziam perfeitamente com sua pele alva. Seu corpo era perfeito, seu jeito requintado…

- E é francês! – exclamou Afrodite.

- Como?

- Estou acabando seus pensamentos! Da maneira como estava olhando para ele só podia estar pensando o quanto ele era bonito, estou enganado?

- Afrodite, estou começando a duvidar que você tem dotes de leitura de pensamentos.

- Eu próprio tenho dúvidas sobre isso, _my dear_. Agora falando sério Milo. Kamus é uma pessoa muito especial. Se estiver interessado nele não brinque como costuma fazer com qualquer outro. Kamus sofre muito desde o desaparecimento do irmão. Pode não parecer agora, mas o ruivinho está sofrendo. Ainda mais quando vem a Londres.

- Afrodite, você vai contar-me essa história direitinho!

Enquanto isso, noutro lado da sala:

- Saga. Não me dirigiu a palavra a noite toda!

- Acha que merece que eu fale consigo Aioros?

- Saga. Não faça isso. Você sabe o quanto conta para mim.

- O problema Aioros, é justamente que não conto para você o suficiente. Não como eu gostava.

- Mas…

- Não há mas Aioros. Estou farto das suas desculpas. Veja, nem aqui que estamos entre amigos e que toda a gente sabe de nós você consegue ter um gesto carinhoso para comigo. Você não é capaz de ultrapassar seus preconceitos na frente dos outros. E eu estou um pouco farto disso. Você não percebe que me magoa cada vez que se recusa a aparecer comigo em público ou que me diz que a opinião dos outros é mais importante. Eu não aguento mais Aioros. Há dias que não durmo direito pensando em nós!

O moreno não conseguia dizer nada. Percebia perfeitamente a dor que o gémeo estava sentindo. Mas não era tão simples assim. Não podia simplesmente de um momento para o outro fazer como se ninguém mais que eles os dois estivessem naquela sala. Ou podia?

- O caso é o seguinte Aioros. Ou você esta noite dá sinal que está pronto para fazer algo para assumir, pelo menos perante eles – indicando os outros presentes na sala – ou você perde a única oportunidade para me manter consigo. Acredite que vai ser difícil para mim, mas vai ser o melhor! Estou à beira da loucura por causa dessa história.

Deixando o moreno para trás, juntou-se à conversa entre seu irmão e Shaka. Kanon percebendo a dor do gémeo, agarrou sua mão sem parar de falar com o loiro.

Do seu lado, Aioros pensava no que acabara de ouvir.

_"se não assumir, perde-me"  
_

Essas palavras ecoavam na sua cabeça. A angústia apoderou-se dele. _"Não aguento mais Aioros!"_ As palavras do amante não paravam de o atormentar.

"_Está tudo nas suas mãos. Você escolhe!"_

Não percebeu que seu irmão vinha se juntar a ele.

- Aioros, acho que a conversa com Saga não lhe fez bem.

Ouvira a história de Afrodite atentamente. Acabara por se compadecer pelo francês. Perder o irmão de uma maneira tão drástica devia ter sido horrível.

Juntou-se à conversa entre sua prima e o ruivo. Admirou-se com a cultura do francês e em como a conversa entre eles fluía livremente. Shina percebendo o interesse do seu primo pelo outro, arranjou uma desculpa e dirigiu-se para onde estava o barão.

- Bem, _my lady_, me parece que a conversa entre o nosso querido Milo e o francesinho está sendo das melhores!

- É, parece que a _soirée_ não está sendo assim tão chata como Milo pensava! E você Dite, como se sente? A sua recaída abalou-nos a todos.

- Não se preocupe Shina, estou bem. Não posso ficar enclausurado em casa para sempre não é?

- Pois. Sabe que pode sempre contar connosco para tudo não sabe?

- Claro Shina. E agradeço muito por isso!

Nesse preciso momento, uma voz ecoo no local: - AIOROS!

Tudo se passou rápido de mais. Num momento Aioros estava perto do irmão, no momento seguinte encontrava-se ao lado de Saga.

Puxou-o para si abraçando-o.

Um beijo.

_Continua…  
_

_

* * *

_

**Curiosidades:**

Mu e Shaka apresentam:

**o Relações no submundo de Londres o**

Shaka meditando…

**Shaka:** Ommmmmmmmmm…. Ommmmmmmmmmm…

**Mu:** Amor… é nossa vez… saia logo do transe!

**Shaka:** OOOOOmmmmmmm

**Mu(gota):** Shaka, estão esperando!

**Sha:** OOOOOmmmmmm…

**Mu:** Desculpa amor, caso de vida ou morte – dá um beijo cinematográfico no loiro.

**Sha:** MU! EU NÃO LHE DISSE JÁ PA….ups…

**Mu:** Pois… -.-

Shaka se levanta sacudindo o pó do sari : Bem, acho que é a nossa vez né?

**Mu(gota)**:…

**Sha:** Ainda gostava de saber porque somos nós a falar sobre o assunto…

**Mu:** Porque tirámos à sorte Shaka…

**Sha:** Mesmo assim…

**Mu:** anda logo com isso…

**Sha** **clareando a voz:** Bem, ao contrário do que se imagina, o crime na Londres Vitoriana era bastante organizado e detentor de rígidos códigos de ética. O crime mais comum praticado na época era o roubo, "justificado" por tamanha distância e desigualdade entre as classes sociais…

**Mu:** Os roubos eram sempre planejados previamente e efetuados de maneira profissional. Batedores de carteiras geralmente agiam juntos para distrair a vítima. Havia ainda os fraudadores, vigaristas e pedintes.

**Sha:** Os assassinatos eram evitados o máximo possível pelos criminosos, ocorrendo apenas quando absolutamente necessário - as abordagens eram geralmente suficientes para manter as vítimas em silêncio.

**Mu:** O "absolutamente necessário" é muito relativo…

**Sha:** É?

**Mu:** É sim! Imagina uma coisa absolutamente necessária para você pode não ser para mim!

**Sha:** Interessante…

Mu sorri para o amante.

**Sha:** Está calooooor… estou achando "absolutamente necessário" tomar um banho! – dirigindo-se para o banheiro.

**Mu:** Oba! Interessante!

**Sha:** Ora aí está a prova que sua teoria estava errada…

**Mu:** pfff…virginiano engenhoso!

**Sha:** ariano impulsivo! – olha para trás sorrindo para o outro - Venha logo!

O ariano sai abraçando o virginiano por trás, indo em direcção ao banheiro.

* * *

**Cantinho ariano: **

E aqui vai mais um!

4º capítulo on! Espero que estejam gostando… O nosso Aioros finalmente tomou iniciativa e agiu com a impulsividade conhecida dos sagitarianos! (Aliás, de todos os signos de fogo…)

Admito que o capítulo é capaz de ser um pouco cansativo de ler pois passa-se toda num local. Finalmente fiz o Kamus conhecer o Milo! Estava desesperando pelo momento… acabou por não ficar nada de mais…

áries deserperada…

Deni Chan: infelizmente ainda não foi neste capítulo que houve ShakaxMu… mas prometo que está por vir… aliás, já uma cena mais "hot" escrita

Antes disso há 1 casalinho que terá seu momento alto. (…difícil perceber né?)

Próximo capitulo tem minha primeira cena Lemon! (contente contente XD)


	6. Chapter 6 Pós festa

_Capítulo V_

Da janela do coche via que tinha recomeçado a nevar. Enquanto voltava para casa relembrava os acontecimentos da noite. Seu irmão falando com ele.

Uma frase: " Não pode acabar" de repente andou em direcção ao gémeo. Puxou-o para si. Beijou-o.

Beijou-o bem na frente de toda a gente.

Ainda se lembrava da cara de espanto de todos ao se depararem com a cena. Ninguém parecia espantado por vê-los juntos. Mas talvez pela atitude de seu irmão.

"_Podia ao menos ter sido mais discreto"_

Mas logo se lembrou do ar feliz que ostentava seu irmão no final da noite. Não que gostasse de o ver com Saga. Já o fizera sofrer muito. Ou talvez fora Saga quem sofrera com as atitudes de Aioros. Nunca tentara ver o lado do outro.

Devia ter sido complicado viver constantemente em segundo plano. Não que Aioros fosse mudar de um momento para o outro. Mas ao menos mostrara o quanto o gémeo era importante para ele. Ao menos tinham-se entendido.

"_Entenderam-se bem demais aliás"_- murmurou para si.

A verdade era que por alguma razão estava voltando sozinho para casa. Suspirou. Miro também não tinha ajudado. Estava praticamente babando à frente do francês. O que será que aquele ruivo tinha? Também conversara com ele mas não tinha achado nada de mais. Também não tinha a mesma visão do francês que o loiro.

-Pois é Aioria. Parece que você é o único neste mundo que gosta de mulher. – acabou dizendo alto.

De repente a carroça deu um pequeno salto e parou bruscamente. O rapaz que estava absorvido em mil e um pensamentos sobre a festa acabou tombando para a frente. O cocheiro que descera de seu assento abriu a porta.

- Desculpe _my lord_. Mas acho que temos um problema.

- Um problema? A esta hora da noite está dizendo que temos um problema e que estamos parados no meio da cidade?

- Desculpe.

- E que problema é esse?

- Atropelamos alguém.

Era o que faltava.

Quem seria suficientemente doido para sair nas ruas de Londres a uma hora dessas? Saiu do coche. Contornou a viatura e deparou-se com um vulto estendido no chão.

Aproximou-se. A criatura ainda respirava. Estava viva.

- _My lord_, se me permite acho de deveríamos ir embora. Não é seguro permanecer aqui.

- Cale-se infeliz. Por sua causa estamos parados no meio da cidade a esta hora! A criatura ainda está viva! Não podemos deixá-la aqui!

O cocheiro não parecia muito convencido, e continuava olhando de um lado para o outro, verificando que não havia ninguém.

Aioria pegou o corpo nos braços com cuidado e dirigiu-se à viatura. Deu ordem ao cocheiro que seguisse caminho.

Passou o resto do caminho observando a figura deitada no banco em frente a ele. Os cabelos ruivos, os olhos inchados indicavam que tinha chorado. Trajava um vestido nada discreto vermelho e luvas de rede pretas nas mãos. Seu aspecto alertou o jovem.

"_Uma prostituta! Aioria, você está levando uma prostituta para casa seu imbecil!"_

Mas sua consciência impedia-o de largar a jovem de novo na rua. Fora por culpa de seu servo se ela se encontrava naquele estado, e por consequência por sua culpa.

Suspirou.

"_Parece que sua noite ainda pode se tornar pior que o que imaginava."_

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela expressão de dor da rapariga. Virara-se bruscamente levando as mãos à barriga chorando compulsivamente. O jovem desesperou-se acudindo-a.

- DEPRESSA COCHEIRO!

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o** **o o o o**

- Nunca pensei que o Aioros fosse pessoa para fazer isto em frente a todos nós.

- O ultimato lançado por Saga fez seu efeito. Acredito que se não tivesse havido esse beijo, Saga não perdoaria desta vez.

- Situação complicada. Mas resolveu-se tudo em bem.

- Pode crer Kamus. Acho que de nós todos, eles são os que se vão divertir mais o resto da noite!

- Afrodite, estou a ver que você nunca muda!

- Já não é defeito! É feitio! – bocejou – Se me permitem vou-me retirar. Estou extremamente cansado.

- Vá meu amigo, Mu leva-o até seu quarto. Espero que passe uma boa noite. Qualquer problema mande chamar. Tem uma serva à sua disposição.

- Obrigada Shaka. Com licença. – o jovem de cabelos azuis levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à porta. Logo saiu acompanhado do mordomo.

- Afrodite pareceu-me um pouco cansado. Estou preocupado com ele.

- Não se preocupe Kamus. Já tomei as devidas providências. Conhecendo o nosso amigo não me admiraria que tivesse vindo sem avisar Dohko. Já lhe mandei dizer que Dite se encontra aqui. No caso de algum problema ele virá logo.

- Sempre a pensar em tudo não é mesmo Shaka?

- Alguém tem que ter esse trabalho! Mas diga Kamus, o que achou dos nossos convidados?

- Bem, os gémeos e Aioros estão iguais a eles mesmos. _Lady_ Shina é uma pessoa muito interessante e instruída. Gostei muito de conversar com ela. Aioria pareceu-me mais desenvolto que o irmão. Mas também não falei muito com ele.

- Pois, reparei que estava mais entretido com o nosso querido conde _Windsor_. Não o largou a noite toda!

- Não era isso que previa Shaka? Gostei muito da companhia de Milo. Exalta-se quando fala de coisas que gosta e mete paixão em cada palavra. Devia tê-lo ouvido a falar.

- Eu conheço o Milo, Kamus! E também sei que se a companhia não lhe agradasse ele não passava a noite toda consigo!

- O que quer insinuar com isso _mon cher_?

- O que você quiser entender! Já é crescidinho para ler nas entrelinhas. Agora, _mon ami_, vou-me deitar. Está tarde.

- Sobretudo se está alguém à sua espera, não é Shaka?

- O que quer insinuar com isso?

- "O que você quiser entender! Já é crescidinho para ler nas entrelinhas!"

Encararam-se durante longos segundos. Não era todos os dias que tinham adversários à altura para revidar as falas um do outro.

O loiro finalmente sorriu e saiu da sala.

Milo _Windsor_. Realmente aquele rapaz conseguira criar boa impressão nele. Tirando o factode ser bonito. Muito bonito aliás. Não conseguia tirar sua imagem da cabeça. Os longos cabelos presos que balançavam à medida que gesticulava muito quando falava. Sua voz que ia aumentando de tom à medida que a conversa avançava. Sorriu sem se aperceber. Como Shaka dissera, Milo era uma personagem.

Interessante. Muito interessante.

De repente uma frase ecoou na sua cabeça.

"_talvez como Shaka…"_

A frase que lhe ocupara os pensamentos naquela noite antes de adormecer.

"_Kamus, nom de Dieu, pensez rationnellement! Você conhece a criatura faz menos de 12 horas e já está pensando nisso? Está precisando de uma boa noite de sono…"  
_

( Kamus, meus Deus, pense racionalmente!)

Levantou-se pesadamente da poltrona pousando o copo de _wisky_ na mesinha onde se encontravam alguns copos vazios. Mu viria depois para leva-los. Dirigiu-se à porta.

Ao sair da sala ouviu um som. Uma magnifica melodia.

Piano.

Afrodite já se encontrava dormindo fazia um bom tempo. Estaria Shaka a tocar aquela hora da noite? Descartou a ideia de ser alguém além deles os dois. O piano era um instrumento de ricos. Tocar piano era o cúmulo da elegância para qualquer aristocrata. Somente eles tinham dinheiro para comprar um instrumento daqueles e ainda pagar aulas.

À medida que se aproximava da sala de música, ia ouvindo cada vez melhor a melodia.

Belíssima. A pessoa que estaria ao piano tocava divinamente bem. Sem dúvida, Shaka devia ter perdido o sono e estava tocando. Parou em frente à porta a desfrutar mais um pouco daquele som, antes de a abrir e assustar o loiro.

"_Johann Sebastian Bach_! Não sabia que Shaka gostava de _Bach_!  
E sobretudo que gostava de _tocar_ _Bach_."

Conhecia bem a música, sabia que estava acabando. Mais 6 compassos e seria o fim.

Esperou. Realmente o loiro tocava muito bem.

A música finalmente acabou. Abriu a porta devagar, vislumbrando primeiro um enorme piano preto de cauda.

"_Um Erard(__1)__! Sempre o mesmo bom gosto!"_

Entrou.

- Parabéns pela prestação! Não sabia que tocava tão bem Shak….

A frase morreu na sua garganta ao vislumbrar uma cabeleira roxa e um magnífico par de olhos verdes olhando para ele espantados.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

**  
**

- Está muito calado Milo!

- Hum…estou cansado! Estas _soirées_ cansam.

- Sobretudo se passadas em companhia de um certo ruivo, elegante e ainda por cima francês!

- Shina, ele estava rondando à sua volta!

- Até poderia ter, se você não tivesse ocupado toda a sua atenção!

O loiro deu seu maior sorriso para a prima! Por mais desculpas que pudesse dar, ele próprio sabia que ao princípio metera conversa com o ruivo para o afastar da rapariga.

Mas à medida que a noite avançava, ele ficava mais e mais absorvido na conversa, chegando a esquecer que havia mais gente na sala. Até ao momento em que Aioros decidiu ser o centro das atenções!

Estava feliz pelos amigos se terem finalmente reconciliado. Mas podiam ter evitado a cena da festa. O choque que causou em todos foi tão grande que cortou completamente a conversa que estava tendo com o francês. Felizmente que este não se atrapalhou e continuaram a usufruir da companhia um do outro.

- Essa posição à humanamente impossível Milo!

- Mas que perversão _my love_! Você tem uma imagem assim tão devassa de mim?

- Claro "_my love"_! Conheço-o muito bem para perceber quando está pensando besteira! Principalmente porque faz sempre a mesma cara de safado!

- Priminha, você está ficando demasiado atrevida para uma _lady_ sabia?

- Pois sim. E você está ficando velho de mais para continuar solteiro não acha?

O coche perdeu-se no nevoeiro da noite.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

Os vidros embaciados do quarto denunciavam a diferença de temperatura entre o interior e o exterior.

O ar no quarto fazia-se raro e extremamente quente. Em cima da cama de lençóis de linho branco, dois corpos suavam intensamente.

Chocavam um com o outro numa cadência que aumentava de ritmo a cada estocada.

Os longos cabelos azuis espalhados pela almofada, os lábios ligeiramente abertos, o som rouco de uma voz que emitia gemidos de puro prazer.

O corpo acima do seu balançava num ritmo frenético, indo cada vez mais fundo nele. Os olhos semicerrados, a respiração descompassada e a diversidade de sons que emitia demonstravam puro deleite.

Ele era seu. Somente seu.

Um beijo.

Outro e mais outro.

Frases desconexas. Pedidos. Trocas de carinhos. Juras de amor.

Outro beijo.

Finalmente um chamamento pelo nome do outro. Uma sensação de plenitude. O ritmo a abrandar. O desabamento sobre o corpo abaixo do seu.

Parou tentando regularizar a respiração e tomar controle no ritmo cardíaco.

Dois braços prontamente o abraçaram acomodando-o entre eles. Saindo de dentro do amante beijou seu peito, sentindo ainda o coração descontrolado batendo.  
O outro ainda não tinha gozado.  
Deslizou sobre seu corpo traçando um caminho de beijos enquanto as mãos acariciavam seu abdómen e coxa. Sentiu seus cabelos serem agarrados fortemente por uma mão. Continuou seu caminho até ao local que necessitava de maior atenção.

Lambeu languidamente toda a extensão do membro rijo preguiçosamente.  
Começou a felação. Os gemidos que saíam do corpo abaixo de si eram música para seus ouvidos.  
Continuou a cadência num ritmo ditado pelo outro. Não tardou para que sentisse o gosto do amante em sua boca e seu corpo amolecendo.

Aioros logo voltou a subir em cima dele depositando um beijo em sua testa. Saga mantinha os olhos fechados, desfrutando do mar de sensações que estava sentindo.  
Sentiu a mão do amante fazendo um carinho suave em sua face.

- Abra os olhos… - pedido que demorou um pouco a executar. Sentia-se exausto. - Tive saudades suas. – teve seus lábios tomados de novo para um beijo.

- Também tive saudades suas _my love_! Não imagina o quanto!

Olharam-se. Um olhar dizia tudo. Mas Saga sentia necessidade de falar!

- Aioros, me perdoe…

- Ssshh…não fale nada. Não é você que tem que pedir desculpa. Fui eu que não soube dar o devido valor ao que tinha. Você tem que me desculpar.

- Não sei se deva! – lançou um olhar divertido a amante - Ouvi dizer que tinha saído com seu irmão e com Milo faz duas noites! Por onde andou?

- Ah Saga! Estávamos brigados!

- Com quem esteve Aioros! – encarou o outro levantando-se bruscamente.

Aioros sorriu– Essa _my dear_, foi pelos ciúmes que você me fez sentir esta noite na festa! Se já se viu trocar-me por um pãozinho sem sal que nem o francesinho!

A gargalhada de Saga ecoou pelo quarto – Kamus é longe de ser um pãozinho sem sal _my love_! Principalmente entre quatro paredes!

Sempre revidava à altura. Percebeu logo que o moreno fechara a cara.

- Aioros; nessa sua escola, já eu sou professor! Aqui o ciumento é você!

- Também, com um corpo como o seu quem não seria! Quando sai parecem um monte de cães e cadelas com cio olhando para você! Claro que fico ciumento!

- Por causa desses elogios todos, estou ficando metido sabia? Palavras sábias de meu irmão! Mas voltando ao nosso assunto anterior, você não acha que está me devendo desculpas não? Se em vez de falar tanto, pensasse em passar a acção? – disse olhando maliciosamente para o moreno.

- Você é insaciável! Mas a verdade é que nunca me queixei!

Começou uma subida lenta em cima do amante recomeçando as carícias. Espantou-se quando este o parou, rolando na cama e ficando em cima dele.

- Nada disso _my love_. Quem vai comer agora sou eu!

Seus pulsos estavam presos acima da sua cabeça pelo jovem sobre si.

- Mal posso esperar por isso…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Fechou a porta atrás de si cuidadosamente pensando que os dois amigos já estariam dormindo. Assustou-se ao vislumbrar um vulto sentado numa cadeira olhando para ele.

- É a essa hora que você volta? Qué pasó? Teve algum problema?

- _Non è passato niente! _Não se preocupe! Estive dando umas voltas pensando.

- Estava preocupado. Aldebaran também não voltou para casa. Pensei que tivessem tido algum problema!

- Aldebaran não voltou? Também passa mais tempo na casa da Lina do que aqui! Vai ver, não tarda estão casados!

- Já faltou mais, italiano! Já faltou mais!

Riram juntos. – Aqui os latinos somos nós _carajo_! Somos nós que temos a fama e o grandalhão tem o proveito! Assim não pode ser!

- Não podia estar mais certo, _amico_! – sentou-se numa cadeira de frente para o outro. – não há nada que se coma não nesta casa?

- Depende! Se você contar que arranjou trabalho talvez se consiga alguma coisa!

- Então pode começar a cozinhar porque estou com uma fome de lobo!

Enquanto o amigo cozinhava, Carlo contava seu dia. A cena do jornal, a exigência do chefe e sobretudo que tivera até aquela hora vagueando na cidade em busca de um tema para a reportagem.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Fora acordado no meio da noite com um telefonema urgente. Seu primeiro pensamento fora para Afrodite!

"_Eu tinha dito para não sair da cama! Porque ele nunca faz o que eu digo!"_

Mas quando ouvira que seus serviços eram requisitados em casa dos _Gabriel_ seus receios acalmaram.

" _Os Gabriel! Segundo Shaka eles estavam na festa! O que terá acontecido?"_

Rapidamente vestiu seu sobretudo, pegou na malinha de couro preto que sempre levava consigo e subiu no coche.

- Para a Mansão _Gabriel_! Rápido!

_Continua…_

**

* * *

**

(1) **Erard :** Marca de pianos francesa, de grande renome, criada por Sébastien Érard em 1777.

**

* * *

**

**Curiosidades: **

**o **Milo e Kamus apresentam:

**o Relações no submundo de Londres II o**

Kamus suspira ao ver que Milo não está presente…

**Ka:** este escorpiano não aprende a ser pontual nunca…

…5 min depois…

Kamus começando a bater o pé no chão de braços cruzados…

…10 min depois…

Kamus começa a congelar o chão à sua volta com raiva…

…15 min depois…

Milo chega correndo, com um sapato na mão e a camisa desabotoada balançando.

**Mi** (chegando perto de Kamus): Desculpa chéri… adormeci…

Kamus emburrado olha para o lado oposto a Milo continuando de braços cruzados.

**Mi:** Kamyu…

Desprezo…

**Ka:** Continuando a aula do Mu e Shaka, vou mencionar que as drogas eram legalmente permitidas na Londres Victoriana e circulavam livremente pela cidade, sendo consideradas medicamentos como os outros.

**Mi** (interrompendo o francês): O número de pessoas mortas pelo ópio e semelhantes era grande, particularmente entre os escritores do período.

Kamus olha feio para Milo,o faz com que este baixe o olhar fazendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

**Ka:** Embora pudessem ser constatados em qualquer local da cidade, os crimes ocorriam mais frequentemente na zona portuária e na zona leste, especialmente em Whitechapel. Whitechapel foi o local onde ocorreram os assassinatos de Jack o Estripador.

Milo vendo queo outroacabara a aula, num acto de desespero abraça Kamus com força sussurrando em seu ouvido…

**Mi:** _Pardon mon ange…pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pard…_

**Ka :** chega Milo…entendi…

Kamus começa a acariciar os cabelos do amante e sorri vendo este acomodando a cabeça em seu ombro.

**Ka:** mas vai ter volta…ah isso vai!

Milo sorri travesso ainda abraçado a Kamus.

* * *

**Cantinho ariano: **

_Bonjour tout le monde!_ E aqui vai mais um capítulo!

Minha primeira cena lemon está online… não podia ser uma cena muito grande, mas tentei criar todo um ambiente de sensualidade em… 60 linhas… fiquei bastante contente com o resultado!

Vamos lá ver o que sairá quando forem MuxShaka, KamusxMilo e DitexMask… que as musas me inspirem…

Próxima actualização só em inícios de Maio em princípio. Vou viajar e só volto nessa data!

Agradecimento especial a Deni Chan pela review do capítulo anterior! Beijo especial para ti.

_See you next chapter…_


	7. Chapter 7 As razões do coração

**N/a:**

Bem, eu realmente só ia postar este capítulo em Maio… mas não resisti à tentação de o portar devido a 2 e-mails que me mandaram!

Portanto, dedico este capítulo à **Deni-chan**, pelas reviews que deixaste, e aqui vai um _aperçu_ Shaka x Mu.

E o capítulo é também dedicado a **Athenas de Áries**, presente de uma ariana para outra (está na altura, ou já fizeste anos ou estás para fazer P), e que possa este capítulo animar-te um pouco! (ou pelo menos tentar)

Beijo enorme especial para as duas

* * *

_Capítulo VI_

Abriu os olhos com certa dificuldade. O quarto encontrava-se na penumbra e impedia de ver onde estava. O pouco que conseguia perceber era que estava deitada numa cama de casal. Tentou levantar-se. Sentiu uma dor na barriga. Imediatamente levou uma mão ao local, numa tentativa vã de faze-la diminuir. Desistiu de se levantar. Tentou lembrar-se do que se tinha passado.

A igreja. Quando saiu dela já era de noite.

Vagueou pelas ruas da cidade sem destino. Esperava por um sinal.

Sinal que não veio…

O desespero era total. A noite não ajudava.

"_De noite todos os fantasmas do passado voltam para nos atormentar. Todos os medos são duplicados e tudo pode acontecer."_

Ia submersa em seus pensamentos quando ouviu o trote dos cavalos, uma carruagem a aproximar-se. Depois disso, o vazio.

"_Onde eu vim parar?"_

Não podia levantar pois sua barriga doía. A solução seria esperar que alguém entrasse no quarto.

Seus olhos mais acostumados à escuridão, vagueavam agora pelo local. Cama com dossel, criado mudo, uma ladeira, um quadro, cómoda, um espelho e uma poltrona. Todos eram elementos constituintes do quarto.

Uma voz se fez ouvir ao longe. Fraca a principio mas que aumentou de volume à medida que a pessoa se aproximava do cômodo. A porta foi aberta devagar deixando passar um pequeno trecho de luz. Ficou encandeada com a pouca luminosidade que entrava no quarto, impedindo de ver a pessoa que entrara. Levantou a mão à altura dos olhos. O vulto que se aproximava da cama continuava desfocado.

- Como se sente? – a voz era suave mas ao mesmo tempo imponente.

- Bem, na medida do possível. O que aconteceu?

- Foi atropelada pelo meu coche. Peço perdão por isso. O médico esteve cá a examiná-la. Não tem nada de grave mas tem que estar em repouso durante uns dias.

- E onde estou?

- Está na mansão _Gabriel_. Permanecerá nesta casa até estar em condições de andar. Meu nome é Aioria. Qual é o…

- O que quer em troca pela minha estadia aqui? – disse a ruiva cortando a frase do jovem.

- Desculpe? – Aioria não acreditava no desplante da rapariga.

- A vida ensinou-me que ninguém dá nada a ninguém sem receber algo em troca! Quero saber o que quer em troca dos cuidados que tem para comigo.

- Não quero nada. Aliás, você não tem nada para me dar que eu já não tenha. – retrucou o jovem contendo sua personalidade explosiva. A calma não fazia parte da sua lista de virtudes.

- Vai dizer que me atropelou, me recolheu e chamou um médico para cuidar de mim; deixa-me ficar em sua casa até estar totalmente restabelecida e não quer nada em troca? – a rapariga perguntou com um toque de ironia.

- Acredite se quiser. Mas saiba que não suporto que duvidem da minha palavra! – estava começando a exaltar-se. Tinha o seu orgulho, e não gostava que mexessem com ele.

A rapariga apercebeu-se da mudança de comportamento do jovem e decidiu não atear mais a fogueira. Não conhecia a pessoa à sua frente. Não sabia do que ele era capaz.

- Muito bem. Vou acreditar no que me diz. Mas saiba mesmo que mude de ideias não cederei!

- Não é meu hábito volta atrás com a minha palavra! – respirou fundo – qual é o seu nome?

- Meu nome é Marin. Marin _Gladys_.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

Carlo vagueava pelas ruas de Londres enquanto pensava no tema para a reportagem. Adorava andar pelas ruas da cidade para pensar. Sempre o fazia. O ar fresco desanuviava a cabeça. Por inúmeras vezes tentava levar seu amigo espanhol com ele, mas na maioria delas ele recusava por causa do frio. No Verão cedia, acabavam por passar tardes inteiras no exterior conversando, enquanto o espanhol fazia esquissos rápidos, no que ele chamava de "_Sketch book_".

Sabia que lhe fazia bem sair do ar viciado do cubículo onde viviam. O cheiro a tintas e a diluentes faziam mal a qualquer um que entrasse naquela casa, sobretudo no quarto de Shura. Podia estar de olhos cerrados que saberia quando o amigo se aproximava pelo cheiro da roupa.

Carlo estava emerso em seus pensamentos quando chocou com alguém. Ia começar a xingar quando reparou na multidão à sua frente. Um grande aglomerado de gente agrupava-se em volta de um beco. Todos pareciam olhar horrorizados para algo no chão. Movido pela curiosidade, conseguiu com grande dificuldade criar uma passagem por entre a multidão. Não pôde prosseguir pois uma série de policiais encontravam-se no local a impedir a passagem. Algo no chão chamou sua atenção. Uma poça de sangue vermelho vivo jazia perto de um vulto.

Uma personagem de longos cabelos azuis claros encontrava-se debruçado sobre o cadáver examinando-o.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a uma das muitas pessoas que se encontrava no local.

- Assassinato. O corpo foi encontrado hoje de manhã ao que parece. Ninguém sabe quem foi, nem como aconteceu. Mas o cadáver está em muito mau estado ao que parece. Tem diversas mutilações e segundo ouvi, algo lhe foi removido… é horrível! O inspector está examinando o corpo.

Carlo ficou pasmo. Um cadáver encontrado numa rua já não era assim tão comum. Mas um assassinato com aquelas dimensões, com diversas mutilações do cadáver e órgãos removidos era algo nunca visto. Logo um flash o atingiu lembrando de algo.

"_algo da actualidade, algo que faça a manchete dos jornais"_

Mas claro! Aí tinha a solução!

Tentou recolher o máximo de informações possível. As pessoas sabiam pouco sobre o assunto. Tentou perguntar directamente à polícia. Nada. Diziam que era demasiado cedo para poder avançar algo de concreto e que o inspector estava a investigar. Ainda tentou retirar alguma informação extra acerca do assassinato. Subitamente o homem a quem chamavam de _inspector_ aproximou-se de onde se encontrava.

- Encontrou alguma prova inspector?

- É um caso complicado Sorento. Foi um acto de grande barbaridade. – comentou para um jovem policial de cabelo curto azul claro.

- Desculpe inspector, mas eu gostaria de saber o que descobriu acerca do assassinato! – Era a sua deixa para descobrir algo.

O rapaz era jovem. Seus olhos eram de um azul claro, profundos como o mar. Estava elegantemente vestido, à diferença dos outros policias que se encontravam no local. Só quando Carlo falou, o inspector percebeu a sua presença. Encarou o italiano.

- Desculpe, mas não é hábito meu falar de meus casos a desconhecidos.

- Desculpe a minha indelicadeza. Meu nome é Carlos di Angelis. Sou jornalista. – estendeu-lhe a mão que prontamente foi apertada pelo outro. - Prazer.

- Jornalista? As novidades correm mais rápido que o que esperava! Para que jornal trabalha?

-Neste momento, nenhum. Mas se conseguir matéria suficiente talvez comece brevemente.

O inspector estranhou a ambiguidade da resposta.

- Inspector Solo. Mas me chame de Julian.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

As portas da mansão erguiam-se imponentes à sua frente. Suspirou. Não se lembrava mais das vezes que suspirara na frente daquelas portas. Fazia anos que ia constantemente aquela casa. Acabava sempre com um nó no estômago quando se encontrava de frente a ela.

Ele que era sempre tão ponderado e equilibrado acabava por perder o controlo quando chegava ali.

"_Shion…"_

As portas abriram-se. Uma serva apareceu e convidou-o a entrar. Tirou o sobretudo e as luvas entregando-as à rapariga.

- Sr. Russell, _my lord_ espera-o no local do costume.

O local do costume. Aquela sala onde o vira pela primeira vez e onde sempre tinham longas conversas. E onde se descobriu apaixonado.

- Seja bem-vindo Dohko. Estava esperando-o.

- Como sempre não é mesmo Shion?

- Sente-se. Conte-me as últimas novidades meu amigo.

- Deveria sair mais vezes. Ficar enclausurado nesta casa tanto tempo não lhe faz bem. Sua pele está extremamente pálida. Se sente bem?

- Sim, me sinto bem. Minha pele nunca foi menos clara Dohko, não percebo o porquê desta conversa agora.

Dohko suspirou. Um longo suspiro de cansaço. Por mais que insistisse, nunca iria fazê-lo mudar de ideias. Mas não suportava ver o homem que amava se consumir de remorsos. Estava morrendo aos poucos, e não fazia nada para mudar a situação.

- Sabe muito bem que todas as vezes que venho aqui tento por nessa sua cabeça dura um pouco de bom-senso. – disse tentando desanuviar a conversa.

- E você sabe perfeitamente que eu estou bem assim e que não vou mudar.

- Não custa nada tentar. Shion, como seu amigo e amante me preocupo consigo. Porque não sai desta casa que lhe recorda tantos momentos ruins? Não suporto vê-lo assim!

- Veio aqui para me dar sermões Dohko?

- Não _my friend_. Não é culpa minha se me preocupo demasiado consigo. Sabe o quanto conta para mim.

Encararam-se. Claro que sabia. Afinal as inúmeras noites passadas juntos e as promessas de amor eterno não eram ditas na boca para fora. Se o médico não gostasse verdadeiramente do duque, não se daria ao trabalho de visitá-lo todos os dias. Sempre tinham longas conversas, momentos mais apaixonados, outros mais sérios; Dohko mantinha o outro ocorrente das novidades do exterior, por sua vez Shion escutava atentamente cada palavra que saía da boca do médico. Era sua lufada de ar fresco, sua âncora, a única pessoa pela qual ainda suportava aquela vida. A cada conversa, Dohko tentava perceber melhor o porquê do amante se recusar a sair. Shion sempre arranjava maneira de desviar do assunto do seu passado. Mas o moreno era persistente, e sobretudo muito paciente. Sabia que o dia viria em que o duque lhe diria tudo. Bastava esperar.

- Quer jogar xadrez Dohko?

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

Enquanto preparava o chá para o café da manha, Mu pensava no que acontecera na noite anterior. Nunca pensara que o ruivo ainda se encontrava acordado àquela hora da noite.

Tomara o cuidado de accionar o pedal de surdina do piano para que o som saísse mais abafado e assim não arriscar acordar ninguém. Quando o ruivo aparecera naquela sala chamando por seu mestre, sentiu seu coração falhar. Parou instantaneamente de tocar e olhou na direcção da porta. As mãos tremiam e um calafrio percorreu sua espinha. O outro pareceu igualmente surpreendido estagnando mal o avistou.

Fitaram-se durante longos momentos, sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse nada.

"- _Desculpe se o acordei my lord._

_- Ainda estava acordado Mu, não se preocupe._

_- Pensei que estivessem todos dormindo. Posso ajudá-lo em algo?_

_- Estava justamente indo me deitar quando ouvi uma música. Pensei que fosse Shaka tocando, por isso vim até aqui. Você toca muito bem._

_- Obrigada my lord._

_- Onde aprendeu a tocar?_

_Mu calou-se. Sob sua aparente calma, estava aterrorizado. O ruivo esperava ansioso por uma resposta e finalmente perceber como o servo sabia tocar piano._

_Com um imenso esforço para esconder seu nervosismo Mu sorriu para o jovem. – Desculpe my lord, estou extremamente cansado. A soirée de hoje foi atribulada, por isso se não deseja nada de mim e se me permite, irei descansar._

_O ruivo assentiu a contra gosto."_

A chaleira assobiou indicando que a água estava quente. O jovem pegou nela com um pano e levou-a até à bancada. Não percebera que a pousara na beira da bancada. Ao largá-la, a chaleira desequilibrou-se e ia cair. Instintivamente levou a mão ao local para a segurar, acabando por se queimar.

A dor era grande. Ajoelhou-se agarrando a mão queimada.

- Mu, Kamus e Afrodite já desceram, pode servir o…MU!

A figura loira que acabava de entrar na cozinha precipitou-se em direcção ao mordomo.

- Mu! O que aconteceu! Fale comigo. – levantou o jovem e levou a mão dele à pia, onde pôs água a correr.

Mu que mantinha os olhos fechados até agora, entreabriu-os e soltou um pequeno gemido de alívio. A dor começava a atenuar.

- Mantenha a mão debaixo de água. Vou buscar os curativos.

O loiro saiu apressado da cozinha. No caminho encontrou uma serva e ordenou que servisse o café da manha aos convidados. Voltou à cozinha onde o mordomo ainda se encontrava. Levou-o até uma pequena sala, sentou-se num magnífico sofá acompanhado pelo outro. Deitou a cabeça do mordomo em seu colo enquanto levantava a mão queimada para aplicar o curativo. Mu que se encontrava agora deitado na superfície macia, olhando o tecto, a cabeça nas pernas do amo, não conseguiu fazer nada quando sua mão lhe foi tomada pelo loiro.

- Onde estava com a cabeça Mu! Não me parece que seja uma queimadura grave. – disse passando creme cicatrizante na superfície queimada.

- Estava distraído pensando em algumas coisas. Pousei a chaleira no balcão mas ela desequilibrou e ia cair. Instintivamente estendi a mão para a apanhar.

O loiro sorriu. – Devia estar pensando em coisas bem interessantes para que fosse agarrar a chaleira a ferver.

O mordomo corou. Shaka abriu ainda mais o sorriso ao dar-se conta do constrangimento do subordinado. Não se deu conta quando puxou a gaze com um pouco mais de força. Mu soltou um pequeno silvo de dor.

- Desculpe. Não medi a força. Está bem?

- Estou sim, não se preocupe _my lord_.

- Shaka. Já disse para me chamar de Shaka qu…

- quando estivermos a sós! – o mordomo acabou a frase que ouvira tantas vezes ser dita e que já conhecia de cor.

Os dois riram.

- Tem as mãos macias. – deixou escapar Mu sentindo o ligeiro toque em seus dedos.

- Você também. – o loiro acabou de atar a gaze com cuidado e acariciou levemente a mão machucada do mordomo. Mu olhava hipnotizado para aqueles dedos esguios brincando com sua mão.

Fechou os olhos ao sentir leves carícias no seu cabelo. Sua mão foi levada aos lábios do loiro e delicadamente beijada. Seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, mantinha os olhos cerrados para melhor sentir aquele toque. O loiro por sua vez observava atentamente a figura que continuava deitada em seu colo. Os olhos fechados, os longos cabelos lavanda espalhados pelo sofá, a pele branca, os lábios rosados. Tudo nele era lindo.

A mão que acariciava o cabelo encontrava-se agora nos dois pontinhos da sua testa. Fechou os próprios olhos aumentando a sensibilidade ao toque e continuou descendo as carícias até aos olhos, bochechas e finalmente os lábios. Contornou-os vagarosamente com a ponta dos dedos. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu a língua húmida e morna do mordomo.

Abriu os olhos e só então se apercebeu que o mordomo entreabrira os lábios e dava leves mordidas em seu polegar. Mu que até então mantivera os olhos fechados olhava fixamente nas orbes azuis do loiro.

Não se contendo mais, Shaka debruçou-se vagarosamente sobre o corpo abaixo de si. Aproximou seus lábios dos dele. Estava tão perto que conseguia sentir a respiração morna e agora rápida do outro. Sorriu ao perceber as reacções do subordinado aos seus actos.

Os lábios tocaram-se num pequeno roçar. Os longos cabelos de Shaka espalhavam-se em cima do mordomo. Recuou um pouco, mantendo-se a poucos milímetros de distância do outro mas sem o tocar.

– Shaka…- Mu sussurrou.

- Finalmente aprendeu… - respondeu o loiro, ostentando um ligeiro sorriso sarcástico - lindo menino… sua recompensa…

O beijo começou calmo mas rapidamente aumentou de intensidade. Shaka perdia-se cada vez mais naquele beijo que esperava fazia tanto tempo. Mu de seu lado já se tinha perdido à muito nas carícias do loiro.

- Shakaaaaaa! Onde está Shakaaa?

Os dois se assustaram com os gritos vindos da cozinha e levantaram-se rapidamente. Um espevitado Afrodite entrou na salinha avistando as duas personagens. – Finalmente o encontro Shaka! Onde se meteu este tempo todo? – pousou o olhar na mão enfaixada de Mu.- _Good Lord_ Mu! O que aconteceu?

(Meu Deus Mu!)

- Queimadura. – respondeu o loiro de imediato - Ao pegar numa chaleira quente. Estava aqui aplicando o curativo.

- Aplicando o curativo… sei…

O constrangimento era visível na face de Mu.

- O desjejum estava do seu agrado, _my dear_?

- Estava sim Shaka. _Thank you_! Vinha dizer-lhe que estou de partida. Alexis já deve estar preocupado, se já não chamou Dohko.

- Tudo bem. Espero que tenha passado uma boa estadia aqui. Espero que volte mais vezes. É sempre um prazer tê-lo por aqui Dite.

- Obrigada Shaka!

- Venha, acompanho-o até à porta. Mu, prepare as coisas de Afrodite _please_.

- Sim _my lord._ – Fez uma vénia e saiu.

Mal Mu saíra da sala, Afrodite encarou o loiro com um ar divertido.

- Estava curando a mão do roxinho ou outra coisa também?

- AFRODITE!

- Não vejo o problema! É bonito, elegante, tem carinha de anjo…

- Vamos Afrodite! Estão à sua espera em casa não?

- Está a pôr-me na rua Shaka? – comentou divertido?

- _Non mon cher_, está a convidá-lo a sair! _C'est différent_! – disse a figura ruiva aparecendo na soleira da porta sorrindo divertido.

(É diferente!)

- Ai crianças! Contra um consigo argumentar! Contra dois já se torna complicado! Sobretudo se forem dois chatos sérios como vocês…

- _Allons_ Dite! Sabe perfeitamente que o nosso loirinho não gosta de insinuações…

- Sei sei Kamille. – riu da expressão zangada do outro - Bom, acho me vou embora mesmo. Estou me sentindo um pouco cansado.

- Tem a certeza que não quer ficar aqui mais um pouco?

- Tenho sim Shaka. Agradeço a preocupação _my friend_, mas vou andando.

- Tudo bem.

Os três dirigiram-se à porta. Logo Mu apareceu com os _affaires_ do Barão. Despediram-se e logo estavam vendo o coche se afastar. Mu voltou para a mansão deixando Shaka e Kamus sozinhos no exterior.

- Acredito que Afrodite tenha uma certa razão no que diz. Ele sempre teve um dom para essas coisas!

- Também você Kamus! – respondeu o loiro fingindo indignação.

- Essa sua cara de felicidade não engana ninguém, _mon ami_! A que se deve isso?

- Mystères mon cher, mystères…

(mistérios meu caro, mistérios…)

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- _Good morning my love_! Como passou a noite?

A rapariga encontrava-se sentada diante uma mesa ricamente posta com uma grande variedade de coisas. As frutas, pão, geleia, bolos transformavam a mesa numa verdadeira árvore de natal enfeitada. A figura loira, completamente despenteada, acabava de entrar na sala.

- Ao menos teve a decência de se vestir para tomar o desjejum Milo!

Milo vestira um pijama de seda preta e um roupão da mesma cor, mas um pouco mais grosso. Os dias continuavam frios. Mesmo com as lareiras constantemente acesas, o frio no interior ainda se fazia sentir.

- Não vejo qual o problema! Não seria a primeira vez que eu andava nu nesta casa! Há muita gente que gosta! – disse sentando ao lado da prima.

- Poupe-me esses seus comentários infelizes… como foi a noite?

- Boa! – disse pegando num pedaço de pão e barrando com manteiga para logo depois o levar à boca. - Porque pergunta?

- Nada não priminho… - respondeu com um sorriso maroto enquanto vertia um pouco de chá na chávena. – Fiquei só "curiosa"…

- Curiosa _my love_? Com o quê?

- Deixe, não é nada…

Adorava atiçar o primo. Sabia exactamente como despertar seu interesse. Lançava o isco, e depois era esperar que ele mordesse. O que nunca demorava muito tempo a acontecer.

- Conta Shina! Não vai deixar sua curiosidade consumi-la, vai? Vai ficar com rugas se continuar assim…

- Hum, já que insiste… Gostaria de saber com quem estava sonhando, _my love_ para ficar gemendo loucamente a noite inteira…

Milo engasgou-se com a fatia de pão ao ouvir a pergunta. Tossiu durante um bom bocado antes de conseguir controlar a respiração de novo.

Ele gemera? Tão alto para que a prima ouvisse? A noite toda?

Lembrava-se perfeitamente do sonho que tivera e que o levou a acordar suado diversas vezes durante a manhã…

Os cabelos longos e ruivos cobrindo seus corpos… os beijos distribuídos por seu pescoço…tórax… descendo depois para o abdómen. Frases sussurradas junto à sua pele arrepiada. Não se lembrava das palavras exactas… duas mãos acariciando suas coxas… a língua que brincava manhosamente perto do local desperto…

- Milo, Milo, Milo… Devia ver sua cara neste momento… é hilariante. Nunca pensei ver meu primo corado de vergonha!

- Com licença… - o loiro levantou-se rapidamente e saiu da sala deixando a rapariga sem entender o que havia acontecido.

Relembrar daquele sonho despertara a excitação em seu baixo ventre.

"_Merda!"_

Pela terceira vez naquela manhã, dirigia-se ao banheiro com a intenção de se aliviar sozinho.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

O coche avançava pelas ruas da cidade. Distraído, olhava pela janela, o queixo apoiado numa mão. Os velhos e escuros edifícios da capital Inglesa davam um aspecto lúgubre à cidade. A viatura parou de repente.

Apercebeu-se que a via estava congestionada por uma multidão. Pareciam extremamente interessados em algo. A polícia encontrava-se por todo o lado.

"_Mais uma briga qualquer presumo."_

No seu total desinteresse, não podia fazer mais nada se não percorrer o local com o olhar esperando que a multidão dispersasse e o coche conseguisse finalmente passar. Nunca percebera a atracção da plebe pelas brigas de rua. O que poderiam ver de interessante nisso?

O coche avançou um pouco mais, permitindo uma melhor visão do local do crime. Conseguiu distinguir um vulto tapado com um lençol, que deveria ter sido branco em tempos, encontrando-se agora vermelho.

"_Assassinato…"_

Do lado do corpo, conseguia distinguir uma longa cabeleira azul clara muito parecida com a sua própria. A cara da personagem encontrava-se escondida pelo muro.

Graças à intervenção dos policiais, a multidão dispersou um pouco, permitindo um pequeno avanço da viatura. Finalmente conseguia ver a cara da personagem de longos cabelos azuis.

"Bonito…muito bonito mesmo…" – comentou alto.

Continuou nesta contemplação do policial durante longos minutos. Verificou que estava demasiado bem vestido e elegante para ser um policial comum.

"_Inspector…"_

Fitou longamente os lábios do inspector moverem-se vagarosamente. Aparentemente falava com alguém. Seu semblante era sério. Não conseguia ver o interlocutor ainda.

A viatura avançou mais um pouco. Conseguia agora ver as mãos da outra pessoa. Gesticulavam muito e a grande velocidade. Parecia imensamente entusiasmado com a conversa.

Suspirou…fechou os olhos durante uns segundos. Sentiu-se extremamente cansado. Consequência da doença que o consumia. Sentiu o coche avançar mais um pouco. A multidão parecia estar a dispersar-se completamente.

Voltou a olhar pela janela e avistou de novo o policial dos cabelos longos. Olhou-o durante um tempo até que seu olhar se pousou na pessoa que continuava a gesticular enquanto falava. Podia agora vê-la por completo. Os cabelos irreverentes de um azul escuro e a pele morena denunciavam seu estrangeirismo. Vestia calças pretas e casaco castanho. Não se cansava de gesticular.

"_Italiano? Esses gestos com as mãos não enganam ninguém…"_

A conversa parecia ter chegado ao fim. Os dois homens apertavam as mãos. Enquanto o inspector se mantinha no mesmo sítio, o outro virou-se para encarar a pequena multidão que ainda permanecia no local. Levou uma das mãos aos cabelos bagunçando-os um pouco mais. Achou aquele gesto extremamente sensual.

De repente o moreno levantou o olhar, sentindo alguém o fitar intensamente.

Afrodite sentiu seu coração parar quando finalmente olhou nos olhos do "_italiano_". Tornava-se complicado respirar com aquelas orbes azuis intensas fixadas nele. O tempo parecia congelar. Reparou que o outro parou de andar e ficou olhando para ele. As outras pessoas no local pareciam ter evaporado.

Um chicote. Os guinchos dos cavalos. O coche começou a andar de vez.

Levantou-se do banco para poder manter o contacto visual o mais tempo possível. Viu o outro correr em direcção à multidão. Tentava criar passagem, mas em vão. O coche andava agora a grande velocidade.

Voltou a sentar-se. Seu coração já doente parecia não dar sinais de abrandar. Tentava controlar a respiração.

Sentia-se cansado. Muito cansado.

Adormeceu.

**

* * *

**

**Cantinho ariano:**

Bem meus lindos, como este capítulo foi postado BASTANTE de noite e eu estou a morrerrrr de sono, desta vez não há sessão de curiosidades… Como viram nas notas no início, este capítulo era só para sair em Maio. Mas não queria deixar de presentear a **Deni-chan** e **Athenas de Áries** a com uma cena mais… como dizer… quente entre o nosso ariano e o virginiano. Portanto em vez de estar a fazer as malas para a viagem de amanha, estou eu aqui a postar mais um capítulo! Se por acaso me esquecer de alguma coisa a culpa é vossa, meninas!

Um beijo enorme para todos os que lêem a fic, que estão a gostar (ou não) e parabéns a todos os arianos (e tourinos) do mês de Abril! (inclusive eu P)


	8. Chapter 8 Equívocos

_Capítulo VII_

Deu um salto na cama quando ouviu o estrondo da porta ao ser fechada. Ainda meio atordoado por ter sido acordado de maneira tão "delicada", levantou-se pesadamente e arrastando os pés pelo chão dirigiu-se ao local que chamavam de sala.

- _Va a la mierda italiano imbecil_! Não sabe entrar em casa devagar como todo o mundo, não? – perguntou ainda com os olhos semicerrados e a mão nos cabelos.

- _TI AMO SHURITA_! – lançou-se sobre o espanhol que despertou de imediato e arregalou os olhos.

- Carlo! Por amor de _Dios_! _Qué pasó_?

- Shura! Aconteceu tudo! Tudo de bom!

O italiano não cabia em si de contente. Shura ao notar isso não pode conter o riso, contagiado pela felicidade do amigo.

- Que é isso Carlo! Pára um pouco quieto e senta aí! Me conta tudo _hombre!_

Enquanto o espanhol preparava algo para o desjejum, Carlo contava os acontecimentos da manhã. À medida que falava, suas mãos pareciam ganhar vida própria. Típico sinal de felicidade do italiano.

- Calma! Você está querendo dizer que vai fazer sua reportagem sobre o assassinato? Tem toda a informação necessária?

- Toda toda não… mas consegui algumas coisas muitíssimo interessantes. O inspector encarregado do caso não disse grande coisa, mas avançou tudo o que lhe era permitido.

- Nossa… eu perdi isso!

- É _spagnolo idiota! _Alguém mandou ficar sonhando a manhã inteira?

- Você sabe que _no me gusta_ acordar cedo! Olha só sua cara de bobo! Não acredito que esteja assim só por causa do assassinato, _cierto?_

_- É vero si!_ Aconteceu a melhor coisa que podia acontecer na minha vida!

- Não acredito que tem dinheiro para pagar sua parte do aluguel a tempo!

Riu do olhar assassino que o italiano lhe lançou enquanto bufava.

- Vá Carlo! Diga logo o que aconteceu! Estou ficando curioso!

- Bem, já que INSISTE tanto! – fez uma pausa aumentando o suspense - Encontrei a mulher da minha vida Shura!

Shura parou o movimento de levar o copo à boca mal ouviu as palavras que haviam saído da boca do italiano. Não conseguia acreditar que Carlo, o senhor-solteiro-e-feliz, algum dia pudesse vir a dizer algo como aquilo. O italiano ao reparar no ar espantado do amigo gargalhou. Shura pareceu acordar de seus devaneios.

- Desculpe, eu acho que ouvi mal…

- Ouviu perfeitamente bem _amico_! Basta ver sua cara de palhaço!

- E como é ela? Donde é? Onde você a viu? Se falaram?

- Credo Shura! Calma aí! Parece até criança na idade "dos porquê"!

- Deixa de enrolar italiano e me conta tudinho!

- Bem, na verdade não tenho grande coisa para contar. Eu acabei de falar com o inspector e ia sair dali quando a vi num coche. Estava presa por causa da multidão no local. Quando tentei passar pela gente, o coche voltou a andar e acabei perdendo-a de vista.

O espanhol não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo – Você está querendo que eu acredite que se apaixonou por uma garota rica com um simples olhar?

Carlo sorriu acenando com a cabeça.

- Você bateu com a cabeça nalgum lado Carlo?

- Qual o problema?

- Você sabe quem é ela?

- Não.

- Sabe onde mora?

- Não.

- Sabe sua condição social?

- Não.

- Se é casada?

- Não.

- Não, não é casada? Ou não, não sabe?

- Não, não sei!

- E continua achando que não há problema nenhum nisso?

- Não!

O espanhol suspirou! O outro era mesmo cabeça dura no que tocava suas opiniões, não dava o braço a torcer facilmente.

- Me conta como ela é ao menos…

- É linda!

- O conceito de beleza difere de pessoa para pessoa _italiano!_

- Cabelo longo cacheado azul claro. Seus olhos mais azuis que o céu em pleno verão. A pele tão branca como neve. Ah! Tem um sinal de beleza no canto do olho esquerdo!

- Você viu isso tudo com uma troca de olhares de, no máximo, dez segundos?

- _Si! _

- Se eu disser que está louco você acredita?

Carlo sorriu demonstrando todo o cinismo no gesto! Era claro que não ia dar razão ao espanhol, nem mesmo que este a tivesse!

E Shura sabia disso! A solução era deixar o italiano perceber por ele que aquela história não ia a lado nenhum. Mesmo que tivesse que cair de alto para isso.

- Sabe ao menos onde procurar?

- Não.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- _My lord_ Kanon, desculpe o incómodo. – disse a rapariga entrando da pequena sala onde se encontrava seu mestre. _– Lord_ Saga ainda não desceu para o desjejum e o sol já vai alto. Temo que se encontre indisposto.

O jovem de longos cabelos azuis, encontrava-se numa poltrona de frente a uma lareira acesa. Seus olhos fitavam o fogo que crepitava; na sua mão direita encontrava-se uma bola de papel, que ele se distraía a amassar, os dedos longos exercendo uma certa pressão no que outrora fora uma folha branca. Não respondia, nem dava sinal de que ouvira a jovem entrar.

A rapariga por sua vez estava num profundo dilema…podia tentar falar de novo com o jovem e correr o risco de o desagradar ou então mantinha-se quieta. Preferiu a segunda opção.

O conde após algum tempo decidiu mover-se. Num gesto brusco levantou-se do assento e atirou a bola em direcção ao fogo. A fúria estava estampada em seu olhar enquanto via a folha arder.

A jovem assustou-se com o gesto. Seu corpo recusando mover-se. Suspendeu a respiração quando percebeu seu mestre passando por ela indo em direcção à porta. Um estrondo se fez ouvir. A porta tinha sido fechada.

A rapariga finalmente se acalmou. Não percebia a reacção do jovem. Parecia tão… fora de si. O ódio que vira nos olhos dele fizeram seu sangue gelar.

Algo de muito errado estava acontecendo com _Lord _Kanon.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- Não precisa se preocupar _Alexis_. Me sinto bem.

- Mas _my lord_, o senhor desmaiou no coche e não sabemos qual a razão! Seria mais sensato chamar o Sr_. Russell_.

- Não se preocupe mais comigo. Desmaiei porque vi coisas que não deveria e sensibilizaram-me.

- Ver um cadáver no meio da rua seria um choque para qualquer um. Mais para o Senhor que tem o coração sensível.

O Barão, não querendo alarmar mais o subordinado, concluiu assim a conversa dispensando-o. Inventara a desculpa de que se sentira mal por causa do cadáver, omitindo assim a parte de que este estava tapado por um pano branco.

E depois havia o jovem.

Não desmaiara por causa da visão do cadáver, mas sim por causa da torrente de sensações que sentiu ao olhar para o jovem italiano. Sentia seu coração disparar cada vez que repensava naqueles magníficos olhos azuis.

Deitado na cama de finos lençóis brancos, virou a cara em direcção à janela. A neve voltara a cair. A típica luminosidade branca que acompanha os dias de neve entrava pelo quarto adentro.

Suspirou. Nunca teria a possibilidade de encontrar o _italiano_. Seu coração não lhe permitia.

Teria de esperar que fosse o outro a o encontrar.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

A viatura deslocava-se pela cidade.

No seu interior, três jovens elegantemente vestidos dirigiam-se ao centro.

Shaka e Kamus conversavam animadamente sentados lado a lado enquanto o jovem mordomo sentado de frente para os dois olhava pela janela um pouco constrangido.

Não sabia se o ruivo tocara no assunto do piano a seu amo. Muito menos se sabia acerca do que acontecera naquela manhã com o loiro. Corou ao relembrar a cena.

Ainda conseguia sentir o sabor do marquês. A delicadeza dos gestos, a calma, o cheiro adocicado da sua pele. Inconscientemente levou a mão aos próprios lábios cerrando os olhos e sorrindo como um bobo apaixonado.

Nem sentira o coche parar e o ruivo descer dele tal maneira estava absorvido em suas lembranças.

O loiro divertido com as reacções do subordinado, observava-o. Estavam agora os dois sozinhos no coche. Kamus tinha saído comprar algo enquanto esperavam.

Mu sentiu sua mão ser desviada e seus lábios serem tomados com a mesma calma e doçura de horas antes. Não precisou abrir os olhos para saber quem estava beijando-o. Só podia ser uma pessoa.

O cheiro da pele embriagava-o. Nunca se esqueceria daquele aroma que acompanhava seu mestre.

Canela.

Especiaria que conseguia ser doce e amarga ao mesmo tempo. A antítese pura no mesmo elemento.

Sentia seus lábios serem acariciados levemente pelos do loiro. Após algum tempo a carícia tornara-se mais ousada. O loiro explorava agora o interior da boca do mordomo com a língua enquanto este não conseguia conter pequenos gemidos de deleite.

No meio da confusão de pensamentos e ideias algo lhe ocorreu como um relâmpago. Afastou-se do loiro bruscamente olhando confuso à sua volta procurando algo.

Ou alguém.

- Saiu! – ouviu o loiro dizer.

Voltou seu olhar para a figura ajoelhada à sua frente os olhos azuis fixando-o. Não parecia muito contente pelo interromper dos acontecimentos.

- Desculpe… pensei que…

- Pensou errado! – interrompeu-o.

Com isto se levantou e voltou a sentar no banco onde estava antes. Virou a cara olhando pela janela emburrado, a cabeça apoiada na mão direita.

Mu ao ver seu mestre tendo uma atitude tão infantil não pode impedir de reparar no quanto a situação era hilariante.

Respirou fundo para não rir na cara do marquês. Levantou-se pondo-se na mesma situação do loiro minutos atrás.

Entrelaçou seus dedos nos do amo e deitou a cabeça em seu colo.

– Desculpe – murmurou depositando um leve beijo na mão do loiro.

Sorria.

O loiro olhou de soslaio para os longos fios lavanda espalhados em seu colo. Não se mexeu nem disse nada. Mas também não o expulsou dali. Estava se divertindo vendo até onde o outro era capaz de ir para obter seu perdão.

Mu vendo a falta de reacção do amo, levantou a cabeça e levou as duas mãos às bochechas do marquês obrigando-o a virar a cara para encará-lo. Passou o polegar pelos lábios finos de seu mestre aproximando sua cara perigosamente do outro.

Shaka não conseguia desviar o olhar dos lábios do outro que se aproximavam.

Foi beijado, a principio não correspondendo, mas também não o afastando.

À medida que as investidas de Mu aumentavam, tornava-se complicado resistir.

Acabou cedendo ao beijo tão esperado abrindo as pernas para que o mordomo se acomodasse entre elas. Levou uma mão à nuca do rapaz enquanto a outra acariciava sua bochecha agora vermelha. Ambos se perdiam num mar de sensações desconhecidas até aquele momento. As línguas chocando uma com a outra, acariciando-se.

A porta do coche abriu-se. O casal separou-se assustado. A figura ruiva entrava na viatura como se nada fosse sentando-se ao lado do loiro.

Este olhou para o ruivo reparando no sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

Mu muito constrangido por ter sido apanhado em flagrante voltou a sentar-se onde estava. Baixou o olhar pelo resto do caminho enquanto ouvia a conversa entre os outros dois.

- Podia ter batido antes de entrar Kamus!

- E perder a oportunidade de ver aquela cena? _Certainement pas_

(Certamente que não)

- A menos que esteja interessado em segurar vela, para a próxima bata antes de entrar!

- _Bien sure…_- olhou para Mu se divertindo com seu ar constrangido– _que non…_- terminou num tom mais baixo que o anterior.

(Claro...que não)

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

O jovem encontrava-se à entrada da mansão esperando por alguém. Seu sobretudo preto contrastando com os fios loiros cacheados. Em suas mãos luvas da mesma cor escura.

Impaciente andava de um lado para o outro pensando em como as mulheres podiam demorar tanto tempo se aprontando para uma simples saída ao centro da cidade. Ainda mais quando estavam esperando por elas.

Finalmente a jovem desceu a imensa escadaria até onde ele se encontrava.

- Estava esperando o dilúvio Shina? Não podia ter sido mais rápida?

- E a culpa é minha se você não parou quieto a partir do momento em que soube que Kamus ia à cidade?

- Shina!

- Vamos logo Milo, não quer fazer o _Conde _Lenoir esperar, estou certa?

- Se não fosse minha prima nem sabe o que lhe tinha acontecido…

- Venha logo! Não estava com pressa?

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

No centro da cidade Londrina, a neve tinha parado de cair, mas as nuvens ameaçavam o seu recomeço a qualquer momento. As pessoas iam e vinham em passos largos. No interior de uma _Tea house _os três jovens discutiam.

- Nunca percebi sua preocupação em escolher chá. Para mim é tudo o mesmo.

- Por muita gente pensar assim é que eu venho em pessoa escolhê-lo. Gosto sempre de ter o melhor.

- _Bien sure_. Mas continuo achando que têm todos o mesmo cheiro. E sabor.

(Claro)

- Aí está muito enganado Kamus. Para você deve sim ter o mesmo cheiro, mas eu consigo distinguir perfeitamente os de boa e má colheita. E apesar de tudo, _on est jamais aussi bien servi que par soit même, n'est-ce pas?_

(nunca somos melhor servidos que por nós mesmos, não é verdade?) **o(1)o**

- _Oui_. – admitiu o ruivo perante a argumentação. Olhou em volta observando melhor o local. As _tea house_, como o nome indica eram casas especializadas em chás.

A sala era pequena, recheada de grandes prateleiras de madeira até ao tecto onde se encontravam diversas caixinhas, todas verdes, cada uma com um tipo de chá diferente.

Estavam dispostas por ordem alfabética e por zona de plantação. Claro que Shaka escolhia sempre o chá vindo da Índia, argumentando ser o melhor. Dessa vez não era excepção.

Viram o lojista subir num banquinho de madeira para chegar a uma prateleira mais acima.

Tirou de lá uma caixa, onde se podia ver escrito "_Assam Mokalbari 2nd Flush_"**o(2)o**. Estendeu a caixa ao jovem marquês abrindo-a. O odor concentrado na caixa espalhou-se pelo cómodo. Um cheiro doce mas que deixava um sabor amargo na garganta. Shaka assentiu com a cabeça dizendo a quantidade desejada.

Pouco depois saíam da loja, Mu carregando um saco na mão. Kamus não pôde deixar de sentir a falta do cheiro a folhas de chá quando saiu para o frio no exterior.

Ao se dirigirem à viatura de novo, Kamus parou vendo uma cabeleira loira que chamava a atenção. Sentiu seu coração acelerar quando viu de quem se tratava. E vinham em direcção a eles!

- Ora bons olhos os vejam! – começou o loiro andando em direcção aos outros.

- Boas tardes _Lord Lenoir_, _Lord_ _Ascott_. Prazer em revê-los.

- _My lady_, o prazer é todo meu. – o jovem francês cumprimentou. – Boa tarde Milo.

Milo olhava atentamente o jovem à sua frente não podendo impedir pensamentos menos católicos de aflorar. Dava seu braço direito à rapariga.

Por sua vez, Kamus observava-o com a mesma atenção.

- Milo, _my friend,_ que bons ventos o trazem a estes lados? – Shaka manifestou-se.

O jovem conde fora apanhado desprevenido pela pergunta. Estava tão preocupado em ainda encontrar o francês por aqueles lados que nem pensara numa boa desculpa para a sua presença ali. Lívido, olhou para a jovem a seu lado.

- Viemos comprar um vestido _my lord_. Sabe como é, não tarda está aí a Primavera, e temos de nos manter conforme as tendências. Milo veio acompanhar-me para dar opinião. – a jovem, mais prevenida que o primo, já tinha pensado numa desculpa no caso de encontrarem o trio.

Milo ao ouvir a resposta da prima sentiu uma vontade enorme de a abraçar em agradecimento.

- Estou a ver. Mas _my lady_ encontra-se mais bonita a cada dia que passa. A beleza do vestido seria eclipsada pela sua própria. – respondeu Shaka.

Mu que se encontrava mais atrás ouvindo cada palavra da conversa sentiu seu sangue ferver ao ouvir aquela frase da boca de seu amo. Não tanto pela frase ter sido dita, mas pela forma como foi dita. Acrescentando o facto de o loiro não tirar os olhos da rapariga.

Estaria interessado na jovem? Então e ele? Sentiu raiva do loiro. Juntamente com esta veio a mágoa.

Milo do seu lado estava estranhando a atitude do marquês para com a prima. Um elogio daqueles não se dava sem segundas intenções, sobretudo em público.

- Agradeço o elogio _my lord_! Posso convidá-los para tomar chá amanha comigo e com meu primo?

- Aceito o convite _my lady_. – respondeu o loiro.

- E o senhor _my lord_? – perguntou a rapariga olhando desta vez Kamus.

- Seria com imenso prazer. – respondeu o ruivo ainda estranhando as atitudes de Shaka.

- Bem, se nos permitem, estamos atrasados. Amanha lá estaremos às cinco. Tenham um óptimo dia. Milo, _my lady_. – o loiro beijou a mão da rapariga e acenou para o outro loiro. Riu internamente ao reparar no olhar assassino que este lhe lançava.

Kamus acenou despedindo-se tomando sempre atenção em Milo. Dirigiram-se ao coche.

De seu lado, Shina e Milo continuavam sua caminhada até ficarem fora do alcance visual dos outros.

O som do chicote indicava o arranque da viatura.

No seu interior, o loiro de olhos cerrados meditava sobre os acontecimentos, o ruivo olhava para o exterior pela janela emerso em seus pensamentos, e o jovem mordomo magoado e remoendo as palavras do amo.

Na praça, algumas pessoas comentavam o interesse que o marquês demonstrara em relação a _lady_ Shina.

Um jovem desenhista sentado, assistira à cena deslumbrado pela beleza da jovem. Sua mão movendo rapidamente o lápis na folha branca tentando captar as expressões faciais da rapariga. A seu lado, igualmente sentado de braços atrás da cabeça, um italiano observava tudo de fora.

- _Amico_, acho que ficou apanhadinho! – comentou olhando para a folha agora desenhada do amigo.

- Cala a boca italiano!

- "Se eu disser que está louco você acredita?" – o italiano não pôde deixar de debochar da situação imitando as palavras do espanhol horas antes.

Shura sorriu.

_Continua…_

**

* * *

**

**o(1)o** '_on est jamais aussi bien servi que par soit même_': Expressão francesa. Traduzi à letra, mas acho que a ideia deu para perceber!

**o(2)o** '_Assam Mokalbari 2nd Flush': _chá de primeira qualidade Indiano. _Mokalbari _é a zona de plantação.

**

* * *

**

**Curiosidades: **

**o **Aioros e Saga apresentam:

**o Whitechapel, a zona dos assassinatos o**

Saga sentado numa cadeira esperando Aioros… com um sorriso bobo estampado na cara…

**Saga:** É nossa vez Aioros! Despacha!

**Aioros** (gritando do quarto): SAGAA! VOCÊ NÃO VIU MINHAS MEIAS?

**Saga:** VEM SEM MEIASS! TEMOS POUCO TEMPO!

**Aioros:** VOU JÁ!

Saga esperando…e esperando… e esperando…

Quando de repente:

**Aioros:** UMA ARANHAAAAAA! SAGAAAA! – sai correndo escondendo-se atrás do amante.

**Saga:** você está assim por causa de uma aranha? Não acredito…

**Aioros:** tenho pavor de aranhas! Você sabe!

**Saga:** isso me lembra o assunto de hoje… começa…

**Aioros:** (clareando a voz) : Falemos das condições de Whitechapel. A vida é atroz em Whitechapel, com uma população fervilhante de 80 mil almas enclausuradas num labirinto de pequenos pátios. No bairro, vivem até nove pessoas por cômodo.

**Saga:** Whitechapel é também o quarteirão dos abatedouros; os gritos dos animais são ouvidos o dia todo. Muitos dos estivadores e pedreiros não têm trabalho permanente. Os pobres confeccionam bolsas, caixas de fósforos. As mulheres são lavadeiras, limpam os pisos, remendam tecidos.

**Aioros:** Cinquenta e cinco por cento das crianças não atingem os cinco anos; 10 dos escolarizados são praticamente débeis. O incesto é uma instituição. As meninas prostituem-se aos 12 anos. Considera-se que uma a cada 60 casas seja um bordel; uma a cada 16 mulheres, prostituta.

**Saga:** Nove mil pessoas residem em quartos de aluguel. É o local de encontro dos pequenos vagabundos, dos receptadores, dos marinheiros. As mulheres trocam uma noitada por um passe.

**Aioros:** Ainda bem que somos nobres na fic…não temos de viver naquelas condições péssimas…

**Saga:** Concordo… o mais revoltante é que aconteceu mesmo… E foi aí que Jack the ripper atacou!

**Aioros:** Hum… (pensativo) Saga, continuo sem saber onde estão minhas meias!

**Saga:** Vem! Eu procuro com você… com um pouco de sorte ainda procuramos o resto da sua roupa também… (sorrindo travesso, puxando o namorado)

**Aioros:** EU NÃO ENTRO NAQUELE QUARTO ENQUANTO NÃO MATAR A ARANHA!

**Saga:** … o que eu fiz para merecer isto…

**

* * *

Cantinho ariano:**

A fic está a compor-se devagarinho… as personagens a tomar conhecimento umas das outras… acho que vai indo…

Devem estar a pensar o porquê das personagens Kamus, Milo, Shaka e Shina terem falado de maneira tão educada durante o encontro na cidade. A razão é muito simples: enquanto durante a _soirée_ eles estavam entre amigos, pessoas de confiança; na cidade estavam num domínio mais público. Quis com isto demonstrar a mesquinhez da sociedade Londrina na época. As atitudes em público são tudo!

Acrescentando a isto os comentários fofoqueiros das pessoas presentes na praça acerca do interesse de Shaka pela Shina.

AIIIIII! EU fiz o meu Mu sofreeeeer… coitadinho! Já me arrependi… mas realmente acho que Mu está demasiado submisso… esta cena era necessária para um futuro ataque de ciúmes do pacato ariano!

O que será que se passa com o Kanon?... próximo capítulo, o Julian Solo volta a aparecer…

Beijo enorme para todos os que acompanham a _London_

Agradecimento especial para as reviews da última vez: **Deni Chan**, **Musha**, **Athenas de Aries, ****Margarida **e **Lady Nix**. Beijo grande para todas e espero que continuem gostando da fic.

_See you next chapter…_


	9. Chapter 9 Explicações

_Capitulo VIII_

Sentado numa cadeira, as pernas cruzadas em cima da mesa, o jovem inspector meditava sobre o homicídio. Como seria possível um homem matar uma pessoa no meio da rua sem que os passantes, apesar de poucos àquela hora da noite, ouvissem os gritos da mulher?

Era jovem, e ainda inexperiente. Arrepiava-se cada vez que tinha de presenciar algo mais que uma simples briga de rua. Felizmente seu estômago era forte, e não se deixava agoniar tão facilmente. Tinha nervos de aço; por isso fora destacado para o caso de _Withechapel_.

Aquele era sem dúvida o caso mais estranho que tivera até agora.

O estado do cadáver era alarmante. Cada vez que fechava os olhos, revia a expressão de pânico que a morta manifestava. Os olhos ainda abertos, as pupilas dilatadas, os lábios abertos numa tentativa de apelo por socorro que nunca veio a acontecer.

Foi chamado à realidade pela voz de outra pessoa, que se aproximava com um monte de papéis na mão.

- Julian, aqui estão as fotografias do cadáver. – a voz era melodiosa e apaziguadora.

- Obrigada Sorento. O que conseguiu saber do caso?

- A vítima foi identificada como sendo Mary Ann Nichols, mais conhecida por _Polly_. Data de nascimento: 26 de Agosto de 1845. 42 anos, 1,55 m, cabelos castanhos. – tentava ser o mais breve possível nas falas, sabia que o superior estava cansado e quanto menos divagasse, melhor Julian assimilaria as informações. - Ah sim! Sinal particular, faltavam-lhe cinco dentes frontais.

- Uma prostituta… - concluiu o inspector. – podia ser pior…

- Sim…mas pelo que sei dela, sua vida não foi fácil. – continuou, fitando atentamente a folha de dados à sua frente. - Aos 12 anos de idade, Polly Walker casa-se com Nichols, funcionário de uma gráfica. Seis anos de casamento e cinco filhos. Tornou-se alcoólatra e o casal acaba por se separar. Nichols fica com a guarda das crianças e paga pensão à ex-mulher, até que esta começa a se prostituir. O álcool deixou-a violenta.

- O fato de levar uma vida dissoluta e ser agressiva não basta para explicar o seu assassinato. O ex-marido foi interrogado?

- Ainda não. Estamos tentando encontrá-lo. Não há sinal dele em parte nenhuma.

- Hum… suspeito. – disse pegando nas fotografias e voltando a encostar-se na cadeira – o que a autópsia concluiu?

- A garganta foi cortada de uma orelha à outra. A lâmina penetrou até a coluna vertebral. Segundo o médico, a arma utilizada deve ter sido um punhal, como aqueles usados para cortar cortiça ou couro, com uma lâmina de 15 a 20 centímetros. Não há marcas sobre as roupas. Os objectos pessoais limitam-se a um pente, um espelho quebrado e um lenço.

- O caso está complicado… - suspirou – crime premeditado… não houve testemunhas oculares e o interrogatório da pessoa que descobriu o corpo em _Buck's Row_ não rendeu grandes informações. – à medida que novas informações eram dadas, mais o caso parecia complexo.

A porta abriu-se de rompante. Duas silhuetas aproximaram-se dos policiais, um deles com um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Nunca lhe ensinaram a bater antes de entrar? – a irritação do inspector era palpável.

- Eu tentei detê-lo _boss_. Mas com o Io, a coisa não é fácil. – respondeu o moreno que acabava de entrar atrás do outro.

- Deixa de encher o saco! Se continuar assim não lhe contamos as últimas novidades! – o jovem de cabelos rosa lançou-se sobre uma cadeira perto dos outros dois.

- Io, respeitinho por seus superiores é muito bonito sabia? Podia ser expulso por isso! Além do mais, ocultação de provas é crime susceptível de pena severa! Devia saber disso, pois é policial.

- Sorento, você sempre foi um chato sabia? – bufou – Devia ter ido para médico como meu pai queria!

- Não o vejo como médico… apesar de como policial também não ser grande coisa… - Sorento brincava abertamente do rapaz, o que rendeu uma gargalhada de seu superior.

- Bom, continuando… - disse finalmente o inspector quando seu auto controlo conseguiu superar a vontade de rir – novidades Bian?

- Encontrámos uma amiga de _Polly_ e a interrogámos. Seu nome era _Emma Smith_ e encontrava-se no hospital. Deu entrada com ferimentos graves, segundo ela, devido ao espancamento que sofreu de quatro homens. A mim me parece uma acção de _gangue_ de exploradores de prostitutas.

- É uma hipótese. O interrogatório rendeu algo?

- Infelizmente não serviu de muito. As informações foram escassas e a vítima morreu devido aos ferimentos. Foi uma sorte termos conseguido falar com ela.

- Tenho um mau pressentimento… esperemos que o assassino não tenha motivos para continuar com esta abominação.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

As horas tinham passado. Intermináveis horas. Pareciam arrastar-se por dias, meses, anos… pela falta de claridade que entrava no quarto podia afirmar que a noite tinha caído. Ainda não se conseguia levantar. Nem tentara, tal maneira foram as dores que sentira da primeira vez que arriscou.

O descanso estava lhe fazendo bem, tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente. Mas Marin não conseguia sentir-se totalmente em confiança. Por mais que tentasse, passara o dia todo acordada. Medo? Nem ela sabia dizer porquê. Por duas vezes sentira a porta do quarto ser aberta. Fingira dormir. O jovem que se apresentou como Aioria entrara no quarto.

Da primeira vez, pensara que fizera bem em se manter acordada e alerta. Certamente o rapaz iria aproveitar o seu estado de inconsciência para fazer algo. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu uma mão quente afastar os fios de cabelo que teimavam em permanecer colados à sua testa, para logo depois se pousar delicadamente nela. Estava verificando sua temperatura. Não conseguia acreditar nos cuidados do jovem para consigo. Atingiu-a um sentimento de falta quando o jovem se afastou e saiu do quarto fechando a porta com cuidado.

Da segunda vez foi a mesma coisa. Os mesmos gestos, sempre com a mesma delicadeza. Aioria a sair e a porta a ser fechada.

Sentia-se mais confiante e segura. Mas havia sempre algo que a impedia de sucumbir ao cansaço. Os vários anos na rua fizeram com que seu sono se tornasse muito leve e dormisse só o necessário. Era a lei da selva.

A porta abriu-se mais uma vez. Manteve seus olhos abertos.

- Vejo que está acordada. _My lord _mandou trazer algo para comer. Deve estar com fome! – uma jovem de cabelos loiros surgiu na soleira da porta. Seus cabelos estavam presos num _chignon _no topo da cabeça, vestia a farda típica dos empregados da casa. Em suas mãos trazia um tabuleiro com uma tigela de sopa e um pouco de pão.

Marin tentou levantar-se mas logo desistiu da ideia. As dores já não eram tão fortes, mas continuavam presentes. A serva apressou-se para junto dela deixando o tabuleiro em cima do criado-mudo.

- Eu ajudo-a! O médico disse para não fazer esforços.

- Obrigada.

- De nada! – sorriu de um modo sincero. Após encostar a ruiva numa pilha de travesseiros de maneira a que ficasse mais erguida, pegou no tabuleiro.

Marin fez cara de descontentamento ao ver o que se encontrava lá. A sopa mais parecia água deslavada.

A loira riu da expressão de desilusão. – Eu sei que deve estar com muita fome, mas foram ordens do médico! Caldo de frango e pão! Coisas leves, para não fazer o estômago trabalhar de mais! – disse pousando a comida em seu colo.

Levantou-se da cama e dirigiu-se à janela para fechar as cortinas.

- Obrigada…desculpe, mas não sei seu nome! – disse a doente um tanto constrangida. A verdade era que nunca tinha visto a jovem, mas fora tão amável com ela naquele momento…

- June! Me chamo June!

- Obrigada June.

- Mas não tem de quê. – continuava sorrindo. – Agora coma antes que arrefeça. Se já não é muito apetitoso enquanto quente, imagine frio!

A ruiva levou a primeira colherada à boca conformada.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- É melhor eu regressar! – gemia em meio dos beijos. – tenho de passar em casa do Afrodite saber como vai.

- É impressionante sua falta de convicção ao dizer isso! – retrucou o outro, continuando com os beijos molhados, tratando de manter o amante em seus braços. – Se não recebeu noticias é porque está tudo bem!

- É complicado pensar em sair daqui… hum…. se você não pára… de…hum… me tentar…hum…adoro quando faz isso…

Shion adorava a total entrega do amante. Sabia exactamente como mantê-lo por perto. Sentados agora no chão escondido por enormes carpetes, o jogo de xadrez que outrora se encontrava caprichosamente arrumado numa magnífica mesinha-de-jogo de mármore, jazia agora no chão. Cavalos, reis, rainhas, piões; todas espalhadas pelos cantos no cômodo.

O calor que emanava da lareira era a única luz existente no local.

A tarde passara rápido, como sempre acontecia quando estavam juntos. Mais uma vez, Shion se fechara em copas acerca do que o fazia passar os dias fechado.

Durante a tarde, a lareira ameaçara apagar-se por quatro vezes. Em todas elas, Dohko, mais atento, ateou o fogo. A constante preocupação pelo bem estar do amante era uma das características que Shion mais apreciava nele.

À quinta ameaça, Shion decidiu levantar-se e ajudá-lo. Ambos sentiam o calor intenso presente pela proximidade excessiva das labaredas. Os rostos próximos; perigosamente próximos. O beijo fora iminente.

Fora a partir desse beijo que o resto sucedeu.

Sempre começava por um beijo. Um toque ou outro mais ousado. A necessidade do contacto da pele do outro. O corpo a responder à proximidade. A impaciência a aumentar.

Os beijos mais intensos, a saciedade de quem devora um livro raro. O calor febril.

Dor, tremores, sufoco.

Uma multiplicidade de sentimentos mesclados e turvos tal qual um quadro impressionista.

O alívio dos apaixonados.

Fora tão rápido mas tão intenso ao mesmo tempo. A mente deixa de pensar coerente e os instintos mais primordiais vêm ao decimo.

Dohko jazia então deitado, a espalda contra a carpete macia. Apreciava cada beijo do outro, cada toque mais leve fosse ele. Shion sobre ele o impedia de levantar. Ora beijava, mordia de leve, lambia a marca deixada por momentos mais intensos.

- Shion…hum…hoje não…hum…posso. Pare por favor! – o moreno apelava à sanidade do amante, já que ele mal conseguia formar um pensamento coerente com o outro sobre ele daquela maneira; quanto mais afastá-lo.

Arrependera-se logo em seguida de suas palavras ao sentir a falta dos toques e o arrefecimento do ar junto à pele devido ao afastamento do ente querido. Viu o outro se levantar, o farfalhar das roupas sendo vestidas e o cabelo ajeitado. Levantou-se, evitando um possível contacto de partes doridas com a superfície rija.

Sem trocar uma única palavra com Shion, vestiu-se.

Dirigiu-se à janela onde este se encontrava olhando para o exterior. Abraçou-o por trás depositando leves beijos em seu pescoço.

- Não tinha de partir? – perguntou de tom seco.

- Tenho! Mas não quero sair por aquela porta sabendo que está fazendo birrinha de criança.

- Birrinha de criança nada! Saia imediatamente!

- Não _my love_… – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Shion cerrou os olhos sentindo a pele arrepiar com a leve deslocação do ar, devia à fala de Dohko. Era verdade que estava fazendo birra. Mas não queria ver o outro partir, e essa era a última cartada que lhe restava para o aprisionar. Dohko conhecia bem o homem que abraçava naquele momento, e sabia perfeitamente o que estava pensando. Sabia também que estava fazendo aquilo pela atenção que queria sobre si.

Suspirou derrotado. A calma do amante era contagiante. Nunca conseguia resistir muito tempo.

- _Good_ – disse o moreno, continuando as carícias circulares com os polegares. – Posso ir embora?

- Se prometer que volta amanhã…

- Sabe perfeitamente que sempre volto para você… não seja tão inseguro _my love_! – virou Shion presenteando-o com um último beijo de despedida.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Mu andava de um lado para o outro da enorme mansão dando ordens aos diversos servos. Todos repararam na irritação e na inquietação do jovem, já que normalmente era extremamente calmo e acessível.

Conseguira pôr uma pobre rapariga a chorar pela _"visível incompetência em limpar as vidraças"_, tarefa que lhe estava destinada. A jovem, atordoada pela mudança brusca do mordomo, não conteve as lágrimas saindo aterrorizada para lavar tudo de novo.

Durante o resto da tarde, Mu evitara seu mestre. Não fora obra fácil já que era seu dever manter-se constantemente ao lado de Shaka. Dera todas as desculpas possíveis e imagináveis: que se encontrava indisposto; que o chamavam com urgência para algo… tudo o que lhe era permitido na sua condição.

Presumia que o loiro já se apercebera de algo.

"_Isto se ele está interessado em perceber! Você foi tão estúpido Mu! Deixou-se cair nas garras daquele anjo diabolicamente arrogante!"_

- Senhor Mu! Senhor Mu! – um rapaz nos seus 16 anos corria em direcção a ele. – _My lord_ o convocou!

- Diga-lhe que…

- Desculpe senhor, mas _my lord_ disse que desta vez não aceitava desculpas… - interrompeu o jovem um tanto constrangido baixando os olhos.

Mu bufou e o pouco de bom senso que lhe restava impediu-o de saltar em cima da pobre criatura. Dirigiu-se aos aposentos do loiro sem agradecer.

Em frente à porta de madeira clara, inspirava e expirava para se acalmar. Não queria de maneira nenhuma ver o loiro tão cedo, mas este decidira o contrário. Bateu três vezes como sempre fazia. Estremeceu ao ouvir a voz doce e melodiosa de Shaka do interior exclamando um _"Entre"_.

Abriu vagarosamente a porta e penetrando no local.

O loiro encontrava-se à janela olhando para o exterior, atento aos flocos brancos de neve que caíam do céu. A noite prometia ser muito fria e ventosa.

- Mandou me chamar, _my lord? – _perguntou mantendo-se perto da porta após esta ser trancada.

- Sim Mu. Como vai sua mão machucada?

À medida que o loiro falava, Mu sentia sua raiva crescer exponencialmente. Não por estar odiando o homem à sua frente, mas sim pela falta desse mesmo ódio que deveria ter. Não respondeu. Queria fazer ver ao mestre o seu desagrado.

- Mu, fiz-lhe uma pergunta. Gostaria que respondesse! – disse o loiro calmamente virando-se para encarar o mordomo.

- Melhor. – respondeu finalmente sem desviar o olhar do chão.

- Pensou em trocar o curativo?

Com as andanças todas na mansão e os pensamentos povoados por outras coisas, esquecera-se completamente desse pormenor. Nunca mais sentira dores, logo não se lembrou que a gaze tinha de ser mudada.

O loiro percebeu sua hesitação e tomou seu silencio por uma resposta.

- Sente-se. Vamos tratar disso. – Dirigiu-se a uma cómoda sobre a qual se encontrava uma malinha de primeiros socorros. Reparou que o outro não se movia. – Eu disse para se sentar, não? O que faz ainda aí de pé?

Mu não respondeu. Mas também não obedeceu. Mantinha-se de pé em frente à porta, sem o encarar.

O loiro parecia estar a começar a irritar-se com a situação. O que dera no mordomo agora para se recusar a cumprir suas ordens?

- Mu, o que se passa? Sente-se imediatamente!

Mu sentiu a irritação no tom de voz do loiro e decidiu que seria melhor obedecer e sentar-se numa das cadeiras que mobilavam o local. Mantinha os olhos no chão, mas com um brilho de fúria estampado neles. Como subordinado não podia encarar seu mestre assim. Mas seu lado explosivo estava-se tornando cada vez mais difícil de controlar.

Shaka dirigiu-se a ele com a malinha e sentou-se numa cadeira a seu lado. Tomou sua mão com a mesma ternura e carinho que nessa manhã. O gesto deixara Mu perplexo. Como poderia estar ele agindo daquela maneira depois do que se passara durante a tarde? Sentia a gaze ser tirada aos poucos e uma dormência se apoderar da zona enfaixada. O loiro massajava e aplicava a pomada com muita calma.

- Porque esta me evitando? – perguntou sempre atento ao que estava fazendo.

Mu assustou-se com a pergunta.

- … - Calou-se. Como o loiro podia estar fazendo uma pergunta daquelas?

- Essas cenas de revoltado não combinam com você, sabia? – o outro finalmente disse após alguns momentos de silêncio.

Mu pode ver o quanto o loiro estava se divertindo com as suas reacções, e isso fora a gota de água que fizera transbordar o copo. Num ataque de fúria disparou: - como pode estar falando assim… EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO!

- O que eu fiz Mu? – Shaka respondeu calmamente olhando o subordinado que se encontrava agora de pé.

- Você… você… O QUE EU SIGNIFICO PARA VOCÊ SHAKA?

- Mu, se acalme… - o loiro por sua vez levantou-se.

- VOCE ME BEIJOU POR DUAS VEZES E DEPOIS FEZ AQUELA FIGURA ELOGIANDO MISS SHINA! O QUE EU SOU PARA VOCÊ? UM BRINQUEDO DE USAR E DEITAR FORA? RESPONDA SHAKA!

- Mu! Eu nunca lhe dei o direito de falar assim comigo!

Mu continuava exaltado andando de um lado para o outro sem parar. Shaka nunca o vira daquela forma. – Ainda sou seu mestre Mu. Não lhe admito que fale assim comigo.

Após ouvir as últimas palavras do loiro, Mu parou e respirou fundo. Tinha-se exaltado. Nunca lhe acontecera tal coisa. Sempre conseguia dominar seu mau génio. Mas naquele momento, tinha perdido a cabeça.

Dirigiu-se à porta. Antes de a abrir virou-se para o loiro: - Desculpe, _"my lord"_ – disse essas palavras acentuando a ironia.

- Mu! Acalme-se imediatamente!

- NÃO ME DÊ ORDENS! – gritou ainda olhando para o loiro.

Bateu a porta ao sair.

Os olhos marejaram. Precisava andar. O ar fresco fazer-lhe-ia bem.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Dirigia-se tranquilamente para os aposentos do amigo, com a real intenção de lhe pedir explicações sobre o sucedido. Seus longos cabelos ruivos balançavam com o andar.

Espantou-se quando ouviu gritos do quarto do loiro.

- O QUE EU SOU PARA VOCÊ? UM BRINQUEDO DE USAR E DEITAR FORA? RESPONDA SHAKA!

Reconheceu a voz do mordomo, agora alterada. Aproximou-se vagarosamente da porta.

- NÃO ME DÊ ORDENS! – ouviu mais uma vez o subordinado.

O som da porta a abrir-se. Assustou-se com a figura esbelta que saiu apressadamente do quarto, passando por ele. O jovem chorava.

- Mu! – ainda tentou chamar, mas o outro não o ouvira. Ou fizera questão de não ouvir.

Avançou para a porta aberta do quarto de Shaka. O loiro continuava imóvel, de pé, olhando o vazio.

- Shaka, o que aconteceu? Vi o Mu sair daqui agora mesmo e ouvi os gritos. Aconteceu algo?

- Nunca tinha visto o Mu assim tão abalado Kamus.

O outro aproximou-se falando calmamente. – Entende-se o comportamento dele Shaka. Até eu estanhei sua atitude desta tarde. O Mu deve ter-se sentido usado.

- Ele nem me deixou explicar! Estava completamente descontrolado!

- E havia algo para explicar? Shaka, desconheço o que o levou a seduzir Shina, mas se quiser um conselho de amigo, vá dormir. A noite é boa conselheira e agir de cabeça quente não lhe vai ajudar em nada.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Era noite. Mais uma vez passara o dia com Lina e a pequena Nöella. Aquela rapariga estava se tornando mais esperta a cada dia. Sorriu divertido ao lembrar a conversa da pequena sobre seu relacionamento com a irmã. Era um anjinho. Ambas eram… dois anjos descidos à terra para dar sentido à sua vida miserável.

Finalmente chegara a casa. Passara muito tempo dormindo mas sentia-se extremamente cansado. Quanto mais dormia, mais sono tinha… e o tempo nebuloso não ajudava em nada.

Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com uma cena, no mínimo, estranha. Carlo, de pé, fazia o jantar, e cantarolava alto algo em italiano. Shura do seu lado, sentado no chão, as cortas apoiadas na parede, rabiscava a toda a velocidade numa folha de papel enquanto acompanhava o italiano na melodia durante o refrão.

Aldebaran não sabia se ria, ou se fugia dali a sete pés! O espanhol ao reparar na presença do amigo, parou de cantar de imediato:

- Deba, _amigo! Entonces_ _hombre? _Chegámos a pensar que se tinha mudado definitivamente para casa da Lina! – levantou-se para o acolher.

- E deixava dois doidos que nem vocês à solta? Claro que não! Alguém tem de tomar as rédeas da sanidade mental desta casa!

- Sanidade mental? Isso é algo que se coma? – brincou o italiano que acabava de entrar na conversa.

- Muitíssimo engraçado Carlo! Mas o que se passou por aqui? Parecem tão alegres? E o Carlo fazendo comer é TÃO estranho!

- Fazendo comer, é dizer de mais! Tentando fazer algo comestível é mais apropriado! – disse o espanhol divertido.

- Continue assim _spagnolo_ imbecil, e hoje vai se alimentar dos seus tubos de acrílicos!

- Não briguem crianças… me contem antes o que aconteceu antes que eu morra de curiosidade!

Carlo e Shura se olharam cúmplices.

- Volte para a cozinha _Carlito_! Deba, senta aqui. Eu o meto ocorrente dos acontecimentos mais recentes!

E foi em meio de gargalhadas que a narração começou.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Como irmão gémeo, Saga pressentia que algo de errado estava acontecendo com Kanon. Seus receios verificaram-se correctos ao ouvir a conversa de uma serva momentos antes.

- Não se preocupe, _my love_! Não tarda o Kanon conta-lhe o que está acontecendo! Ele sempre faz isso! – disse o outro olhando ternamente para o amante.

- Eu sei Aioros. Mas não posso deixar de estar preocupado. Só espero que Kanon não esteja metido em sarilhos! Mas tem razão! Vou esperar que ele venha ter comigo, e não vou pressionar. – levou uma chícara de chá aos lábios, sob o olhar fixo do outro – o que está olhando?

- Você é lindo sabia? – disse Aioros levando a mão à face do amante numa leve carícia.

Saga, já habituado com os elogios repentinos do namorado, apenas sorriu fechando os olhos e apreciando o toque.

- Como eu consegui estar tanto tempo longe de você?

- Também eu me pergunto isso. – respondeu Saga abrindo os olhos.

- Convencido!

- Quem pode, pode! – dito isto aproximou-se do amante para lhe roubar um beijo.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- Senhor _Alexis_! _Sir Russell_ acaba de chegar.

- Sim, obrigado. Irei acolhe-lo.

No _hall_, Dohko esperava o mordomo. De frente à enorme escadaria que levava a um andar superior, onde deveria estar Afrodite. Já não se lembrava da quantidade de vezes que esperara ali para ser anunciado. Conhecia aquele _hall _como se fosse o de sua própria casa. Conhecia o número exacto de degraus que teria de subir para chegar ao quarto do barão, o cheiro do corrimão que, apesar de velho, não deixava de emanar o aroma da madeira, a iluminação do fim de tarde através das janelas.

- Seja bem-vindo _sir Russell_.

- Obrigado _Alexis_. Como está o nosso doente?

- _My lord_ desmaiou esta manhã no regresso a casa. Presenciou uma cena imprópria para alguém no seu estado.

- Sei, já me encontro ocorrente do sucedido. Afrodite não deve estar exposto a esse tipo de situações. Seu ritmo cardíaco acelerou e é normal não tivesse suportado. Posso vê-lo?

- Com certeza! Siga-me por favor.

Dohko seguiu o mordomo estranhando o facto de estar percorrendo um caminho diferente. Atravessaram a mansão chegando assim aos jardins.

"_A estufa! Claro!"_

Desde pequeno, Afrodite tinha uma grande paixão por flores. Principalmente por rosas. Dizia que eram suas únicas companheiras durante os momentos de crise. Sempre tiveram um dom para cultivar as mais belas rosas.

A estufa era na realidade um _"jardin d'Hiver"_.**(o1o)** O perfume inebriante das roseiras era sentido por toda aquela ala da mansão. Ao entrar no jardim, Dohko deparou-se com uma das cenas mais belas que alguma vez vira.

Afrodite, deitado numa '_chaise- longue'_ **(o2o)** estava muito concentrado lendo um livro, seus cabelos espalhados pelos travesseiros. Diversas roseiras de varias cores trepavam as paredes em volta do jovem, como que protegendo-o. As diversas cores presentes no local mesclavam-se, dando um ar angélico à cena.

O jovem barão ao ver o subordinado e o médico entrarem, levantou-se abrindo seu magnífico sorriso.

- _My lord_, _sir Russell_ chegou.

- Obrigada _Alexis_! Pode retirar-se.

Após uma pequena vénia, o mordomo saiu do local.

- Afrodite _Richard Nolan Lauderdale_! Não deveria estar na cama? – perguntou de braços cruzados em tom de falsa represália.

- Dohko! Não posso passar a minha vida enclausurado no meu quarto!

- Está certo Afrodite. Ficar o tempo todo fechado também não lhe faz nada bem. Soube da crise de hoje pela manhã. Como se sente?

- Agora, bem. – suspirou – Dohko, preciso lhe contar o que realmente aconteceu.

O médico sorriu. Sabia que o Barão confiava nele e lhe diria o que realmente acontecera. Além de médico, era um óptimo amigo.

- Eu sabia que sua crise não era devido ao cadáver. Este encontrava-se tapado, estou certo? A polícia sempre faz isso para evitar afectar pessoas mais sensíveis.

Afrodite limitou-se a acenar.

- Afrodite, aceitaria com gosto uma chávena de chá enquanto me conta o sucedido. Sinto que a história vai muito além do que _Alexis _me contou. – disse sorrindo gentilmente sentando-se perto do jovem.

O barão retribuiu ao sorriso chamando o subordinado.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- Não me conformo com a atitude de Shaka. Decididamente não me conformo! Quem ele pensa que é? – Milo andava descontroladamente de um lado para o outro da sala, falando com a prima. Esta, completamente desligada do mundo, lia um livro sentada num sofá.

Virou uma página.

- O que aquele loiro está aprontando? Se ele pensa que vou oferecer minha prima assim de bandeja para ele está muitíssimo enganado!

Outra página.

- Eu sei lá o que lhe pode acontecer?

Mais uma página.

Milo pareceu finalmente reparar do pouco caso que a prima estava fazendo do seu monólogo. Decidiu chamar-lhe a atenção: - Shina! Está-me ouvindo? Não vai dizer que está interessada no marquês, vai?

- Claro que não Milo. Mas sei perfeitamente que quando você decide monologar, não há nada nem ninguém que o pare. Já acabou? Posso explicar o que aconteceu?

Milo perplexo, sentou-se no chão, de frente para a jovem. Shina sorriu ao ver a atitude infantil do primo que parecia uma criança esperando que lhe contassem uma história. Uma criança crescida, era o termo ideal para indicar o primo.

- A cena da praça esta manhã foi premeditada. – começou - Quando Shaka me avisou que ele e Camus iriam à cidade esta manhã, tanto eu como ele vimos aí uma boa hipótese de fazermos com que você e Kamus se encontrassem de novo.

- Não acredito! – Milo olhava espantado para a rapariga.

- Pensa que nem eu nem ele percebemos seu interesse mútuo? Pois bem; Shaka vê em você um meio de Kamus se livrar das correntes que o prendem ao passado. Já que nem Saga conseguiu fazê-lo.

Sentiu ciúme quando uma imagem de Saga e Kamus se desenhou em sua mente.

- Estava tudo combinado. Você sabe como as pessoas podem ser snobes, arranjariam de tudo para bisbilhotar a vida alheia. Então Shaka e eu decidimos fazer aquela pequena encenação para evitar futuras intromissões. Assim, todo o mundo está convencido de que ele está interessado em mim e não vão procurar as mais diversas e esfarrapadas desculpas para futuros encontros.

Milo não parecia convencido com a meia-resposta da prima. Fez sinal para que continuasse.

- Você mais que ninguém, sabe a quantidade de propostas de casamento que jovens aristocratas como você recebem todos os meses.

- Sei o que isso é…

- Shaka não é excepção. Ultimamente tem vindo a ser assediado por muitos _lordes_ à beira da ruína, prontos manipular um casamento de conveniência para se manterem de pé. Shaka queria acabar, ou pelo menos, abrandar com as inúmeras "ofertas" de jovens que cada vez se tornavam mais frequentes. Pensando que já tem alguém em vista, os 'abutres' deixariam de rondar em volta dele. O porquê disso tudo, já não sei dizer. Mas você sabe que sou a única mulher a quem Shaka pediria uma coisa dessas, sem arriscar que eu pedisse algo em troca.

- Estou a ver…

Então era isso… uma encenação; extremamente bem feita por sinal.

- Está mais descansado? Posso continuar lendo o livro tranquilamente?

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

O nevoeiro característico da cidade marcava sua presença. No meio de ruas estreitas, um jovem andava apressado. A elegância das suas roupas denunciavam seu estatuto, acabando com qualquer tentativa de passar despercebido.

- E então meu lindo? O que me diz a uma boa noite de prazer?

O rapaz olhou a interlocutora de cima a baixo com desprezo. Não era para isso que se encontrava ali.

- Não obrigado. – seguiu caminho.

"_Kanon, não se desvie de seus objectivos"_ – pensou para consigo.

_Continua..._

**

* * *

**

**o(1)o **_Jardin d'Hiver_: espécie de estufa; geralmente é uma divisão da casa. Os _jardins de Inverno_ são, como o nome indica, jardins interiores, que são excelentes zonas de descanso durante o Inverno. Geralmente as fachadas são envidraçadas, acumulando o calor no seu interior. Esse calor captado pelas radiações solares é, depois, espalhado pela casa, evitando assim mais gastos de aquecimento. Funciona como um aquecimento natural. A base é a mesma que uma _estufa_.

**o(2)o **_chaise longue_: traduzido à letra, significa _'cadeira comprida'_. É uma cadeira mais comprida que o normal, permitindo assim o utilizador de estar deitado nela.

**

* * *

**

**Curiosidades: **

**o** Shion e Dohko apresentam:

**o Casamentos de conveniência o**

Shion e Dohko jogando xadrez…como sempre aliás…

**Shi:** Xeque–mate! Perdeu!

**Do:** Você não pode fazer isso Shion! Não pode mexer o cavalo assim!

**Shi:** Posso sim senhor! Ele estava aqui, e eu avancei em L! Como sempre!

**Do:** Não pode não! Só pode mexer assim se…

**Shi:** De qualquer modo estão-nos esperando… - faz carinha de inocente.

**Do** (não resistindo): Bom…tudo bem… começando o tema de hoje: Os casamentos no séc. XIX não eram casamentos por amor, mas sim por conveniência. Estes sempre existiram, como forma de disfarce e dissimulação. As famílias burguesas casam os filhos com o melhor partido possível.

**Shi:** Consequentemente, os ricos casavam-se entre eles. Maior era o dote oferto pela noiva, mais as famílias apreciavam; a condição social era muito importante também.

**Do:** Era comum um casamento ser tratado entre os pais enquanto os filhos eram crianças. Não foram raros os casos em que uma família à beira da ruína mas de renome, se juntou a outra com grande posses mas não tão conhecida: juntava-se o nome de uma à fortuna de outra; e toda a gente ficava contente, menos os noivos que não tinham nada a dizer sobre o assunto.

**Shi:** Era tudo tão complicado para os jovens na época…

**Do:** Era sim… já não bastava as crises de adolescência pelas quais passam todos, também havia o problema do casamento arranjado com uma pessoa que nunca viram…

**Shi:** Pois…

**Do:** Voltando ao assunto anterior, você não pode faz…

**Shi:** Não? – subindo o pé descalço até à virilha do amante por baixo da mesa; fazendo carinha de inocente.

**Do** (sorrindo maliciosamente) : pensando melhor… talvez esteja errado – agarrando no pé do namorado.

**Moral da história:** "Carneirinho inocente é só fachada!"

**Shion e Mu:** Não comentamos esta frase…

**Dohko e Shaka:** É a mais pura verdade…

**Shi e Mu:** Como?

**Do e Sha** fazendo como se nada fosse…

* * *

**Cantinho ariano: **(autora é arrancada do teclado do computador)

- Hoje eu (Shion) e meu pupilo (Mu) falamos pela autora da fic! É inadmissível o que ela está fazendo connosco nesta história!

- Você ainda não teve nada de mal, agora eu! Coitado de mim! O meu Shakinha me traindo com uma cobra!

- Pois… mas acho que mais ainda está por vir…

- Bom: como podem ter visto, finalmente apareceram os generais marinas (ou pelo menos parte deles). Estes pobres coitados ainda não sabem onde se meteram…

- E o coitado do Shaka vai ter de suportar um ariano com raiva! Isso é o mais problemático!

- Não acha que o Dohko está demasiado amiguinho do Dite não? – fazendo ciúme no mestre.

- Não. Pelo menos espero que não! Se não nem quero pensar nas torturas que lhe vou fazer…

- Concluindo: todas as informações presentes na fic acerca da primeira prostituta assassinada são verídicas. Tratando-se de uma fic histórica, a autora tenta aproximar-se ao máximo da verdade, tanto nos assassínios como no resto do cenário.

- Pode parecer estranho, mas os relacionamentos homossexuais na Londres Vitoriana não eram tão incomuns. Mas eram sempre escondidos.

**Agora os agradecimentos: **obrigada mais uma vez aos que continuam a acompanhar a fic.

**Mu e Shion: **um beijo especialíssimo a **_Musha_**, **_Deni Chan_**,**_Margarida_** e **_Gemini Kaoru _**pelas reviews que incentivam tanto esta pobre autora!

..._Áries sin:_ vocês ficaram mesmo zangados por causa do que vos fiz na fic…

**Mu e Shion: **Sim!

_...Áries sin:_ Se me deixarem voltar, eu prometo que no próximo capítulo as coisas melhoram para vocês!

**Mu e Shion **_pensando:_ Bom… tudo bem… mas vamos andar em cima de você para saber o que acontece!

_...Áries sin:_ tudo bem… também sou ariana, não sou capaz de fazer os meus queriduchos sofrerem… - abraça Mu e Shion

**Áries party!**


	10. Chapter 10 Apresentações

_Nomes: _(para melhor compreensão da fic, aqui estão os nomes completos dos personagens)

_1. _**Saga** _Arthur Lewis_ _Rolland__**  
**2. _**Kanon** _Cristopher Lewis_ _Rolland_  
_3_. **Aioria** _Garland Hamilton Gabriel  
__4. _**Aioros** _Logan Hamilton_ _Gabriel  
5. _**Shaka** _Gregory Sullivan Ascott  
6. _**Mu** _Ashley  
7. _**Shion** _Theodore Colin Lawrence  
8. _**Milo** _Alexander Andrew Windsor  
9. _**Shina** _Emeline Windsor_  
_10_. **Kamus** _Phillipe Lenoir  
11. _**Afrodite** _Richard Nolan Lauderdale_  
_12._** Aldebaran** _Brown  
13. _**Shura** _Marquez  
14. _**Dohko** _Russell  
15. _**Marin** _Gladys  
16._e o famoso** Carlo** _di Angelis_ (da Pipe)

* * *

_Capítulo IX :_

- Até que enfim voltou ! Faz dois dias que está fora!

- Acalme-se Aioria. Eu avisei-o antes de sair da _soirée _que ia para casa do Saga. Porquê esse nervosismo todo? – perguntava Aioros aparentemente descontraído.

Aioria estava tenso; não sabia como tocar no assunto da ruiva ao irmão. – Aioros, na noite da _soirée, _ao voltar para casa, aconteceu algo sobre o qual eu preciso de falar com você.

O mais velho despia o sobretudo calmamente e dirigia-se à sala, com o mais novo em seu enlaço. Percebeu a preocupação do irmão. – Sente-se, e conversemos então. Não quero ver o meu irmão nesse estado de inquietação.

Aioria tomou lugar numa poltrona que mobilava a sala. Uma serva adentrou no local.

- _My lord, _seja bem-vindo. – fez uma pequena vénia - Deseja algo?

- Obrigada _Elinor_. Prepare-me um bom banho quente por favor. Preciso urgentemente de relaxar.

- Com certeza _my lord_. – disse saindo do local.

- Um bom banho quente? Relaxar? – perguntou Aioria troçando do primogénito. – pensei que depois desses dois dias fechado em casa com o desgraçado do Saga fosse suficiente para o relaxar durante semanas!

- Pois é meu irmão… mas o Saga deu cabo de mim, se é que me entende! – respondeu à provocação.

- Dispenso pormenores dessa estadia… - acabou dizendo.

- Queria falar algo comigo se não me engano, e a conversa está a fugir do rumo inicial. – continuou divertido com as caras que o irmão fazia. Era inevitável aquelas reacções quando o seu caso com Saga vinha à conversa.

- Sim… - suspirou ganhando coragem – quando estava voltando da noite de casa do Shaka, atropelei uma pessoa. Saí do coche e verifiquei que ela ainda estava viva. Em muito mau estado, mas viva. Trouxe-a para aqui.

- E está bem? Não tem nada de grave? – Aioros preocupou-se.

- Não, está tudo bem. Dohko veio aqui e prescreveu descanso total e uma dieta rigorosa.

- Hum…menos mal... não vejo qual é o problema… essa pessoa ainda se encontra aqui?

- Sim. Seu estado é estável, mas não convém mudar de local de reabilitação. – Aioria estava cada vez mais nervoso, sentia que teria de dizer a verdade ao seu irmão, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Afinal, não fora qualquer uma que ele trouxera para casa… era uma prostituta…

- Bem, então seria mais conveniente eu me apresentar não? – preparou-se para levantar.

- NÃO! Espere! – estagnou ao ouvir o grito do irmão – ainda não lhe contei o mais importante!

- Diga então! – Aioros mantinha a calma, e um sorriso nos lábios, o que incitou o outro a continuar.

Do lado de fora, _Elinor_ chegava para avisar o amo que o banho estava pronto. Chegou perto da porta, levantou o braço preparando-se para bater. Começou a movimentar sua mão quando…

- O QUÊ? – assustou-se com o grito vindo do interior.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

Milo mal conseguira dormir, tal maneira era a excitação de receber o francês naquela tarde. Passara a noite remexendo-se na cama, mais parecendo um adolescente bobo apaixonado.

"_Apaixonado"_ – essa palavra ecoou em sua cabeça. Não se chegava a lembrar da última vez que isso acontecera! Se é que alguma vez acontecera. Não percebia quando Aioros falava de "amor" relativamente ao seu relacionamento com Saga.

"_isso acontece porque você leva uma vida de boémio, meu caro amigo!"_ – era a resposta constante do mais velho. Sabia que essa frase referia-se também a Aioria.

O corpo apenas tapado até metade pelas cobertas, olhava o tecto do quarto.

Finalmente decidiu que não estava fazendo nada deitado e levantou-se saindo do quarto. Shina tinha por hábito acordar cedo, já devia estar a pé tomando o desjejum.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

Seguira o conselho que o amigo lhe dera e esperara uma noite para que os ânimos se acalmassem. Sabia que devia explicações a Mu, mas este não lhe dera oportunidade para isso. Ainda lhe custava acreditar na reacção do mordomo no dia anterior. Tudo bem que Mu ter-se-ia sentido usado. Mas fora por uma boa causa! Para que tudo desse certo, era necessário o maior sigilo.

Eram estes os pensamentos com que a mente de Shaka era bombardeada enquanto se dirigia para junto do ruivo. Este esperava-o para comer. Pela primeira vez, não vira Mu ao acordar.

No caminho, encontrou uma serva que fez uma pequena vénia à chegada do mestre.

- Onde está o Mu? – perguntou sem saber quem era a serva; sem nem se lembrar de alguma vez a ter visto.

- O senhor Mu encontra-se indisposto hoje _my lord_. Está no seu quarto e pediu que o substituíssem nas tarefas do dia. – respondeu a serva calmamente, sempre mantendo o olhar no chão.

- Avise Kamus que não irei comer tão cedo por favor. – ordenou à jovem que logo assentiu saindo do local.

Seu rumo mudara. Dirigia-se agora à ala dos quartos dos servos. Os subordinados que se encontravam por ali, ficavam pasmos com a presença do loiro. Não era comum ele aparecer naquele local.

Finalmente chegou ao seu destino. Bateu à porta.

- Me deixem em paz! – ouviu do interior.

Abriu a porta e entrou sem mesmo deixar tempo ao outro de se manifestar. Fechou a porta atrás de si trancando-a. Mu, que se encontrava sentado numa cadeira perto da cama, levantou os olhos pronto para gritar com a pessoa que se atrevera a entrar sem autorização. As palavras morreram na sua garganta ao vislumbrar o interlocutor.

Shaka continuava parado em frente à porta; olhando fixamente o jovem na cadeira. Reparou nas olheiras e na cara de cansaço do rapaz. Sentiu-se culpado. Era ele o culpado do seu estado. Sentiu vontade de correr e abraçar o outro, mas seu orgulho apelava à calma. Afinal, também ele se sentia ferido devido à maneira como o outro o encarara no dia anterior. Se tivesse sido outra pessoa qualquer, com certeza já estaria na rua a uma hora dessas.

- Está mais calmo? – seu tom de voz saiu mais arrogante que o desejado.

O mordomo que já se encontrava em defesa, apenas a reforçou ouvindo a pergunta.

Desta vez mais calmo, Shaka prosseguiu: - Mu, acho que lhe devo satisfações.

- Não as quero para nada! Não gaste sua fala comigo! – Atacou o outro, profundamente irritado.

Shaka teve de juntar todo o seu autocontrole para não deixar escapar uma frase mais irritada. Inspirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

- Eu decididamente lhe devo explicações. Me ouça atentamente por favor, se depois disso decidir que mereço toda essa raiva contida, aceitarei sua decisão.

Mu desviou seu olhar para o chão de novo, parecendo extremamente perdido. Shaka tomou o silêncio como uma aceitação. Começou:

- A cena que você presenciou ontem, foi premeditada. – ao ouvir a primeira frase, Mu fechou o punho lembrando-se da cena. Fazendo pouco caso, o loiro prosseguiu – Eu avisei Shina de que iríamos ao centro, para que ela se encontrasse connosco lá. Precisava de um grande favor, e ela logo aceitou sem fazer perguntas.

- Não quero ouvir mais nada. Saia daqui! – falou em tom brando mas decidido.

- Não vou sair até que oiça tudo o que eu quero dizer! – retrucou decidido – Como você sabe, estes últimos tempos tenho recebido demasiados pedidos de casamento. A cada dia que passa, eles se tornam mais frequentes, e sobretudo, mais difíceis de recusar. Sempre o fiz até agora, mas as recusas constantes acabam por gerar as mais diversas histórias, iniciadas geralmente pelos pais das noivas renegadas.

Mu ouvia tudo atentamente, apesar de fazer questão de não o demonstrar.

- Eu queria que isso parasse. O único modo de o fazer, seria gerar o boato do meu interesse por alguém. Ao acontecer isso, as pessoas deixariam de me assediar durante um bom tempo. E a única pessoa de sexo feminino em quem eu tenho total confiança, é Shina.

Uma ideia começava a formar-se na cabeça de Mu, mas este recusava-se a acreditar nela. Não queria que tudo passasse de uma ilusão.

- Então armamos aquela cena, em plena praça principal, para que o maior número de pessoas possível a presenciasse. Pode acreditar que neste momento, já metade da aristocracia inglesa sabe do meu _pseudo-interesse_ pela Shina.

Então tinha sido uma armação… Mas parecera tão real…

- Assim acredito que estarei mais descansado durante um bom tempo. Claro, sempre mantendo a chama da mentira acesa. – continuava o loiro, sempre atento às reacções do outro. – E você faz ideia porque eu queria ter privacidade Mu?

De repente sua garganta secou. Uma lágrima escorria em sua face. Não podia acreditar no que sua mente teimava em concluir. Fechou os olhos com força apoiando a cabeça nas duas mãos. Sentia-se culpado. Irritado consigo mesmo. Extremamente arrependido.

Shaka aproximou-se lentamente da cadeira. Baixou-se pousando um joelho no chão, as duas mãos tocando as do subordinado. Pegou seu queixo levantando-o e obrigando-o a encará-lo. Mu mantinha os olhos fechados, não tendo coragem de olhar o mestre; as lágrimas corriam agora livremente em sua face.

Shaka beijou suavemente seus lábios. Um leve roçar, que tinha tanto impacto nos dois.

- Abra os olhos Mu. – pediu carinhosamente.

Mas Mu não reagiu.

- Por favor. Não é uma ordem. – apressou-se a acrescentar.

As orbes verdes finalmente foram reveladas. As faces do mordomo estavam banhadas por lágrimas e seus olhos demonstravam uma tristeza sem fim.

Shaka sentiu seu coração apertar com a visão à sua frente. Decididamente, devia tê-lo posto ocorrente do que ia acontecer!

- Eu o amo Mu. De toda a minha alma. Não imagina o quanto! Se soubesse o que eu sofria a cada vez que me avisava calmamente de que tinha mais alguém oferecendo casamento, seu sorriso; e eu só queria você! – concluiu acariciando a face do outro com a mão.

Mu não sabia o que dizer. O que fazer. O que pensar.

Num acto de desespero, fez a única coisa que conseguia naquele momento: abraçou o loiro com força, escondendo sua cara em seu ombro, chorando descontroladamente.

Shaka acolheu-o em seus braços, tentando acalma-lo. Estava agora sentado no chão com o mordomo encolhido em seu enlaço. Mexia carinhosamente nos longos fios lavanda que caiam soltos.

- Desculpe…- ouviu o mordomo dizer entre soluços.

- Calma. Está tudo bem.

Após algum tempo nessa posição, Mu soltou um longo suspiro cansado. Estava mais calmo. O loiro continuava com os carinhos na sua cabeleira sem nunca o largar.

Por fim, o mordomo soltou-se do abraço e encarou o mestre.

- Me desculpe… - disse olhando nas íris azuis do loiro.

Este apenas assentiu sorrindo docemente, puxando-o para um beijo.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Saga entrava no quarto do irmão devagar. O outro dormia profundamente, de barriga para baixo; os lençóis completamente desfeitos estavam agora no fundo da cama. Puxou-os de novo para cima do gémeo, tendo o cuidado de não o acordar.

Sentou-se à beira da cama. Retirou delicadamente os longos fios azulados destapando a face do outro. Pousou um leve beijo em sua testa.

Quando se ia levantar para sair dali, sentiu sua cintura ser agarrada por um braço forte que o trouxe de volta ao colchão fofo.

- Onde pensa que vai assim? – dizia Kanon com a voz rouca de quem acabava de acordar.

- Ia deixa-lo dormir em paz! – respondeu virando-se e começando a passar a mão pelos cabelos revoltos do outro.

- Fica comigo… - pediu o gémeo puxando-o para se deitar a seu lado.

- Você é muito manhoso…- disse acabando por ceder ao pedido.

Mal se deitou, sentiu sua cintura ser agarrada com força. Retribuiu ao abraço, fazendo um movimento de vai-vem em toda a extensão das suas costas.

Kanon gemeu. – isso é bom…

- Eu sei… - respondeu sentindo o irmão se agarrar cada vez mais a si. – Kanon? Onde esteve até tão tarde ontem? – arriscou a pergunta notando a entrega do irmão.

- Hum… a curiosidade matou o gato sabia? – desconversou, sempre na mesma posição.

- Sim…mas eu me preocupo com você… promete que se estiver com problemas, que vem falar comigo?

Kanon mantendo-se como antes, assentiu. – Sente que há algo de errado comigo não é?

- Somos gémeos Kanon. Não o quero forçar a nada, mas não tente esconder quando está mal. Pode tentar o quanto quiser, mas não vai conseguir me enganar. E preferia que me contasse tudo. Quero ajudá-lo.

Kanon suspirou. Era verdade que tentava esconder as coisas do irmão. Não por não ter confiança nele, mas porque queria mantê-lo fora, a todo o custo, das embrulhadas onde estava metido.

Saga sentiu seu desconforto. – Vamos seu preguiçoso! Se levante dessa cama e venha comer alguma coisa. Já são mais que horas de acordar! – disse levantando-se e jogando um travesseiro na sua direcção.

Este, mais aliviado, jogou de novo o travesseiro em direcção a Saga.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Ouviu alguém bater à porta. Levantou-se para ir até ela. Ao abrir, deparou-se com as duas pessoas.

- Bom dia _darlin_! – disse a mais velha beijando-o delicadamente.

- Lina! O que faz aqui? – perguntou ainda meio desconcertado.

- Vim buscá-lo! Ou se esqueceu que tem de ir trabalhar? – respondeu divertida ainda na soleira da porta.

De repente saiu uma criança detrás dela correndo para dentro de casa.

- SHURA! – saltou agarrando-se ao espanhol.

Este, que fora apanhado desprevenido, sentira-se abraçado por uma longa cabeleira loira e ondulada. Após ter-se recomposto, abraçou a rapariguinha que logo enlaçou seu pescoço.

- Bom dia _mi angél. _Está cada vez mais crescida! – disse sendo abraçado pela criança.

À porta, a irmã e Aldebaran olhavam a cena. – Não acredito que fui trocado por um espanhol… - dizia o jovem de braços cruzados, não conformado com a situação.

- Essa falta de atenção em relação a mim tenta-me a fazer o mesmo…-disse a Lina a seu lado.

- Ah não! Você não! A pequena ainda se percebe, não tem o mínimo sentido de estética, mas você? Além de que eu não me recompunha! – disse abraçando-a.

No meio da sala, Shura e Noëlla olhavam a cena. – sabe que eles namoram? – sussurrou a pequena ao ouvido do espanhol.

Shura sorriu – Sei sim _pequenita_!

- E não me disse nada? – perguntou com cara de zangada.

- Mas o que se passa aqui _cazzo!_ – o italiano acabava de entrar na sala. Vestia apenas as calças do pijama, o tronco nu, mexia no cabelo irreverente. Lina corou com a visão do jovem, desviando o olhar para o lado.

- Cuidado com o palavreado, _italiano_! Há crianças na sala! – respondeu Shura ainda com Noëlla no colo.

- Olhem quem é ela! – dizia sorrindo cinicamente – não será a pirralhita irritante número um?

Adorava tirar a criança do sério. Era tão cómico! Claro que, como o espanhol, adorava aquele anjinho loiro; mas não deixava de gostar de a ver zangada.

Nöella desceu do colo do espanhol, andou em direcção a Carlo esticando o dedo: - eu não sou pirralha! – sua voz soava irritada.

- Claro que é! Toda a criança em sua idade é pirralha, e você não é excepção! – ajoelhou-se para ficar à mesma altura da pequena. – continua pequena pelo que vejo!

- EU NÃO SOU PEQUENA! – gritou. – Você é que é grande! E feio!

Shura, Lina e Aldebaran caíram na gargalhada com as últimas palavras. Carlo olhava para eles com ar interrogativo.

_Noëlla_ voltou a correr para o espanhol, pedindo colo. Sentia-se segura.

- Afinal, a verdade vem da boca das crianças, _no é vero?_ – brincou Shura pegando na pequena.

Carlo bufou fazendo cara de zangado. Viu _Noëlla_ falar algo no ouvido do espanhol e este aproximou-se dele. Quando estavam perto, a pequena largou o pescoço de Shura e esticou as mãos para o italiano. Passou de um colo para o outro, beijando e abraçando Carlo.

- Além do espanhol, também fui trocado por um italiano… estou a perder qualidades… - suspirou Aldebaran ainda abraçando Lina.

Esta desenvencilhou-se do namorado e dirigiu-se aos outros dois: - Shura, Carlo, queria saber se era possível deixar a _Noëlla _com vocês hoje. A nossa vizinha saiu, e eu não quero deixa-la sozinha em casa. – disse calmamente, evitando olhar o italiano que ainda estava de tronco nu.

- Claro que não há problema. O Carlo provavelmente vai ter de sair não tarda, mas eu fico com ela, não se preocupe. – disse Shura amigavelmente.

A jovem sorriu. Após algumas recomendações à mais nova, saiu de casa com Aldebaran. Tinham mais um longo dia de trabalho pela frente.

- Sabia que Aldebaran é namorado da minha irmã? – perguntou a pequena com um grande sorriso ao italiano.

- Claro que sim! – respondeu sentando-a numa cadeira, e preparando algo para comer.

A rapariga ficou pensativa por uns momentos. – Porque sou sempre a última a saber das coisas? – finalmente perguntou.

Os dois jovens olharam-se divertidos. Podia ser ainda criança, mas era muito esperta!

- Eu também quero um namorado! – disse ainda encarando os dois.

Shura que estava sentado ao seu lado, engasgou-se com o comentário. Carlo que estava dirigindo-se ao seu quarto, parou a meio caminho.

- Você tem tempo para ter um namorado _mi angél_! Tem de ser uma pessoa de quem gosta muito. Isso leva o seu tempo! – respondeu o espanhol olhando ternamente para _Noëlla_.

A pequena pareceu pensar durante longos momentos sobre o assunto. Aceitou uma chávena de leite oferecida pelo espanhol. Carlo divertido com a cena, estava sempre atento às reacções de Shura. Era complicado explicar a uma criança de 7 anos um relacionamento de adultos.

Tudo estava calmo quando _Noëlla_; que acabava de levar a chávena aos lábios, com a boca completamente suja de leite, manifestou-se:

- Shura; quer ser meu namorado?

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

A manhã tinha passado muito rápido. Considerando o desenrolar dos acontecimentos, realmente tinha passado rápido de mais. Aioria nunca imaginou que Aioros pudesse reagir da maneira que o fez… Ao início ficou um pouco zangado, mas depois acalmou-se e acabou por se ir apresentar à jovem, chegando a ser muito amável com ela.

"_Realmente tenho de admitir que esse relacionamento com Saga está lhe fazendo bem…"_

A rapariga estava restabelecendo-se aos poucos. Mais uns dias e poderia voltar para casa.

"_Casa…será que ela tem casa?"_

Realmente sabia que a vida nos bairros pobres de Londres era miserável. Marin devia sofrer muito vivendo ali.

"_Assim como muitas outras pessoas! Além do mais, só escolheu a vida que tem porque quer!"_

Reparou que todos os seus pensamentos iam dar à ruiva.

"_Realmente Aioria…deve estar com muita pouca coisa para fazer… ate chega ao ponto de deixar seus pensamentos serem povoados por uma…"_

- Aioria, por favor não faça essa cara… ainda me mata de rir… - o irmão interrompera seus pensamentos.

- Interrompeu as minhas deduções! – disse brincando com o irmão.

- Não acredito… depois de 20 anos, descobri que o meu irmão pensa! – riu o primogénito.

- E eu após 20 anos, que meu irmão tem um péssimo sentido de humor…

Ambos riram, como à muito não faziam.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- _My lord, lord Ascott _e _lord Lenoir _acabam de chegar.

Milo precipitou-se para a entrada da mansão, para acolher os convidados. O coche acabava de chegar, viu Mu sair de dentro dele e segurar a porta para o mestre e… Kamus.

Seu coração acelerou quando viu a figura ruiva sair elegantemente da viatura, seu longo cabelo solto esvoaçando com o vento gelado que soprava. Eles aproximavam-se calmamente de onde se encontrava. A cena parecia estar passando em câmara lenta.

Parecia uma criança que esperava ansiosa os amigos para brincar.

"_Brincar… não me importava nada de brincar com o francesinho"_ – pensou lançando um olhar de cobiça ao corpo do ruivo.

- Sejam bem-vindos! – disse quando entraram no _hall_.

- Milo em pessoa vindo nos receber! Não acredito! – exclamou Shaka para desagrado do anfitrião.

Mu, atrás de Shaka, retirava-lhe o sobretudo longo cuidadosamente.

- Sigam-me, por favor. – disse Milo, mais para Kamus do que para Shaka. – Shina saiu, mas não deve tardar.

Mu, que estava no _vestíbulo_ guardando os sobretudos ouviu os passos afastarem-se. Geralmente eram os servos da casa que tratavam disso, mas ele fazia questão de sempre tratar das coisas de Shaka.

Assustou-se quando sentiu-se ser virado e beijado tão depressa que mal se apercebeu do que estava acontecendo.

Viu o mestre se afastar para finalmente acompanhar o anfitrião e o ruivo, mas não sem antes se virar e sussurrar um: _"eu te amo"_.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

A pequena _Noëlla_ não conseguia parar quieta em casa quando viu que estava a nevar. Carlo tinha saído, com a desculpa de que ia "deixar os novos pombinhos a sós".

E lá estava ele, sentado em plena praça, vendo a pequena extremamente feliz por estar a brincar na neve. Ele que detestava o frio. Mas fazia de tudo para rever o sorriso da criança.

Largou o lápis em cima da folha, e repensou na conversa momentos antes.

"_- Quer ser meu namorado Shura?_

_O italiano não aguentava de tanto rir. As lágrimas vinham-lhe aos olhos._

_Shura não tinha reacção perante aquelas duas orbes azuis olhando-o interrogativas. A pequena mal chegava à mesa, e segurava a chávena de leite com as duas mãos pequeninas. Como negar alguma coisa àquele poço de inocência?_

_- Quem sabe, quando crescer… - limitou-se a dizer usando um pano para limpar a boca da menina._

_- Porquê? – perguntou, logo levando a chávena de novo à boca._

_- Porque ainda é muito pequena para pensar nessas coisas, pequenita!_

_- Eu não sou pequena!_

_- Claro que não é. Mas ainda é uma criança, e dá muito trabalho ter namorado, sabia?_

_- Mas eu gosto muito de você! _

_- Isso não chega, mi ángel._

_A menina ficou pensativa. _

_- Promete que quando eu crescer, você vai ser meu namorado?_

_Shura suspirou: - Se até lá, você ainda gostar de mim… - disse sorrindo e pousando um beijo em sua testa."_

E lá estava ele, fazendo as vontades à menina, sofrendo com o frio gelado.

Do outro lado da praça, uma pequena figura ria sozinha lançando bolas de neve ao ar. As gargalhadas eram geradoras dos sorrisos dos passantes que se deparavam com a criança brincando despreocupadamente.

De repente, o piso gelado fez com que a pequena escorregasse e caísse. Doía o joelho que ficara ferido. Tentou levantar-se, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Sentiu duas mãos delicadas ajudá-la.

- Está bem pequenina? O tombo foi forte! – perguntou uma voz feminina carinhosamente.

- Dói o joelho. Dói muito. – disse num tom choroso.

- Está aqui sozinha? Não tem ninguém cuidando de você? – interrogou mais uma vez a jovem.

- Tem sim… meu namorado veio comigo. – disse finalmente olhando nos olhos verdes da jovem que a ajudara. – Você tem uns olhos bonitos!

A jovem fora apanhada desprevenida pelo elogio. Só depois assimilou a frase da criança de 7 anos: - Seu namorado?

- Sim! – disse a criança sorrindo. – Meu futuro namorado veio comigo! Ele prometeu que, quando eu fosse grande, ele seria meu namorado!

A jovem riu, ajudando a criança a levantar-se.

- E onde está esse seu príncipe encantado?

- Está ali! Ele desenha muito bem! – disse a rapariga apontando um lugar vazio. – Onde foi ele?

- Calma, vai ver só mudou de lugar. Como se chama seu príncipe? – perguntou mais uma vez, vendo a aflição da criança.

- Shura! Seu nome é Shura! – disse a pequena à beira das lágrimas.

Uma voz grossa ecoou na praça chamando. – Noëlla! Noëlla! – o jovem aproximava-se a correr das duas raparigas.

- Shura! – a criança precipitou-se para os braços do espanhol, chorando.

A jovem que se encontrava de pé vendo a cena, sentiu-se corar quando viu o rapaz. A pele morena, os olhos rasgados verdes, o cabelo negro como breu; tudo nele era lindo. Emanava dele uma aura de sensualidade que a fez estremecer.

Shura levantou-se pegando na criança tentando acalmá-la. Ia agradecer os cuidados da mulher, quando sentiu seu coração falhar ao ver quem era.

- Obrigado por ajudar a pequena, my lady…

- Windsor. – concluiu a jovem rubra. – Shina Emeline Windsor.

Olharam-se durante momentos, até que Noëlla espirrou.

- Acho que fiquei doente… - disse abraçando ainda mais o pescoço do espanhol.

- Desculpe my lady, mas preciso levar a criança para casa. – Shura tirou seu sobretudo enrolando-o sobre a pequena.

- Tudo bem Shura. Cuide bem dela. – disse calmamente.

O espanhol sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ouvir seu nome dito por ela. Sua cara de interrogação não passou despercebida a Shina que sorriu.

- A menina me disse que estava com você. Disse também que era sua futura namorada!

O jovem passou a mão na cabeça encabulado – É uma longa história… - acabou por admitir.

Nöella espirrou mais uma vez. Foi o suficiente para apressar o fim da conversa que estava tão deliciosa.

- Espero ter o prazer de a rever my lady. – disse beijando a mão de Shina, sempre com Noëlla em seus braços.

- Seria um prazer Shura.

Viu o jovem afastar-se com a menina no colo. A pequena parecia ter adormecido. Um pequeno anjo, que passeava com seu cavaleiro fiel. Seu príncipe encantado…

"E que príncipe…" – pensou ainda vendo-os afastarem-se.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

**o** Shura e Shina apresentam:

**o Regras de conduta em sociedade o**

**Shu:** Ai Shina! Assim não! Está doendo!

**Shi:** Você é homem ou não é? Aguenta! Já aguentou dores piores!

**Shu:** mas não em partes tão sensíveis! AIII!

**Shi:** Só mais um pouco… está quase… aqui!

**Shu:** Contente? Agora vou ficar com marca na cara por causa das suas unhas!

**Shi:** Você sabe perfeitamente que não suporto cravos! Você tinha um enorme e tive de o tirar! Alem disso, nunca se queixou das minhas unhas antes! – dando um selinho no espanhol.

**Shu:** O que eu não faço por você…

**Shi:** depois Shura… agora temos de falar sobreo tema de hoje…

**Shu:** Bom… regras de conduta dos cavalheiros nas ruas… Um cavalheiro nunca deve deixar de erguer seu chapéu em cumprimento sempre que cruzar com um semelhante. Caso trombe em alguém ou pise no vestido de uma dama, deve desculpar-se e em nenhum momento perder o controle nem atrair atenção por conversa exaltada. É conveniente oferecer a uma dama seu braço, especialmente à noite, e sempre o braço direito. Um cavalheiro andando sozinho deve ceder a uma dama, ou a um cavalheiro com uma dama, a parte interna da calçada.

**Shi:** Regras de conduta de uma dama nas ruas… A dama deve andar de maneira silenciosa pelas ruas, não vendo nem ouvindo o que não lhe é da alçada, cumprimentando conhecidos com um cortês aceno e amigos com palavras de saudação. Ela nunca é intrusiva, nunca fala alto, nunca ri de modo espalhafatoso ou tem modos que possam atrair atenção dos passantes. Deve ser sempre modesta, discreta, gentil e prestativa. A dama deve cumprimentar um cavalheiro antes que ele o faça. Ele, por sua vez, nunca deve falhar em retornar o cumprimento. Ela deve procurar evitar chamar o cavalheiro pelo primeiro nome.

**Shu:** as normas de conduta eram diferentes em público e em privado, sendo neste, muito mais descontraído.

**Shi** (olhando maliciosamente): …descontraído… que tal irmos para um domínio mais, privado? Prometo que não vai doer tanto desta vez…

**Shu** (sorrindo e abraçando a namorada): acho uma óptima ideia… chegou a vez de você sofrer…

**Shi** (retribuindo): …tudo o que você quiser…

…Latinos de sangue quente…insaciáveis…

* * *

**Cantinho ariano: **

…olhando para os lados…

Felizmente desapareceram… aqui está o 9º capitulo! Foi um dos capítulos que me deu mais prazer escrever por causa das cenas que incluem a pequenita . Noëlla e Lina são, como já devem ter reparado, personagens originais que criei especialmente para a fic! Tenho um graaande carinho pela pequenita! É um anjinho lindo que juntou o espanhol lindo do meu coração e Shina!

Falando dos motivos de Shaka: espero ter sido suficientemente esclarecedora e sobretudo convincente no que toca ao assunto. Realmente eram casos que aconteciam; mas geralmente para salvaguardar as aparecias, os lordes acabavam por se casar com uma das pretendentes, mantendo em segredo os outros casos amorosos (homossexuais ou heterossexuais).

Agradecimentos a todos os que continuam a acompanhar a fic. Um beijo especial para os que deixaram reviews: **Gemini Kaoru**, **Musha**, **Margarida, ****Athenas de Aries **e** Doshi.**

**Mu **(saltando e abraçando a autora): minhhhaaaa lindaaaaaaaaa

…Áries: AHHHHHHHH! QUE SUSTO!

**Mu** com um grande sorriso: eu sabia que você não ia me deixar mal com o Shakinha!

…Áries: pois… eu era incapaz disso… apesar de ainda ter muitas sensações fortes por vir XD

**Mu:** eu sei, eu sei… mas podia ter feito eu não chorar tanto no capitulo…

…Áries (estranhando a ausência de alguém): é o teu lado emotivo… 80 por cento de um bom ariano…

**Shion** (berrando): POSSO SABER PORQUE EU NÃO APARECI NESTE CAPITULO?

…Áries e Mu ficam lívidos de medo…

**Mu:** c…calma mestre!

**Shion:** calma nada! Eu não devia ter confiado em você!

…Áries após um tempo para recuperar… inspira…expira…: VOCÊ PIROU DE VEZ? MAS QUE PORCARIA VEM A SER ESSA? ENTRA AQUI SEM MAIS NADA E DECIDE BERRAR COMIGO? MAS QUEM MANDA AQUI NO FINAL DE CONTAS HEIN? EU! SOU EU QUE MANDO! PORTANTO REDUZA-SE À SUA INSIGNIFICANCIA E FIQUE CALADO!

Shion e Mu sem reacção… estáticos…

**Mu:** calma linda… não é preciso explodir dessa maneira…-virando-se para Shion – mestre, peça desculpa…

**Shi:** não! Está fora de questão! – cabeça dura.

**Mu:** mas… linda: peça você desculpa primeiro!

…Áries: mas nem morta! – olhando directo nos olhos de Shion e soltando faíscas…

**Mu:** parem com isso…

...Áries** e Shion:** NÃO!

**Mu** vermelho de raiva: ACABOU! CHEGA! VÃO PEDIR DESCULPAS IMEDIATAMENTE!

…Áries e **Shion:** m-mas…

**Mu:** AGORA!

…Áries: (baixinho) desculpa…

**Shion** (ainda mais baixo): desculpa eu…

**Mu:** Óptimo;… voltando a falar de mim e do Shaka… XD

…Áries: O.O

**Conclusão:** se um ariano com raiva incomoda muita gente; três deitam a casa abaixo…


	11. Chapter 11 O imperador

_Capítulo X_

_Ally_ transportava vagarosamente a bandeja do chá nos braços. O aroma que o bule emanava era delicioso. Claro que a pedido de _lady _Shina, trouxera o melhor chá que havia na _tea house_. _" Um chá especial, para uma ocasião especial"_, palavras da própria senhora. Finalmente a porta erguia-se diante ela. Ouviu uma risada alta e cristalina vinda do interior, que reconheceu como sendo de _Lord _Milo. Como sempre, bateu antes de entrar.

- _My lords, _o chá está servido. – disse pousando a bandeja numa mesa alta de madeira.

Os três homens pararam instantaneamente de falar com a entrada da jovem.

Milo, os braços cruzados, encontrava-se de pé ao lado da lareira. Tinha um ar divertido enquanto esperava que o chá lhe fosse servido. O jogo de luz e sombra era cativante à luz vacilante das chamas. Jogo enganador e efémero. Seus olhos brilhavam, e tinham uma expressão que a serva não sabia definir. Pareciam olhos de um lince pronto para saltar sobre sua presa.

O jovem ruivo, ao qual chamavam Kamus, encontrava-se sentado num divã. De pernas cruzadas, olhava as chamas crepitarem. Sorria. Um sorriso fraco, mas sorria. Seu olhar, já por si sedutor, era o golpe fatal para qualquer pessoa que entrasse no local.

_Lord_ Shaka, sentado numa poltrona, seus magníficos cabelos loiros espalhava-se pelo assento. Os braços apoiados nos apoios da poltrona, encontrava-se de olhos cerrados. O jogo de sombras criava uma aura mística à sua volta.

Estava calor naquela sala. Pelo menos para _Ally_. O silêncio dos três _lords_, e o insistente olhar sobre ela, fazia da simples tarefa de servir o chá, uma das mais complicadas que alguma vez tivera. Após entregar as bebidas aos devidos _lords_, fez uma pequena vénia pedindo licença para se retirar.

Fechou a porta atrás de si.

Estranhamente o ar parecia se ter tornado mais leve e mais respirável. Suspirou aliviada.

Voltou para a cozinha, com a esperança que não voltassem a chamá-la; pelo menos enquanto as visitas estivessem presentes.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

No interior da sala, os três _lords_ voltavam à conversa.

- Oh Shaka! Os Indianos fornecem matérias-primas agrícolas e industriais, recebendo produtos fabricados em Inglaterra! Mandámos a construção de caminhos de ferro, de canais, de telégrafos, escolas de modelo britânico… o que eles querem mais?

- A questão não é essa! O problema é tudo o que podemos mandar para lá não vai resolver os desequilíbrios tradicionais; pelo contrário! Só contribui para o surgimento de mais problemas! As escolas que você diz, são reservadas para as elites indianas. O trabalho artesanal dos têxteis, outrora dinâmico, é completamente arruinado pela chegada dos produtos fabricados na Inglaterra…

- Eles são indígenas Shaka! Nós somos superiores em tudo! Não podem passar para país desenvolvido assim do nada!

- Superiores em quê Milo? Todos os anos, milhões de pessoas como eu e você morrem de fome ou de epidemia na Índia. Acha isso admissível só porque são um povo supostamente 'inferior'?

- A Índia é uma país extremamente dividido. A vigilância Inglesa neste momento visa principalmente a garantir o controlo das rotas marítimas até ela e proteger os seus acessos, para encorajar a expansão britânica na Ásia. Não creio que esses sejam os motivos mais nobres par tais actos. – acabou manifestando-se Kamus.

Ambos os loiros olharam o francês. Sendo estrangeiro tinha uma visão mais realista do que acontecia com a colonização britânica.

- Você mudou sua maneira de pensar desde que foi para lá! – afirmou Milo para Shaka - Antes era o primeiro a me apoiar nas minhas convicções!

- Mudei sim! Eu vi pelos meus próprios olhos crianças morrerem à fome enquanto nós nadamos na abundância. Tomei consciência das coisas pela pior maneira Milo! Vejo o que todos vocês se recusam a encarar! Mas acho melhor pararmos por aqui… já sei que não temos a mesma opinião sobre o assunto…

Subitamente ouviram-se batidas na porta. Milo deu ordem para entrar. A jovem de cabelos verdes entrou na sala. Os outros dois levantaram-se com a sua chegada.

- _My love!_ Finalmente! O vestido estava bom?

- Estava sim Milo! Kamus, Shaka, queiram desculpar a minha ausência. O vestido que comprei ontem estava pronto. Tive de ir buscá-lo.

- Não se preocupe Shina! Fomos muito bem entretidos por seu primo. – respondeu Shaka acenando em direcção ao outro loiro.

- Sim; diversão para Milo não tem o mesmo conceito que para o comum dos mortais… - falou Shina.

- Vão começar? É que se sim, eu vou dar uma volta e regresso quando acabarem de falar besteiras sobre mim!

- Pobrezinho… é o mártir da causa…

Kamus ria da conversa entre os três. Parecia estar a divertir-se com as acusações feitas ao loiro que parecia indignado.

Após a chegada da rapariga, a conversa continuou a fluir livremente.

Uma hora se passou sem que nenhum dos quatro desse por isso. Milo quando começava a falar, era muito complicado pará-lo.

Numa dessas pausas, Shaka pediu licença e saiu da sala. Conhecia bem a mansão.

Dirigiu-se à biblioteca. A caminho, mandou chamar Mu.

Na sala, o assunto do vestido veio à conversa. Shina não parava de elogiar a beleza deste, o que levou o primo a pedir que lho mostrasse. Apesar de o ter ajudado a escolher, Shina tinha mandado acrescentar uns ornamentos e mandara ajustá-lo.

Foi aí que uma ideia passou pela cabeça da jovem. Pediu licença e retirou-se com a desculpa de que iria vesti-lo e viria mostrá-lo aos dois. Tanto Milo como Kamus assentiram.

Encontravam-se sozinhos na sala.

- Shina deve demorar…sabe como são as mulheres…

Kamus concordou olhando fixamente nos olhos do loiro. Aquele olhar fixo sobre ele fez Milo estremecer. Kamus estava jogando todo o seu charme naquele simples olhar. Não aguentando mais ser fixado daquela maneira, Milo desviou os olhos. Desencostou-se da parede.

- Gosta de animais Kamus?

- … alguns… - respondeu ainda estranhando a pergunta.

Milo sorriu.

- Venha comigo, vou-lhe mostrar uma coisa…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

No quarto, os pensamentos de Shina estavam muito longe, vagueando no tempo. A imagem do espanhol constantemente presente na sua cabeça, como se tivesse sido marcada a ferro em brasa. Aquele olhar decidido, a pele morena, o porte altivo.

Um puxão mais forte trouxe-a de volta à realidade. Soltou um grunhido de descontentamento.

- Desculpe _my lady_… está quase… - apressou-se a dizer a serva.

- Demore o tempo que for preciso para apertar o vestido… não tenho pressa…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

Kamus olhava incrédulo a cena. Mantinha uma certa distância de segurança do outro. Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam.

- Milo, você não deveria brincar assim com esse…animal…

Milo de pé, divertia-se com a cara amedrontada do francês. Sobre sua mão, um pequeno animal remexia-se lentamente. O jovem divertia-se a passar a criatura de uma mão para a outra.

- Está com medo por mim Kamus? – perguntou sorrindo travesso.

- Estaria com medo por qualquer pessoa que tivesse uma coisa dessas sobre a palma da mão!

Milo aproximou-se vagarosamente do ruivo. – Esta "coisa" como você chama, é um escorpião imperador! **(o1o)** – posicionou-se de trás do francês, mantendo a mão que sustentava o animal sob o olhar deste, num semi-enlaço. – os escorpiões só atacam quando se sentem em perigo. – disse num sussurro bem perto do seu ouvido.

Kamus estremeceu ao sentir a respiração morna do outro sobre a sua nuca. Instintivamente, inclinou a cabeça para o lado, mas sem conseguir tirar os olhos do animal preto que continuava a remexer-se.

Milo sorriu ao reparar na atitude do ruivo. Roçou ao de leve os lábios na pele clara, o que originou um suspiro do francês. Aproximou o escorpião mais um pouco, o que fez Kamus chegar mais para trás, acabando por se espremer no corpo do loiro.

- Os escorpiões hipnotizam as vitimas – continuou a sussurrar, pousando alguns beijos na pele alva – fazendo com que estas se tornem vulneráveis… para depois as envenenarem… e _comerem_…

Kamus sentia-se entorpecido, com as palavras, toques, e com a visão do animal à sua frente. Sentia-se encurralado…

"_encurralado por dois escorpiões…"_

- Milo, não estou a gostar de ter esse animal tão perto de mim… - finalmente disse sem conseguir desviar o olhar do escorpião.

O loiro riu – Porquê _francesinho_? Sente-se ameaçado?

- Milo…

Este consentiu, e acabou se afastando do ruivo com o animal. Dirigiu-se ao aquário de vidro onde estavam mais três criaturas parecidas e voltou a pousar o animal perto dos outros. Voltou a encarar o ruivo com um sorriso safado.

- Vamos voltar. Shina já deve estar pronta.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

- Dohko, não vale a pena discutir… já disse que não quero ir, ponto final! – Shion passava os dedos nas têmporas. As leves batidas que sentia dentro da cabeça era sinal que uma enxaqueca se aproximava.

Dohko conhecia bem demais esses sintomas. Ainda se encontrava de pé perto do amante, este sentado num divã. Calmamente, dirigiu-se às janelas, fechando as pesadas cortinas de veludo uma a uma, cortando assim qualquer possibilidade da claridade entrar. O local encontrava-se agora na penumbra.

Sempre com a mesma lentidão de movimentos, retornou para perto do amante, sentando-se no canto oposto do divã em que este se encontrava.

Shion acomodou-se melhor sobre o assento, deitando-se e pousando a cabeça sobre as pernas do moreno.

De olhos cerrados, sentiu o toque leve do outro em seus cabelos. Pouco demorou para que sua testa fosse massajada com destreza, apaziguando assim a sensação inconfortável que estava por vir. O silêncio era quase total, apenas cortado pela respiração pesada de Shion.

- Fale, sei que tem algo que quer dizer… - manifestou-se, sem abrir os olhos, continuando a sentir o alívio que as mão do amante lhe proporcionavam.

- Porque tem de ser tão cabeça dura Shion? – falou o mais baixo que conseguiu – é uma oportunidade única que temos. Tirando o facto de ser uma boa ocasião para você sair destas quatro paredes!

- Você sabe que eu n…

- Sei sim – interrompeu – mas também sei que algum dia você terá que sair desta casa. Estou-lhe pedindo que faça isso por mim. A menos que esse seu sentimento de culpa seja mais forte que o que quer que seja que nutra a meu respeito!

Shion abriu os olhos. Mirou o moreno atentamente. Conseguia distinguir claramente tristeza e ânsia pela sua resposta.

Fazia anos que se auto-mutilava mantendo-se enclausurado naquele lugar; que se remoía interiormente de culpa. Valeria a pena deitar tudo a perder por aquele homem? Deixar seu passado para trás e continuar de cabeça erguida? Já tinha experimentado a dor de perder um ente querido por sua causa, não ia voltar a conhece-la de novo.

Levou as mãos a cada face de Dohko, obrigando-o a aproximar-se. Beijou docemente os lábios que se ofereciam a si. Soltou-o, suspirando.

- Qual é a peça? – perguntou voltando a fechar os olhos e fazendo sinal para que a massagem continuasse.

Dohko sentiu-se completo. Não podia ficar mais feliz com aquela reacção do amante e, para si, a maior prova de amor que lhe poderia dar. Sorriu.

- É opera…

As feições de Shion tornaram-se ainda mais descontentes.

- Ópera…pior que isso só _Ballet_…

- Não seja assim _my love_. Vai ver que vai gostar.

- E qual é a ópera?

- É uma estreia. _'O anel dos Nibelungos'_ de Richard Wagner.

Um último suspiro de descontentamento.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

A entrada fracassante do italiano assustou todos os que se encontravam no local.

- Carlo! Quantas vezes tenho de dizer para não entrar assim! Vai acabar quebrando a porta! – reprovou Aldebaran olhando-o severamente.

- Ou matando alguém de susto! – concluiu Lina que acabava de sair do quarto.

- Pfff… sou um incompreendido… - entrou lançando um jornal sobre o colo de Aldebaran. – hey! Mas o que estava fazendo no meu quarto Lina?

- _Noëlla_ adormeceu na sua cama. Acho que está com gripe.

Os olhares pousaram-se sobre o jovem sentado na janela olhando o exterior com expressão perdida.

Carlo fez alguns gestos para os outros, tentado entender o que acontecia com o espanhol. Nenhum deles soube responder.

Apesar dos enormes gestos de braços feitos por Aldebaran para o impedir, aproximou-se do espanhol pinçando seu braço, trazendo-o à realidade.

- _COÑO_ CARLO! Agora virou caranguejo? Isso doeu imbecil!

- Acordou para a vida! O que aconteceu? Nem me ouviu chegar!

Aldebaran lia atentamente o jornal que lhe tinha sido lançado. Algo na _manchette_ lhe chamou a atenção – há um artigo sobre o assassinato de _Withechapel_…

- Que horror! – exclamou Lina ao seu lado, lendo atentamente o que estava escrito – pobrezinha! Que barbaridade!

Carlo sorria, atento às reacções do casal.

- Não me diga que é o seu…- sussurrou o espanhol olhando-o de lado.

O sorriso de Carlo abriu ainda mais.

- As ruas não estão mais seguras enquanto este louco andar à solta… Nunca li nada do autor do artigo… DM? Talvez _Dawson Milles_…

- Ou _Daniel Muller_… com um artigo destes é normal que o autor tenha usado um pseudónimo para sua segurança…- concluía a jovem.

- _Death Mask_! – finalmente manifestou-se o italiano.

Os três o olharam interrogativos.

- _Death Mask_ é o pseudónimo. Iniciais DM!

- Mascara da Morte? Quem é suficientemente louco para usar um pseudónimo assim? Apesar de, para este caso ter uma certa lógica.

Shura levantou-se – _Italiano_, a criatividade nunca foi o seu forte não é mesmo? – deu-lhe duas tapas nas costas – O "louco" está diante de vocês!

Aldebaran e Lina olhavam espantados Carlo e o artigo – Você escreveu isto?

Carlo acenou com um enorme sorriso.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

Tédio. Era o que Afrodite sentia naquele momento. Um enorme, profundo, imenso tédio…

Pensara em ler algum livro, mas perdera a vontade ao olhar para a estante e não ver nada novo. Sair, estava fora de questão. Bocejou.

A inércia estava irritando-o. Tempo perdido, inaproveitado. Tudo por causa do seu coração. Maldita doença!

Uma pontada de dor no peito obrigou-o a calmar a raiva. Respirou fundo.

Ouviu duas batidas na porta.

- Entre _Alexis_!

- _My lord_; sir Russell acaba de chegar.

- Mande-o entrar!

Dohko apareceu na soleira da porta.

- Afrodite! Parece meio aborrecido! – disse entrando no quarto sentando-se ao lado do Barão sorrindo.

Afrodite fez um gesto para que o mordomo se retirasse.

- Não estou minimamente com paciência hoje Dohko. Este tédio está a tirar-me o juízo. Não suporto mais ficar fechado em casa.

"_Um tem possibilidade de sair e não quer. Outro, quer mas não pode sair… Se não fosse eu a equilibrar a balança, estavam perdidos"_

Riu dos próprios pensamentos.

- Anime-se! Desta vez vim fazer-lhe um convite! – divertiu-se com o repentino interesse do jovem.

- Um convite? – Afrodite abriu grande os lindos olhos azuis claros como uma criança curiosa.

- Mas primeiro, vai-me prometer que não haverá excessos!

- Excessos? Como assim excessos?

- Vai tentar controlar suas emoções para não ter outra recaída. Estando eu presente, vou estar sempre a controlá-lo, mas vem outra pessoa connosco…

- Dohko, está-me deixando demasiado curioso…

- Vamos à Opera Afrodite. Amanha à noite é a estreia da ópera de Wagner, 'O anel dos Nibelungos'.

Afrodite não cabia em si de contente. Se pudesse, saltaria e abraçaria o médico.

- E a pessoa que vem connosco? Seria por acaso alguém que eu conheço?

- Não conhece não. Talvez de nome. Mas isso agora não interessa…

- Não conheço a pessoa, mas conheço o seu cheiro. A cada vez que vem aqui, está impregnado em você! – indicou acusador e divertido.

Ao contrário da reacção que esperava, Dohko limitou-se a sorrir docemente.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

- Parece muito pensativo Kamus… - o loiro cortou o silêncio que permanecia no coche. Regressavam a casa.

- Hum…- limitou-se a responder o ruivo pensativo.

Mu, de frente para os dois, olhou o francês e logo depois trocou um olhar cúmplice com o amo. Sorria.

Shaka entendeu os pensamentos do subordinado.

- Gostou da tarde Kamus?

- Gostei Shaka… quase fui atacado, mas gostei… - respondeu sorrindo, lembrando-se do sucedido.

- Atacado? Por quem? – perguntou o loiro curioso.

- Por um "escorpião" _mon cher._ – disse com duplo sentindo.

- Estou a ver que Milo lhe mostrou as suas crias… eu sempre disse que ele tinha uns gostos estranhos…

- Hum…

- Mas há "escorpiões" bem bonitos não acha Kamus?

Kamus sorriu.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

Mais um dia de trabalho acabava… mais um dia em pleno no assassino de _Withechapel… _Vira no jornal a reportagem sobre o caso. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do jovem que lhe pedira informações.

O pressentimento nefasto continuava presente. Algo lhe dizia que o assassino não tardaria a manifestar-se de novo… e da pior maneira…

- _Boss_, acabou o turno… - avisou o jovem de cabelos curtos.

Julian sorriu – pode ir Sorento, eu trato do resto…- disse empilhando uma série de folhas de papel espalhadas pela mesa.

- Oh Sorento! – um grito do outro lado da sala chamou a atenção dos presentes – Casado de fresco não significa que pode deixar o trabalho por acabar!

- Ciúme é pecado sabia? – retrucou sorrindo para o jovem de cabelos rosa.

- Não liga… A Tétis deve estar esperando-o. Aproveita esta altura que é a melhor! – manifestou-se Bian ao lado de Io.

Todos caíram na risada.

- Vá Sorento… é o único no meio de nós que tem alguém que o espera em casa… nos tratamos do resto.

- Obrigada _Boss_. Até amanha então.

Todos responderam. Após a saída do jovem, os presentes comentavam.

- O que eu não dava para chegar a casa e ter um bom jantar preparado e uma mulher à minha espera… - Io divagava alto.

- Se ciúme matasse…

- Vai dizer que não gostava Bian! É o sonho de qualquer pessoa decentemente constituída!

Os dias com aqueles dois eram sempre recheados de surpresas. Era uma lufada de ar fresco naquela vida.

- Vamos crianças, não briguem. Sorento foi embora e sobrou o resto do trabalho para nós.

O descontentamento de Io era visível depois da fala do chefe.

Julian recostou-se da cadeira. Fechou os olhos por momentos.

O mau pressentimento continuava presente.

_Continua… **

* * *

**_

**(o1o) escorpião imperador:**O Escorpião Imperador (pandinus imperator) é uma espécie nocturna originária da zona oeste do continente africano. De cor preta, quando colocado sob uma luz negra exibe uns reflexos verdes lembrando um tom metálico. As suas pinças são anormalmente grandes quando comparadas com o resto do seu corpo. Deste modo não precisam de tanta intensidade no veneno da sua picada. De resto, o seu veneno não chega mesmo a ser mortífero podendo no entanto causar uma dor bastante forte.

Embora o escorpião imperador seja o mais amigável de todos os escorpiões, ele deve ser tratado e manuseado com muito cuidado.

**

* * *

Curiosidades:**

**o** Aioria e Marin apresentam:

**o Índia, principal colónia britânica o**

Marin sentada num divã lendo. Aioria chega devagar somente vestido com uma bermuda.

**Oria:** Amor… tenho sede…

**Ma:** tem cerveja na geladeira…

**Oria:** Ai Marin, estou com preguiça de ir buscar… - sentando-se ao lado da ruiva.

**Ma:** "A preguiça morreu de sede à beira de uma ribeira…"

**Oria:** … - se acomoda mais no assento.

**Ma:** tudo bem… fala então do tema de hoje enquanto eu vou buscar ela para você…

**Oria** (suspirando): A Índia constitui a trave-mestra do império britânico. É chamada de "jóia" deste império em plena expansão. Em 1877 dá-se o coroar duma longa conquista que permitiu ao domínio britânico alargar-se a toda a península indiana. Depois de ter afastado a França, foi preciso manter a influência inglesa, vencer as resistências das elites e das massas indianas, proteger os acessos das penínsulas, organizar o país segundo os interesses britânicos. Após reprimirem a revolta tradicionalista de 1857 na bacia do Ganges, a Índia torna-se uma colónia directamente ligada à coroa inglesa.

Marin chegando com a bebida…

**Ma:** Os ingleses são pouco numerosos na Índia: apenas cento e cinquenta mil no começo do séc XX. A população indiana é considerável (trezentos milhões de habitantes) e muito dividida: a Índia é a encruzilhada de muitas etnias, de diversas religiões (himduismo, islamismo…), de uma centena de línguas e dialectos. A hierarquia das castas contribui igualmente para fragmentar e estagnar a sociedade indiana.

**Oria:** Por essa época, em Inglaterra, os britânicos sentem-se como povo superior aos "índigenas", convencendo-se assim que estavam a fazer o melhor para o país já tão dividido.

**Ma:** Algumas excepções conseguiam enxergar a realidade alem do patriotismo. A Índia não passava de um grande porto de interesses meramente comerciais. É essa dualidade que está presente na discussão entre Shaka e Milo neste capítulo.

**Oria:** Trouxe a cereja para mim? – olhando-a ternamente.

**Ma:** Trouxe sim… - despejando um pouco no peito do namorado.

**Oria:** ESTÁ LOUCA? – começou a gritar.

Logo parou quando sentiu a ruiva lamber todo o líquido que acabava de derrubar.

**Ma:** Estou sim… louca por você…

Aioria sorri e beija-a apaixonadamente.

**

* * *

Cantinho ariano:**

Áries feliz… não imaginam o quanto eu estou a adorar escrever esta fic! Acho que deve ser como todas vocês que escrevem, há sempre uma fic que se ama de paixão! Eu é estaaaaa!

Falando da cena entre Kamus e Milo… e o escorpião… eu arrepiei-me toda a fazer a pesquisa para o escorpião. Não imaginam as fotos que vi de todos os tipos de escorpiões possíveis imagináveis… mas era necessário para o jogo de sedução entre o aquariano e o escorpiano XP.

Kamus aparecendo de repente: Eu ainda morro nessa fic por ser picado por essa "coisa"…

…_Áries: _de onde tu saíste?

Milo: do mesmo local que eu XD! Oh linda, adorei a cena do escorpião! – abraçando Áries

…_Áries:_ Ainda bem meu lindo… o Kamus fala fala, mas ele bem que gostou de ser encurralado…

Milo: e bem que gostaria de ser "picado" por um escorpião na fic – sorrindo travesso.

Kamus (corado) : Hmpf… vous devriez avoir honte…

_(deviam ter vergonha) _

…_Áries : _C'est la pure vérité mon cher ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si derrière cette petite tête rousse il y a un pervers caché!

_(é a mais pura verdade meu caro ! A culpa não é minha se por detrás dessa cabecinha ruiva há um perverso escondido!)_

Ka: Tinha esquecido que você falava francês fluentemente…

De repente: - alguém me explica porque são ELES (apontando para Kamus e Milo) que estão presentes dessa vez?

…_Áries: _Muzinho lindo no meu coração -abraça forte- senti saudades tuas!

Mu: Nota-se… -olhando desconfiado para os outros dois…

…_Áries:_ Deixa o ciúme de lado, vem ajudar-me a agradecer – puxando pela mão.

Mu: Agradecimentos MMMUITO especiais para _Musha_, _Hamiko0, Margarida, Doshi _e _Shakinha _pelas _reviews_ do capítulo anterior!

Kamus e Milo: Um beijo especial para vocês…

…_Áries:_ Margarida, aqui está como prometido a presença de um par para o Sorento… foi só insinuado, mas espero que tenhas gostado.

Mu: Linda, meu mestre mandou uma carta para você…

…_Áries espantada começa a ler…_: " Minha linda, agradeço do fundo do coração a cena entre mim e o Dohko neste capitulo. Amei!" – _Áries emocionada_

Mu sorrindo. Áries continua:

" _Tenho a dizer que já não era sem tempo… estava cansando de esperar que essa cabecinha decidisse escrever algo decente sobre a minha pessoa…" _

…_Áries (gota)_: eu devia ter imaginado que vinha algo deste género…

" _Neste momento não posso estar presente pois estou a usufruir do pouco tempo que tenho de ferias de você para estar com o Dohko… portanto é favor continuar a fazer cenas destas no próximo capítulo. Até lá, o Mu estará presente para se certificar da qualidade da fic. _

_Um beijo enorme, e muitos carneirinhos para você_

_Shion"_

Kamus e Milo à beira de um ataque de riso.

Mu: Você sabe como ele é né? Tem o mesmo génio que você, daí andarem sempre às turras…

…_Áries_: Muzinho lindo… só você para me acalmar numa situação destas…

_See you next chapter…_


	12. Chapter 12 Memórias

_Capitulo XI_

Marin dormia profundamente, seus cabelos ruivos espalhados no travesseiro branco. Apesar de ser um novo dia, e já passar da hora do almoço, a jovem não parecia querer acordar.

A noite fora cheia de pesadelos infames, revirava-se constantemente na cama. Chegara a acordar aos prantos. Optara por ficar a noite acordada e reflectir.

Seu estado tinha melhorado consideravelmente. Ia sair daquela casa naquele dia. Aproveitaria as regalias uma ultima vez e falaria com o Barão. Não iria aproveitar demasiado da sua hospitalidade. Acabaria por se habituar ao luxo, e seria pior quando regressasse à sua vida de antes.

Só tinha conseguido adormecer já era manhã.

Os lábios semi-abertos deixavam escapar um pequeno silvo a cada expiração. Enquanto uma das mãos encontrava-se sobre os lençóis à altura de seu ventre, a outra pousava sobre o travesseiro ao lado da face.

Apesar da claridade no exterior, o interior do quarto encontrava-se na penumbra. Uma silhueta presenciava a cena de entre as sombras. Aioria entrara no quarto sem fazer barulho, com intenção de falar com a rapariga. Para sua surpresa, encontrara-a adormecida. A ideia de sair do local tinha-lhe passado pela mente, mas algo mais forte o mantivera no lugar.

Algo naquela jovem o hipnotizava. Era tão bela. Pegou-se imaginando como seria tê-la a seu lado todos os dias ao acordar…a mesma doçura presente naquela cena…

Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se nela ao lado da jovem calmamente. O colchão cedeu um pouco, mas a bela não acordou. Com todo o cuidado, retirou uma mexa de cabelo ruivo da face adormecida. Passou o polegar vagarosamente, desenhando os lábios definidos.

Algo nela o hipnotizava. Algo de mais forte que a razão. Lentamente, foi aproximando seu rosto do dela. Sentiu o pouco calor que emanava do seu corpo. Parou a poucos milímetros dos seus lábios. A rapariga pareceu remexer-se, mas logo estagnou de novo.

Aioria venceu os poucos milímetros que separavam seus lábios da bela adormecida. Um pequeno roçar fora o suficiente para ele se perder na torrente de emoções que afloraram de uma vez.

Afastou-se, ainda olhando a jovem. Com a mesma calma aparente de momentos anteriores, levantou-se da cama, e sair do quarto. Fechou a porta, encostando-se nela. Levou a mão aos lábios.

" _Aioria, você é um imbecil! Sente-se atraído por ela por ser uma mulher da vida… só pode ser essa a razão! Ela tem de sair desta casa o mais depressa possível, antes que você caia em tentação e acabe com suas convicções."_

Afastou-se da porta.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

Kamus tentava a todo o custo concentrar-se na leitura do romance, mas algo o atormentava. A cada frase que começava, a concentração falhava a meio, acabando por ter de repetir a leitura várias vezes antes de conseguir assimilar o que estava escrito.

Era impossível aproveitar a leitura naquelas condições.

Duas batidas na porta fizeram-no suspirar e fechar o livro em seu colo.

A porta abriu-se e deparou-se com duas magníficas íris verdes.

- _My lord_, tomei a iniciativa de trazer um chá para o senhor. Espero que esteja do seu agrado.

- _Merci_ Mu. Estava mesmo precisando de algo para me distrair.

O mordomo pousou a bandeja e fazendo uma vénia, preparava-se para se retirar.

- Espere Mu. Precisava falar consigo. Se não transtornar o seu trabalho, claro.

- Não _my lord._ Lord Shaka está prestes a descer para lhe fazer companhia. O resto está a ser feito por outros servos.

- _Bien_! Sente-se. – disse indicando a cadeira à sua frente.

Mu estranhou a atitude do francês, mas obedeceu.

- Vou ser directo Mu. Você parece uma pessoa adorável, e deixa transparecer que ama Shaka profundamente, mas também parece esconder algo. Esse algo, receio, pode vir a afectar meu grande amigo, e isso eu não vou aceitar.

Mu engoliu seco abrindo muito os olhos.

- Não lhe vou pedir que me conte seu segredo, pois estou plenamente consciente que todos nós temos um que não desvendamos. Mas peço-lhe que não magoe o Shaka. Segundo o que eu percebi nos últimos tempos, ele está profundamente apegado a você, e só Deus sabe o quanto é difícil aquele loiro gostar tanto de alguém…

- Se me permite, ele parece gostar do senhor também… - cortou o jovem com voz fraca.

- Sim, ele gosta de mim, mas como um grande amigo. Seu melhor amigo e confidente para ser preciso. Mas ele ama-o Mu. E posso garantir que é um amor diferente àquele que ele me tem. – prosseguiu calmamente.

Um silêncio assombrante reinou por uns momentos naquela sala. Kamus acabou sorrindo.

- Não quero que leve isto como uma ameaça, _mon cher,_ mas sim como um pedido especial. Espero que entenda que não gosto de ver meus amigos sofrerem; ainda mais sendo por amor, dos piores sofrimentos ao cimo deste mundo.

Mu, mais leve pela última fala do ruivo, assentiu e permitiu-se sorrir de volta.

- Vou falar com _lord_ Shaka o mais rápido possível. Até lá, peço que não toque nesse assunto à sua frente.

- Muito bem. Não direi nada ao _loiro_. – permitiu-se debochar.

Mu levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentado e riu do apelido que o Conde dava a seu mestre. Antes de sair, lembrou-se de algo: - Ia esquecendo _my lord_! Hoje à noite _lord _Shaka vai à Opera, e convidou-o para o acompanhar.

- Ópera! _Merveilleux_, faz tempo que não assisto a um bom espectáculo! Eu confirmo a minha ida quando Shaka descer!

- Sim senhor! Com licença!

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

A preocupação de Saga pelo irmão não parava de crescer. Algo nele dizia que os constantes desaparecimentos do gémeo lhes trariam problemas. Kanon queria afastar o irmão o mais possível dos seus problemas, e por isso não lhe contava nada. Sabia que se o gémeo soubesse de algo, iria fazer de tudo para o ajudar.

O que ele não sabia, era que todas as noites em que ele chegava tarde, Saga estava esperando acordado o seu regresso. Só depois de confirmar que Kanon estava bem, é que conseguia dormir.

Era nisso que Saga pensava esperando a chegada do amante.

Aioros… por mais problemas que ele lhe tivesse causado antes de assumir a relação, sabia que poderia sempre contar com ele para tudo. Aioros era uma pessoa impecável para aqueles que amava.

- Com essa cara deve estar pensando o quanto eu sou bonito e gostoso! – soou uma voz vinda da porta.

- Aioros… sempre na altura certa…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

Andava irrequieta pela mansão. Procurava uma desculpa para poder dar ao primo. Sim… Milo não era pessoa fácil de convencer…

O que fazer? Não podia sair sozinha… e pedir ao primo para ir com ela também não seria a melhor opção. Sobretudo para o que ia fazer.

Não podia simplesmente dizer que ia sair… além de pouco conveniente para uma _lady_, ele nunca iria consentir.

Voltou ao seu quarto. Olhou pela janela. A neve caía intensamente no exterior.

Suspirou. Precisaria de um óptimo motivo para sair com aquele temporal.

Sentou-se na cama.

Tinha de o ver… de novo. Mesmo que o que sentisse fosse passageiro, tinha de ter a certeza. Não era boémia como Milo; mas não era cega ao ponto de não aproveitar as oportunidades que lhe apareciam.

Algo a chamava àquele homem. Talvez fosse só desejo… sim, era simplesmente desejo… não era possível amar uma pessoa apenas ao vê-la uma vez… ou seria?

Os olhos verdes passeavam pelo quarto sem dar muita atenção ao que ali se encontrava. Fixou o olhar num ponto, ficando aérea por um tempo.

Não ouvia, não via, não sentia. O tempo tinha parado ali. Mas não estava descansada. Algo na sua mente lhe dizia para prestar atenção.

Voltou a si, continuando a olhar o mesmo lugar. Uma mancha azul começava a tomar forma. Estava pendurado. Rendas… laços… fitas…

O vestido!

Mas é claro! Se ela tivesse algum problema com o vestido poderia ir reclamar na loja!

Como não tinha pensado nisso antes?

Levantou-se de rompante e correu até ao lugar onde este estava pendurado. Sorriu. Num ataque de fúria, agarrou no pedaço de tecido. A tensão exercida pelas duas mãos fê-lo ceder. Um rasgar foi ouvido.

Satisfeita com a tarefa, dirigiu-se à porta do cómodo e mandou chamar por Milo.

Uma cena bem feita, e as culpas lançadas sobre uma das servas eram a chave para a sua liberdade provisória.

Ouviu passos no exterior. Um vulto aproximou-se da porta.

Era agora que começava o espectáculo.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

O coche avançava com certa dificuldade devido ao manto de neve espessa que teimava em cair.

- Shion… pare um pouco! Está demasiado irrequieto! – afirmava o médico, que segurava a mão do amante.

- Faz tempo que eu não saio dos limites da mansão Dohko. Estava à espera que voltasse a integrar-me no exterior sem repercussões?

- Claro que não _my love_. Sei o quanto deve ser complicado para você estar a fazer isto. Mas não se esqueça que estou do seu lado.

Shion apertou ainda mais a mão entre a sua. O coche parou.

- Ah… chegámos… - avisou o moreno – vai conhecer o Barão _Lauderdale_! É um amor de pessoa, vai ver. Depois seguiremos para o _Royal Opera House_.

A enorme mansão impunha-se diante deles. A imensidão do local e o espaço aberto contribuíram para a má disposição de Shion. A falta de contacto com o amante era torturante. Por isso gostava tanto de estar em casa. Ao menos fechado em 4 paredes não tinha de dar satisfações a ninguém por estar a segurar a mão de Dohko ou de o beijar se fosse preciso.

As portas abriram-se e _Alexis_ apareceu dando as boas vindas a ambos.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

- Shaka, não lhe parece que é cedo demais? – perguntava o ruivo enquanto se ouvia o guinchar dos cavalos no exterior.

- _Mon ami_, você sabe que eu gosto de estar a horas nos meus compromissos! Para quê apressar-se, se podemos ir com calma e chegar a horas do mesmo modo? – respondeu o loiro calmamente.

- _Correcte!_ Mas mesmo assim, não vejo a necessidade de ir tão cedo.

- _Avant l'heure, ce n'est pas encore l'heure. Après l'heure, ce n'est plus l'heure! _**(o1o)**

A viagem foi calma até ao centro de Londres. Apenas a neve tornava a viagem mais longa que o normal. Camus e Shaka falavam despreocupadamente sobre assuntos diversos, enquanto Mu tinha um semblante sério e preocupado.

A conversa com o ruivo mais cedo tinha batido na sua cabeça o dia todo. Sim, ele amava Shaka… e iria contar a verdade ao loiro… só não sabia quando. Olhou pela janela as imagens a correr.

Como poderia tocar no assunto, se nem para pensar seriamente nele conseguia? Então falar… contar… ter que reviver tudo de novo…

Sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. Asfixiante. Doloroso.

- Mu…Mu… - sentiu a mão quente do loiro sobre a sua. Foi quando deu conta que os outros dois tinham os olhos cravados nele com um ar preocupado.

Olhou directamente para o ruivo, num pedido de auxilio. Este logo percebeu a situação. Lançou um sorriso amigável ao mordomo e chamou a atenção de Shaka retomando a conversa.

Logo estariam a chegar… logo seus pensamentos estariam virados de novo para o conforto do loiro. Deixaria de pensar no assunto.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

- _My lord,_ _miss_ Marin deseja falar com o senhor. – avisou _Elinor_ entrando no escritório do amo.

Aioria estranhou o acontecimento, mas mandou-a entrar. Marin entrou calmamente no local, e aproximou-se da enorme mesa que a separava do rapaz. Com um gesto, Aioria dispensou a serva, que fechou a porta ao sair.

- Sente-se – disse indicando uma cadeira à sua frente.

A ruiva obedeceu.

- Está bem melhor estou a ver!

- Estou sim. Obrigado. É justamente por isso que queria falar com o senhor. – disse olhando nos olhos do rapaz.

Aioria abanou a cabeça positivamente, incitando-a a continuar.

- Queria agradecer-lhe todos os cuidados que teve comigo. Eram raras as pessoas que fariam o mesmo que o senhor. Queria pedir desculpas se lhe causei incómodo de alguma maneira. Agora que já me sinto melhor, não quero exagerar da sua hospitalidade. Portanto venho informá-lo que vou regressar ao meu trabalho.

Aioria ouvia tudo atentamente, hipnotizado por ela. Realmente, esses tinham sido os seus próprios pensamentos durante a manhã.

Relembrou os acontecimentos de mais cedo. A doçura…a paz… o beijo. Seria mesmo aquilo que ele queria? Que a ruiva se fosse embora? Lançá-la de novo às ruas depois daquele tempo num palácio?

Era o que devia ser feito! Ela era uma prostituta! Era e sempre seria! Por isso a deixaria ir embora.

- Muito bem. Vejo que já está restabelecida. Não vejo outra razão para permanecer aqui. Pode sair quando quiser.

Marin sentiu uma dor no peito ao ouvir as palavras tão secas vindas daquele homem.

Levantou-se – Obrigada mais uma vez. – Aioria não olhava para ela. Limitou-se a fazer um breve aceno com a cabeça. Dirigiu-se à porta, rodou a maçaneta. Quando saiu, sentiu um vazio em si. Como se algo lhe tivesse sido arrancado.

Algo bem importante para ela.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

Afrodite falava energicamente enquanto Shion o ouvia atentamente. Sorria.

Pela primeira vez, Dohko o via sorrir para alguém que não ele. Encontravam-se a caminho do _Royal Opera House._

- E que peça vamos ver Dohko? - perguntava o Barão animadamente.

- "_Der Ring des Nibelungen_" ou "O anel dos Nibelungos"! É uma peça de _Richard Wagner_! Na verdade, vamos assistir à primeira ópera da tetralogia, "O ouro do Reno".

Um suspiro de Shion chamou a sua atenção. Sorriu docemente para o amante, e continuou a conversa com Afrodite.

Shion completamente ausente da conversa olhava pela janela do coche as imagens a correr. Algumas cenas de seu passado apareciam como flashes rápidos pela sua mente.

Uma carpete… um corpo…sangue. Muito sangue. Vermelho vivo.

Sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. Asfixiante. Doloroso. Uma dor interior sem cura. Algo que lhe queimava as entranhas.

Foi surpreendido pelo repentino parar da viatura.

- Chegámos! – Exclamou Afrodite, visivelmente o mais entusiasmado dos três.

Ao descer, Shion deparou-se com um majestoso edifício de uma imponência aterradora. A entrada do gigantesco monumento neo-clássico era suportado por seis colunatas de capitéis coríntios, fazia jus às antigas civilizações helénicas. Um mar de pessoas juntava-se na entrada do edifício.

Uma agonia apoderou-se de Shion. Por momentos, pensou em voltar para trás com a promessa e regressar a casa. Afinal, já tinha saído não tinha?

Dohko pressentiu que algo estava errado com o amante. Estendeu a mão sorrindo docemente.

Fora o suficiente. Já que estava ali, iria até ao fim. Antes de entrar, fixou a imagem do friso que ornava o pórtico. Um magnifico baixo-relevo representando a Comédia e a Tragédia.

A Tragédia.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

Abriu a porta calmamente. Ao entrar, a pequena figura loira saltou para o seu colo.

- SHURAAA!

Aquela criança sempre o surpreendia. E aparentemente, hoje era o dia das surpresas…

- _Pequenita!_ Sente-se melhor estou vendo! – disse agachando-se e passando a mão nos cabelos da criança.

_Noella_ sorriu assentindo. Puxando o espanhol com a mão pequena, avançando até ao sofá. Shura sentou-se e sentiu a cabeça da pequena pousar-se em seu colo. Passou os dedos longos pelos fios claros da criança, fazendo leves carícias. Estava completamente aéreo.

Olhou a criança com carinho. Esta começava a fechar os olhos, deliciada com o carinho.

Os olhos postos no vazio, relembrava da visita que recebera durante a tarde.

A bela. O vestido. Os toques suaves. A paixão da rapariga pelos seus trabalhos.

O convite para a realização de um retrato. Sim, a bela criatura tinha-o contratado para ser o autor de um retrato.

- SHURA! – deu um salto surpreendido pelo grito junto ao seu ouvido.

Olhou para trás e deparou-se com Carlo. Lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero, enquanto este se limitou a sorrir com desprezo.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

- Saga! Vou sair! – avisou Kanon ao entrar na sala onde o irmão e Aioros se encontravam.

- Outra vez? – perguntou este com cara de desaprovação.

Kanon limitou-se a piscar o olho e lançar um beijo para o irmão, antes de sair da sala.

Saga suspirou encostando a cabeça ao sofá, fechando os olhos. Pouco depois, sentiu seus lábios serem tomados num beijo doce e calmo.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

Chegaram ao local. A imensidão do edifício deixava todos atordoados. O olhar de Mu foi atraído pelo friso que ornava o pórtico. O baixo-relevo que representava a Tragédia cativava-o. Parecia querer dizer-lhe algo. Ou preveni-lo.

Afastou o mau pressentimento que sentia e focou toda a sua atenção no bem-estar de Shaka.

Entraram no enorme _foyer_. A reconstrução do edifício após um incêndio devastador tinha trazido uma grande melhoria à Opera. Após entregar os longos sobretudos no vestiário, subiram a enorme escadaria que levava ao piso superior. Era um mundo à parte. Os ornamentos luxuriosos dourados, os enormes candelabros… tudo era magnífico.

Mas uma coisa chamava mais atenção a Mu. Algo que lhe relembrava cenas antigas… momentos passados. O magnífico tapete vermelho que decorava as escadas.

Uma carpete… um corpo…sangue. Muito sangue. Vermelho vivo.

Mas porque nestes últimos dias pensava tanto no seu passado? Porque passava tanto tempo se remoendo? Tinha conseguido afastar essas imagens da sua mente nos últimos anos. Porque agora elas voltavam em força?

Talvez quando se abrisse com o loiro isso parasse de o atormentar. Talvez…

Alguns breves acenos eram distribuídos por Shaka e Kamus. Alguns conhecidos, outros apenas por cortesia.

Uma silhueta aproximou-se dos três. Extremamente bem vestido, os cabelos azuis escuros irreverentes, a pele ligeiramente morena. O olhar cravado em Shaka, tinha um sorriso cínico em seus lábios.

- _Lord Ascott!_ Mas que coincidência mais prazerosa! – a voz forte e ligeiramente rouca fez Shaka voltar-se.

Mu e Kamus observavam a cena, desconhecendo a pessoa que acabava de chegar. Ao se deparar com a nova presença, Shaka não conteve uma gargalhada.

O jovem que a causara, fechou a cara com a manifestação do loiro.

- Nunca pensei encontrá-lo aqui! Logo você que não tem a mínima paciência para estas coisas!

O jovem bufou – Não gosto muito nem de óperas nem ballets nem nada disso… mas desta vez vim obrigado. O meu irmão sabe ser muito convincente quando quer… - passou a mão pelo cabelo despreocupadamente.

Kamus lançou um olhar interrogativo ao mordomo, que lho devolveu do mesmo modo. Nenhum dos dois sabia com quem o loiro estava a falar, mas nenhum se atrevia a interromper a conversa.

Após alguns minutos trocando palavras e farpas, Shaka apercebeu-se da sua falta de cordialidade e apressou-se a apresentar os restantes.

- Kamus, apresento-lhe Ikky _Parmer._ Um conhecido "especial"… Ikky, este é Kamus _Lenoir_. Um grande amigo meu.

- _Enchanté_. – o ruivo ofereceu a mão para um aperto.

- O famoso Conde _Lenoir_… o prazer é todo meu!

- E este é Mu, meu mordomo. – Mu fez uma pequeno aceno com a cabeça. Como servo, não seria delicado fazer o mesmo que Kamus.

Ikky olhou-o fixamente. – Eu acho que já o vi em algum lado… - disse após alguns momentos de reflexão.

Mu sentiu a respiração falhar… Shaka e Kamus olhavam de Ikky para o mordomo, à espera que um dos dois se manifestasse.

- Desculpe senhor, deve ter-me visto com _lord _Shaka outra vez… Não me parece que antes disso tenha sido possível… - respondeu Mu com uma falsa expressão serena.

Ikky não pareceu muito convencido com o argumento, mas não pareceu levantar problemas. Na verdade, não estava para grandes buscas.

- Onde está sua noiva Shaka? Não me parece muito cavalheiro ter vindo sem ela… - perguntou com um enorme sorriso cínico.

Shaka olhou-o nos olhos, sorrindo do mesmo modo. – Primeiro, meu caro, _lady _Shina ainda não é minha noiva… segundo, encontra-se indisposta, e consequentemente não pode comparecer. E não me parece que seria muito cordial deixar Kamus privado da minha companhia não acha?

Ikky murmurou alguma coisa que apenas Shaka percebeu.

Acabou por se despedir do jovem, e dirigir-se ao camarote que lhes era reservado.

As luzes ténues que iluminavam o auditório e a constante aparição do veludo vermelho davam ao lugar uma aura mística. Tudo parecia almofadado, extremamente acolhedor.

Shaka e Kamus sentaram-se nas duas cadeiras da frente. O camarote era bastante bem situado. Ligeiramente na lateral, conseguiam ter uma visão perfeita do palco, e ao mesmo tempo dos restantes lugares. A grande desvantagem, era que todos os presentes tinham uma perfeita vista sobre eles.

A pedido do amo, Mu sentou-se numa cadeira detrás deles. Deu uma breve olhadela pelo local que começava a encher-se de gente.

Logo a peça estaria começando.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

Finalmente estavam sentados no camarote. Para Shion, o caminho até ali pareceu interminável. Aquela multidão toda, Dohko parava de cinco em cinco minutos para cumprimentar alguém conhecido. Considerando que era o médico particular de metade das grandes famílias nobres… era claro que tinham demorado muito tempo para chegar ali.

Afrodite estava extremamente alegre e divertido. Apesar dos pedidos de Dohko para que se acalmasse, parecia uma verdadeira criança à descoberta do mundo. Não era a primeira vez que ia a uma opera, mas as raras vezes que ia, fazia daquele momento único.

- Ouvi falar muito bem dos cantores. Parece um grupo muito bom. – disse Afrodite depois de uma das tentativas de Dohko o acalmar.

- Sim, o grupo é bastante conhecido pela Europa. Principalmente a _Soprano_, Hilda Polaris. Parece que tem uma voz divinal.

- Sim… também ouvi… mas há um _Barítono, _um tal de… _Siegfried_… de quem ouvi também grandes elogios.

Shion ouvia a conversa sem grande atenção. Seus olhos vagueavam pela enorme sala aveludada.

De repente, o anúncio de que a peça iria começar. As luzes diminuíram de intensidade. A enorme cortina vermelha que tapava o palco foi içada.

A cena de abertura mostrava o fundo do rio Reno, onde um monte feito de ouro era guardado por três Donzelas do Reno (Woglinde, Wellgunde e Flosshilde). O ouro era capaz de dar a quem o possuir imenso poder, desde que essa pessoa renegasse o amor.

Três jovens magníficas representavam as três donzelas. O canto ecoava pela enorme sala para o prazer de todos os espectadores.

Dohko aproveitou a penumbra no local e tomou a mão do amante entre as suas. As pequenas carícias em sua mão fizeram Shion relaxar por completo.

Ouvia a musica apreciando cada mudança de tom. A penumbra no local ainda permitia reconhecer algumas pessoas. Fazia bastante tempo que não revia alguns dos presentes.

Passou o olhar pela plateia. Divertiu-se com a mudança de alguns conhecidos. Suspirou.

Revistava agora o primeiro balcão onde se encontrava. Velhas e novas caras passavam pelos seus olhos. Alguns que teria dispensado o reencontro.

Duas pessoas chamaram a sua atenção no meio da multidão. Um jovem de longos cabelos loiros falava discretamente com seu companheiro. Deduziu, pelas descrições de Dohko que aquele seria _Lord Ascott_. Sabia que estaria presente com um grande amigo, o Conde _Lenoir_. Olhou o ruivo sorrir a um comentário do companheiro.

Reparou que estes não se encontravam sozinhos no camarote. Certamente um servo os acompanhava. Com alguma dificuldade, conseguiu ver as feições da pessoa num outro plano.

Sua respiração falhou. O coração parecia ter parado. A mão esquerda agarrava agora as do amante com força excessiva.

Apesar da escuridão, ao olhar para Shion, Dohko reparou o quanto ele estava pálido. Os olhos fixos num ponto à sua frente; não se mexia. Parecia ter-se esquecido de respirar.

- Shion… - sussurrou perto do seu ouvido – o que aconteceu_ my love?_

Alarmou-se quando sentiu a mão entre as suas tremer.

- Shion! Está a deixar-me preocupado! Diga-me o que aconteceu! – falou de novo baixo perto do ouvido do amante.

- Mu… - ouviu-o finalmente sussurrar.

Mu? Quem era Mu? E sobretudo, porque o deixava em tamanho estado de pânico?

- Quem é Mu, _my love?_ – perguntou, esperando por uma resposta que o ajudasse a descobrir o motivo daquela crise.

Mas Shion só conseguia sussurrar o mesmo nome vezes sem fim.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

Shaka sentiu um olhar insistente na sua direcção. Ao encarar a figura de longos cabelos verdes, sentiu que algo estava errado. Reconheceu Dohko e Afrodite do seu lado. Mas não conhecia o homem que o fitava.

Comentou com Kamus. O homem parecia olhar na sua direcção, mas algo além dele.

Mu! Era Mu que ele estava olhando com tanto interesse!

Olhou para trás encarando o mordomo. Este prestava atenção à peça, e estava completamente a leste do que acontecia à sua volta. Apenas acordou do seu transe quando ouviu a voz melodiosa do amo chamar seu nome.

A pedido do loiro, olhou na direcção indicada. Reconheceu Afrodite, a seu lado Dohko, o médico. Mas foi com a visão de Shion que sentiu um calafrio.

Sustentou o olhar do homem à sua frente o coração acelerado.

Nesse momento, todas as memórias que tentava apagar afloraram de uma vez.

O desespero… sangue… muito sangue…

- Shion… - fora a única coisa que Shaka conseguira ouvir. Mu estava lívido, a respiração acelerada. Isso preocupava-o.

Não conseguiu reagir quando viu o mordomo levantar-se disparado e sair dali com lágrimas nos olhos.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o  
**

Withechapel, um homem vestido de preto requeria os serviços de uma prostituta.

As Uvas oferecidas foram prontamente aceites. Sem dar por nada, sua garganta fora degolada.

O punhal elevado algumas vezes acima da cabeça, para se vir cravar de novo no corpo da jovem.

O corpo inerte jazia numa poça de sangue.

_Continua… _

_

* * *

_

**(o1o) **_Avant l'heure, ce n'est pas encore l'heure. __Après l'heure, ce n'est plus l'heure: _Expressão francesa, traduzida à letra : "Antes da hora, ainda não é hora. Depois da hora, já não é hora."

* * *

**  
Curiosidades: **

**o** Kanon e Julian apresentam:

**o Os prazeres mundanos na Era Vitoriana o**

Kanon, só de samba-canção, aproveitando o magnifico sol grego deitado numa rede. Julian aparece, abanando-se.

**Ju:** Kannnnnnoooooo… - olhando o magnifico corpo malhado do general marina. Passa a língua pelos lábios inconscientemente.

**Ka:** Acho melhor parar de babar, vai criar riacho…

**Ju:** Você provoca… depois acarta com as consequências…

**Ka** (sorrindo) : Quem disse que eu não faço de propósito justamente para isso?

Ju aproxima-se da rede e beija o namorado.

**Ju:** Está-me dando umas ideias…

**Ka** (sorrindo maliciosamente): hum… depois… antes temos uma lição a dar…

**Ju** (sentando-se na rede juntamente com Kanon): bom… falemos então dos prazeres mundanos na Era Vitoriana. Nunca a sociedade das prostitutas foi tão diversificada, indo da mulher das ruas à mais sedutora das mundanas, estas interpretando com talento o papel de "Madalena".

**Ka:** Chega-se ao ponto de afirmar que a prostituição era a contrapartida indispensável da solidez da família, nascida de um casamento racional que unia um homem sensual e uma esposa educada no desprezo ao ato sexual; e que se baseava num código de relações em que os papéis eram cuidadosamente distribuídos entre o marido-mantenedor e a esposa-dona-de-casa.

**Ju:** A célula familiar só se sustentaria porque os machos à procura de prazer podiam então brincar de _Doutor Jekyll e Mister Hyde_, entregando-se a prazeres condenáveis na rua, para serem apenas adoráveis pais e esposos em casa.

**Ka:** Se é que essa mentalidade existiu verdadeiramente, é claro que não se achará nenhuma pessoa "respeitável" para defendê-la em público. É por isso que se diz muitas vezes que a era vitoriana (ou albertiana) foi a era da hipocrisia.

**Ju** (encarando Kanon) : Você devia ter cuidado com esse sol… vai desidratar se continua assim…

**Ka:** E que tal me ajudar na hidratação?

Julian concentra seu cosmo e uma torrente de água molha Kanon.

**Ka:** HHEEYYYYY!

**Ju** (sorrindo maliciosamente, subindo sobre o amante ) : assim está bem melhor… - começando com alguns beijos, fazendo Kanon retribuir.

* * *

**Cantinho ariano: **

-Suspiro- XP

Bem… após algumas ameaças de morte… finalmente aqui está um novo capítulo. Como algumas pessoas comentaram comigo (e muito bem), puderam ver que o Mu tem algo em comum com o Shion.

Este capítulo foi particularmente difícil de escrever… sobretudo fazer estas duas personagens se encontrarem.

A ideia de fazer os guerreiros deuses serem o grupo de ópera veio quando numa das pesquisas que fiz, verifiquei que realmente a estreia londrina do 'anel dos nibelungos' de Wagner tinha sido no _Royal Opera House_ em 1892. A fic passa-se em 1888, tempo em que atacou o "Estripador", em tempo real, a estreia so teria sido feita 4 anos depois.

**Mu:** (amuado)…

_…Áries:_ Muzinho… não fica assim não…

**Mu:** (mais amuado ainda)…

**Shaka:** Acho que ele não gostou que você cortasse o capitulo aqui…

_…Áries:_ mas… chama-se a isso _suspense_! Serve para cativar os leitores!

**Mu:** Da próxima que receber ameaças de morte por causa da demora das actualizações não conte comigo para ajudar…

_…Áries: _Não faz mal… o Shaka ajuda-me…

**Sha:** EU? Eu sou a primeira pessoa a fugir nesses casos! XD

_…Áries: _¬¬' e ainda se diz o homem mais próximo de Deus…

**Sha:** Exacto! Mais próximo que eu, só mesmo morrendo… e eu tenho amor à vida…

_…Áries:_ (suspiro) CONTINUANDO… no próximo capítulo, Mu revela o seu passado a Shaka… e FINALMENTE o Julian encontra o Kanon…

**Julian: **FINALMENTE NÉ? A fic já vai no décimo primeiro capitulo e isso ainda não tinha acontecido!

_…Áries:_ NEM VEM! Já me chega os dois outros a chatear o juízo!

**Ju:** ¬¬

_…Áries:_ este capitulo demorou um pouco, pois tive de actualizar a minha outra fic 'Roma città eterna' e … a escrever uma fic do dia dos namorados que sai no fim do mês XP protagonistas: MUxShaka… bastante… HOT XD

**Mu:** estou gostando da conversa… XP

_…Áries:_ ¬¬ interesseiro…

**Sha:** Agora os agradecimentos. Um beijo enorme para os que acompanham a fic, os que deixam reviews ou simplesmente os que comentam comigo pelo msn. Neste caso, um beijo ENORME e ESPECIALISSIMO para **_Athenas de Aries_**, **_Musha_**, **_ThatideLeo_**, **_Margarida_**, **_Shakinha_** e **_Hokuto-chan_**.

_...Áries:_ **o** _Hokuto-chan_, como não deixaste e-mail, não pude responder à review… então aqui vai: realmente o casal MiloxKamus ainda não teve o seu momento alto… mas não te preocupes, ele há-de chegar em grande. Cada casal tem o seu momento na fic, e nem todos estão sempre em primeiro plano XP

Ah, e quanto à fúria aquariana com ascendente em leão… não deve ser nada que uma ariana com ascendente em leão não possa suportar XP. Obrigadíssima pela review… fico muitíssimo feliz que estejas a gostar tanto da fic.

**o** _Musha:_ Pela mesma razão que a _Hokuto-chan_, não respondi às reviews anteriores porque não deixaste e-mail. Agradeço do fundo do coração as reviews que deixas em cada capítulo. ShakaxMu também é o meu casal preferido. Adoro eles XD. Não te preocupes, eles vão ficar bem juntinhos ).

_See you next chapter…_


	13. Chapter 13 Um passado doloroso

_Capitulo XII_

Shaka andava apressadamente atrás do vulto de longos cabelos lavanda. Não entendia mais nada da situação… primeiro, nos últimos tempos reparara que o mordomo andava meio distante… a ver, triste. Depois, parecia conhecer _Lord_ Shion, e sobretudo, parecia ter algumas desventuras com o mesmo.

Os passos apressados ecoavam pelos corredores agora vazios da Opera.

- Mu! – chamou alto o suficiente para que o mordomo conseguisse ouvir. Mu não parou, nem ao menos deu sinal de abrandar. Continuava com o andar apressado, apesar do esforço, algumas lágrimas teimavam em cair pelas faces mais claras que nunca.

- Mu! – voltou a chamar, antes de começar a correr.

Ao chegar perto do mordomo, Shaka agarrou-o pelo braço. Mu mantinha a cabeça cabisbaixa, esperando pelas perguntas que viriam. A sua cabeça trabalhava a mil enquanto a sua mente era bombardeada por imagens do passado. Sangue… um tapete vermelho… um corpo… o seu próprio corpo começou a tremer.

- Recomponha-se! – ouviu a voz do loiro firme enquanto sentia leves carinhos no seu braço. Sabia que Shaka estava a tentar conter-se, apesar de não estar a passar por ali ninguém era um enorme risco qualquer demonstração mais explicita de carinho. Mu aceitou o único gesto que lhe foi oferecido, respirando fundo, pesadamente.

- Venha. – pediu Shaka depois de um tempo na mesma posição. – Siga-me.

- E _lord_ Kamus? – perguntou ainda inseguro.

- Não se preocupe. Ele regressará mais tarde.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

- Shion! Shion diga-me o que se passa!

Shion continuava a avançar pelos longos corredores apressadamente com Dohko em seu alcance. Era Mu quem tinha visto! Finalmente voltava a encontrá-lo, não o podia deixar escapar de novo! Olhava para todos os lados buscando por uma longa cabeleira lavanda. Sim, ela era longa… Mu deixara crescer o cabelo pelo que pode ver.

- Mu! Era Mu! – o olhar desnorteado era pousado em todos os recantos numa busca desesperada.

- Mas quem é Mu, Shion! – a voz do médico soou preocupada.

- Tenho de o encontrar!

- Shion! – num gesto brusco, Dohko pegou em ambos os braços do amante e obrigou-o a encará-lo. – Responda à minha pergunta. Quem é Mu, e porque ele o mete nesse estado?

Shion encarou o olhar um tanto quanto severo do amante sobre si. Nunca lhe desvendara os verdadeiros motivos que o levaram a enclausurar-se em casa. Nunca lhe falara de Mu. Talvez porque via no amante uma fuga ao mal que o roía por dentro. Estava na altura de desvendar tudo. Era o momento das confidencias… não podia mais esconder o seu passado de Dohko. Sabia que ele era ponderado… não o iria julgar.

- Dohko… temos de falar… - disse com o olhar carregado de mágoa.

O médico suspirou longamente, largando o amante.

- Vou avisar o Afrodite que vamos para casa. Espere aqui por mim.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

Afrodite assistia ao desenrolar da peça admirado com as vozes melodiosas dos cantores. No palco, a mistura de cores entre os cenários e as vestimentas dos protagonistas era vertiginosa. Apesar da repentina saída do médico e do amante, ele permanecera no camarote. Provavelmente necessitariam de privacidade. O caso parecia complicado.

Surpreendeu-se quando Dohko apareceu atrás dele, por entre as cortinas vermelhas.

- Dite, aconteceu algo que não estava nos meus planos. Vou voltar para casa com o Shion. Se quiser, pode ficar e aproveitar o espectáculo. Mandarei um coche para o levar a casa quando o espectáculo acabar.

Dohko parecia preocupado. Ia acompanhar o amante, mas estava preocupado em deixar o Barão sozinho. Receava que lhe desse um ataque e que não estaria ninguém competente para o acudir.

- Não se preocupe Dohko. Ficarei bem. _Alexis_ ficará à minha espera em casa, e qualquer coisa errado ele avisa. – Afordite tentava acalmar os receios do médico falando calmamente.

Dohko assentiu pousando uma mão no ombro do doente, afastando-se logo em seguida.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

- Fale…

O fogo queimava na lareira, mantendo um ambiente agradável no local. Mu permanecia deitado no sofá. Tinha tirado o casaco momentos antes, arregaçando as mangas e abrindo os dois primeiros botões da camisa. Suspirou. A cabeça deitada sobre o colo de Shaka, a mão direita permanecendo sobre os olhos.

O loiro apoiava uma mão espalmada sobre o peito do mordomo, enquanto a outra estava ocupada em acariciar os longos cabelos lavanda. Os gestos eram feitos com extrema calma e doçura, tentando acalmar o coração abalado do amante. Mu parecia uma criança aterrorizada. Fazia de tudo para que o mordomo se sentisse suficientemente acarinhado para começar a desabafar.

- Fale… - disse suavemente, subindo as carícias até aos dois pontinhos na sua testa; sabendo ser aí um dos seus locais sensíveis.

Mu voltou a suspirar, agarrando a mão do loiro com força. A voz soou fraca e ligeiramente rouca.

- Shion é… meu irmão…

Shaka parou de repente os movimentos e olhou fixamente o subordinado. Irmão? Como assim irmão? Segundo o que sabia de Mu, ele não tinha mais família! Pelo menos, fora o que ele lhe dissera quando se apresentara. Mu _Ashley_ não podia ter irmãos… ou podia?

- Ir…irmão? – balbuciou com dificuldade.

Mu permaneceu quieto, ainda com a mão sobre os olhos. Desse modo, evitava a encarar o loiro e conseguiria contar o que devia.

- Mu? – perguntou já mais firme.

Percebeu a mudança de tom de voz do amo. Seus lábios tremeram ligeiramente antes de responder.

- Sim… irmão… Shion _Theodore Colin Lawrence_ é meu irmão mais velho… o meu verdadeiro nome não é Mu _Ashley,_ mas sim Mu _Raphael Colin Lawrence_. Sou o filho mais novo da família _Lawrence_.

Apertou mais a mão de Shaka e cerrou os olhos com força como se as próprias palavras lhe causassem dor. TINHA de lhe contar tudo. Mas tinha medo… medo de que a única pessoa em quem voltara a ter confiança e em quem acreditava o deixasse…

Mas sentiu o polegar do loiro mover-me sobre a sua mão, as carícias nos cabelos recomeçando. Ainda pouco confiante, começou a abrir os olhos lentamente. O sorriso doce nos lábios do loiro surpreendeu-o.

Virou o corpo em direcção a Shaka, passando cada um dos braços pela sua cintura, aninhando a cara em seu colo. Deixou escapar algumas poucas lágrimas antes de recomeçar a falar. Shaka tinha voltado a concentrar-se na tarefa de acalmar o amante.

Via o quanto era complicado para Mu estar a contar aquilo… ele era a primeira pessoa com quem o mordomo estava a desabafar… e isso demonstrava a confiança que o subordinado ganhara em si. Certamente havia uma razão muito forte para que um membro da família Lawrence, extremamente conceituada na aristocracia inglesa, estivesse a trabalhar como servo. Apesar da mentira, Shaka sentia-se feliz por ser alvo de tamanha confiança de Mu.

- Mu… - falou docemente - tudo o que me possa contar, não vai alterar em nada o que sinto por você… saiba que estarei do seu lado, diga o que disser.

Mu pareceu acalmar. As palavras de Shaka eram justamente aquelas que ele precisava ouvir. As palavras certas, no momento oportuno.

A sua voz saiu ligeiramente rouca devido ao choro de momentos antes.

- Certamente ouviu falar da desgraça que afectou a família Lawrence à sete anos atrás… - fez uma pausa esperando a reacção do loiro.

Shaka pareceu pensar durante uns minutos antes de falar calmamente.

- Lembro-me do caso de um assassinato… fez escândalo na imprensa e foi alvo de diversos rumores na alta burguesia… - certamente era daquele acontecimento que Mu estava a falar.

- Sim… exactamente isso… - suspirou – os verdadeiros acontecimentos acabaram por ser desvendados algum tempo depois… demasiado tarde… - disse as ultimas palavras com enorme pesar.

Shaka percebia agora o quanto era difícil desenterrar memorias passadas… e começava a entender o porquê dessa dificuldade. As peças do puzzle começavam a juntar-se. Decidiu ajudar na confissão.

- Segundo a historia que chegou a mim, o assassinato do Duque _Lawrence_ foi alvo de muitos rumores. Ao que contaram, foi encontrado o mais novo dos _Lawrence_ perto do corpo do pai. Foi o primeiro suspeito do crime.

Mu esperou alguns segundos antes de falar.

- Era uma criança boba. Acreditava na boa vontade e na sinceridade de todos. Naquele dia, saí para cavalgar. O dia estava lindo, e como são raros os dias de sol nestas terras, era de aproveitar. Shion, como herdeiro da fortuna dos _Lawrence_, passava muito tempo de um lado para o outro tomando consciência das suas futuras responsabilidades. Nesse dia, ele estava fora. Voltei para casa depois de duas horas a aproveitar o ar fresco. Entrei na mansão e como sempre corri para ver o meu pai… mas quando entrei no escritório, o que vi foi apenas sangue… muito sangue…

Shaka sentiu o subordinado estremecer. Esperou pacientemente até que Mu decidisse continuar.

- O corpo do meu pai jazia no chão, ensanguentado, lívido… recusava-me a assimilar o que os meus olhos viam… aproximei-me lentamente, pensando que a qualquer momento iria acordar daquele pesadelo. A arma que servira para o balear estava largado do seu lado… Na minha inocência, ajoelhei-me a seu lado abanando-o tentando reanimá-lo. Mas o meu maior erro, foi ter pego na arma que estava no chão…

- Você pegou na arma…- repetiu o loiro calmamente.

Mu assentiu dolorosamente.

-Peguei… e nessa altura, a minha madrasta apareceu na soleira da porta com duas servas…

Shaka suspendeu a respiração. Imaginava o amante sozinho, diante do cadáver do pai, a arma na mão, a chegada da madrasta…

- Fui acusado de homicídio… o meu próprio pai… - agarrou-se mais à cintura do loiro, que continuava com as carícias nos longos cabelos lavanda.

- Calma… esta tudo bem… - baixou-se beijando a cabeça de Mu.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- Shion, acalme-se…

Apesar da calma aparente, Dohko estava extremamente preocupado com o amante. O relato da história estava pela metade… mas a angustia era visível nas feições do amante.

Shion sentado numa poltrona, tinha a cabeça baixa tapada pelas mãos.

- Eu não queria acreditar quando me disseram que Mu tinha sido encontrado daquela forma… corri para casa mal soube da tragédia…

Um longo suspiro pesou no local. O ambiente tenso era de cortar à faca.

- Quando cheguei, a policia já estava presente. Estavam a fazer os depoimentos. A minha madrasta simulava um ataque de choro compulsivo, amparada pelo homem com quem traía o meu pai. Servas corriam de um lado para o outro. Pedi para ver o meu irmão… foi quando me levaram à biblioteca onde o mantinham enclausurado… Vi Mu encolhido a um canto, a cabeça aninhada sobre as pernas… tremia incontroladamente.

O silencio reinou antes que o relato continuasse.

- Uma criança assustada… estava diante do meu próprio irmão, a criatura mais doce e inocente que alguma vez conheci, num estado de desespero terrível… as vestes, as mãos, e ate mesmo os cabelos manchados de sangue… havia de ter visto Dohko… quando me viu, levantou-se de repente e correu na minha direcção. Senti-me ser abraçado com força… ainda hoje consigo ouvir o seu choro compulsivo… as tentativas de explicar o que aconteceu… até mesmo pedidos de desculpa… - Shion levantou-se do assento, as lágrimas nos olhos – e você sabe o que eu fiz Dohko? Sabe? – quase gritou as ultimas frases.

Dohko levantou-se, dirigindo-se até ao amante. Abraçou-o tentando acalmá-lo.

- Nada… - ouviu o amante balbuciar – eu simplesmente não fiz nada… não sabia o que fazer… não o abracei de volta… não o reconfortei… não lhe dirigi uma palavra de conforto… eu simplesmente fiquei parado, olhando um ponto fixo na parede… eu falhei onde não devia ter falhado… eu deixei o meu próprio irmão ser sujeito a uma tremenda injustiça…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- Shion não fez nada… ele ficou parado… a única pessoa que eu tinha certeza que acreditaria em mim tinha acabado de me abandonar quando eu mais precisava. O meu mundo acabava de ruir…

- Segundo o que me lembro do caso, o verdadeiro culpado foi descoberto… _Diane Lawrence_, a segunda mulher do seu pai armou a cilada para se apoderar da herança.

Mu assentiu. Sim… tinha sido exactamente isso que acontecera…

- A minha madrasta tinha um amante. Juntos, criaram esta armação toda para tomar posse da fortuna do meu pai… o único problema eram os herdeiros legítimos… ou seja, eu e o meu irmão. Mas essa verdade, eu só vim a descobri alguns anos depois…

Duas batidas na porta cortaram a conversa.

- Entre!

A serva obedeceu, entrando com uma bandeja na mão. Chá. Pousou-a sobre uma mesa diante dos dois. Intuitivamente, Mu levantara-se para servir, mas Shaka parou-o. Fez um sinal com a mão, ordenando à serva que se retirasse.

Mu observou o loiro levantar-se e servir-lhe a beveragem.

- Camomila… - disse esticando uma chávena para o amante. – óptimo para acalmar os nervos.

Mu pegou nela suspirando. Shaka pedira o chá sem ele saber.

- Obrigada…

O loiro sorriu docemente antes de falar.

- Mu… se estiver disposto a isso, gostava de lhe fazer umas perguntas.

O servo cerrou os olhos deixando escapar o ar dos pulmões. Acenou fracamente antes de soprar sobre a chávena fumegante.

Shaka voltou a sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Disse que tinha sido acusado de homicídio. Mas que só soube do verdadeiro culpado alguns anos depois. Sabendo que trabalha para mim à um ano sensivelmente, o que aconteceu desde a sua acusação até ao momento em que chegou aqui?

Mu demorou um pouco antes de responder à pergunta.

- Fui acusado, levado pela policia. Estava assustado, derrotado; não posso dizer que me lembro bem do que aconteceu durante o interrogatório. Estava em estado de choque. O meu próprio irmão tinha acabado de me trair. Lembro-me de me terem deixado sozinho numa sala. Era um rés-do-chão. Abri a janela, saltei. Corri… corri até as minhas pernas não aguentarem mais. Fugi de tudo.

Levou a chávena aos lábios mais uma vez, soprando antes de beber.

- Para onde fugiu? – perguntou mais uma vez Shaka, levado pela curiosidade.

- Escondi-me num beco perto de _Westminster_. Não tinha para onde ir, com medo que me denunciassem. Durante dois dias fiquei encolhido no mesmo lugar… talvez no fundo ainda tivesse a esperança que tudo não passasse de um sonho e que Shion ia aparecer para me recuperar. Ao fim de dois dias, alguém veio buscar-me. Aparentemente os passantes aperceberam-se da minha permanência ali e avisaram o orfanato da minha existência. Fui levado para a instituição onde trabalhei como ajudante em troca dos gastos que tinham comigo. Aprendi às minhas custas que a vida não era um mar de rosas, a jaula dourada na qual tinha sido criado era só fachada.

Suspirou. Apesar de estar a reviver aqueles momentos, sentia-se mais leve por se estar a confessar… sobretudo a Shaka. Olhou de relance para o loiro. A sua expressão era serena, calma. Sentiu a chávena ser retirada das suas mãos, e estas serem tomadas pelas do loiro. Os lábios de Shaka roçaram nos seus pulsos.

- Foi quando saiu do orfanato que veio trabalhar para mim… - acrescentou docemente.

Mu assentiu.

- Quando atingi a maioridade, era-me impossível permanecer mais tempo no orfanato. Procurei emprego em diversos lugares. Soube que procurava uma pessoa de confiança para mordomo. Arrisquei a minha presença aqui. Acho que sem me aperceber, queria continuar ligado à alta sociedade.

Shaka sorriu.

- Foi quando o escolhi… a sua aparência não era das melhores, mas algo em você me chamou a atenção. No meio de tantos candidatos, soube que era você que eu tinha de escolher.

Mu deu um sorriso fraco. Era a única coisa que conseguia naquele momento.

- Sim… foi quando comecei a trabalhar aqui que soube da verdadeira historia em volta da morte do meu pai. Foi quando soube que tinha sido declarado inocente. Mas era tarde de mais para voltar… até porque… aconteceu algo que eu não tinha planeado…

Corou ligeiramente ao dizer a ultima frase. Era claro que estava a falar do facto de se ter apaixonado por Shaka. Seus lábios foram tomados para um beijo terno.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- Um descuido da minha madrasta levou a que a verdade fosse descoberta. O assassinato do meu pai levaria a que ela herdasse da totalidade da fortuna familiar, e juntamente com o amante, usufruiriam de uma vida de luxo. Foi então que Mu foi ilibado de qualquer culpa… mas era demasiado tarde.

Dohko permanecia do lado do amante, ouvindo tudo atentamente.

- Ele tinha desaparecido, tinha fugido. Foi então que me enclausurei em casa, roído pela culpa de não ter acreditado na única pessoa inocente nesta historia toda. De não ter ajudado a única pessoa importante para mim. Ainda tentei encontrá-lo, mas todas as tentativas demonstraram-se frustradas. Não sabia se estava vivo ou morto, sobretudo, não sabia se algum dia viria a perdoar-me.

- Voltou a encontrá-lo esta noite…

Shion assentiu. Quando menos esperava. O destino era cruel por vezes. Dohko suspirou, abraçando o amante.

Era uma historia complicada…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Sentia-se cansado. A noite tinha sido atribulada. Perguntava-se o que teria acontecido com Shion.

Bom, o que interessava era que se tinha divertido com a peça. Os cantores eram uma delícia de se ouvir. No final da peça, ainda encontrara Kamus, o qual tivera a delicadeza de permanecer consigo, à espera que o coche o viesse buscar. A conversa estava animada, discutiam sobre a peça, quando o avisaram que a viatura o esperava no exterior.

Ia agora de regresso a casa. Deliciava-se com a ideia da sua cama macia e de uma boa noite de sono. Certamente _Alexis_ já tinha preparado tudo. Estava extremamente frio.

Olhava para o exterior do coche distraído.

Subitamente, o veículo parou. Sentiu-se cair para a frente com a travagem brusca. Ouviu os cavalos a guincharem e alguns barulhos estranhos.

Gritos.

Levantou-se, abrindo a porta do coche, preparado para gritar com o condutor.

- TUDO O QUE TEM! – ouviu gritarem, uma arma apontada para si.

Estagnou. Não se apercebia o que estava a acontecer. A respiração acelerou rapidamente. Olhou para os assaltantes. Eram quatro. Ao desviar o olhar para o lado, viu o corpo do cocheiro estatelado sobre a neve, inconsciente.

- DÊ-NOS TUDO O QUE TEM! AGORA! – gritaram de novo, obrigando-o a sair do coche.

- M…mas… o que…

Sentiu uma dor aguda na cabeça. Tudo virou escuro. Apagou.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- Que friooo… - a rapariga dizia enquanto avançava pela rua. Um manto de neve cobria cada canto, cada casa, cada pedra da calçada.

Sentiu-se abraçada por dois braços fortes. Sorriu.

- Sempre a refilar… quando está calor, é porque está calor; quando está frio, é porque está frio. Nunca está contente não é mesmo? – retrucou o jovem sorrindo.

- Não. Sei perfeitamente o que dizer, e em que momento dizer…

Aldebaran riu abertamente com a resposta da namorada. Essa era uma das qualidades que ele mais apreciava nela: tinha sempre resposta para tudo.

- Não vale a pena argumentar contra uma mulher… nunca vai ganhar! – Lina zoava com o namorado. As pegadas de ambos ficavam marcadas na neve.

Aldebaran abriu um enorme sorriso: - claro que nunca ganho… a grande desvantagem dos homens nesse domínio, é que os nossos argumentos têm que fazer sentido… - mais uma gargalhada ecoou na noite fria.

Lina fechou a cara, avançando mais depressa e afastando-se de Aldebaran. Após alguns minutos no caminho, o jovem tentando desculpar-se pela "frase infeliz mas verdadeira", a atenção de ambos foi desviada para algo no chão mais à frente.

Ao se aproximarem, surpreenderam-se quando o "algo" tomou a forma de um corpo.

- AFASTE-SE! – gritou o moreno à namorada, obrigando-a a afastar-se.

Lina obedeceu, afastando-se lentamente, murmurando para que o namorado tivesse cuidado.

Ao se aproximar mais, Aldebaran distinguiu uma longa cabeleira azul clara, completamente coberta de neve. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do vulto desacordado. Podia estar morto… se esse fosse o caso, era melhor não lhe tocar e sim avisar a polícia. Aproximou os dedos do nariz da vítima, mesmo que fraca, sentiu o ar quente da respiração. Estava vivo.

Passou a mão pela face desacordada. Estava vivo, mas mais gelado que um cadáver se isso fosse possível! Uma pequena poça de sangue vermelho vivo manchava a neve junto à sua cabeça. Despiu o longo sobretudo que o abrigava do frio, pegando no rapaz desacordado em seus braços.

- ESTA VIVO! – gritou a Lina – DEPRESSA! TEMOS DE O AQUECER!

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Noëlla tinha adormecido mais uma vez, a cabeça pousada nas pernas de Shura. A espera pela irmã, quando era demasiado grande, acabava sempre no sono profundo da criança. Apesar do corpo do espanhol estar frio pela recente chegada da rua, Noëlla não parecia se incomodar. Carlo do seu lado, estava deitado em outro sofá, lendo pela milésima vez a própria reportagem.

Ouviram movimentos estranhos atrás da porta de casa. Assustaram-se com as batidas na porta com demasiada força.

Shura levantou-se, chingando algo em sua língua natal, indo abrir a porta. Aldebaran e Lina entraram apressados, com um vulto nos braços.

- Mas o que… - começou Shura antes de ser cortado.

- Encontramo-lo na rua. Aparentemente foi atacado! Está gelado!

Carlo levantou-se por sua vez devido à movimentação toda no local.

-_Ma que cosa…-_ logo parou o que ia dizer, vislumbrando a pessoa inconsciente. O coração acelerado, aproximou-se de Aldebaran… reconheceu de imediato a _bela_ do coche…mas… algo estava errado. A sua mente recusava-se a acreditar no que via. Era… um homem?

_Continua…

* * *

_

**Curiosidades: **

**o **Mu e Shion apresentam:

**o A leitura na Inglaterra vitoriana: sua função social e artística o**

Shion sentado numa poltrona, esperando o pupilo chegar.

**Mu (chegando afogueado) :** Aqui tem mestre… - estendendo os óculos a Shion.

**Shion: **Obrigada Mu.

**M: **Podia perfeitamente te-los teleportado, evitando que eu me cansasse…

**Sh: **Regra numero um… nunca contradizer o seu mestre! XD

**M: ¬¬'**

**Sh:** Regra numero dois… o mestre faz sempre tudo pelo bem do pupilo!

**M:** Não comento… duvido que revirar a casa toda em busca disso seja para o meu bem… tirando o facto de eu já ser um cavaleiro formado e mestre…

**Sh:** Regra numero três: um mestre é sempre um mestre. E como seu mestre, ordeno-lhe que comece a falar do tema de hoje.

**M:** ¬¬

**Sh:** vamos lá!

**M:** (suspirando) As virtudes vitorianas referentes aos homens, eram especificamente vinculadas à postura moral, entendendo-se moral vitoriana como o conjunto de respostas, tanto emocionais como intelectuais, a um processo histórico permeado por crises, revoluções e avanços científicos. Eram consideradas virtudes, no século XIX inglês, a disciplina, a retidão (seriedade), a limpeza, o trabalho árduo, a autoconfiança, o patriotismo, entre outros.

**Sh:** As virtudes eram também entendidas em suas conotações sexuais de castidade e fidelidade conjugal, o que gerou a concepção popular do Vitorianismo como obsessivamente puritano em suas caracterizações. Os escritores eram tidos como profetas, guias de uma sociedade que se via diante do medo das novas tendências que surgiam nos diversos campos do viver. Tendências que se iam impondo, a despeito das resistências.

**M:** O estilo literário mais apreciado foi o romance – as novels – que era geralmente publicado em fascículos semanais. Tais textos serviam, em princípio, ao entretenimento das famílias que cultivavam o hábito dos serões de leitura; mas deveriam prestar-se à exaltação dos valores morais.

**Sh:** Os lares vitorianos (excetuando a realidade miserável do proletariado) realizaram seus serões de leitura e foram tecendo uma sociedade que, apesar de todos os conflitos internos viu na arte literária a função não só de inculcadora de hábitos aceitáveis, mas de atribuidora de significado, de sensibilizadora de um mundo que se viu invadido por uma aluvião de correntes de pensamento materialistas, de dúvidas religiosas e repressões do que há de verdadeiramente humano numa sociedade.

**M:** Para o contexto vitoriano, a arte tinha função educacional e civilizatória; assim, apesar das restrições moralistas ao teatro, a produção ficcional e a arte de interpretação oral (leituras) foram criações do maior significado que, aliás, prosseguem empolgando editores e cineastas através do tecnificado mundo contemporâneo.

**Sh:** Óptimo Mu…vejo que aprendeu bem a lição. Leio mal sem os óculos…

**M (susurrando) :** Está a ficar velho…

**Sh:** Disse alguma coisa?

**M:** Eu? Nada não! pensando: alem de cego, está a ficar surdo

**Shi:** regra numero quatro: nunca subestimar os poderes do mestre. São sempre dez vezes mais potentes que os nossos… gostei de ler a sua mente e de saber que pensa sobre mim… XD

**M:** ¬¬' ups

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:**

Finallllmenteeee… o capitulo da revelação do passado dos dois arianos… eu sei… devia ter saído mais cedo… mas saíram outras duas fics…e alem disso, alguns contratempos aconteciam sempre na altura de escrever…

**Mu:** desculpas… não esteve com paciência para escrever, isso sim…

_…Áries:_ não sejas mal agradecido. Fiz uma fic só Mu/Shaka e postei-a entretanto!

**Mu:** Sem lemon…

_…Áries_: o lemon está por sair… quando tiver inspirada…

**Mu:** ¬¬'

_…Áries:_ uma boa fonte de inspiração era um showzinho particular entre vocês… -ideia – obaaa, não quer me contar o que acontece nos momentos mais… hot entre ti e o Shaka?

**Mu:** ESTÁ MALUCA?

Mu saindo da sala resmungando. Áries feliz.

**Shaka:** Ele cai sempre nessa…

_…Áries:_ nada melhor que a minha capacidade de dissuasão. -sorrindo-

**Shaka **(suspiro): bom… estou aqui para mandar um beijo especial às reviews do capitulo anterior: **_Margarida_****_ThatideLeo_**, **_Musha_**, **_Shakinha_** e **_Kamui. _**

Beijo enorme para todos e até ao próximo capitulo… que vai demorar um pouco a ser actualizado XP


	14. Chapter 14 O segundo crime

_Capitulo XIII:_

Os olhos pesados abriram-se com alguma dificuldade. Um suspiro longo abandonou-o, antes de qualquer tentativa de reconhecer o local. Apesar das pequenas cortinas que cobriam a janela, a luz entrava abundante pelo quarto. Levou uma mão aos olhos, numa tentativa vã de deter a claridade. Mas algo travou o seu movimento ligeiramente brusco. Uma dor. Pequena mas profunda dor no peito despertou seu cérebro ainda adormecido por completo. Respirou apressadamente durante uns tempos, tentando acabar por completo com o desconforto que sentia. Um último suspiro pesado o acalmou finalmente.

Tentou virar-se com cuidado, colocando-se de lado na cama.

Não reconheceu o local. Onde estaria afinal? O que tinha acontecido? Lentamente, o véu que cobria suas lembranças foi-se afastando… a ópera… as cores… Shion saindo apressado. O que lhe teria acontecido? Não tinha feito caso na altura, mas a verdade era que se sentia curioso naquele momento. Tinha algo a ver com o mordomo de Shaka… mas o que seria? Perguntaria a Dohko. Afinal, eles eram amantes, devia estar ocorrente da situação… isto se encontrasse Dohko… As ultimas lembranças emergiam a grande velocidade. O assalto.

Com um movimento brusco, tentou levantar-se da cama. A dor aguda no peito voltou de rompante, fazendo-o encolher-se sob os lençóis. Cerrava os olhos com força e mordia o lábio inferior, suas feições estavam tensas. A dor começava a diminuir… já era hábito… logo estaria extinta.

- _No_ devia levantar desse jeito. Segundo o médico, você está muito fraco…

Assustou-se com o som da voz vinda da porta. Era forte mas calma. Olhou com alguma dificuldade, conseguindo distinguir um vulto que se aproximava, com o que lhe parecia ser uma bandeja nas mãos. Encolheu-se ainda mais na cama, à medida que o outro se aproximava. Não sabia quem era, poderia ser um dos assaltantes…

- _No_ precisar ter medo… - ouviu a voz dizer calmamente – _No_ lhe vou fazer mal algum…

Era um rapaz moreno… bonito… muito bonito… os olhos verdes rasgados e o cabelo escuro denunciavam o seu estrangeirismo. Um leve sotaque era perceptível quando falava.

- Lembra-se de alguma coisa? – perguntou o rapaz, pousando a bandeja no criado mudo, sentando-se de lado na cama.

- Um assalto… - falou o Duque ainda desconfiado – lembro-me de ter sido assaltado… mas depois ficou tudo escuro… quem é você?

O jovem sorriu docemente para ele.

- O meu nome é Shura _Marquez_. Um amigo meu encontrou-o inconsciente no meio da neve e trouxe-o para aqui. Felizmente chamámos o médico a tempo, e evitámos danos maiores. Como se sente?

Afrodite relaxou um pouco. Aparentemente o jovem parecia ser boa pessoa. Não lhe faria mal…

- Sinto-me… fraco… e dói-me a cabeça. – levou a mão ao local, sentindo algo ríspido roçar em sua mão. Uma gaze.

- Normal, recebeu um golpe forte. Evite movimentos bruscos com a cabeça. _No_ _és_ grave, _pero_ ainda perdeu algum sangue. – pegou no prato sobre o criado mudo, estendendo para o doente – sei que não é nada do que está habituado, mas é o máximo que podemos oferecer…

Afrodite olhou espantado a louça. Realmente não era do melhor que já tinha comido, mas tinha óptimo aspecto. E cheirava optimamente bem. Pegou na colher calmamente, levando um pouco do líquido aos lábios, tendo o cuidado de soprar antes de beber. Uma delicia. Pela primeira vez permitiu-se sorrir diante do desconhecido.

- Está delicioso.

Shura assentiu, hipnotizado com o sorriso do doente. Ele realmente era muito belo. Entendia porque Carlo o confundira com uma mulher. Tinha uma beleza única, parecia ter sido pintado pelos anjos…

- Lina cozinha muito bem. Felizmente ela estava presente e ajudou a tratá-lo. – sorriu – se me permite, gostaria de saber qual o seu nome, e quem poderei avisar que o senhor se encontra aqui.

- Meu nome é Afrodite _Richard Nolan Lauderdale. _Sou o último dos barões _Lauderdale_. – vendo o constrangimento na face de Shura, apressou-se a acrescentar – não precisa ficar nesse estado. Se há alguém que deva estar agradecido sou eu. Se não fosse você, provavelmente já não estaria neste mundo. – voltou a sorrir para o espanhol – Se não se importasse, e se me permitisse abusar da sua boa vontade mais uma vez, há uma pessoa da minha confiança que gostaria que avisasse.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

O policial mantinha o lenço em frente ao nariz, tentando fazer com que o cheiro a podridão do cadáver não o atingisse. As feições enojadas de todos os presentes estavam deixando Julian pouco à vontade.

Ele próprio fazia um esforço para não demonstrar o agonio que sentia ao olhar para o corpo que jazia no chão. Mas com todos à sua volta a desajudar… a simples tarefa de permanecer naquele lugar, fazendo o levantamento da cena do crime estava-se tornando insustentável.

A vítima jazia no chão, de barriga para baixo, a cabeça praticamente separada do corpo. Alguns objectos pessoais encontravam-se cuidadosamente dispostos aos pés do cadáver. Três anéis e algumas notas de dinheiro se destacavam do resto.

- _Boss_, as ruas foram cortadas, mas está uma grande multidão no exterior, tentando saber o que aconteceu…

Julian olhou para Sorento. Deu graças aos deuses por alguém o tirar daquela situação horrível.

- Tudo bem _Boss?_ Parece indisposto… - perguntou o policial ao reparar no estado de palidez do inspector.

- Não se preocupe Sorento. Está tudo bem… - respondeu afastando-se do local – Quem encontrou o corpo?

- O morador de uma pensão situada em _Hambury Street_ deu com o cadáver por volta das seis da madrugada. Foi levado para interrogatório. – a sua voz era suave e calma. Era impressionante como conseguia transmitir serenidade simplesmente com a fala… Julian respirou fundo.

- Quero que mandem todos os suspeitos para a delegacia para interrogatório e que encontrem provas. O médico-legista não tardará a chegar e o corpo será mandado para a morgue. Peça a Io e Bian que tratem de interrogar os presentes. Todos os depoimentos serão necessários.

- Sim _Boss_!

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Silêncio. Os curtos momentos antes do amante acordar. Saga permanecia sentado à janela, olhando o exterior. Mal tinha dormido… mais uma vez, Kanon chegara de madrugada a casa. Isso deixava-o inquieto. As ruas de Londres não eram seguras, muito menos nos últimos dias. O que o irmão teria para fazer quase todas as noites que não pudesse ser desvendado? Principalmente a ele… seu irmão gémeo. Suspirou.

Sentia-se cansado… não só fisicamente…mas psicologicamente também. A sua mente era constantemente bombardeada por dúvidas e incertezas. Preocupava-se demasiado com o irmão.

- Você não dormiu… - ouviu a voz grossa e arrastada do amante, antes de sentir dois braços o abraçarem pela cintura. Tinha claramente acabado de acordar.

- Dormi sim… - sorriu, entrelaçando os dedos nos de Aioros. – Você é que dormiu de mais.

- Eu não dormi demais… você me cansou ontem… dormi o necessário para estar em forma hoje… - o moreno retrucou entrando na brincadeira.

- Está a ficar velho Aioros… - riu ligeiramente do próprio comentário – antes não se cansava com tão pouco!

- Mas ele acordou inspirado! – afirmou dando leves mordidas no pescoço do amante. – "Antes", como diz, você não era tão exigente!

Ambos riram durante uns minutos, permanecendo abraçados. Até que um novo silencio pairou sobre eles, e o clima voltou a ficar tenso.

- A que horas? – perguntou Aioros, desta vez num tom mais sério.

- Desculpe? – Saga parecia surpreendido pela pergunta.

- A que horas ele chegou…

O gémeo soltou um suspiro longo, encostando a cabeça no ombro do amante.

- Quatro e meia… - respondeu com um certo pesar.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Abriu os olhos pesadamente, com a sensação de que tinha dormido de mais. Sentia-se estranho, os olhos ligeiramente inchados, e sobretudo uma pequena dor nas costas. Suspirou virando a cara, olhando desta vez para cima. Espantou-se com a cena que viu. Shaka dormia serenamente, a cabeça encostada no sofá, os longos cabelos loiros caíam soltos sobre eles. Lindo. Um anjo.

Virou o corpo com cuidado, acomodando melhor a cabeça no colo do amante. Sentiu uma mão emaranhada nos seus cabelos.

Não conseguia desviar os olhos da face adormecida. Os lábios ligeiramente abertos deixavam escapar a respiração ritmada, a franja caía sobre os olhos, escondendo a pequena marca vermelha em sua testa.

Mu levantou a mão direita, afastando com carinho os fios loiros da face do amante adormecido. Sorriu ao vislumbrar as duas magníficas orbes azuis que tanto amava.

- Bom dia… - murmurou acariciando a face pálida do loiro.

Riu brevemente ao reparar nas feições contraídas que fez quando se tentou mexer. Logicamente a posição em que tinha adormecido originaria uma enorme dor de costas e, sobretudo, no pescoço. Se já ele sentia um ligeiro mau estar e tinha adormecido deitado…

Shaka mexeu a nuca calmamente, com alguma dificuldade, sempre fazendo uma careta de dor. Mu levantou-se do sofá, postando-se por trás do amante, começando a massajar a zona dolorida. Ouviu um breve suspiro do loiro.

- Continue… - sussurrou ao sentir o toque das mãos suaves do mordomo. -… bom dia _my love_…

Mu estremeceu ao ouvir as últimas palavras. Sorriu, dando um beijo suave na longa cabeleira loira. – _My lord, _não devia ter adormecido sentado… tinha evitado essa indisposição…

Sentiu sua mão ser puxada e ser beijada. – Valeu a pena, Mu… como se sente hoje?

- Melhor! – exclamou, indo sentar-se de novo ao lado de Shaka. – Bem melhor… obrigado. – entrelaçou os dedos nos do amante sorrindo.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

A carruagem avançava veloz pelas ruas da cidade. Felizmente a neve tinha parado de cair, o que facilitava a movimentação das viaturas. No interior, Julian repassava os últimos acontecimentos.

O cadáver tinha sido entregue à morgue, onde o medico-legista tratava da autópsia. Como primeira impressão, podia dizer-se com certidão que seria o mesmo assassino a actuar nos dois últimos casos de homicídio. A mesma forma de actuar… e sobretudo, ambas as vitimas eram prostitutas. Os interrogatórios momentos antes na delegacia tinham sido bastante esclarecedores, mas infelizmente as provas eram escassas. Divagava em meio de pensamentos, a paisagem passando a grande velocidade pela janela…

" – _Então pode afirmar com certidão ter visto a vítima momentos antes do assassinato? – perguntava Sorento num tom calmo mas firme._

_- Sim senhor… posso afirmar ter visto a vítima por volta das 2h30 da manha… perto do local onde foi encontrado o corpo._

_A jovem rapariga parecia transtornada com aquela situação, mas tentava ser o mais precisa possível._

_- Lembra-se de a ter visto a falar com alguém, ou de ter visto algo estranho relacionado com a vítima?_

_A jovem pareceu pensar alguns segundos. Estava visivelmente nervosa, as mãos agarravam no colo do vestido com alguma força._

_- Bem… - disse com voz trémula – lembro-me de um homem… era moreno…aparentava ter por volta de 40 anos. Era estrangeiro, reparei pelo sotaque. Lembro-me de ele ter perguntado algo à vitima…_

_- Não se apresse… tome o tempo que for necessário. – voltou a manifestar-se o policial, sempre num tom neutro._

_- Ele disse algo como "...e então, está de acordo?". A vitima assentiu…"_

Estava perante uma situação delicada. Duas mortes, um mesmo suposto assassino. Um _serial killer_ acabava de nascer nas ruas sombrias de Londes. _Annie Chapman_, ou também conhecida pelo apelido de _Dark Annie_ a nova vítima do assassino tinha sido esfaqueada com a mesma faca que tirara a vida a _Polly_.

" – _O que lhe parece Sorento?_

_- Apesar do testemunho indicando que a vítima tinha brigado momentos antes com outra prostituta, não me parece que seja esse o motivo da morte. Parece-me que há uma ligação entre este assassinato e o de Polly._

_- Hum… sim… também axo isso… segundo a autopsia, o assassino sabia exactamente o que estava fazendo. Os golpes foram precisos, e firmes._

_- Então, o assassino teria o mínimo de conhecimentos anatómicos?_

_- Exacto. O nosso assassino conhece e bem o corpo humano…_

_- Um médico?_

_- Talvez… "_

O coche parou de repente. Ao sair, deparou-se com uma enorme mansão que se erguia imponente diante dos seus olhos. Respirou fundo como sempre fazia em momentos delicados.

Algumas testemunhas admitiram reconhecer uma pessoa perto do local do crime naquela hora. Claro, como não podiam reconhecer? Não era comum alguém de tão reconhecido a alta sociedade Londrina vaguear pelo bairro pobre. Muito menos durante a noite. Ele próprio não gostava muito daquela gente… sempre com a mania das grandezas…sempre arrogantes. Mas a sua presença ali era necessária. Era de seu dever interrogar o suspeito. Sobretudo aquele suspeito.

Mandaram-no entrar, pedindo que esperasse no hall.

Passava os olhos pelo mínimo recanto do local. Era enorme… sumptuoso… como todas as mansões… para o acesso superior, duas escadarias gémeas subiam imponentes, fusionando e tornando-se numa quase no cimo.

- Vejo que gostou da escadaria… ou isso é tudo curiosidade de saber o que há no andar de cima?

Assustou-se com a voz vinda do seu lado direito. Encarou o proprietário do local, surpreendendo-se com o olhar cândido que este demonstrava. Tentou dizer algo, mas antes que isso acontecesse, o jovem voltou a manifestar-se.

- Desculpe se o assustei… seja bem-vindo à mansão _Rolland_. O meu nome é Saga. Sou o proprietário deste lugar que tanto o fascinou. – comentou sorrindo, estendendo a mão ao policial.

- Prazer. Sou o inspector Solo. Mas me chame de Julian por favor. – retribuiu ao aperto de mão. – Peço desculpa pelo incomodo.

- Não tem problema nenhum… mas, desculpe a minha curiosidade: o que o traz aqui?

- Algo de não muito agradável, temo. Teria um tempinho para me acordar? Necessito de lhe fazer umas perguntas!

Saga olhou espantado para o inspector. Certamente era engano… em que poderia ele ajudar um policial?

- Com certeza! Queira seguir-me por favor. – com um leve aceno da cabeça, dirigiram-se para uma sala de leitura, perto da entrada.

O fogo da lareira estava extinto. O local tinha um clima frio, apesar do aspecto pomposo da totalidade das estantes e assentos. Era impressionante como a falta de uma lareira acesa causava tal efeito.

Com um gesto de mão, Saga convidou o policial a sentar-se num dos sofás.

- Posso oferecer-lhe algo? Um chá?

- Não quero incomodar… vim apenas fazer algumas perguntas…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

As batidas bruscas na porta tornavam-se constantes naquela casa. Carlo mantinha a cabeça encostada ao vidro gelado, o olhar vago. Não se mexia. Ignorava totalmente tudo à sua volta, não atendendo a ninguém.

Precisava pensar… ele não era _gay_… não era… a pessoa que ele vira naquele dia na carroça não era homem… mas… era aquele que se encontrava no seu quarto. Sem duvida… então só havia uma explicação… não podia sentir nada por aquele… homem. Ou podia?

- CARLO! – ouviu um grito ao seu lado, arrancando-o aos seus pensamentos.

- _Caspita!_ – gritou encarando Shura – O que foi? – perguntou ríspido ao espanhol.

- _La puerta coño_! – olhou na direcção indicada por Shura, a porta prestes a ser arrombada.

O italiano levantou-se de rompante, batendo os pés ao andar até à entrada. Mal teve tempo de abrir a porta, um jovem de longos cabelos loiros entrou no recinto afoito, sem pedir licença nem esperar que o convidassem.

Carlo mantinha o olhar fixo no intruso, esperando alguma explicação para aquela cena inédita.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou o loiro encarando o italiano ferozmente.

Carlo levantou uma sobrancelha, encarando-o com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios. Estava ficando demasiado cómico para poder ser ignorado…

- _Buona sera_! Queira entrar na nossa humilde casa. Sinta-se à vontade! Deseja algo? – retrucou fazendo uma leve reverencia divertido.

- Eu perguntei onde ele está! – o loiro encarou-o furioso.

- Essa arrogância toda é de origem? – perguntou começando a irritar-se.

A conversa foi cortada com a entrada de uma jovem, elegantemente vestida. Aparentemente acompanhava o loiro.

- Peço desculpa pelos péssimos modos do meu primo. – manifestou-se, frisando a palavra 'péssimos', encarando o loiro num olhar reprovativo. – Sou Shina Emeline _Windsor._ Este é meu primo, Milo. Viemos a pedido de um amigo, Afrodite. Aparentemente teve uma crise e o acolheram aqui…

Carlo mirou a rapariga de cima a baixo com olhar provocador. Aqueles certamente eram as pessoas que Afrodite mandou avisar. Reparou que a rapariga não se abalava com o seu olhar insistente. Mais, olhava-o do mesmo modo arrogante e nos olhos com uma expressão mortífera. Milo olhava a cena sorrindo cinicamente. Se aquele italiano queria alguém à altura, tinha encontrado. O silencio habitava o cómodo, tornando-se constrangedor para qualquer pessoa de fora.

No interior do quarto, Shura que mantinha companhia a Afrodite, estranhou a falta de movimento vindo da sala. Pediu licença ao doente, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava e dirigiu-se à porta.

Realmente, Carlo não parava de o surpreender… estava em pleno jogo de forças com uma mulher… uma mulher não… AQUELA mulher! O seu coração disparou, e precipitou-se em direcção aos convidados. Estava claro que Carlo não era a pessoa ideal para os receber.

- Desculpem o _italiano_… ele por vezes é um pouco brusco, _no sabe lo_ que diz… - falou dando um ligeiro tapa no braço do companheiro ao perceber que ele ia responder. Olhou a rapariga ternamente – _Lady _Shina. Seja bem-vinda. Não esperava vê-la aqui…

- E isso é ruim? – perguntou a jovem divertida, olhando-o de um modo radicalmente diferente do qual lançara ao italiano momentos antes.

Esse olhar não passou desapercebido a um certo loiro que olhou feio para Shura. De onde eles se conheciam? Sim, porque o espanhol tinha deixado claro que já se tinham conhecido… desde quando Shina se dava com gente da plebe? Algo ali estava errado. E aquele olhar dela… ele já o conhecia. Eram muitos anos de convívio. Aquilo não era bom. Nada bom.

- Certamente que não _my lady._ É sempre um prazer revê-la…

- Desculpe, mas estamos aqui porque nos mandaram chamar a pedido de um amigo nosso – interrompeu Milo um tanto ríspido, cortando com o clima romântico que se tinha instalado. – Seu nome é Afrodite.

- Ah claro… - falou meio constrangido com a situação. – Afrodite encontra-se no quarto do Carlo… ele ainda está um pouco fraco…

- _Lord_ Afrodite – disse acentuando as palavras – tem um problema cardíaco grave. É normal que ainda se sinta indisposto…

A situação estava descambando… se nada fosse feito, haveria uma desgraça… que certamente não seria a morte do duque.

- Siga-me. – falou Carlo de forma seca para Milo, antes que houvesse uma desgraça. - Eu levo-o até ele!

O que Carlo não fazia por um amigo… desde que Afrodite acordara, ele ainda não o tinha confrontado… medo? Talvez… ou simplesmente aquele ser tinha abalado tudo em que ele acreditava. Qual seria a sua reacção quando o visse? Lembrava-se que não tinha passado desapercebido naquela manhã no local do crime.

"_Lord Afrodite tem um problema cardíaco grave"_

As palavras de Milo não lhe saíam da cabeça. Como um ser tão lindo tinha sido amaldiçoado com algo assim?

Era agora que se encarariam… o momento da verdade…

- DITE! – sem ter tempo de reagir, Milo tinha entrado no seu quarto e tinha se aproximado do doente, sentando-se na cama. – _Good lord_ Dite… o que lhe aconteceu?

- Milo… _my love_… ainda bem que veio…

Carlo permanecia perto da porta, mas do lado de fora. Estagnara ao ouvir as palavras do doente. _My love?_ Ele ouvira bem? O chamara de _my love?_ O homem que acabava de chegar seria… seu amante? Sentiu a chama do ciúme crepitar no seu interior. Mas porquê isso agora? Ciúme por causa daquele _snob_ inglês? Daquele… ele?

Respirou fundo, entrando no cómodo vagarosamente. Afrodite falava com Milo, explicando o ocorrido… agarrava-lhe nas mãos. Carlo olhou fixamente para o doente, esperando chamar a sua atenção com o peso do olhar…

O duque sentindo alguém o fixar. Desviou o olhar de Milo para o pousar na soleira da porta. Parou instantaneamente o relato… suas mãos apertaram as do loiro com mais força. Os lindos olhos azuis fixavam Carlo, recusando-se a acreditar no que via. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida… a voz saiu fraca:

- Italiano…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Aioria, de braços cruzados, mantinha os olhos cravados no fogo, enquanto a sua perna direita fazia movimentos rítmicos, batendo com o pé no chão inúmeras vezes. Estava irritado. Irritado consigo próprio. Irritado com o facto de não conseguir apagar uma certa ruiva da sua cabeça. Irritado com o facto de tudo; absolutamente tudo lhe fazer lembrar aquela… prostituta.

E sobretudo, irritado por não tomar nenhuma decisão.

As novidades em Londres corriam velozes. Sobretudo as novidades nefastas. Os assassinatos não eram excepção. Um cadáver à noite nas ruas de Londres não era algo que pudesse chocar. Não era tão incomum isso acontecer. Um cadáver de uma prostituta também não seria de chocar… não eram raras as vezes que algum _gangue_, menos satisfeito com as quantias ganhas matava uma rapariga para servir de exemplo.

Mas aquilo, era de mais… Eram duas mortes… exactamente nas mesmas circunstâncias. Do mesmo modo horrendo. A polícia começava a tomar medidas mais sérias, concluindo que estavam perante um criminoso compulsivo. Um _serial-killer_ que só matava prostitutas…

As ruas de Londres nunca tinham sido seguras… e estavam a cada noite piores…

- Se está nesse estado é porque é algo de muito ruim… - comentou Aioros repentinamente, chegando perto dele.

- Não é nada de grave… não se preocupe…

- Esquece que sou seu irmão mais velho? – comentou sorrindo, levando a mão à cabeça do mais novo desalinhando o seu cabelo. – sei perfeitamente quando está algo errado… você sempre faz a mesma cara desde criança.

Aioria sorriu com o comentário. Era verdade que sempre contara com o irmão para tudo. Manteve-se silencioso, não tirando os olhos da lareira.

- Porque não vai buscá-la?

Aioria olhou o irmão chocado com a pergunta.

- Desculpe?

- Perguntei, porque não vai buscá-la? – repetiu calmamente, olhando ternamente para o mais novo.

- Não vou trazer uma prostituta para casa de novo só por causa dessa história de assassinatos…

- Se isso o faz ficar mais calmo, não vejo qual é o problema!

- Eu tenho valores Aioros… não vou abdicar do que acredito só por causa de uma… pessoa daquelas.

Aioros suspirou, fazendo um movimento de negação com a cabeça. Sabia que o irmão era arrogante, cabeça dura e que não dava o braço a torcer facilmente. Seria complicado fazê-lo admitir que sentia algo pela rapariga ruiva. E temia que quando esse momento chegasse… fosse tarde de mais.

- Não acho que estaria a fazer algo de errado… pense nisso Aioria… pode não estar a tomar a atitude certa…

Levantou-se calmamente, dirigindo-se à porta. O deixaria pensar. Acreditava que chegaria à conclusão que estava errado.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Kanon andava rapidamente até ao rés-do-chão onde seu irmão o tinha chamado. Tinha sido complicado acordá-lo, sobretudo a hora tardia a que tinha chegado na noite anterior. A serva parecia preocupada… falou de um policial que permanecia na companhia de Saga na sala de leitura.

Um policial… o que queria o policial ali?

Desceu as escadas a correr, apressando-se a chegar à sala. Abriu a porta de rompante, com cara de poucos amigos, pronto a encarar quem lá estivesse.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Ambos os presentes pararam de falar, levantando-se.

- Kanon… ainda bem que chegou… estávamos esperando-o. – Saga olhou-o fixamente, tentando demonstrar que seria pior falar abruptamente.

Kanon mirou o irmão, fazendo um esforço, tentando acalmar-se.

- Irmão, apresento-lhe o inspector Solo. – apresentou os dois, olhando de um para o outro. – Inspector, como pode ver este é Kanon. Meu irmão gémeo.

O policial fez uma breve reverência, cumprimentando o gémeo. Kanon olhou o intruso de cima a baixo com ar superior. Bonito, tinha de admitir. Não era comum encontrar um policial tão novo e em tão… bom estado. Sorriu cinicamente imerso em seus pensamentos.

- Desculpe a minha intrusão. Não era minha intenção incomodá-lo. – falou o policial com voz calma, olhando Kanon.

- O inspector Solo veio interrogar-nos. – continuou Saga, explicando ao irmão a situação. – Lembra-se daquele assassinato que houve à uns dias atrás, em _Withechapel_, que abalou as ruas londrinas?

O gémeo assentiu com a cabeça, aproximando-se dos dois e sentando-se ao lado do irmão. Com um gesto da mão, convidou os outros a fazerem o mesmo.

- E o que isso tem a ver connosco? – perguntou curioso com a historia.

- Ontem houve outro assassinato. Aparentemente nas mesmas circunstancias que o primeiro…

Kanon levantou uma sobrancelha, entreabrindo os lábios, esperando pela resposta à sua pergunta. Olhava Saga estranhando tudo aquilo. Mas não foi dos lábios do irmão que ouviu a resposta, mas sim do 'inspector'.

- O aconteceu, _my lord_, foi que temos testemunhas oculares que viram _Lord Rolland _perto do local do crime nessa noite. – fez uma pausa, esperando a reacção de Kanon. – A questão agora é, qual dos _lords Rolland_ esteve em _Withechapel_ ontem à noite.

Kanon sentiu o coração parar. Voltou a sua atenção para o irmão, tentando entender o que ele estaria a pensar. Sentiu o coração apertar quando viu o medo que os olhos de Saga demonstravam. Medo… mas por ele. Saga tinha alguém que confirmasse a sua presença em casa a noite toda. Aioros confirmaria o álibi. Mas ele? Tinha passado a noite fora, só chegando às quatro da manha a casa… como explicaria que não tinha nada a ver com o crime, sem se meter em maus lençóis?

- Eu, estive em _Withechapel_… Saga não tem nada a ver com isso… - finalmente respondeu, fugindo ao olhar do gémeo.

Julian o encarou, não demonstrando surpresa. Aquela frase só viera confirmar o que Saga lhe dissera. Era um ponto a seu favor. Estava dizendo a verdade.

- _Lord_ Kanon… o que fazia em Withechapel por volta das duas da manhã?

Kanon sentiu a boca secar. Abriu e fechou os lábios algumas fezes, antes de falar. Tinha de pensar bem no que ia dizer… a mínima palavra podia comprometê-lo.

- Eu… não posso responder…

Tanto Saga como Julian olharam-no, espantados com a resposta.

_Continua…

* * *

_

**Curiosidades: **

**o **Saga e Kanon apresentam:

**o Londres vitoriana: a capital do espiritismo o**

Saga esperando o irmão, sentado no sofá, lendo um livro e de vez enquando olhando o relógio.

Vira uma pagina…

Olhando o relógio mais uma vez…

Virando outra página…

Kanon aparece de pijama, uma mão coçando os longos cabelos azuis e a outra escovando os dentes com a escova.

**Ka:** bohmf gdiqj…

**Sa:** Bom dia para você também… aliás… boa tarde… muito dorme você nessa fic.

**Ka:** nfskjhfdn sdf…

**Sa: (levantando uma sobrancela)** não seria mais fácil comunicar com a boa vazia Kanon?

**Ka:** fdsfnj sdjn sdfe… fdsuihdf fdsapiru…

Dirigindo-se ao banheiro e enxaguando a boca. Voltando.

**Ka:** irmão… acho que você herdou a sua e a minha parte de mau humor… isso é falta de sono –sorrindo-

**Sa:** acordou inspirado foi? Vamos lá que estão nos esperando…

**Ka:** (se jogando no sofá) tudo bem… oh mal humorado mor… - clareando a voz – durante o século XIX, alguns fenómenos estranhos vieram a ocorrer um pouco por todo o lado. O surgimento dessa intensa fenomenologia paranormal, chamou a atenção de alguns cientistas e humanistas daquela época. Na Inglaterra em particular, o interesse por esses fenômenos foi muito grande entre a classe dos intelectuais.

**Sa:** Foi assim que foi fundada a LONDON DIALECTICAL SOCIETY (SOCIEDADE DIALÉCTICA DE LONDRES) em 1867, por um grupo de homens ilustres. Essa sociedade firmou a célebre resolução de investigar os fenômenos considerados como "manifestações espirituais". A comissão encarregada dessa missão era composta por 33 membros, entre os quais figuravam duas senhoras. Eram quase todos pessoas de elevado nível cultural e ético.

**Ka:** A fenomenologia enumerada compreendia os seguintes eventos: 1) sons de vários tipos, produzidos em móveis, soalhos, paredes e tetos, sem causas normais físicas; 2) movimentos de objetos pesados, sem ações mecânicas conhecidas; 3) obtenção de respostas inteligentes a perguntas formuladas pelos observadores, por meio de batidas e usando-se um código adequado; 4) variabilidade das circunstâncias sob as quais os fenômenos ocorriam e a constatação de que algumas pessoas podiam influir favorável ou desfavoravelmente à sua produção.

**Sa:** O relatório das evidências oferecidas por trinta e três testemunhas, daquilo que elas presenciaram, inclui, resumidamente, mais os seguintes fatos: 1) levitação de pessoas; 2 ) visão direta de mãos ou aparições não pertencentes a qualquer ser vivo humano, mas com a aparência e a mobilidade de objetos vivos que, inclusive, puderam ser tocados; 3) sensação de ser tocado em várias partes do corpo, mãos invisíveis; 4) música executada em instrumentos acionados por agentes invisíveis…

**Ka:** 5) incombustibilidade de pessoas submetidas a carvão em brasa ou chamas; 6) recepção de informações precisas, por meio de raps e escrita direta; 7) pinturas e desenhos, a preto e branco e a cores, produzidos durante curtíssimo tempo e sem intervenção humana; 8) informações de eventos futuros que ocorreram com absoluta precisão, com antecipação entre minutos e horas; 9) comunicações psicofônicas, curas, escrita automática (psicografia), apports de flores e frutos para dentro de salas fechadas, vozes diretas produzidas no ar, visões no cristal e aumento do comprimento corporal do médium.

**Sa:** Até hoje, esses aspectos espirituais são levados com bastante relutância…

**Ka:** (deitando a cabeça no colo do irmão) o resmungão está melhor?

**Sa:** (fazendo cafuné no cabelo do gémeo) mais calmo… isso sim…

**Ka:** Óptimo… err… Saga?

**Sa:** hum…

**Ka:** o seu banheiro esta inundado…

**Sa:** O QUÊ?

* * *

**Cantinho ariano: **

Dando pulinhos de alegria… 'o Dite viu o Carlooo, o Dite viu o Carloooo'… devo dizer que tive mesmo para não colocar o encontro dos dois ainda neste capitulo… mas não resisti… foi mais forte do que eu… e finalmente o Julian e o Kanon se encontram… já estava a desesperar… quanto ao Milo e ao Camus… bem… as fans milocamuistas que não se desesperem… porque esses dois ainda vão ter momentos… quente… XD

**Dite:** eu mato ela…

**Mu:** mata nada… quem mata ela primeiro sou eu…

…_Áries:_ oO

**Dite:** você sempre para as cenas nos momentos altos…

…_Áries:_ é… faço isso sim…

**Mu:** então promete não voltar a fazer isso?

…_Áries_:…

**Dite:** responda! ÒÓ

…_Áries_:… err… bem…

**Mu:** STARDUST RE…

**Shion:** PAROUUUU!

**Mu e Dite:** oÕ ?

…_Áries_: Shiiiioooonnnnn… meu salvadorrrr…

**Shion:** se há alguém que vai matar ela sou eu! Porque não apareci no capitulo?

…_Áries_: SOCORROOOOOO…

**Dite:** queria mandar um beijo enorme para as reviews do capítulo anterior_, **Musha, **_**_Margarida, __Athenas de Aries, __Shakinha__, Kamui, Doshi, __Nana Pizani__ e __Mila Boyd_**

_See you next chapter…_


	15. Chapter 15 Os suspeitos

_Capitulo XIV  
_

- Lord Saga… o jantar está pronto…

A serva acabava de entrar no cómodo. A cena que se apresentava a ela estava se tornando demasiado comum nos últimos tempos. Certamente _lord _Saga esperava pelo irmão gémeo.

Saga permanecia deitado no sofá, fixando um ponto qualquer no tecto, o olhar vago.

- _My lord_… devo mandar servir o jantar?

Saga levantou-se pesarosamente, ficando sentado. Suspirou fundo, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Vou esperar mais um pouco…

- Como quiser, _my lord…_ com licença.

Quando ouviu o som da porta a ser fechada, voltou a deixar-se cair no sofá. Por mais vezes que pensasse no caso, não encontrava resposta para o que acontecera momentos antes.

_Eu… não posso responder…_

Porque Kanon não podia dizer? Porquê todo aquele mistério? Ele era um suspeito pelas mortes que tinham ocorrido…

Suspirou… queria ter ido com o irmão prestar depoimentos na delegacia. Mas a pedido do policial, tinha ficado em casa esperando que o gémeo voltasse. Não conseguia entender o porquê de ser posto à margem do assunto… sabia que Kanon confiava nele mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa… então porquê?

Fora tirado dos seus pensamentos ao ouvir a porta abrir-se. Ia descarregar a frustração na pobre serva que provavelmente lhe vinha perguntar sobre o jantar… mas deteve-se ao vislumbrar uma silhueta idêntica à sua agarrando na maçaneta.

- Kanon! – levantou-se bruscamente, avançando em direcção ao irmão. – O que aconteceu? Estava esperando-o!

Kanon deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, tentando passar confiança ao gémeo.

- Calma Saga! Não foi nada de mais… não se preocupe. Contarei o interrogatório durante o jantar… estou morto de fome!

Saga suspirou aliviado, deixando-se sorrir também…

- Estava esperando-o para jantar! Vamos… o meu estômago não aguenta mais de tanta espera!

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Já nao sabia o que fazer... desde que o amante descobrira que Mu estava vivo e em casa de _Lord Ascott_, não tinha sossego. Shion não parava sossegado… andava de um lado para o outro desnorteado, sem saber o que fazer. Dohko tinha permanecido ao lado do amante no dia que seguiu à revelação. Mas não estava aguentando mais aquela situação.

Shion fazia pela enésima vez o percurso do sofá até à janela. O médico ainda tentava focar a sua atenção no crepitar do fogo aceso na lareira.

- Shion… pare um pouco por favor! Está me deixando nervoso! – possuía uma enorme paciência, mas aquilo ultrapassava tudo…

- NERVOSO ESTOU EU!

O grito de Shion ecoou pelo local. Dohko deu um salto na poltrona, não esperando por tal reacção do amante. Olhou espantado para o Duque.

Este permanecia de pé, olhando furioso para o amante. Os nervos à flor da pele faziam-no reagir de forma extrema… mesmo não querendo…

Caindo em si, entendeu a enorme besteira que tinha acabado de fazer. As suas feições atenuaram-se, enquanto cerrava os olhos. Um longo suspiro escapou dos seus lábios. Abriu-os de novo, olhando o chão. Não sabia como voltar a encara-lo… a pessoa que sempre tivera do seu lado nos momentos complicados... que tanto lhe dava apoio… e mais uma vez, ele não se mostrava digno de tanto.

- Desculpe… - sussurrou, a sua voz soando triste. – Eu… não sei o que me deu… não devia…

Espantou-se com dois braços o envolvendo carinhosamente. Céus… como ele se sentia bem naquele abraço. Permitiu-se ceder, aninhando a cabeça no ombro que se oferecia a ele. Abraçou o médico de volta, deixando cair algumas lágrimas pelo seu rosto.

- Acalme-se… - Dohko falou docemente ao seu ouvido, tentando faze-lo aquietar-se. – é normal que se sinta nervoso… mas respire fundo, e tente relaxar.

Enquanto falava, o medico fazia leves carícias nas suas costas. Ambos permaneceram parados durante uns minutos, apenas usufruindo da presença um do outro.

- Amanhã iremos a casa de _Lord Ascott_ e você falará com Mu…

Shion pareceu acordar de um transe profundo, tentando afastar-se rapidamente dos dois braços que o agarravam. Mas esperando por tal reacção da sua parte, Dohko apertou ainda mais o abraço, impedindo a sua fuga.

- Amanha não! – Shion manifestou-se receoso… não… ele não estava pronto… não sabia o que dizer… não sabia o que dizer… e como dizer.

Dohko percebeu o seu receio. Afinal, fora apanhado desprevenido.

- Calma _my love_! Vai correr tudo bem… - falou calmamente. – eu estarei do seu lado…

- M…mas… eu… não sei como dizer… o que dizer…

- Shion… olhe para mim… - o medico pegou calmamente no queixo do amante, obrigando-o a encará-lo. – Não há forma correcta de expressar o seu arrependimento pelo que fez. O importante, é que o Mu entenda o quanto você se culpabiliza… mas tem que estar preparado para tudo… é natural que o Mu não lhe perdoe logo… tem de ter paciência… apenas o tempo cura tudo… ao menos assim tira esse peso da sua consciência…

Shion assentiu com a cabeça, olhando nos olhos do médico. Dohko sabia sempre o que dizer… não lhe dava apenas confiança, como o preparava para eventuais lados negativos do que poderia acontecer. Sentiu a sua bochecha ser acariciada levemente. Fechou os olhos, aproveitando ao máximo o toque.

- Vou falar com o Shaka… - ouviu o amante sussurrar – iremos esclarecer tudo já amanha.

Antes que pudesse responder o que quer que fosse, sentiu os seus lábios serem tomados de forma calma, reconfortando-o.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

Aparentemente Saga tinha caído na sua mentira sobre o interrogatório. Não era fácil convencer o irmão que nada de grave tinha acontecido… Saga não era parvo, e logo perguntou o porquê da sua relutância em explicar o seu halibi diante dele.

Deitado na cama, Kanon pensava no interrogatório e no jantar com o irmão. Ainda não acreditava na desculpa que tinha dado tanto ao inspector como ao gémeo. Logo ele…

- _Lord Kanon. Entendi que não queria falar diante do seu irmão, por isso o trouxe até aqui._

_Kanon assentiu. Encontrava-se sentado na cadeira diante do inspector. Era justamente esse o porquê de não ter falado. Não queria que o irmão fosse igualmente colocado na lista de suspeitos… _

_- Temos uma testemunha que afirma tê-lo visto perto do local do crime de Annie Chapman. O que fazia entre as 4 e as 6 da madrugada de ontem?_

_- Cheguei a casa por volta das 4h30 da manhã. _

_- E antes? O que fez?_

_Kanon calou-se durante uns segundos, pensando no que dizer. _

_- Estive efectivamente em Withechapel…_

_- E porque alguém com o seu estatuto social estaria num local como Withechapel a essas horas da madrugada?_

_- Pelo mesmo motivo que todos vão a Withechapel durante a noite…_

_Kanon não pode deixar de sorrir com a sua última afirmação, e sobretudo com a cara de espanto do inspector à sua frente._

_- Esta a querer insinuar que estava à procura dos serviços de uma prostituta?_

_- Estou sim… _

_- Quanto tempo demora de Withechapel à mansão Rolland?_

_- Sensivelmente meia hora…_

_-Tem alguém que possa confirmar a sua chegada a essa hora?_

_Kanon sabia perfeitamente que Saga não dormia até que ele chegasse a casa. Mesmo Aioros tendo dormido lá._

_- Não… a essa hora só se alguma serva estava me esperando._

_Todas aquelas insinuações estavam pondo Julian desconfortável. Ele estava fazendo as perguntas, mas quem estava em posse da situação era aquele rico mimado e arrogante. _

_- Agradecemos o seu depoimento. Espero que não tenha tomado demasiado do seu tempo. Esta libertado por agora. Pode voltar para casa._

Revirou-se na cama, o sono não vinha. Sentia-se mal e culpado por ter dito a mesma mentira ao irmão. Ele… com uma prostituta. Era o caso mais improvável ao cimo da terra… até porque ele não era desses… gostava de 'outra fruta'. Fruta muito idêntica ao _inspectorzinho_ do caso das prostitutas. Sorriu ao relembrar do desconforto de Julian com as suas insinuações… ficava tão 'apetitoso'.

O relógio de badalo acabava de tocar as 3 da manhã.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Um novo assassinato tinha ocorrido! Infelizmente, tinha estado demasiado 'ocupado' para estar em cima do acontecimento.

Carlo avançava pelas ruas cobertas de neve, deixando o rasto das próprias pegadas no chão. Avançava apressado, chegando o mais rapidamente possível ao jornal.

Os acontecimentos da véspera tinham-no impedido de dormir decentemente durante a noite. Por mais que pensasse e repensasse no assunto, não arranjava explicação para o que sentia pelo duque. Sentiu a pele arrepiar quando relembrou do sussurro que saíra dos lábios de Afrodite…

" – _Italiano…_

_Carlo sentiu a respiração falhar. Italiano? Como assim, italiano? Como aquele ser sabia que ele era italiano? Engoliu em seco, um milhão de perguntas bombardeando a sua cabeça._

_- O que está fazendo aqui ainda?_

_A pergunta ríspida de Milo acabava de o acordar dos seus pensamentos. Como assim o que ele fazia ali?_

_- E o que tem você tem a ver com isso?_

_Milo olhou feio para o italiano. Como aquele desgraçado tinha a audácia de lhe falar desse modo? Sentiu uma ligeira pressão nas suas mãos. Era Afrodite. Olhou-o nos olhos, entendendo o pedido mudo que se acalmasse. _

_- Agradecia que me deixasse falar a sós com Afrodite… por favor…_

_Era mais uma ordem que um pedido… Carlo sentiu a ironia na frase ao ser dita. Aquele loiro metido a nobre começava seriamente a acabar com a sua paciência… que já não era muita… _

_- Pedido com tanta delicadeza, no há como recusar! Mas com a sua permissão, gostaria de pegar um casaco… no MEU quarto!_

_Foi a vez de Afrodite engolir em seco. Ele estava… no seu quarto? Na sua cama… tão perto… e só agora ele se dignara a aparecer à sua frente! O que isso significava? Entendeu o interesse do italiano por ele naquele dia. Então porquê essa relutância agora? Algo na sua cabeça estalou, desvendando uma resposta demasiado plausível… _

_O italiano pensava que ele era uma mulher…_

_Muitas vezes era confundido como tal, devido aos seus traços delicados e ao seu corpo esguio causado pela falta de exercício. A sua doença não lhe permitia demasiados esforços. _

_Baixou o olhar, sentindo o coração apertar. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Ouvia ao longe a discussão entre os dois homens… não queria pensar… não queria ouvir… _

_- Peço desculpa pelo incomodo… estou a ocupar a sua cama, no seu quarto, e ainda lhe causando essas arrelias. Pode ficar descansado, hoje mesmo voltarei para minha casa! _

_Afastou calmamente os lençóis do colo, passando as pernas para o lado de fora da cama. Viu Milo levantar-se rapidamente, postando-se à sua frente para o amparar. Mas ao tentar erguer-se, sentiu as forças falharem e as pernas cederem. Os braços fortes de Milo abraçaram-no, evitando o tombo… mas algo mais o mantinha de pé. O italiano agarrava no seu braço, apoiando o peito nas suas costas, evitando que caísse para trás. Encontrava-se agora no meio dos dois, tentando manter-se de pé. _

_- Está fora de questão sair daqui pelos próximos dias… ordens do médico…_

_Afrodite sentiu-se corar ao ouvir a voz do italiano sussurrando tão perto do seu ouvido. Suspirou, sentindo-se ser colocado de novo na cama com cuidado. _

_Carlo ajudou a deitar o duque de novo. Sem dizer uma palavra, pegou no casaco que jazia sobre uma cadeira, afastando-se até à porta. _

_- Se necessitarem de algo, o Shura está na sala… _

_O som da porta a ser fechada ecoou no local."_

Algum dia teria de falar com ele… algum dia teria de encarar… mas por enquanto, era melhor deixar como estava…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Shaka permanecia sentado na poltrona, ouvindo o relato dos que acontecera com Afrodite. Não conseguia acreditar que lhe dera tal crise durante a ausência de todos…

- Mas ele parecia tão bem quando o deixei!

Todos os presentes se fixaram em Kamus. O francês não podia impedir de se achar um pouco culpado pelo ocorrido… ele sabia do problema do _Barão_, e como seu amigo, ficara esperando o coche chegar. Mas podia ter acompanhado Afrodite ate casa. Tudo podia ter acontecido de forma diferente…

- Ele estava bem… e à diferença do que todos pensam, ele não teve uma crise!

Tanto Shaka como Kamus fixaram toda a sua atenção no loiro que se encontrava sentado no braço de uma das poltronas. Milo cravava os olhos azuis ferozmente no francês enquanto falava, o que originou um certo mal estar neste.

Shaka apercebendo-se do seu desconforto, decidiu cortar o clima tenso que começava a nascer.

- Se Afrodite não teve uma crise, o que lhe aconteceu?

Um curto silencio aumentou o suspense antes que Milo decidisse acabar com aquilo.

- O coche no qual Afrodite seguia foi assaltado durante o trajecto até casa. Segundo o que ele me disse, mandaram-no sair e sentiu um golpe na cabeça. Ninguém sabe quanto tempo ele ficou desacordado no meio da neve. Felizmente não houve danos maiores… mas ele terá de permanecer naquele…lugar… durante mais uns tempos até estar estável para voltar para casa.

- Mas onde ele está? E está bem?

- Ele está bem Shaka. Pareceu-me bastante fraco, mas acho que se pode recuperar rápido… se não fosse o local!

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas com a ultima afirmação. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

- Não entendi Milo.

O loiro respirou fundo antes de voltar a responder.

- Afrodite foi encontrado e levado por gente de baixo nível… da ralé! Aquela… casa se é que se pode chamar aquilo de casa, é do mais lúgubre possível! Não acredito que deixei o Dite naquele lugar!

- _Non_ acha que está sendo demasiado drástico?

Kamus que até ali tinha demonstrado calma, começou a perder a paciência com as ofensas baratas e falta de humanismo que Milo estava a fazer prova. Ele não era nenhum tipo de super-heroi que salvava os fracos e os oprimidos, mas não gostava da snobeza que demonstravam alguns membros da nobreza. Ele próprio sempre fora rico, nascera rico, a sua infância fora numa gaiola de ouro… mas os seus pais sempre lhe ensinaram algo que aparentemente Milo não possuía: modéstia!

- Drástico? – apercebendo-se da mudança de estado de espírito do ruivo, Milo não iria deixar passar em branco sem continuar a lançar o seu veneno. – Você por acaso foi lá para ver as condições nas quais aquelas criaturas vivem?

- _Non, non _fui lá. _Non_ vi as condições nas quais eles vivem. Mas tenho a certeza que são boa gente.

Shaka respirou fundo, vendo que aquela cena não iria acabar bem. Sabia que Kamus não era pessoa para se deixar levar assim tão facilmente por sentimentos. O mais sensato seria afastar-se dali e deixar os dois se entenderem… até porque o seu sexto sentido dizia-lhe que aquela discussão ia muito alem de choque de ideais. Mas não podia simplesmente levantar-se e sair dali. Foi quando duas batidas na porta chamou a atenção de todos os presentes. Milo rosnou um 'entre' antes de ver a serva entrar.

- Desculpe _my lord_. Mas _lady _Shina deseja a presença de _lord_ Shaka no jardim de Inverno.

Shaka deu graças aos céus pela interrupção. Assentiu, levantando-se de onde estava sentado, pedindo licença. Saiu do cómodo deixando para trás dois vulcões prontos a entrar em erupção. Avançou pelos corredores até aos fundos, encontrado Shina sentada numa cadeira, absorvida na leitura de um romance.

- _Lady _Shina! Não imagina a alhada na qual me tirou…

A jovem desviou os olhos do livro, pousando-os no loiro que acabava de se sentar a seu lado. Deixou escapar um riso contido, enquanto fechava o livro.

- Eu sei Shaka… acabei de chegar aqui. Antes passei pela sala, e ouvi Milo exaltar-se. Pensei que aqueles dois haviam de ter muito que gritar um com o outro…

O loiro sorriu docemente para a jovem.

- Realmente você não para de me surpreender…

Shina sorriu de volta, mas logo as suas feições voltaram à seriedade. Shaka reparou na mudança de atitude da jovem.

- Passa-se algo que eu não tenha conhecimento Shina? Como seu 'pretendente' preocupo-me consigo…

Shina olhou de novo divertida para o loiro, acabando por rir com a ultima fala, sendo acompanhada por Shaka.

- Shaka… só você para me fazer rir nessas circunstancias…

O loiro sorriu, esperando a explicação que não tardaria a vir. Shina suspirou.

- Necessito mais do que nunca que Kamus meta juízo na cabeça do meu querido primo…

Shaka pegou na mão delicada da jovem entre as suas, incitando-a a continuar o relato.

- Shaka… eu acho… que estou apaixonada… - fez uma pausa, suspirando longamente.

- Essa relutância toda é por recear que eu fique com ciúme? – comentou sorrindo de novo.

- Claro que não! – por mais seria que quisesse ser, Shaka encontrava sempre algo para a ajudar a descontrair. Desviou o olhar para as plantas, antes de responder – O problema, é que o homem que amo é justamente um dos que Milo despreza tão fervorosamente…

Shaka olhou ternamente para a rapariga, entendendo perfeitamente a situação pela qual ela estava a passar. Num gesto carinhoso, levou a mão de Shina aos lábios beijando-a.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

No interior da sala, Milo e Kamus continuavam com a discussão que começaram antes da saída de Shaka. Os ânimos começavam a exaltar-se. Milo continuava sentado no braço da poltrona, olhando fixamente para o ruivo à sua frente. O choque entre os modos de pensar tão distintos acabava por acender uma discussão cheia de segundas intenções.

- Boa gente, é o que diz? Acha mesmo que aquela gente valha alguma coisa?

Kamus pousava os olhos castanhos acobreados nos azuis de Milo, demonstrando o seu descontentamento com a situação.

- _Oui_ Milo. Acredito que sejam boas pessoas. Se fossem desprovidos de escrúpulos teriam deixado Afrodite no meio da rua sem se preocuparem se ele estava bem ou não!

Milo levantou-se bruscamente, o tom de voz saindo mais alto, demonstrando que estava a perder as estribeiras.

- AQUELA gente apenas recolheu Afrodite para ver se eram recompensados de algum modo! Não acredito que tenham pensado no bem estar dele uma única vez!

Sem se aperceber, tinha avançado, aproximando-se de onde o ruivo estava. Como resposta, Kamus levantou-se do sofá, mantendo um tom de voz neutro.

- _Allors,_ como explica que se tenham dado ao trabalho de chamar um medico?

Milo fora apanhado desprevenido com o ultimo argumento do francês. Não sabia o que responder àquilo. Mas o seu ego falava mais alto, não deixando que ele se declarasse vencido daquela forma.

- Claro que chamaram… se Afrodite morresse ali eles não só não ganhariam nada, como ainda poderiam ser acusados de homicídio!

Ambos se encontravam agora bem próximos. Se olhar matasse, ambos estariam desfalecidos à muito tempo. Tanto Kamus como Milo não dariam o braço a torcer tão facilmente…

- Aquelas pessoas chamaram um medico porque se preocuparam com o estado de saúde de Afrodite! E esse veneno todo não é nada saudável sabia?

Aquilo não… agora o francesinho permitia-se zoar com a sua cara, na SUA casa! Havia limites para tudo! E os seus limites eram bastante rápidos a serem alcançados… acabou com os poucos centímetros que ainda o separavam do ruivo.

- Não acha que é grandito de mais para acreditar em contos de fadas?

Ambos estavam bem perto… a ultima fala de Milo tinha despertado em Kamus um sentimento primitivo de raiva. No seu estado normal, não se deixaria levar tão facilmente pelos sentimentos. Era uma pessoa bastante sensata e calma. Mas aquele loiro conseguia arrancar dele acções que nunca pensava que poderia ter.

Instintivamente, os olhos de Kamus pousaram-se sobre os lábios do loiro à sua frente. Aquela proximidade era desconcertante. Conseguia sentir o calor que o corpo à sua frente emanava.

Milo esboçou um sorriso, apercebendo-se do súbito interesse de Kamus por si. Já tinha tido a prova do interesse do ruivo sobre si. Agora… apenas faltava atiçá-lo um pouco mais para acabar com o golpe fatal.

Sem dar margem a Kamus para perceber o que estava a acontecer, aproximou os lábios dos do ruivo, dando um leve beijo e afastou-se prestando atenção às suas reacções.

Kamus permanecia parado, a sua mente ainda assimilando o que tinha acontecido. Olhava atordoado para o loiro, que por sinal ainda se encontrava bem próximo. Sentiu o sangue ferver… Milo estava atiçando-o… e pior, estava conseguindo levá-lo a sentir um desejo que nem chegara a sentir por Saga. Aquela proximidade entre ambos era um convite para mais do que aquele roçar de lábios. Agarrou fortemente no braço de Milo, puxando-o bruscamente, e colando os lábios num beijo fogoso que nunca pensara vir a iniciar.  
Mas aquele ser conseguia fazer a sua razão ruir, deixando-se levar pelo desejo.

Milo abraçou a cintura de Kamus, levando a outra mão à sua nuca, impedindo que num momento repentino de lucidez o francês se afastasse. Mas para sua surpresa, o ruivo não só continuou com o beijo, como entrelaçou os dedos no seu cabelo. Sorriu internamente vitorioso. Até que tinha sido fácil fazer cair o _francesinho_ nos seus encantos.

Tudo estava a correr como planeado, quando sentiu o seu cabelo ser puxado com ligeira pressão, obrigando-o a cortar o beijo. Afastou-se relutante, abrindo os olhos. Estremeceu com a imagem que se apresentava a ele. Kamus olhava-o fixamente, os magníficos olhos castanhos que tomavam uma cor acobreada graças ao reflexo das chamas. Mas nada tinha de terno naquele olhar. Um misto de desejo e vingança brilhava como fogo naquelas íris. E como golpe fatal, um sorriso… um sorriso do mais puro escárnio ornava os lábios finos do francês.

- Shaka está esperando. – murmurou aproximando de novo a face da de Milo. – Acho que sabe como ele detesta atrasos…

Aquelas palavras sussurradas bem próximo dos seus lábios estavam levando-o à loucura. E ele que pensava que estava tudo nas suas mãos… naquele momento era ele a vitima. Tentou aproximar-se de novo do ruivo, mas este se afastou, com o mesmo sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

Milo viu reticente o francês virar as costas e afastar-se em direcção à porta. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

- Kamus!

O ruivo parou, voltando-se e encarando-o.

- O que foi Milo? _Non_ aguenta o seu próprio jogo de sedução?

Milo riu debochado.

- Devo entender que está tentando me seduzir?

Kamus manteve o sorriso, voltando a encarar a porta.

- _Qui saît Milo… peut-être que oui… peut-être que non..._ **(o1o)**

A porta fora de novo fechada com a saida de Kamus. No interior da sala, um Milo sorridente repassava os últimos acontecimentos. Levou a mão aos lábios, tocando-os.

"_Não brinque com o fogo francesinho… corre o risco de se queimar… e eu terei o maior prazer em ser o ateador dessas chamas… você ainda será meu… e garanto que já faltou mais!"_

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- Eu não quero falar com ele…

Shaka olhava o mordomo andar desesperadamente de um lado para o outro tentando em vão se acalmar. Sentia-se cansado… extremamente cansado. O dia não tinha sido dos mais calmos e agora aquilo… acabava de chegar a casa… Kamus tinha-os deuxado a sós… mal chegara, tinha recebido a noticia de Dohko… suspirou, tentando ganhar coragem para falar algo.

- Mu, já dei resposta afirmativa a Dohko… não tarda ele e o seu irmão estarão aqui…

- ELE NÃO É MEU IRMAO!

O grito assustou Shaka. Já esperava por uma reacção parecida, mas mesmo assim fora apanhado desprevenido. Olhou para Mu, que se encontrava de costas, tentando dizer algo que o reconfortasse. Mas estava cansado… exausto demais para dizer algo certeiro. Sorriu tristemente, deixando-se cair no sofá. Eram demasiados problemas para um homem só…

O silencio estava deixando o mordomo desconfortável. Ao virar para trás, viu o loiro desabado no sofá. Parecia cansado… mais pálido que nunca. Estaria ele farto das suas crises existenciais? Farto dele?

Aproximou-se lentamente do móvel, ajoelhando-se diante do amo. Faria tudo… mas não queria perdê-lo.

- Eu… falo com ele… - a sua voz soou fraca e triste.

Shaka abriu lentamente os olhos, encarando-o. A cabeça cabisbaixa, os olhos cerrados… parecia tão indefeso…

Chegou-se para a frente, pousando as mãos nas duas bochechas de Mu. Obrigando-o a levantar a cara, aproximou os lábios do seus, começando um beijo doce e calmo. Tinha de ganhar coragem para o ajudar… para estar presente nas horas piores…

- Eu estarei do seu lado Mu… não o deixarei sozinho…

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

O vulto entrou no _pub_, sendo o alvo da atenção de alguns presentes. De capa comprida preta, a face ocultada pela gola, avançou discretamente até ao balcão. Sorriu ao vislumbrar a sua vitima…

Chamou o _barman_ com um gesto da mão. Pediu vinho… algo bem incomum naquele local… após uma breve conversa, o _barman_ assentiu. O homem satisfeito voltou-se para a porta, voltando a sair do local.

Marin ouviu o seu nome ser chamado pelo _barman_. Aproximou-se do balcão, ouvindo atentamente.

- Marin, há um cliente para você… mas este é especial. Está esperando-a lá fora, junto a um coche.

Marin estranhou o acontecimento… mas naqueles tempos complicados não havia como recusar nada. Suspirou fundo, dirigindo-se ao lado de fora do _pub_. Algo lhe dizia que a noite seria bem complicada…

_Continua… _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**(o1o) **_**Qui saît Milo… peut-être que oui… peut-être que non...** : _quem sabe Milo… talvez sim… talvez não…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Curiosidades: **

**o **Aioros e Aioria apresentam:

**o Os suspeitos dos crimes de Withechapel o**

Aioros e Aioria sentados em sofás, em lados opostos da sala, atirando uma bola de ténis uma o outro… tentando fazer passar o tempo…

**Oros:** Irmão… acho que chegou a nossa vez de falar…

**Oria:** preguiça… eu devia ter pedido demissão desse papel de comentador…

**Oros:** não seja assim… vamos lá que estão-nos esperando…

**Oria (bufando):** começo eu então… durante as investigações da policia para encontrar o nosso _Jack the Ripper_, algumas pessoas foram indicadas como suspeitos dos crimes cometidos. Entre elas, pessoas da alta sociedade foram taxadas como suspeitas. O primeiro dos suspeitos é George Chapman, de origem polonesa, cujo verdadeiro nome é Severin Klosovski, proprietário de um salão de cabeleireiros a alguns metros do local onde uma das vitimas foi assassinada. Chapman é parecido com o homem visto com Mary Kelly (ultima vitima). Mas ele é enforcado em 1903, condenado pelo envenenamento de três de suas amantes.

**Oros:** .Um outro é o suspeito mais famoso, o duque de Clarence, filho mais velho do futuro rei da Inglaterra Eduardo VII. Mentalmente retardado, aos 24 anos, o duque sofre de gota e de sífilis. Ele corteja uma mendiga, o que não o impede de sentir atração por meninos. Clarence não possui disposição para nada e, em 1892, deixa a lista de suspeitos após morrer de pneumonia, ou sífilis. Entretanto, o duque costumava contar à família que ele e Jack, o Estripador, eram uma só pessoa.

**Oria:** O doutor Neil Cream, terceiro suspeito, envenenou quatro prostitutas com estricnina, e ficou conhecido como o "Envenenador de Lambeth". Por esses crimes, é enforcado em 1892. No cadafalso, suas últimas palavras para o carrasco são: "Eu sou Jack, ...". Contudo, no momento dos assassinatos, Cream estava preso em Illinois, nos Estados Unidos.

**Oros:** No decorrer das investigações, aparece também um conceituado médico, dr. Lees, pertencente ao círculo próximo à rainha Victoria. Lees afirma à polícia ter tido três visões premonitórias dos crimes, e chegou a descrever a roupa do assassino. No início, os agentes de polícia escutam o médico por educação, mas, quando ele faz referências às orelhas decepadas, ficam atentos, pois ninguém havia comentado esse fato. Lees conduz os policiais à casa de William Gull, também freqüentador do palácio de Buckingham como médico da rainha e do príncipe de Gales.

**Oria:** estes são só alguns exemplos de suspeitos… a lista é extensa, e sobretudo os outros são menos prováveis…

Oria volta a lançar a bola para Oros.

**Oros:** este tédio está dando cabo de mim…

**Oria**: decididamente, a vida de cavaleiro já não é o que era…

**Oros:** bah… enquanto a Saori não nos chamar XP

**Oria:** pensando melhor… até que é verdade… estes dias sem fazer nada são muito bons para a saúde mental dos cavaleiros… XP

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Cantinho ariano: **

Aqui está mais um capitulo… depois de uma semaninha em pleno repouso, aqui estou eu de volta com mais algumas cenas frescamente escritas!... e SIM! Finalmente mais uma cena Milo/Camus! Já não era sem tempo… mas acontece que esse casalinho tem poucas cenas, mas quando as têm são extremamente tensas! Ah pois é…

Bom: ultimo pequeno comentário… dedico este capitulo a duas pessoas que fizeram niver entretanto… como estive de ferias não pode sair mais cedo… o lado bom: são dois coelhos de uma cajadada só XD

PARABÉNS **THATI** E **SHAKINHA !** Muitos beijos para as duas, muito hentai e yaoi!

Mu (chegando de fininho, escrevendo enquanto a autora arruma a roupa da viagem no armário) : tenho pouco tempo… era só para mandar um beijo enorme às _reviews_ anteriores: **_Athenas de Aries_****_, Kamui_** (viva a santa trindade…), **_Margarida_**, **_Shakinha_**, **_Mila Boyd_**, **_Musha_** e **_Babi-deathmask_** (pela _reviews_ do capitulo 3 )

_Áries… :_ MU DA CONCEIÇAO! FORA DAQUI! JÁ!

**Mu:** ¬¬ … eu decididamente devia ter ficado quietinho como o Shaka mandou…

**Sha:** falou a voz da sabedoria…

**Mu:** ? O.O de onde apareceu?

**Sha:** apareço sempre no momento certo XP

_See you next chapter…_


	16. Chapter 16 Primeira carta

_Capitulo XV_

- Mu, quero que me ouça atentamente... – a voz de Shaka era tão calma e doce que captava a atenção de qualquer pessoa. Tomava a mão de Mu entre as suas, acariciando levemente – eu sei que é complicado como situação, que carrega dentro de você um peso enorme. Mas pense que o seu irmão também está arrasado. Tente não ser demasiado rancoroso e sobretudo, não dizer coisas de que se possa vir a arrepender!

Mu sabia que Shaka tinha a razão do seu lado... mas era complicado controlar-se num momento daqueles... Suspirou longamente, recostando a cabeça no sofá. Agora, apenas restava esperar... Sabia que não demorariam muito para que se fizessem anunciar.

Silencio... o silencio que para alguns podia ser constrangedor numa situação como aquelas; para Mu era algo de delicioso. A simples presença de Shaka ao seu lado, sem precisarem trocar palavras era reconfortante. Sentia a sua mão ser acariciada pelo loiro... um toque suave mas que tinha o mesmo efeito de qualquer calmante, mais forte que fosse. Aproveitava aqueles minutos para pôr as ideias em ordem, tentar reter a sua mágoa, pensando no sofrimento que o irmão devia ter sentido nos últimos anos...

Conhecia-se demasiado bem... sabia que por mais tentativas que fizesse para aquietar a sua mente, iria sempre se exaltar na hora H.

As batidas na porta chamaram a atenção dos dois. Mu deu um salto no sofá, olhando assustado para Shaka. Este, levantou-se calmamente, dirigindo-se à porta. Do outro lado, uma serva anunciava a chegada dos convidados.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Dentro do coche, Marin ponderava se tinha sido uma boa ideia aceitar o convite do desconhecido. O seu coração disparou ao se lembrar dos rumores que corriam pela cidade, relacionados com os assassinatos de Withechapel. Estremeceu... ela não tinha visto a cara do seu contratante... e se fosse o assassino?

O homem à sua frente continuava irreconhecível. Sentiu a garganta secar. A paisagem no exterior passava com alguma velocidade, o que indicava que estavam avançando por locais não muito movimentados. Num gesto de inquietação, começou a roer as unhas. Era sempre o que fazia enquanto estava nervosa. Era mais forte do que ela.

Viu o desconhecido à sua frente começar a rir, ouvindo a sua voz pela primeira vez. O timbre masculino não lhe era desconhecido. Tentou olhar fixamente para ele, mas o desconforto de o encarar era mais forte.

O caminho fora feito em silencio, apenas se ouvindo o trote dos cavalos e o chicote do cocheiro.

Quanto mais avançavam, mais Marin se apercebia do afastamento do centro da cidade.

Finalmente, o coche abrandou. Mas para ela, aquilo apenas serviu para que a sua angustia aumentasse. Não sabia onde estava, apenas sabia que se encontrava longe de Withechapel...

Acompanhou todos os movimentos do desconhecido, tentando captar algum sinal que lhe ajudasse a descobrir quem era. Com um gesto da mão, foi convidada a sair do coche.

Ao descer os degraus que a separavam do chão, sentiu a respiração falhar.

Não acreditava no que os seus olhos viam...

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Shion entrava no comodo pesarosamente. Os seus olhos violeta pousaram-se em Mu, que não se tinha levantado do sofá. Sim... aquele era o seu irmão... a fonte de toda a sua tristeza desde o fatídico dia em que tudo aconteceu. Teve vontade de correr e abraçá-lo... assim como deveria ter feito naquela altura em que ele mais precisava. Mas deteve-se... talvez por medo de ser rejeitado... ou simplesmente porque não se achava digno de tal acto perante aquela pessoa.

Sentiu uma mão quente espalmada no fundo das suas costas, incitando-o a continuar o seu caminho. Era Dohko... sempre ao seu lado, dava-lhe forças para que não desistisse. Muito tempo tinha passado... muito tempo que se tinha negado a felicidade... agora que tinha encontrado o seu irmão vivo, podia ao menos tirar da consciência o peso de não ter demonstrado arrependimento...

- Sejam bem-vindos à mansão _Ascott_. Sentem-se por favor; sintam-se em casa.

Apesar da fala de Shaka, Shion não conseguia tirar os olhos do mordomo sentado no sofá. Percorria com o olhar os traços do irmão reencontrado... como ele tinha mudado... o cabelo longo que outrora chegava aos ombros... os olhos verdes e brilhantes... mas apesar de tudo, tinha mantido os seus traços finos e andróginos. O olhar... tomado por uma enorme tristeza. Shion sentiu o coração apertar.

- Shaka, apresento-lhe Shion _Lawrence_. – Dohko efectuava as apresentações; Shion e Shaka nao se conheciam ainda - E como viemos a saber, o irmão de Mu.

Mu desviou o olhar, fixando-o na lareira acesa, num gesto de recusa perante aquela afirmação.

- Shion, esse é Shaka _Ascott_.

Os dois homem cumprimentaram-se, trocando algumas palavras educadas. Acabando por ceder às propostas de Shaka para se acomodarem, não tardou para que lhes fosse servido o chá. Toda a boa discussão teria sempre de ser regada por uma boa dose de chá... e nesse caso, um chá calmante poderia ser de muita ajuda.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

- Eu não acredito no que está acontecendo...

A ruiva entrara finalmente na mansão, rogando pragas ao seu sequestrador. Todo o medo que sentira até ali, a angustia de ter sido levada por um estranho que poderia ser um assassino. O que ele achava que estava fazendo? E sobretudo, COMO se achava no direito de o fazer?

- _Miss_ Marin, seja bem-vinda de novo a esta casa...

Olhou para a jovem que fazia uma breve reverencia, reconhecendo-a de imediato. Fora ela que a ajudara quando estivera doente.

- June! – exclamou mais aliviada pelo encontro. Pelo menos alguém lhe explicaria o que estava fazendo ali.

A jovem loira sorriu, avançando até ao amo, ajudando-o a retirar o longo sobretudo preto. Claro... como não o reconhecera antes? Aquele timbre de voz... a pose... a forma altiva e confiante de andar...

- Bem vindo de volta _my lord_! – June voltava a cortar o silencio, fazendo desta vez uma pequena reverencia ao senhor. – _Lord_ Aioros saiu logo depois do senhor. Preveniu que não iria jantar.

O jovem avançava pelo _hall_ resmungando algo inaudível para as duas raparigas. Os passos a subirem a escadaria eram o único ruído que se ouvia no local. A madeira rangia sob o peso do anfitrião.

- June, trate de torná-la apresentável... estarei em meus aposentos esperando!

Marin abriu a boca não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Esperou a silhueta do rapaz desaparecer no interior na mansão e dirigiu-se à única pessoa em quem sentia alguma confiança. Viu June suspirar longamente, parecendo um tanto constrangida com a situação.

- June... o que ele quis dizer... com aquilo?

A serva baixou o olhar, não sabendo como explicar a situação para Marin. As faces tomaram um tom rosado, demonstrando o constrangimento que era para ela falar do assunto...

- Bem... na verdade não sei como dizer isto mas não quero que fique a pensar mal de mestre Aioria porque ele não é assim quero dizer não seria geralmente por isso também não sei o que lhe passou pela cabeça mas... – June falava apressadamente, sem tomar o cuidado de parar para respirar. Quanto mais rápido acabasse de falar, mais rápido se livraria daquela situação – _lord_ Aioria requisitou os seus serviços para hoje...

Marin viu a face da rapariga já corada tomando uma cor ainda mais acentuada. Na sua cabeça, tentava decifrar as palavras de June. A sua voz saiu trémula e fraca, ainda não acreditando na conclusão à qual tinha chegado.

- Os meus... o quê?

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Decididamente a conversa não estava sendo fácil... Shion acabava de expor a sua versão da historia, tentando demonstrar o seu arrependimento, pedindo desculpas a cada final de frase, claramente contendo-se para não chorar...

Tanto Dohko como Shaka permaneciam sentados perto dos respectivos amantes, calados, apenas ouvindo o que cada um se dizia. Aquela situação era algo que os dois irmãos tinham de resolver entre eles. Tanto para Shaka com para Dohko a presença naquela sala era para dar apoio e sobretudo saber exactamente o que aconteceu a ambos.

- Eu só soube da verdade um tempo depois... quando a nossa madrasta, devido a um descuido, admitiu ter sido a assassina. Foi aí que caí em mim e vi o erro que tinha feito. Tudo o que o meu pai possuía foi-me concedido como seu herdeiro directo. Mas eu não queria nada daquilo... a única coisa que queria de volta já não conseguiria ter...

O olhar triste de Shion voltou a pousar-se na figura sentada à sua frente. Mu mantinha os olhos cerrados, não conseguindo encarar de novo o mais velho. Sim, sentia-se mais leve depois de saber a verdadeira historia da boca de Shion. Os diversos pedidos de desculpas eram mel para os seus ouvidos... realmente queria acreditar que o seu irmão, o seu querido irmão não seria mau ao ponto de o deixar sozinho por vontade propria.

Mas apesar de tudo, a dor que sentia ainda hoje por se ter sentido traído na altura, mesmo que com uma razão plausível não iria sarar tão cedo.

A angustia que sentira naqueles dias enquanto criança, perdido no meio da cidade desconhecida... essa angustia ainda hoje a sentia... tão forte e avassaladora como nesse dia. Não conseguia esquecer aqueles anos sendo obrigado a trabalhar no orfanato... trabalhando para ter um tecto sob o qual dormir... a água gelada em plenos dias de inverno na qual era obrigado a lavar a loiça; a falta de sono pelo qual era tomado constantemente, chegando a adormecer em pé... o medo de ser descoberto naquele lugar e de o voltarem a levar para a delegacia.

Não... nada disso conseguia esquecer... tinham sido anos negros da sua vida; mas apesar de tudo foram eles que o ajudaram a ser o que era. Fora graças a isso que tomara consciência de que nem tudo era um mar de rosas... que tomara consciência de que a vida era dura... mas também que era capaz de se apegar de novo a alguém. Sempre fora uma criança muito emocional... apesar das dificuldades pelas quais passara, não era capaz de abdicar de voltar a amar alguém... não amor fraternal neste caso... mas outro tipo de amor que nunca tinha sentido antes.

- Shion... – todos na sala se espantaram com a sua fala. A voz suave e insegura era o alvo da atenção de todos – quero que saiba que... eu o perdoo... apesar de tudo, você também era uma criança naquela altura... agora consigo entender isso... teve medo, o que é perfeitamente normal para a idade...

Os olhos de Shion brilharam de emoção. Então Mu o perdoava... oh como sonhara com aquele momento anos e anos a fio! Poucas palavras que o faziam sentir tão mais leve...

- Mas... – Mu voltava a falar, agora proferindo palavras esperadas por alguns – não me peça para esquecer... não agora... não me sinto com coragem para isso, tirando que não seria capaz. A vida dá muitas voltas, e felizmente para mim tive essa sorte... por isso quero seguir em diante. Recomeçar de novo... mas para isso tenho de deixar o passado para trás... – sentiu o coração apertar com as palavras que teriam de sair. Respirou fundo, cerrando os olhos -... e você faz parte desse passado Shion...

Shion sentiu o coração falhar. O que Mu queria dizer com aquilo? Ele fazia parte do passado? Mas... ELE ERA SEU IRMÃO!

- Mu... – sentiu a garganta seca, impedindo-o de continuar a falar. Viu toda a tristeza nos olhos verdes do mais novo que fixava o chão. Não estava sendo fácil para ele também... mas se era isso que queria; não seria certamente ele que lhe negaria tal coisa.

Com muito pesar, levantou-se do sofá, olhando para Mu uma ultima vez.

- Certo. Se é isso que deseja... não tenho como lhe negar... mas quero que saiba que a porta da minha casa lhe estará sempre aberta quando quiser... Obrigado por me ter ouvido e sobretudo, por ter conseguido me perdoar... agora se me permitem, devo regressar. _Lord_ Shaka, agradeço a sua compreensão. Foi um prazer conhece-lo...

Shaka levantou-se, despedindo-se cordialmente de ambos os convidados, acompanhando-os até à saída.

No interior da sala agora vazia, Mu tomava consciência do peso das suas palavras. Sentiu O estômago pesado, algumas lagrimas escorrendo pela face pálida. Não as sentia... apenas corriam livremente sem que conseguisse fazer algo para as parar. Era doloroso... oh se era... mas não conseguia esquecer... a imagem do seu irmão fora registada a ferro quente na sua memória como associação a todo o sofrimento que podia sentir... Na sua cabeça pueril, tinha de encontrar um bode expiatório para tudo o que acontecia.

Quando Shaka regressou à pequena sala, deparou-se com um Mu completamente ausente, fixando algum ponto inexistente no chão. O olhar vago, as lagrimas correndo, molhando as bochechas claras. Aproximou-se calmamente, fazendo a única coisa que estava ao seu alcance... abraçou-o protectoramente, oferecendo 'ombro no qual chorar'.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Milo entrava sorridente na salinha de musica de onde vinha uma melodia tocada no piano. Fechou a porta cuidadosamente, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível para não interromper a interpretação de Shina. Os dedos finos da rapariga deslizavam pelas teclas, prensando levemente a cada toque, gerando uma mistura de sons melodiosos da escala em Ré bemol.

Tocava maravilhosamente bem... era a única pessoa que conseguia ouvir tocar. Geralmente a paciência não lhe permitia ficar muito tempo APENAS ouvindo musica. Sentou-se numa poltrona de frente para enorme piano de cauda, apreciando a figura esbelta de Shina sentada de costas extremamente direitas.

Não tardou para que uma nota soasse em falso e Shina retirasse as mãos do piano.

- Saber que esta aí fixando-me tira-me a concentração!

-Por favor _my love_... sabe muito bem que sempre errou nessa parte... e agora não seria excessão! – sorria divertido, vendo Shina se virar para encará-lo.

- Porquê esse ar de quem acabou de fazer uma travessura? – sorriu de volta, contagiada pelo bom humor do primo. Ate porque disso, pensou, poderia derivar o seu bem estar emocional...

- Hum... nada de muito 'emocionante'... – de pernas cruzadas, os braços apoiados no encosto do sofá, encarava a prima curiosa.

- Tem algo a ver com o francesinho ruivo?

- _Peut-être que oui... peut-être que non…_**(o1o) **- deu um breve riso, atiçando ainda mais a curiosidade feminina.

Shina viu aquilo como uma resposta positiva. Seu coração disparou... com que então o francesinho estava dando um jeito em Milo! Óptimo! Usaria do bom humor do primo para seu proveito!

- _Dear_ Milo, aproveito o seu 'bom humor', sabe-se lá de onde, para lhe fazer par de uma vontade minha! – tentava soar o mais descontraída possível, apesar do nervosismo que sentia. – Contratei um artista para fazer um retrato meu. Faz algum tempo que tinha essa ideia em mente, mas só agora achei um suficientemente talentoso para satisfazer as minhas exigências.

Milo ouvia tudo atentamente. Não achava uma má ideia de todo...

- Tudo bem, se o quiser chamar chame... estou tão bem humorado hoje que poderia ate consentir o seu casamento com um plebeu! – riu com a própria afirmação, levantando-se logo em seguida.

Tão desatento, que nem dera pela mudança brusca das feições de Shina. Esta, o coração aos pulos pela concordância, sentia uma dor intensa pela ultima fala. Sabia que o primo não tinha dito aquilo intencionalmente... mas acertara em cheio na feria recém-aberta. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Aioria andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, pensando se teria sido boa ideia trazer a rapariga de volta para sua casa... sentia raiva de si mesmo por ter tais sentimentos em relação a ela...

Mas o que estava feito, estava feito. E não havia forma de voltar atras.

Estagnou quando sentiu as batidas na porta, esta a ser aberta, e a ruiva entrar. Olhou espantado para a figura tão diferente da que sempre se apresentava a ele. Valia a pena ter esperado...

Após um demorado banho, June tinha a ajudado a trajar um vestido escolhido por Aioria.

O vestido avermelhado que vira na loja ficava-lhe extremamente bem. Parecia até outra pessoa...

- Tem intenções de ficar parado me olhando?

A voz seca de Marin arrancou-o dos seus pensamentos. Levantou uma sobrancelha, espantado com a arrogância que a ruiva estava fazendo prova.

- Não... tenho intenções de fazer outras coisas bem mais interessantes...

- Então vamos porque não tenho a noite toda... ha mais clientes para ver, e pelo que consegui constatar, estou bem longe do centro da cidade...

Aioria sentiu a raiva aflorar... talvez pela forma como a rapariga estava levando aquilo... pela sua forma de falar... ou talvez pelo despertar do bichinho do ciúme do seu interior...

Num ataque de fúria prensou a rapariga contra a parede devorando-lhe os lábios. Um das mãos levantava-lhe a perna até à sua anca, enquanto a outra tratava de encontrar passagem por entre o vestido vermelho.

Do seu lado, Marin correspondia automaticamente aos gestos de Aioria. Estava habituada com todo aquele desejo e rompantes de fúria. A maioria dos seus clientes eram assim. Nem se davam ao trabalho de a despir. Logo estariam gozando, e ela sentiria a agonia de ter tido seu corpo usado mais uma vez.

Mas desta, seria diferente. O lugar de fornicação não seria um beco gelado vazio e escuro, mas sim um quarto do mais luxuoso que podia imaginar. Não ganharia dinheiro com isso… estaria simplesmente pagando o que devia.

Aioria parou o beijo descendo assim para a sua nuca. Sentiu seu pescoço ser abraçado pela rapariga. Estava irritado com as reacções da jovem. Tudo, mas tudo automático. Nem um toque, suspiro que fosse era verdadeiro. Sua consciência teimava em o impedir de continuar. Mas a excitação era demasiada.

Voltou a subir com os beijos até chegar ao ouvido da ruiva. Parou tudo o que estava a fazer, sentindo a jovem remexer-se sob ele.

- Quer acabar com isto rapidamente pelo que vejo… - sussurrou junto ao seu ouvido.

Marin estremeceu com o som da voz rouca. Sentia a respiração acelerada na sua pele.

- Faço simplesmente o que o senhor quer… - respondeu – vocês homens querem todos o mesmo… é o meu trabalho dar-lhes isso…

Aioria afastou seu corpo do dela, pousando ambas as mãos espalmadas contra a parede, de cada lado da sua cara. Olhou-a nos olhos: - eu não sou "desses" homens! – respondeu raivoso.

Marin snobou-o: - você é como qualquer outro que se excita quando vê uma mulher desnuda e que pensa com o que tem entre as pernas! – respondeu levando a mão à visível erecção do jovem.

Aioria sorriu com a sua audácia: - Nunca sentiu prazer com o acto enquanto estava com um cliente?

- Nunca! – respondeu seca.

- E quer saber o que é? – perguntou divertido perante as feições bravas da rapariga.

- Duvido que me possa mostrar! – respondeu à provocação.

Um desafio. O orgulho de Aioria não deixava passar um desafio em branco.

- Muito bem… até ao final da noite, ainda me vai implorar para que não pare! – continuou olhando a jovem.

Esta sentiu a respiração parar vendo a convicção nos olhos verdes que a encaravam. Esperava o que estava por vir. Seria rápido e furioso. Fechou os olhos esperando mais uma ataque do moreno.

Aioria juntou todo o autocontrole que a situação deixava e aproximou os lábios dos dela. Devagar, moveu-os contra os seus, sempre mantendo as mãos na parede. Tudo era feito com extrema calma.

Marin acabava de ser apanhada desprevenida. Toda aquela lentidão não era normal! Seus lábios eram tomados bem devagar. Aioria parou o beijo mantendo a cara bem próxima da sua. De olhos abertos, acariciava a sua face agora avermelhada.

Inesperadamente, começou a sentir a pele queimar nos locais tocados por ele. Sua respiração acelerou instintivamente, engoliu em seco. Decididamente, estava a perder o controlo das suas emoções.

Aioria sorriu ao ver as feições assustadas da rapariga. Mais uma vez, tomou seus lábios calmamente. Desencostou o corpo esguio da parede e virou-a. Depositando leves beijos na face corada e na junção da nuca e do ombro, começou a desamarrar os fios do corpete que cruzavam nas costas. Marin fechou os olhos, espalmando as mãos na parede… deixou-se tomar por um estranho langor. De olhos semicerrados, sentia a sua veste ser retirada. Virou o rosto em busca dos lábios que deixavam um sulco de febre por onde passavam.

Seu vestido foi aberto e finalmente sentiu as mãos quentes tocarem sua pele, abraçando-a por baixo da vestimenta ainda posta. A outra mão foi conduzida à sua, entrelaçando os dedos, empurrando-a mais contra a parede. Soltou um gemido rouco. Estranhou a reacção. Sentia o volume que se formava no baixo ventre do rapaz em suas costas. Estranhamente não sentia repulsa, nem asco. A cada toque, parecia que a pele escaldava. Queria mais. Muito mais.

Tentou virar-se, mas Aioria impediu-a. Continuou com as carícias no seu ventre por baixo do tecido enquanto os lábios atacavam a pele já escaldante.

A mão entrelaçada começou a subir pelo braço da rapariga, chegando ao ombro. Começou a despi-la lentamente. Marin gemia e arfava, a respiração acelerada, as faces afogueadas.

O vestido caiu ao chão deixando-a nua. Aioria concentrava-se agora em outros pontos do belo corpo da jovem. Não conseguia deixar de gemer perto da sua orelha, o que a deixava ainda mais excitada. Sentiu seu seio ser acariciado pela mão quente. Estava sendo demais. Tinha de virar-se. Necessitava encará-lo. Num última tentativa, tentou soltar-se dos braços que a mantinham firme nessa posição. Aioria apertou ainda mais o abraço, cortando com suas possibilidades. Sorriu.

- Peça! – sussurrou bem próximo do seu ouvido, mordendo de leve o lóbulo da orelha.

Marin soltou um gemido incontrolável. Então era isso. Ele estava levando-a à beira da loucura com os toques e gestos. Ainda lhe restava um pouco de dignidade, não iria sucumbir agora. Apesar de estar à beira do colapso, respondeu com voz firme:

- Nunca!

Não queria admitir, mas estava gostando das carícias dele. Aioria do seu lado, estava adorando a ousadia dela. Isso só o incitava mais a continuar com a tortura. Respirou fundo para se acalmar. Afinal, para ele também estava sendo torturante. Não aguentava mais estar limitado pelas suas vestimentas.

Enquanto uma das mãos amarrava os finos pulsos da jovem e os prensava contra a parede, a outra descia até seu baixo ventre. Marin ao ser tocada no local tão íntimo, sentiu seu coração falhar e as pernas bambas ameaçaram desabar a qualquer momento. Nunca tinha sentido nada que se pudesse comparar com a torrente de sensações daquele momento. Estava completamente entregue. Pela primeira vez, estava sentindo algo com um "cliente". Sua voz soou fraca:

- Continue…- lançou a cabeça para trás apoiando-se no ombro do rapaz. Finalmente estava cedendo. Aquela palavra soou com musica aos ouvidos de Aioria, que parou o que estava fazendo mal foi pronunciada. Riu.

- Peça! – voltou a sussurrar do mesmo modo que antes.

- Já pedi…- respondeu a jovem no limite da consciência. Os seus cabelos ruivos ensopados serpenteavam no ombro do moreno.

- Quero ouvir você pedir com mais convicção. – disse começando a beijar sua nuca devagar – Melhor…quero ouvir você implorando…

Marin gemeu de desespero.

- Por favor…- a respiração acelerada não ajudava – eu imploro…

Finalmente o que esperava ouvir. Já não estava aguentando mais ter de suportar toda aquela excitação sem ter o mínimo de alívio. Virou o corpo esguio encostando-o à parede fria. Voltou a atacar os lábios da jovem, desta vez mais ferozmente. Levou as mãos à própria roupa, tentando arrancá-la ao mesmo tempo que satisfazia sua sede. Sentiu duas mãos sobre as suas, ajudando na tarefa. A rispidez os movimentos deixava transparecer uma certa ânsia. Finalmente livrado das calças, a atenção foi desviada para a camiseta que ainda usava. A coordenação de movimentos tornou-se quase impossível ao sentir seu membro já desperto ser acariciado pelas mãos macias.

Estava tentado fazer tudo com extrema calma… mas com a visível excitação de Marin, estava se tornando tarefa impossível…

A roupa jazia agora no chão aos pés do casal. Ambos completamente nus, continuavam com as carícias, estas cada vez mais ousadas. Marin gemia e arfava a cada toque do rapaz. Aioria colava seu corpo ao dela, fazendo um movimento de vai vem, seu membro roçando em seu ventre.

Não aguentando mais, decidiu parar com as preliminares. Subiu uma das pernas da rapariga à sua anca, levantando com seu corpo. Beijava agora os seios dela. Marin abraçou o pescoço de Aioria levando a mão aos seus cabelos, pressionando a cabeça num pedido mudo que continuasse. Esperava o que estava por vir.

Aioria deixou de beijar seu peito para subir e tomar seus lábios mais uma vez num beijo intenso. Aproveitou a total entrega da ruiva e posicionou-se melhor entre as suas pernas, que circulavam agora sua cintura.

A penetração foi lenta, mas intensa. Para Marin, parecia uma primeira vez. Não sentia dor, nem receio. Ao abrir ligeiramente os olhos, viu que ele a observava atentamente. Se fosse possível corar mais naquele momento, com certeza o teria feito. Sentia o jovem sair e entrar nela vagarosamente, enquanto seu corpo era tomado por correntes eléctricas que a estavam deixando à beira da consciência. Os gemidos de ambos ecoavam no quarto.

Marin não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Estava a apegar-se demasiado ao rapaz. Estava gostando de ter seu corpo tomado por ele. De ser possuída por ele. Desde que sua alma continuasse despegada de tais sentimentos tudo estaria bem. Mas essa mesmo estava traindo-a. Algo mais forte que o prazer carnal atraia-a no rapaz.

Os corpos suados balançavas num ritmo cada vez mais acelerado. A intensidade dos gemidos aumentava.

Até que Aioria parou.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Shion passara o caminho todo de regresso calado. Os suspiros constantes, os olhos cerrados, os leves tremores pelos quais era tomado de vez enquando... tudo isso preocupava Dohko. Sabia perfeitamente que o amante se tinha feito de forte na presença de Mu, que na realidade estava se contendo para não chorar... temia pelo equilíbrio psicológico de Shion...

Muitos anos ele tinha passado se corroendo... e quando finalmente o irmão o perdoava, levava uma bomba dizendo que não o queria ver mais... Sim, porque era isso que Mu dera a entender... deixar o passado para trás... e Shion também.

Tomou a mão do amante entre as suas, tentando transmitir confiança. Mas nada do que poderia fazer conseguiria aliviar o peso no coração de Shion... o peso de ter perdido um irmão pela segunda vez...

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

Marin estanhou essa reacção. Não era natural um homem parar em pleno…acto. Sobretudo entregue como estava. A respiração acelerada, encarou Aioria. O que ele estava esperando? Não queria que ela suplicasse de novo, queria? Pois se fosse disso que estava à espera, bem que podia esperar a vida toda! Ela tinha o seu orgulho. Olhou o jovem. Este mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Você merece melhor… - ouviu a voz do rapaz suavemente. Sentiu-se ser desencostada da parede e levada até à cama. Suas costas já não sentiam a rispidez da parede, mas sim o suave toque dos finos lençóis que tapavam a cama. Adorou a sensação fresca que os lençóis lhe proporcionavam.

Sentiu as mãos ávidas do moreno explorarem seu corpo. Os lábios concentravam-se em sua nuca e rosto. Tomou iniciativa, buscando os lábios do rapaz com os seus. O beijo foi profundo. Instintivamente, abriu mais as pernas, dando espaço ao moreno.

Logo se sentiu preenchida de novo. Não continha os gemidos que teimavam em sair da sua garganta.  
Aioria ouvia as manifestações de prazer de Marin e sentia-se cada vez mais excitado. Continuou os movimentos cadenciados enquanto a cama rangia sob eles.

Já à muito que perdia a coerência de raciocínio.

- Mais…ahhh…rápido… - pediu a ruiva.

O moreno sorriu internamente ao ouvir tais palavras. Tinha dominado a "fera". Acelerou o movimento de vai-vem, enterrando-se cada vez mais forte no corpo que se oferecia a ele.

Marin desencostou as costas da cama, gemendo longamente. Pouco tempo se passou até que o jovem se sentiu atingir o extremo. Movimentava-se agora com força e rapidamente.

Marin sentiu seu corpo amolecer e ser preenchido por um líquido morno. O corpo de Aioria desabou sobre ela. Sentiu o coração da rapariga bater acelerado.

Ambos tentavam regularizar as respirações, mantendo os olhos fechados, desfrutando da plenitude que estavam sentindo.

Mantiveram-se assim durante um tempo, Aioria deitado sobre Marin, a cabeça em seu peito. Acariciava o ventre da rapariga instintivamente.

Estava tudo demasiado silencioso, demasiado calmo. Juntou todas as forças que lhe restavam e levantou-se.

Marin dormia. Seu rosto, ligeiramente de lado, demonstrava cansaço. Sua respiração estava calma e pesada. Aioria sorriu.  
Levou a mão ao rosto sereno acariciando-o. Beijou uma ultima vez os lábios da bela adormecida.

Deitou-se a seu lado. Adormeceu, abraçado ao corpo esguio, com um sorriso nos lábios.

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

A fraca luz da vela iluminava o comodo...

Uma caneta acaba de escrevinhar algo numa folha branca... uma carta...

Um envelope... o barulho da carta sendo dobrada...

Um sorriso cínico no canto da boca...

Estava tudo pronto para a enviar à _Scotland Yard_...

No interior do envelope, duas palavras iniciavam a leitura...

"_Dear Boss..."  
_

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

_**(o1o) Peut-être que oui... peut-être que non...** : _alusão à resposta de Kamus no capítulo anterior. tradução: "talvez sim.. talvez não"

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

o Mask e Shura apresentam o

**o As cartas... o**

Mask sentado no sofá tentando acender um cigarro, mas o isqueiro não funcionando... Tenta de novo, mas nada... Perdendo a paciência, deixa o cigarro sobre a mesinha ao seu lado, esperando Shura.

**Ma:** _Ma que cazzo_... onde aquele _spagnolo_ se meteu?

Shura chegando com duas cervejas na mão...

**Shu:** aqui italiano! Pelo que conheço de _usted_, já começou a stressar pela minha ausência...

Mask pegando uma cerveja e olhando feio para Shura.

**Shu: (sorrindo)** evite me olhar assim... eu sei que sou gostoso, mas gosto de mulher...

**Mask (rosnando algo em italiano não muito amigável):** começa aí oh italiano frustrado! Tenho mais o que fazer que ficar aqui explicando as coisas...

**Shu ( acabando de beber um gole de cerveja):** Durante o curso dos assassinatos de Withechapel, a polícia e os jornais receberam centenas de cartas sobre o caso. Algumas eram de pessoas bem-intencionadas oferecendo informações para a captura do criminoso; a maioria delas, entretanto, foram consideradas inúteis, e posteriormente ignoradas.

**Ma:** Talvez o mais interessante foram as diversas mensagens que conclamavam terem sido escritas pelo assassino (o apelido "Jack o Estripador" foi cunhado a partir de uma dessas mensagens); a grande maioria não passavam de falsificações. Muitos especialistas afirmam que nenhuma delas era verdadeira, mas entre as citadas como provavelmente genuínas, tanto por autoridades da época quanto atuais, três em particular se destacam.

**Shu:** "Dear Boss" : A carta ao "Caro Chefe", datada de 25 de setembro. Carimbada pelo correio e recebida em 27 de setembro de 1888 pela Agência Central de Notícias, foi encaminhada à Scotland Yard em 29 de setembro. Inicialmente foi considerada uma farsa, mas quando o corpo de Eddowes foi encontrado com um ferimento na orelha, a promessa da carta de "_arrancar as orelhas das senhoritas_" ganhou notoriedade. A polícia publicou-a em 1 de outubro esperando que alguém reconhecesse a caligrafia, não obtendo nenhum resultado. O nome "Jack o Estripador" foi usado pela primeira vez nesta mensagem, tornando-se conhecido mundialmente depois de sua publicação. A maioria das cartas seguintes copiavam o tom desta. Depois do fim dos assassinatos, os oficiais de polícia afirmaram que a carta era uma falsificação feita por um jornalista local.

**Ma:** "Saucy Jack": O cartão-postal do "Insolente Jack" , carimbado e recebido em 1 de outubro de 1888 pela Agência Central de Notícias, tinha um estilo similar à carta "Caro Chefe". Ele menciona que duas das vítimas – Stride e Eddowes – foram assassinadas num intervalo de poucas horas: "_evento duplo desta vez_". Foi discutido que a carta teria sido mandada antes da divulgação dos assassinatos, fazendo pouco provável a hipótese de que um farsante teria tais conhecimentos do crime (embora ela tenha sido carimbada pelo correio mais de 24 horas depois do ocorrido, bem depois de os detalhes já serem conhecidos pelos jornalistas e moradores da área). Os oficiais de polícia afirmaram depois ter identificado o jornalista que foi o autor tanto desta quanto da carta anterior.

**Shu:** "From Hell": A carta "Do Inferno", carimbada em 15 de outubro e recebida por George Lusk, do Comitê de Vigilância de Whitechapel, em 16 de outubro de 1888. Lusk abriu uma pequena caixa e encontrou a metade de um rim humano, mais tarde confirmado por um médico como tendo sido conservado nos "espíritos do vinho" (álcool etílico). Um dos rins de Eddowes fora retirado pelo assassino, e um médico afirmou que o órgão mandado para Lusk era "bastante similar àquele removido de Catherine Eddowes", embora suas descobertas tenham sido inconclusivas. O autor da carta afirmava ter "_fritado e comido_" a metade ausente do rim.

**Ma:** ...imagino a cara dos inspectores ao receberem essas cartas...

Shura pegando no cigarro que Mask deixara sobre a mesa, levando-o à boca e conseguindo acender com o isqueiro.

**Ma:** COMO FEZ ISSO?

**Shu (sorrindo): **é para quem pode... não para quem quer...

* * *

**Cantinho ariano: **

MAISSSSS UMMMMM!

Pois é... aqui está mais um capitulo prontinho!

Eu sei, eu sei... não esta lá muito alegre... custou-me escrever a cena entre o Shion e o Mu... Mas um pouco de drama tem de fazer parte da trama! Após esses anos todos, o Mu não iria correr de braços abertos para o colo de Shion não acham?

**Mu:** evite tentar se desculpar... não vai dar certo... Ò.Ó

_...Áries:_ o.Õ mas...

**Mu:** nem vem! É claro que eu não iria me lançar nos braços do Shion! Mas eu não paro de chorar nessa fic!

_...Áries:_ é porque é um ariano emotivo e...

**Mu:** ariano emotivo... QUEM É O ARIANO EMOTIVO AQUI?

_...Áries:_ ...bem, na verdade...

**Mu:** Exacto! Portanto é favor não me colocar mais chorando pelos quatro cantos da casa sim?

_...Áries_ (resignada): tudo bem... terei de arranjar outra personagem para ser consolada pelo Shaka então...

**Mu:** errr... pensando melhor... você não acha que eu estou pouco emotivo para um ariano? (sorrindo sem graça).

Um beijão enorme para todos os que lêem, mas um em especial para as reviews do capítulo anterior: _**Kamui**,_**_Nana Pizani_**_**, yue-chan **(obrigada pela review, mas como nao deixate e-mail, nao pude responder a ela...)**, Musha, Tsuki-chan **(o mesmo que com yue-chan... como nao deixaste e-mail, nao pude responder à review... mas obrigada do fundo do coraçao!),_**_Thaty de Leo_****_ e _****_Shakinha_**!

_See you next chapter…_


	17. Chapter 17 Novas amizades

_Capitulo XVI_

Dezenas de cartas… o cómodo encontrava-se recheado de envelopes abertos, jogados sobre as secretárias… um montão de folhas empilhadas…

A saída do caso do assassino de Withechapel na imprensa tinha originado o caos na delegacia. Algumas cartas eram genuínas, de testemunhos, que ajudavam no caso… mas a maioria delas não serviam para nada… sobretudo as que brincavam claramente com o caso!

- Rídiculo…

Io acabava de jogar a ultima carta que lhe tinha sido confiada sobre a mesa, recostando-se na cadeira e colocando os pés sobre esta.

- Não leve tudo tão levianamente Io… sabe perfeitamente que algumas das cartas podem ter indícios relevantes sobre o caso!

Io olhou Bian debochado.

- Vai-me dizer o que há de relevante nesta carta: " Se um dia encontrarem o assassino de Withechapel, por favor digam-lhe que eu o admiro muito e que o meu leito estará sempre acessível ao senhor…"

Bian e Sorento caíram na gargalhada ao ouvir a leitura do excerto. Realmente… ninguém merecia aquilo… sobretudo passar uma manhã inteira lendo cartas dos género, e outras menos cómicas e sobretudo mais assustadoras. Os casos de _Withechapel_ eram o tema chave da imprensa nos últimos dias… de certa forma, ajudava na divulgação de dados, mas por outro lado tornava tudo mais complicadas… havia sempre alguns engraçadinhos que brincavam com coisas serias…

- Eu do meu lado não encontrei nada que prestasse e que ajudasse…

- Há umas bem assustadoras… - comentou Bian relendo pela segunda vez a carta nas suas mãos. – já é a terceira que leio que afirma ser o assassino…

- Há gente doida para tudo… infelizmente não podemos saber com antecedência se as cartas servem para algo… temos de ler tudo… - Sorento suspirou, espreguiçando-se na cadeira. – Tenho aqui uma bem estranha…

- Mais uma entre muitas… leia alto… assim ao menos divertimo-nos enquanto o tempo não passa…

- Ela é dirigida ao senhor Inspector Solo – ironizou Sorento tentando captar a atenção do superior.

Ao ouvir o seu nome, Julian desprendeu a sua atenção dos documentos que jaziam sobre a sua mesa, olhando o policial surpreso.

- Para mim?

Sorento assentiu – sim sim… começa com _"Dear Boss…"_ que eu saiba é você o _Boss_ aqui do sítio!

- Deve ser mais uma engraçadinha a tentar seduzir o nosso querido chefe com falinhas mansas…

- Io! – exclamou o inspector reprovativo, encostando-se na própria cadeira, olhando em seguida para Sorento. – pode ler… já que aqui estamos, ao menos rimo-nos um pouco!

Sorento assentiu, começando a leitura da carta. "Caro chefe"… ela referia-se mesmo a Julian… uma frase chamou a atenção do inspector… a carta falava em "arrancar as orelhas das senhoritas". Certamente seria mais um maníaco qualquer… assustava-o a quantidade de pessoas com distúrbios mentais naquela cidade.

- "… Os meus cumprimentos… Jack the Ripper..."

Os policiais entreolharam-se espantados com o nome que vinha assinado na carta. Jack the Ripper? Mas que espécie de nome era aquele?

- Era o que faltava… huuuuuuuu o senhor Jack o estripador é um vilão mauzão…

- Io… não brinque com isso… - repreendia Sorento, mas sem conseguir evitar o riso.

- Ah, fala sério… que género de cartas são essas… é ridículo! Estamos perdendo o nosso tempo!

Julian ouvia a discussão dos subordinados atentamente. Algo naquela carta chamava a atenção… geralmente tinha uma grande intuição para essas coisas, por isso o seu sucesso profissional.

- Esperemos que sim… apenas o tempo nos dirá… - indagou sério, cortando as divagações dos restantes.

-

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o **

**-**

Mais um dia… acordava sempre cedo, mas não se podia levantar da cama… estavam todos sendo muito prestativos com ele… mas como o enervava ficar fechado naquele quarto! Suspirou.

O que mais faltava acontecer? _"Ah! Vamos Afrodite! Podia ser bem pior!"_ reprovou-se mentalmente. Sim… podia ter ficado a gelar no meio da neve em plena rua… não tardaria muito em morrer… ainda se perguntava como tinha conseguido sobreviver ao assalto sem o seu coração ter falhado…

Olhava o tecto suspirando… era a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento… olhar para o nada… pensar sobre a vida… ou sobre a morte…

A porta chiou ligeiramente, chamando a sua atenção. Olhou fixamente para ela, distinguindo uma pequena figura tentando olhar para dentro do cómodo mas se escondendo atrás da porta de madeira. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando entender quem era.

- Err… Olá?

Viu o vulto sobressaltar, voltando a se esconder. Sorriu. Criança curiosa… era tão engraçado vê-la tentar espreitar por algum buraco da porta…

- Pode entrar se quiser! Eu não mordo…

Pouco depois, viu uma pequena criança entrando no quarto reticente. Um anjo… um verdadeiro anjinho loiro de olhos azuis…  
Sorriu, tentando transmitir confiança à pequena de modo a que ela se aproximasse.

- Bom dia! – falou docemente, sentando-se na cama com alguma dificuldade – pode se aproximar se quiser…

A pequena curiosa aproximou-se, pousando as mãos sobre o leito. Olhava fixamente o duque, os olhos azuis muito abertos. Afrodite continuava sorrindo, curioso com a pequena… quem seria ela? Ainda não a tinha visto por ali…

- Você é bonito…

Assustou-se com o elogio tão repentino e tão natural… já tinha ouvido aquilo de tanta gente… mas nunca lhe tocara tanto como aquela simples frase dita de uma forma tão pueril. Estendeu a mão afagando os longos cabelos loiros.

- Agradeço o elogio pequenina… como se chama?

A criança ficou seria de repente, olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

- Eu não sou pequena! Tenho 7 anos! – comentou mostrando a idade com os dedos.

Afrodite teve vontade de rir, mas conteve-se por respeito à pequena que parecia dar tanta importância ao assunto.

- Ah desculpe… já é uma menina crescida então! E como se chama _my lady_?

A criança abriu um enorme sorriso ao som daquela designação. Como todas as crianças da sua idade, sonhava um dia vir a ser uma princesa… casaria com um príncipe encantado… que chegaria no seu cavalo branco…

- Meu nome é Noëlla!

- _Lady _Noëlla… é um prazer conhecê-la… - pegou delicadamente na mão da criança beijando-a calmamente. Viu com enorme prazer os olhos da pequena brilharem intensamente com o gesto. – Meu nome é…

- Afrodite… - comentou a pequena rapidamente.

O duque espantou-se com a intromissão. Devia ter ouvido alguém falar do seu nome em casa.

- Como sabe? – perguntou docemente sorrindo.

- Ouvi o Carlo falar em você!

Afrodite sentiu a respiração falhar ao som daquele nome. Carlo… era o nome do italiano com certeza… quem seria aquela pequena? O que faria ela ali? E se o italiano fosse casado? Um milhão de perguntas passaram pela sua cabeça enquanto olhava para aquele poço de inocência. Aquela pequena podia informá-lo de tudo o que acontecia naquela casa… seria uma excelente aliada…

- Não se quer sentar ao meu lado _my lady_? – viu sorridente a pequena subir sobre a cama feliz e sentando de frente para ele. Era realmente um doce de criança…

-

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

**-**

Dormia…

Via o seu peito subir e descer calmamente, a respiração saindo fraca por entre os lábios entreabertos. Não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo lindo seminu deitado na sua cama.

Pensar que o tinha tomado para si na noite anterior… tinha perdido as estribeiras…

Mas não se dizia que o pior do remorso era de não o ter feito?

Verdade… não se arrependia. Nada mesmo… mas e agora? Teria de pensar melhor no assunto… as coisas não eram tão simples como pareciam.

Sentado numa cadeira à beira da cama, Aioria fazia uma introspecção da sua alma. Era arrogante demais para admitir que sentia algo mais profundo pela ruiva deitada na sua cama. Durante os últimos dias, sentia-se inseguro… sem saber por reagir aquele sentimento que não sabia o que era…

E mais uma vez, apercebia-se do choque sentimental que decorria na sua alma. Sentimentos contra preconceito social.

Fechou os olhos suspirando… mais que nunca precisava do irmão. E aquele desgraçado devia estar nos braços do gémeo mais desgraçado ainda.

-

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

**-**

Os longos cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo frouxo, Kamus olhava pela janela perdido em pensamentos. Ainda não acreditava que não tinha conseguido dormir nada que preste por causa da cena do dia anterior… o beijo…

Os lábios se tocando, o mesmo calor invadindo-o que da ultima vez que estiveram tão próximos… os braços o envolvendo… tão diferentes dos de Saga. Suspirou.

Aquele relacionamento era estranho… muito estranho… era como um vicio…

Longe dele acreditar em amor à primeira vista… não… aquilo não era amor… era desejo. Sentia desejo por Milo… isso certamente não podia negar.

Porquê justamente ele? Não sabia… a única coisa que podia dizer com certeza era que Milo era venenoso… deliciosamente venenoso…

Tinha sido ele a tomar posse da situação no dia anterior… mas… algo estava errado… era Milo que devia ter ficado com vontade de mais… não ele… então porque se sentia tão irrequieto?

- Conta ficar nesse estado patético durante muito tempo?

A voz calma de Shaka chamou a sua atenção. Tão ausente que estava, esquecera-se completamente que o amigo estava na sala também.

- _Non_ Shaka… estou justamente a tentar fugir deste estado…

Shaka sorriu, aproximando-se vagarosamente do ruivo.

- É… Milo tem esse efeito em certas pessoas…

Kamus sorriu sugestivo, encarando-o. – Fala como se tivesse conhecimento de causa…

- _Non mon ami_… felizmente não caí nas garras de um maníaco por aracnídeos… As minhas tendências são outras…

Kamus voltou a sua atenção de novo para a rua, mantendo o sorriso.

- Esta um dia bonito… um dia de sol em pleno Inverno não é muito comum…

Shaka concordou com um movimento da cabeça. Durante dias a fio a neve tinha caído, cobrindo a cidade de branco. Tão puro… gélido… perfeito.

Agora com o sol a bater, ainda mais magnífico ficava…

- É pecado não aproveitar-mos de um dia tão bonito não acha Kamus?

O ruivo focou de novo a sua atenção em Shaka e nas suas palavras. – Acho sim… o que tem em mente?

Shaka sorriu enigmático, mandando chamar por Mu. Sentou-se de novo na poltrona, esperando o mordomo chegar. Seria bom para todos…

Não demorou muito para que o jovem de longos cabelos lavanda aparecesse na porta. Apesar da proximidade entre ele e Shaka, Mu tinha plena consciência da forma como tinha de tratar o loiro em publico… inclusive à frente de Kamus, que conhecia o seu passado.

- Mandou chamar _my lord_?

Mu parecia pálido… mais pálido que o normal. Via-se nitidamente o cansaço nos seus olhos verdes.

- Mandei sim Mu… pode fechar a porta e aproximar-se por favor?

Shaka sorria docemente para o subordinado. Mu cumpriu o pedido, entrando na sala e fechando a porta atrás de si. Aproximou-se do local onde se encontrava o loiro, esforçando-se por esboçar um sorriso apesar de triste. Fazia-se de forte… que conseguir suportar o peso do mundo e mais além… mas tudo não passava de uma tentativa de se auto convencer. Shaka sabia perfeitamente o que se passava na sua cabeça. Lia nele como num livro aberto…

- Sabe montar a cavalo Mu?

Tanto Mu como Kamus ficaram surpresos com a pergunta repentina. Montar a cavalo?

- Sei sim _my lord._ Mas…

- Óptimo! Então quero que mande preparar três cavalos ao tratador. Vamos montar. Os três.

Kamus aproximou-se calmamente dos dois, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça de Shaka. Apesar de ter uma vaga ideia… conhecia-o à muito tempo para saber que aquele sorriso escondia alguma intenção.

- Mas vamos montar com este frio Shaka? Apesar do sol, as temperaturas ainda continuam baixas…

- Os cavalos não se queixam Kamus… - comentou o loiro rindo de leve – além do mais, vai-nos fazer bem a todos! O ar frio é o melhor para espairecer.

- Mas… eu também?

- Você mais que todos Mu…

E foi sem que o mordomo tivesse tempo de pensar no que quer que seja, que viu Shaka levar a mão à sua face, acariciando a sua bochecha. Os lábios se aproximaram instintivamente… apenas um roçar. Ao sentir Shaka se afastar, Mu abriu novamente os olhos buscando pela reacção da terceira pessoa na sala.

Para seu espanto, Kamus sorria…

- Acho que me vou vestir… voltarei quando estiver pronto…

-

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

**-**

Mais um dia de trabalho… o caso de Withechapel estava a abalar toda a imprensa inglesa… e não só! O caso tinha chegado a outros países anglófonos… fora-lhe entregue a reportagem sobre o caso. Já que tinha sido ele o primeiro a falar sobre o assunto, tinha sido o privilegiado.

Finalmente um dia de sol! Saudade do sol…

Abria a porta lentamente.

"_Jack and Jill_

_Went up the hill…"_

Ouviu a voz infantil no seu quarto… o que estaria ela ali a fazer?

"_To fetch a pail of water.  
Jack fell down_

_And broke his crown  
And Jill came tumbling after."_

Avançou vagarosamente até chegar perto da porta do seu quarto. Ouvia agora atentamente os versos infantis que a pequena recitava tão entusiasticamente. Mas… então… a única pessoa que estava naquele quarto era Afrodite! O que a pequena fazia com ele?

"_Up Jack got_

_And home did trot_"

Não se atrevia a abrir a porta e espreitar… a curiosidade levava-o a ficar quieto esperando que os versos acabassem…

"_As fast as he could caper  
Went to bed_

_And plastered his head  
With vinegar and brown paper._"

- _Wonderful!_ Você sabe mesmo todas de cor!

A voz melodiosa de Afrodite soou aos seus ouvidos como mel… então, a pequena estava no quarto a recitar versos para o duque. Tinha sido formalmente proibida de entrar naquele quarto! Não se costuma dizer que "o fruto proibido é sempre o mais apetecido"? Curiosidade infantil então… era certeira.

- Agora você! Não sabe nenhuma?

- Algumas… mas não me lembro bem… já foi à muito tempo que as aprendi sabe?

- Pelo menos uma! AH! Eu digo a primeira frase e você acaba!

O riso do Duque ecoou no quarto. O riso… tão límpido… maravilhoso…

- Tudo bem! Comece então!

- Hum… então… já sei!

"_What are little boys made of?"  
_

Fez-se silencio… Afrodite parecia lembrar-se dos seus tempos de criança… os mais despreocupados… apesar de viver na constante angustia de ter um ataque cardíaco…

- Já sei…

"_Snips and snails,  
And puppy dog tails,  
That's what little boys are made of."_

Carlo ouviu Noëlla aplaudir energicamente. Teriam eles estado a falar disso a tarde toda? Noëlla parecia apreciar a companhia do duque… pareciam duas crianças em pleno divertimento.

- Mais uma!

"_What are little girls made of?"_

- Hum…

"_Sugar and spice,  
And everything nice,  
That's what little girls are made of."_

Duas batidas na porta fizeram Carlo sobressaltar e acordar do seu transe. Noëlla e Afrodite pararam com a brincadeira… nenhum dos dois se mexia. Pensando que estavam sozinhos, o Duque não podia sair da cama e Noëlla ainda era muito pequena para ir verificar quem era.

Iria abrir a porta… e ao mesmo tempo denunciar-se. Mas tinha de ser. Caminhou vagarosamente ate a entrada, abrindo-a. Não reconhecia a pessoa que acabava de chegar.

- Boa tarde… desculpe o incomodo. O meu nome é Dohko _Russell_. Sou o médico de _lord_ Afrodite.

Carlo olhou a figura de cima a baixo altivo. Mais um amiguinho do riquinho mimado… mas o que tinha virado aquela casa? Espera… o médico? Médico dele? Médico particular?

- Senhor?

- Desculpe… meu nome é _Carlo di Angelis._ _Lord _Afrodite esta no quarto. Se quiser fazer o favor de me seguir…

Era o que faltava… estava fazendo de mordomo para _lord_ Afrodite. O que mais lhe podia acontecer? Logo ele! Rosnou algo incompreensível enquanto encaminhava o recém chegado ao quarto. Abriu a porta vagarosamente, cedendo a passagem.

- Dohko!

O médico sorriu calmamente, aproximando-se do duque.

- Bom dia Afrodite. Soube ontem do seu mal estar… fiquei mais descansado ao saber que estava bem e que tinha sido atendido por um colega meu.

- Estou bem sim… obrigado por ter vindo…

Carlo fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando a Noëlla que fosse ter com ele. A pequena olhou para Afrodite, como que pedindo autorização para sair dali. Este apenas lhe sorriu, ajudando-a a descer da cama.

Após a saída da pequena, Carlo fechou a porta, dando mais privacidade aos 'incrustas'.

Sentiu um olhar acusador. Olhou para baixo, vendo a atenção de Noëlla sobre si.

- _Qué?_

A pequena apenas sorriu enigmático continuando a encará-lo.

- _Ma qué cosa_! O que foi?

- Nada nada… estava apenas pensando sobre algo que me disse o Dite…

Carlo levantou uma sobrancelha interrogativo. "Dite"? Ela chamava-o por um apelido? Não estava gostando nada da intimidade que os dois pareciam ter desenvolvido… zelava pela segurança da pequena e… mas quem ele queria enganar? Estava com ciúme! Isso sim!

Algo estalou na sua mente…mas espere… algo que Afrodite tinha dito? Como assim? Eles tinham falado dele?

- Pequena acho que temos muito que conversar!

-

**o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o**

**-**

Nunca em toda a sua vida tinha entrado num local tão luxurioso como aquele… olhava em volta tentando captar com um simples olhar todos os pormenores que conseguia. Algo lhe dizia que voltaria muitas mais vezes aquela casa…

- Queira seguir-me por favor. _Lady _Shina vai recebe-lo dentro de instantes.

Detestava aquilo… sempre o olhavam de cima a baixo de uma forma demasiado snob e arrogante. Mas claro, ele sabia muito bem como contornar a situação. A sua estatura e orgulho latino arrastavam qualquer tentativa de o inferiorizar. Shura marcava presença! Por mais calado e parado que estivesse.

- Queria entrar. _My_ _lady_ chegará dentro de alguns minutos.

Entrou, ouvindo o som da porta se fechar atrás dele. Só lhe restaria esperar… Vagueou pelo cómodo, prestando atenção às pinturas na parede, assim como a alguns objectos decorativos. Estava nervoso.

A porta abriu-se repentinamente, revelando uma jovem belíssima entrando no cómodo. Shura sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

- Seja bemvindo Shura.

Avançou até à jovem, fazendo uma leve reverencia e beijando a sua mão.

- _Lady_ Shina. Obrigado por me ter chamado até aqui.

Shina sorriu, indicando ao moreno para se sentar.

_Continua…

* * *

_

**Transcrição da carta de Jack referida no capitulo:**

_Dear Boss,_

I keep on hearing the police have caught me but they wont fix me just yet. I have laughed when they look so clever and talk about being on the right track. That joke about Leather Apron gave me real fits. I am down on whores and I shant quit ripping them till I do get buckled. Grand work the last job was. I gave the lady no time to squeal. How can they catch me now. I love my work and want to start again. You will soon hear of me with my funny little games. I saved some of the proper red stuff in a ginger beer bottle over the last job to write with but it went thick like glue and I cant use it. Red ink is fit enough I hope ha. ha. The next job I do I shall clip the ladys ears off and send to the police officers just for jolly wouldn't you. Keep this letter back till I do a bit more work, then give it out straight. My knife's so nice and sharp I want to get to work right away if I get a chance. Good Luck.

Yours truly

_Jack the Ripper_

Dont mind me giving the trade name

_PS Wasnt good enough to post this before I got all the red ink off my hands curse it No luck yet. They say I'm a doctor now. ha ha_

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

o Milo e Afrodite apresentam o

**o Os mídia... o**

Sala vazia… nenhum dos apresentadores ainda chegou…

Repentinamente, dois vultos passam a grande velocidade em frente às cameras… voltam a passar…

**Mi:** AFRODITE VOLTA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

**Dite:** NADA NÃO! Agora sei o porquê de esconder isso tão preciosamente!

Milo para em frente as cameras, vendo que estavam a ser filmados. Olha feio para Dite, fazendo sinal que depois se entendiam.

**Mi:** Acho que é a nossa vez… volte aqui e NÃO OUSE MOSTRAR!

**Dite:** (com um largo sorriso aparecendo perto de Milo, com algo atrás das costas) quer começar então?

**Mi:** (bufando) Algumas pessoas acreditam que o apelido do assassino foi inventado por jornaleiros, na esperança de que uma história mais interessante aumentasse suas vendas. A prática tornar-se-ia um costume ao redor do mundo, com inúmeros criminosos apelidados e tornados famosos pela imprensa.

**Dite:** Mas os assassinatos do Estripador marcaram uma etapa importante na vida moderna britânica. Embora não tenha sido o primeiro assassino em série, Jack o Estripador foi o primeiro a criar um frenesi mundial da mídia ao redor de seus crimes.

**Mi:** O surgimento em massa de jornais baratos na Inglaterra a partir de 1855 fez do Estripador o beneficiário de uma publicidade até então sem precedentes. Isto, combinado ao fato de ninguém ter sido acusado formalmente pelos assassinatos, criou uma mitologia investigativa que eclipsaria completamente outros criminosos do tipo que surgiram mais tarde.

**Dite:** Os miseráveis do East End eram há muito ignorados pela influente sociedade, mas a natureza dos crimes e de suas vítimas forçosamente chamou atenção para as condições em que viviam. Esta atenção significou que os reformistas sociais da época finalmente puderam ser ouvidos pelas classes altas, convencendo-as de que algo deveria ser feito para ajudar os pobres.

**Mi:** agora me devolve isso!

**Dite:** (sorrindo) o quê… isto? (mostrando uma cueca com um escorpião desenhado e uma parte extra sugestiva representando o ferrão.)

**Mi:** AFRODITE! (tentando arrancar o objecto das mãos do pisciano)

**Dite:** ferroada de escorpião deve doer! Literalmente! (rindo e correndo fugindo ao escorpiano)

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:**

Por onde começar? Aqui sai mais um capitulo da minha baby! Mais um mais um! Acho que por esta altura, a historia vai a metade. –feliz-

Os versos que citei neste capitulo são bem conhecidos em Inglaterra. São chamados de **(versos name)**

São muito fáceis de decorar… mas há uns que metem medo… como já devem ter reparado, tenho um apego especial pela pequena Noëlla… É TAOOO FOFA! Dá-me vontade de apertar as bochechas! Um anjinho no meio daquilo tudo… que ainda não parou de juntar casalinhos XP

Como devem ter reparado também, os policiais não levaram as cartas, e sobretudo A carta, a sério. Isso aconteceu mesmo no caso real… essa carta foi resgatada do meio das outras apenas no assassinato seguinte, devido a um pormenor macabro que chamou a atenção do inspector.

**Mask:** pormenores macabros é comigo…tsc tsc…

…_Áries:_ e posso saber o que esta fazendo aqui?

**Mask:** comentando oras… você nunca me chamou para comentar, por isso vim por iniciativa própria!

…_Áries:_ eu nunca chamo ninguém para comentar… sempre vêm por iniciativa própria… é enervante!

**Mask:** NÃO ACREDITO! E você só agora me diz isso?

…_Áries:_ (suspiro) não grita Mask… estou engripada e com a cabeça oca…

**Mask:** Posso resolver o problema se quiser! É só arrancar o mal pela raiz!

…_Áries:_ como assim? o.Õ

**Mask **(sorrindo psicopata): simples… estava justamente procurando uma cabeça para preencher um lugar vazio na minha casa…

…_Áries:_ nem pense em arrancar a minha!

**Mask:** mas…

…_Áries:_ nem ouse pensar em tal ideia! Faça algo de construtivo e agradeça as reviews anteriores!

**Mask:** Agradecer? Eu?

…_Áries:_ (olhando feio para Mask) agora!

**Mask:** va bene… grazie mille pelas _reviews_ anteriores… **_Nana Pizani, Virgo-chan, Mussha, Margarida, Mila Boyd, Shakinha, Tsuki-chan, Pisces Amanda-chan _**e**_ Babi-deathmask._**

…_Áries:_(sorrindo) lindo menino… nunca cutuque carneiro com vara curta… XD a coisa pode não dar muito certo…

**Mask:** humpf…

_See you next chapter…_


	18. Chapter 18 Confiança

**Dedicatória:** Infelizmente não consegui acabar a fic que comecei de prenda de anos, mas ainda conto em acabá-la. MAS entretanto, não podia deixar passar esta data em branco… então… dedico este capitulo a LITHA-CHAN! Aniversariante deste dia! PARABENS ESCORPIANA DESGRAÇADA MINHA!!! XD

Beijo enorme… e espero que gostes do capitulo…

* * *

_Capítulo XVII_

O olhar… aquele olhar que saltava da folha de papel para ela… aquele olhar que parecia sugar a alma… tão profundo… estremeceu.

- Como está a pequena? – perguntou sorrindo, tentando não se deixar hipnotizar por aqueles olhos de um verde amêndoa. A conversa inicial tinha sido reveladora… apesar de reservado, tinha conseguido que o espanhol lhe falasse alguns dos seus 'segredos'.

Como muitos, os pais de Shura tinham sido atraídos pela grande metrópole que era Londres. Acabaram por emigrar, deixando para trás as terras Andaluzas, no sul de Espanha. Shura acabara por crescer num país diferente, com pessoas diferentes do que era acostumado enquanto pequeno… num clima nórdico… escuro… tão diferente do clima mediterrânico ao qual estava habituado. Tudo isso acabara por pesar na sua forma de ser, tornando-o uma pessoa fechada e reservada… mas ao mesmo tempo tão cativante. Apesar de tudo, guardava sempre o seu orgulho e charme latino que tanto o diferenciava dos restantes.

- Está bem… crescendo a cada dia que passa… - respondeu sem parar de esboçar na folha.

- É uma criança adorável…

Shura sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça. Tinha um carinho muito grande por Noëlla Aliás… quem não tinha?

- Acho que podemos parar por aqui hoje…

Shina sorriu, concordando. Fazia um bom tempo que permanecia na mesma posição, sendo observada pelo espanhol. Não que estivesse contra… muito pelo contrario. Saber que dali em diante teria aquele olhar para ela todos os dias dava outro rumo à sua vida.

- Gostava de saber Shura, qual era a sua disponibilidade para vir aqui.

- Quando quiser _my lady…_

Shina sorriu. Perfeito.

- Não quero que se preocupe com material, viagens nem nada que possa lhe dar transtorno. Tudo será disponibilizado por mim. Poderia então vir diariamente?

Essa sim, era a vontade de Shura… mas ter tudo à sua disposição… sem ter de pagar por isso… decididamente não combinava com ele. Sempre tivera de trabalhar arduamente para ganhar tudo o que possuía… e agora receber tudo de bandeja.

- Será um prazer vir diariamente _my lady_, mas…

- _Perfect!_ – interrompeu a jovem, tendo uma vaga ideia do que ele estaria pensando. – Amanhã o esperarei aqui então… digamos, depois do almoço?

- Não tem problema… mas apenas queria…

- Não, não quer nada… - voltou a interromper, sorrindo divertida.

Shura acabou por entender onde a jovem queria chegar. Suspirou resignado, deixando escapar um sorriso. Não tinha mesmo como negar, aquela rapariga conseguia tudo o que queria… a bem ou a mal.

- Óptimo! Nos vemos então amanhã… Shura. – estendeu a mão delicadamente na direcção do espanhol, esperando que este a beijasse - _Ally_ conduzi-lo-á até a porta.

Permaneceu apenas olhando o espanhol sair da sala. Quando a porta foi fechada, Shina deixou-se cair na poltrona… um sorriso feliz e apaixonado nos lábios.

**---oOo---**

Passar o final da tarde tentando arrancar alguma informação daquela cabecinha loira não estava sendo fácil! Apesar das diversas tentativas para subornar a criança, Carlo não estava conseguindo nada... niente… Isso frustrava-o.

- Pequena… eu não vou perguntar outra vez! O que o _lordezinho_ com a mania das grandezas lhe disse sobre io?

Noëlla, sentada no sofá comendo um pedaço de pão com manteiga, ignorava literalmente o italiano ao seu lado. Devorava a comida com uma vontade anormal… fazendo de tudo para não responder às perguntas. Ou À pergunta… pois aquele tempo todo, Carlo apenas tinha tentado saber a resposta a uma pergunta.

Balançava as pernas despreocupadamente.

O italiano suspirou, recostando-se no sofá ao seu lado. Não acreditava que estava perdendo contra uma… criança!

- Afrodite… - a voz da pequena finalmente se fez ouvir. Carlo voltou a fixar toda a sua atenção nela.

- _Scusi?_

- O seu nome é Afrodite! Não "_lordezinho_ com a mania das grandezas"… - comentou sorrindo para o italiano - …e não sou pequena! – completou mudando completamente de tom, o dedo em riste.

Carlo ia ripostar, mas o som da porta da rua sendo aberta cortou-o no balanço. Respirou fundo, controlando-se.

Lina e Aldebaran acabavam de chegar, Noëlla corria para os braços de ambos.

- Boa noite Carlo.

- Buona sera… - grunhiu o italiano levando a mão aos cabelos revoltos.

- Que acolhimento caloroso Carlo! – comentou Aldebaran entrando em casa com a criança nos braços. – Porque está nesse estado?

- _Niente…_

Dohko aparecera na soleira da porta do quarto. Não esperava encontrar tanta gente naquele lugar…

- Boa noite… desculpe o incomodo. Meu nome é Dohko. – apresentou-se avançando até Aldebaran, estendendo a mão. – sou o médico de _Lord _Afrodite.

Aldebaran apressou-se a retribuir ao cumprimento, um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

- Boa noite. Não é incómodo nenhum… nós chamámos um médico quando o trouxemos aqui. Mas parece que além da fractura na cabeça, _lord_ Afrodite tinha outros problemas de saúde.

- Exacto. Afrodite nasceu com uma má formação no coração. Infelizmente nada pode ser feito para curar isso… tem o coração frágil que reage facilmente. – respondeu brevemente. Não iria se atardar muito sobre o assunto. – Agradeço os cuidados que tiveram com ele…

Carlo, sentado no sofá, ouvia tudo atentamente sem se aperceber. A historia de Afrodite não era o que se podia chamar de 'conto de fadas'… a única vantagem fora que nascera numa família rica, com posses para poder manter um filho vivo naquele estado. Se tivesse tido a má sorte de nascer na plebe… o mais provável era ter morrido enquanto bebé ou na melhor das hipóteses criança.  
Sabia que todo aquele cepticismo acerca do Barão era por se ter sentido enganado… aquele primeiro encontro na rua perseguia-o desde aquele dia… lembrava-se como chegara a casa feliz por ter encontrado a 'mulher da sua vida'. O único mínimo insignificante problema… é que era um homem! E homens não amam homens! Mas o que estaria pensando? Amar? Desde quando?

Abanou a cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos indesejáveis.

- Estou pronto Dohko… - a voz doce de Afrodite fez-se ouvir na porta do quarto. Todos focaram a atenção no barão, vendo-o aproximar-se de Lina e Aldebaran – Não sei mesmo como agradecer o facto de me terem salvo a vida…

- Não foi nada. Não se preocupe com isso _my lord… _- respondeu o moreno sorrindo.

- Por favor, nada dessas formalidades… me chamem de Afrodite.

Concordou com a cabeça, notando a pequena Noëlla remexer-se nos seus braços.

- Vai embora? – perguntou a criança com voz chorosa, os magníficos olhos azuis fixados no Barão.

Afrodite sorriu docemente para ela, aproximando-se – _Yes my lady_! – respondeu tomando a mão pequena na sua, depositando um beijo – Já estou em condições de voltar para casa…

- Mas… volta?

O Barão riu, acariciando a face da pequena. Realmente era um anjo… excelente companhia e uma doçura de pequena.

- O que me diz de você ir visitar-me de vez enquando? Talvez passar algumas tardes comigo, se a sua irmã deixar claro!

Noëlla virou imediatamente os olhos em direcção à irmã implorando. Todos riram do gesto da pequena. Até mesmo Carlo que parecia completamente alheio à conversa que decorria nas suas costas esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Acho que… não haverá problemas! – disse a mais velha sorrindo - Mas não a quero a andar pelas ruas sozinha!

A criança esboçou um enorme sorriso vitorioso, olhando cúmplice para Afrodite.

- Não não! O Carlo acompanha-me até lá…

O italiano inspirou fundo, engasgando-se com o ar. Um ataque de tosse repentino, chamando a atenção de todos. Como assim ELE acompanha quem até onde? Era o mundo ao contrario! Mas desde quando ele se tornara ama daquela criança? Acalmou-se, respirando fundo. Pronto para responder um sonoro 'nem pensar'… mas quando se preparava para o fazer, dois olhos azuis claros olhavam-no brilhando intensamente. Noëlla esta bem na sua frente, as mãos juntas, suplicando-o que dissesse que sim.

E desde quando tinha começado a fazer tudo o que a pequena queria? Nem pensar! Ele tinha mais que fazer da sua vida que andar para trás e adiante com ela, levando-a à mansão do _lordezinho_, ou mesmo fazer de ama-seca da criatura, ou mesmo…

- _Va bene…_ - respondeu enervado, virando a sua atenção para o outro canto da sala.

Decididamente… ainda se ia tornar bábá em vez de jornalista...

**---oOo---**

Andava pelos longos corredores rapidamente. Assobiava uma melodia simples, os longos cabelos azuis esvoaçando. O casaco sobre o ombro, descia a enorme escadaria que dava para o _hall_ da mansão sorridente. Estranhou a presença do irmão e do namorado esperando-o. O estariam a fazer ali?

- Algum problema? – perguntou despreocupadamente, recebendo as luvas pretas que lhe eram entregues por uma serva.

- Há sim… onde pensa que vai assim?

Kanon gargalhou, fitando Saga e Aioros. Espera… eles estavam mesmo falando sério?

- Como assim onde vou? – perguntou indignado - E desde quando tenho de lhe dar satisfações?

- Desde que sou seu irmão, que a policia esteve aqui em casa dizendo que você é suspeito de assassinato, desde que sai por aí e vagueia na noite durante horas… quer mais argumentos?

- Saga, não comece…

- Você não comece Kanon. Seja sensato por uma vez e adquira o mínimo juízo nessa sua cabeça! Hoje não vai a lado nenhum!

Kanon sorriu cínico, aproximando-se do irmão – Saga… deixe-se de brincadeiras de mau gosto. Não combina com você.

- Não estou brincando Kanon… você hoje não sai! Tem a policia atrás de você e eu não quero que tenha mais problemas!

- Ah? E quem me vai impedir de sair? Você? – perguntou em tom de deboche.

- Kanon… evite essas cenas por favor… o seu irmão quer o melhor para você! – Aioros, que até então evitara se intrometer na conversa, acabava de se manifestar.

- Você meta-se na sua vida! – respondeu ríspido, começando a perder a paciência com aquela situação. Ridícula por sinal.

Recebeu um olhar severo e reprovador do irmão gémeo. Com aqueles dois a travarem a porta, não conseguiria sair com certeza… e não queria dar um escândalo na frente dos criados… respirou fundo, dando-se por vencido a contra-gosto.

- _Well_ Saga… hoje dispenso da minha saída… agente se entende depois! – respondeu pegando no queixo do irmão obrigando-o a encará-lo.

Deu meia volta, voltando a subir a escadaria em direcção ao piso superior.

No _hall, _Saga suspirava pesadamente. Sabia que tudo aquilo era para bem do gémeo… mesmo chegando à situação ridícula que era aquela… mas não havia outra solução. Iria falar com Kanon mais tarde, quando ele estaria mais calmo.

Sentiu-se ser guiado em direcção à sala de leitura… Aioros.

**---oOo---**

A cavalgada durante o dia tinha sido perfeita. Durante algumas poucas horas, tinha conseguido deixar de pensar em Milo. Sim… durante aqueles últimos dias, o Conde Windsor tinha sido o alvo principal da sua mente desocupada… nota mental: precisava voltar ao trabalho, e assim manter a cabeça ocupada com outras coisas.

Respirou fundo, acomodando-se melhor dentro da banheira cheia de água morna.

A tarde tinha sido agradável… lembrava-se dos olhares amorosos que Shaka trocava com o mordomo durante a caminhada. Mu tinha realmente passado por muito… mas era tempo de recomeçar uma nova vida. Agora que tinha reencontrado o irmão, tinha conseguido expelir toda a magoa que guardava dentro dele aqueles anos todos. Não tinha sido fácil… mas agora sim, a ferida podia começar a cicatrizar. E quem sabe, não viria um dia a aceitar o irmão como tal de novo… com a ajuda de Shaka, tudo era possível… a mente era tão frágil naquelas alturas… felizmente tinha a influencia positiva do loiro.

Loiro… cabelos cacheados… olhos azuis hipnóticos… Milo… de novo Milo… sempre Milo… espantou-se com a quantidade de vezes que os seus pensamentos iam ter a Milo. Era a primeira vez que estava sendo vitima do que chamava 'obsessão'.

Estaria ainda mais algumas semanas em Londres… poderia aproveitar durante esse tempo… quando voltasse para a _Provence_ **(o1o) **logo veria. Sim… decididamente tinha de conversar com Milo. Conversar… ou algo mais.

Sorriu, mergulhando a cabeça na água, molhando os longos cabelos ruivos na totalidade.

**---oOo---**

Sentado na beirada da janela, os longos cabelos loiros soltos sobre as costas, Shaka lia um livro calmamente. Os botões das mangas da camisa branca encontravam-se abertos, assim como os três primeiros botões da frente, deixando o peito alvo parcialmente exposto.

Deliciava-se com o momento relaxante, antes de se deitar. Sempre lera muito desde pequeno… claro que brincava, sujava-se, fazia as suas travessuras… Camus era seu companheiro de brincadeira.

Lembrava-se do dia em que ambos pintaram bolinhas vermelhas por todo o corpo, fingindo ter varicela, tentando fugir às lições de boas maneiras. Quando os pais souberam… ficaram de castigo quatro dias, cada um no seu quarto, sem poder sair, ou mesmo brincar um com o outro.

Sorriu… fazia tempos que não relembrava o passado.

Ouviu duas batidas na porta. Estranhou… aquela hora tardia, geralmente ninguem o vinha importunar. Camus talvez.

- Entre! – respondeu calmamente, a voz suave elevando-se no quarto.

Apressou-se a levantar-se de onde estava, vendo Mu entrar pela porta. Sorriu na sua direcção, avançando descalço até ele.

- Aconteceu algo Mu? – perguntou vendo que o outro não se mexia.

Mu, ao ver Shaka daquela forma tão descontraída, sendo pego desprevenido, ficou sem saber como reagir. Sabia perfeitamente que ele era como qualquer outra pessoa, ainda mais devido ao relacionamento que mantinham… devia saber melhor que ninguém que Shaka era um homem por detrás de toda aquela fachada romanesca.

Apercebeu-se do ridículo que estava sendo, ao sentir o seu toque na bochecha. Deixou-se sorrir, colocando a sua mão sobre a do amado, dando um beijo de leve na palma.

- Está tudo bem Mu?

- Sim Shaka. Não ser preocupe! – Shaka sorriu. Era uma das raras vezes em que Mu o chamava pelo nome por iniciativa própria. Muitas vezes, apesar de estarem sozinhos, acontecia sempre que o habito falasse mais alto, e este chamava-o de _my lord._

- O que o trouxe aqui a esta hora tardia? – perguntou, reparando que Mu ainda trajava as roupas de trabalho. Devia apenas ter acabado de dar as ultimas ordens para o dia seguinte. O mordomo era sempre o primeiro a acordar… e o ultimo a deitar. Era a vida da casa… aquele que fazia tudo funcionar. Assim como era a vida de Shaka.

- Eu queria… agradecer. Por tudo o que faz por mim… e sobretudo por hoje!

Shaka fingiu-se de aborrecido.

- E eu que pensei que tinha vindo de propósito para me ver… - mas logo sorriu, vendo as feições alarmadas de Mu. – Não fique assim… não tem nada que agradecer _my love_…

Aproximou a face da do mordomo, depositando um selinho nos seus lábios. Tão macios… tão suaves…

Sentiu que Mu fechava os olhos, deliciado com a sensação. Voltou a juntar os lábios mais uma vez, depositando outro beijo rápido… mais um… não resistindo, buscou os lábios de Mu uma ultima vez, desta vez iniciando um beijo longo e demorado. Os braços do mordomo tomavam iniciativa, abraçando os seus ombros. Shaka circundava a cintura do amante, juntando mais os corpos.

Suspirou, ao sentir os beijos que Mu dava no seu pescoço. Entrelaçou os dedos finos nos longos fios lavanda, à altura da nuca, inclinando a cabeça para dar mais espaço às carícias. Mu tinha tomado a iniciativa… e isso era uma vitória. Até ali, apenas ele iniciava um beijo… uma carícia… entendia que Mu estava passando por um mau bocado e sobretudo que havia outros factores, como mestre e subordinado, que o impediam de o fazer… mas ali, estava sendo diferente.

Afastou-se ligeiramente de Mu, começando a abrir os botões do seu terno preto. Sempre impecável… sentiu o mordomo engolir em seco, fechando os olhos. Sorriu, aproximando os lábios do seu ouvido.

- Mu, eu te amo… - deu um beijo no pescoço do amante, continuando – quero que fique hoje aqui comigo… não é uma ordem, mas sim um pedido…

Retirou calmamente o casaco, jogando-o sobre uma cadeira próxima. Levou as mãos desta vez à camisa do amante, esperando pela sua decisão.

Mu sorria… incitou Shaka a continuar a tarefa de o despir, enquanto se aproximava dele e tomava os seus lábios num beijo, profundo… luxurioso.

Suspirou por entre o beijo, sentindo as mãos suaves de Shaka acariciarem o seu tórax definido. A pele arrepiava… a consciência esvaía-se a cada segundo. Sentiu a pele queimar… uma trilha de beijos era distribuída pela sua face, pescoço, ombros agora descobertos…

As mãos ávidas de Shaka percorriam o seu corpo, acariciando a barriga… ancas… costas… Mu sentia a respiração travar com os toques. Suspirou fundo, deitando a cabeça para trás arfando. Sabia que mais tarde ou mais cedo teria de se entregar completamente. Queria entregar-se completamente.

- Mu… - ouviu a voz chamá-lo docemente. Os dedos finos do loiro tomavam o seu queixo, obrigando-o a encará-lo. Suspirou, ao vislumbrar nos magníficos olhos azuis amor… carinho… paixão…

Estremeceu… já tinha amado uma vez. Amado de outra forma claro… amor fraternal, infantil.

De repente, todas as memorias desse passado traumático vieram à tona de uma vez. E se tudo voltasse a acontecer de novo? Shaka ficava com ele… usava-o… traía-o… e de novo encontrava-se sozinho, sem ter para onde ir… tinha medo. Não aguentaria de tudo aquilo acontecesse mais uma vez.

Frio. Sentiu frio de repente. Shaka tinha-se afastado dele, olhando-o firmemente nos olhos. Sentiu o coração parar. Shaka pegou na sua mão, conduzindo-o até à cama, sentando-se e incitando-o a fazer o mesmo. Obedeceu.

- Mu, olhe para mim… - Shaka falou calmamente, vendo as duas magnificas íris verdes virarem na sua direcção. – Há algo errado… eu sei… o que está acontecendo com você?

Shaka falava sério, mas a voz era doce… nem um pouco reprovativa ou brusca. Mu suspirou pesadamente. Não acreditava que estava tendo duvidas naquele momento… justamente quando tudo lhe parecia tão certo. Juntou toda a sua franqueza, falando tudo de uma vez.

- Não vou negar Shaka. Realmente há algo errado. – tinha agora toda a sua atenção pousada no loiro, atento a qualquer das suas reacções. Falava de igual para igual, amante para amante, sem formalidades, preconceitos… sem mentiras. – Eu tenho medo. Medo de me entregar a este amor que sinto por você… medo de amar sem limites. Digamos que o meu historial sobre esse assunto não é dos melhores… - suspirou – concluindo… tenho medo de me entregar, e de ser traído mais uma vez. Não aguentaria outra situação como aquela…

Silencio. Shaka apenas o olhava… sem esboçar qualquer reacção que lhe pudesse indicar o que estava pensando. O coração palpitava… parecia querer sair do peito. Engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar para baixo. Porque Shaka o fazia esperar tanto por uma resposta? Por um acto? Por uma reacção…

- Mu… o que acabou de fazer agora?

Sem esperar por aquela pergunta, Mu sobressaltou, imediatamente voltando a olhá-lo. Como assim o que ele tinha acabado de fazer?

- Eu… - e agora? O que respondia? Aliás… nem ele sabia o que tinha acabado de fazer…

Voltou a sentir o toque de Shaka sobre a sua nuca. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos durante uns instantes. Precisava se acalmar. Manteve-se estático durante um tempo, apenas apreciando o toque do amante. Voltou a despertar, olhando para Shaka mais uma vez. Já perdera a conta das vezes em que este lhe sorrira naquela noite. Um sorriso singelo… reconfortante.

- Mu, você acabou de se confiar a mim… - disse por fim, sem parar com o carinho. – Você acabou de me contar os seus medos… receios… mas o mais importante… de espontânea vontade. – retirou algumas mechas da franja do amante, desvendando a sua face pálida – você confiou em mim Mu… mesmo sem se aperceber.

Mu estava sem reacção. Era verdade o que Shaka acabava de dizer. E parecia tão simples… suspirou, deixando que um sorriso se desenhasse na sua face. Deixou-se aproximar do loiro de novo, encostando a cabeça no seu peito. Aquele tempo de desgraça tinha acabado… agora, era uma vida nova que começava. Uma vida ao lado de Shaka… sentiu algo nele se libertar. Algo que esperava pacientemente pelo momento certo para despertar. Algo que não podia ser alcançado com palavras… mas sim ele sozinho podia faze-lo. Aí sim, sentiu plena confiança em Shaka…

- Mu, eu sei que não vai ajudar em nada… ou talvez ajude… não sei… mas eu amo-o, mais que tudo… nunca seria capaz de fazer algo que…

Shaka sentiu um dedo de Mu pousar-se delicadamente nos seus lábios calando-o. O olhar do mordomo brilhava intensamente. Algo em Mu tinha mudado… podia senti-lo.

- Eu sei Shaka… - respondeu aproximando-se do amante, passando um joelho para cada lado das suas pernas – agora sei… - juntou seus lábios aos do loiro, depositando um beijo leve neles – desculpe por ter demorado tanto para acreditar…

Shaka suspirou, aceitando de novo o toque dos lábios de Mu, retribuindo ao beijo calmamente, enquanto as mãos afoitas percorriam as suas costas definidas pelo trabalho árduo ao qual tinha sido subjugado até então. Enlaçou a cintura do mordomo, puxando-o mais para perto colando os corpos, enquanto a outra mão retirava a sua camisa branca, tomando o cuidado de acariciar os ombros do amante no caminho.

Sentia os dedos finos de Mu emaranharem-se nos seus cabelos ao nível da nuca, acariciando-a de leve. Finalmente teria Mu para si… completamente… não no sentido de fazer amor com ele… mas desde sempre sabia que havia algo no mordomo que o impedia de avançar… de ir em frente. Esperava um dia vir a arranca-lo das amarras do passado. E tinha conseguido.

Espalmou uma mão nas costas de Mu, distribuindo beijos molhados por todo o seu tórax, ombros… por onde alcançava. Ele era tão doce… suave… o aroma adocicado que emanava dos longos cabelos lavanda embriagavam-no. Ouviu um leve gemido enquanto atacava um dos seus mamilos, beijando e lambendo devagar.

- Sha… ka… - aquele nome… o seu nome… dito daquela forma tão diferente… tão prazerosa…

Num gesto firme, rodou na cama, fazendo com que Mu ficasse deitado sobre os travesseiros fofos.

Sobre ele, Shaka sorria, acariciando a face ligeiramente corada, apenas apreciando a cena linda na sua frente. Mu remexeu-se impaciente, não suportando mais apenas aquela troca de olhares, abrindo as pernas para que Shaka se acomodasse entre elas.

Puxando-o pela nuca, Mu ofereceu de novo os seus lábios para um beijo intenso, ávido de desejo, ao qual o amante não soube resistir. Não soube, nem queria… enquanto ambos travavam uma luta renhida com o beijo, as mãos de Mu deslizaram pelo pescoço do loiro, chegando finalmente aos botões da camisa ainda fechados. Shaka apenas se apercebeu do gesto atrevido, quando viu a sua camisa ser atirada para o chão sem grandes cerimónias, deixando assim o seu próprio torso desnudo.

Ambos ofegaram ao sentir as duas peles se tocando. Shaka deslizou a mão pelo abdómen do amante, acariciando os seus quadris delicadamente. Ambas as respirações se mesclavam num ritmo descompassado, os lábios entre-abertos. Beijos e mais beijos foram distribuídos pelo corpo do mordomo, até a necessidade de ambos se tornar quase incontrolável. Shaka levou as mãos ao cós das calças do amante, retirando-as juntamente com a roupa interior. Efectuou a mesma tarefa em si mesmo, despindo-se diante do amante.

Mu enrubesceu ao se perceber completamente nu diante do loiro. Shaka percebeu o gesto, voltando a se deitar sobre ele, acariciando a bochecha rosada. Se ele soubesse o quanto ficava lindo daquela forma…

- Relaxe… esta tudo bem… - disse suavemente, voltando à antiga tarefa de acariciar o amante cuidadosamente. Sentiu Mu relaxar com a fala. Aproveitou a deixa, deslizando a mão na direcção do membro desperto de Mu, começando um movimento de vai-vem suave e lento, provocativo…

Mu sentiu a respiração falhar com o toque que recebia. Mordeu o lábio inferior, cerrando o olhos com força, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro, deliciando Shaka com as suas reacções. Os gemidos saíam soltos por entre os lábios abertos, os olhos semi-cerrados nublados de prazer…

O tempo passava e a cadencia dos movimentos tornava-se mais apressada. Shaka estava hipnotizado pelas feições de puro deleite do amado, sentindo a sua própria respiração tornar-se mais escassa. Distribuía beijos pela face de Mu, sussurrando palavras carinhosas perto do seu ouvido.

Não demorou muito para que sentisse o liquido morno escorrer-lhe por entre os dedos, ouvindo um gemido alto de Mu, chamando por ele.

Sentia a respiração rápida de Mu tentar se acalmar, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Beijou a ponta do nariz do amante, deitando a cabeça no seu peito, esperando que este se recompusesse. Finalmente, ouviu um suspiro longo, logo sendo acompanhado por carinhos no seu cabelo. Sorriu, voltando a levantar-se sobre Mu, encarando os lindos olhos verdes.

- Mu… - murmurou antes de depositar um leve beijo nos seus lábios.

Mu fixou Shaka sorrindo da mesma forma gentil. Sabia que Shaka ainda não tinha gozado… tinha abdicado do seu próprio prazer, para que ele pudesse desfrutar plenamente do seu.

- Shaka… eu quero você… - sussurrou de volta, beijando o amante.

Finalmente as palavras que tanto esperava ouvir… tentou controlar ao máximo a sua ânsia. Teria de preparar Mu… sobretudo não queria maxucá-lo de forma alguma. Voltou a atacar a pele alva do amante com beijos e lambidas, enquanto levava a mão melada entre as suas nádegas. Sentiu o amante gemer, cerrando os olhos, quando introduziu um dedo na sua entrada apertada. A respiração de Mu tornava-se escassa, à medida que tacteava com cuidado o seu interior.

Lindo… estava lindo daquela forma… não se conteve, beijando os lábios húmidos de Mu, tentando de certa forma desviar a sua atenção do incomodo que deveria estar a sentir.

- Relaxe… - voltou a dizer sentindo Mu respirar fundo. Acrescentou mais um dedo à exploração quando sentiu Mu abrir mais as pernas com o toque. Depois do incomodo inicial, Mu habituara-se à invasão, gemendo com os toques insistentes no seu interior. Sentiu o seu membro tomar vida de novo, apenas com aqueles gestos.

- Shaka… eu quero… - tentou murmurar, mas sendo cortado pelo loiro.

- Eu também… - disse voltando a beijar o mordomo, acomodando-se melhor entre as suas pernas. Respirava fundo, acariciando as coxas firmes do amante. Elevou o corpo ligeiramente, o suficiente para olhar Mu nos olhos. O verde escurecido pelo desejo, os longos cabelos lavanda colados ao corpo devido ao suor… só aquela imagem era capaz de fazer nascer em Shaka uma vontade incontrolável de amar aquele homem.

Sentiu Mu mexer os quadris impaciente, puxando a nuca na sua direcção. Shaka sorriu docemente, voltando a beija-lo enquanto o penetrava cuidadosamente. Sentia o corpo do amante resistir à invasão, contraindo-se furiosamente. Gemeu longamente ao sentir o seu membro ser pressionado daquela forma. Era tão delicioso… tão perfeito… mas sabia que estava sendo complicado para Mu… ao preencher o amante completamente, estagnou, esperando que este se habituasse à invasão.

Ao abrir os olhos, viu as feições de Mu contorcidas num misto de dor e prazer… algumas lágrimas teimavam em aparecer nos seus olhos cerrados.

- Mu… abra os olhos… - sussurrou acariciando a sua face corada de. Viu este ceder ao pedido, desvendando as duas orbes verdes embaciadas pelas lágrimas. O peito doeu-lhe ao ver a dor que estava causando em Mu, começando a se retirar do seu interior com cautela. Mas logo foi travado por este.

- Não Shaka… vem… - Mu puxava o corpo de Shaka mais para junto do seu, olhando-o com determinação - … já passa…

- Eu não quero machucá-lo Mu…

- Não vai… - Mu sorriu, passando confiança ao amante para que continuasse. Foi novamente beijado, sentindo as estocadas lentas de Shaka no seu interior. Gemeu por entre o beijo, arranhando as costas do loiro devagar. Shaka afastou ligeiramente os dois corpos, apenas o suficiente para alcançar a erecção que o amante voltava a ostentar, começando uma masturbação lenta, ao ritmo das estocadas.

Os gemidos de ambos mesclavam-se no quarto, aumentando de intensidade à medida que as estocadas se tornavam mais rápidas. Mu aos poucos foi relaxando, sentindo um prazer imenso tomar conta de si, facilitando os movimentos de Shaka no seu interior. Movimentavam-se agora rapidamente, Shaka tocando numa zona sensível do interior do corpo do mordomo, fazendo este gemer cada vez mais alto pelo seu nome.

Foi com um grito rouco que Mu gozou pela segunda vez na noite, melando os abdomens de ambos. Poucas estocadas mais foram necessárias para que Shaka acompanhasse o amante no ápice, deixando o liquido quente escorrer por entre as suas nádegas.

Feliz… pela primeira vez naqueles anos todos, Mu podia dizer que se sentia plenamente feliz… nem os acontecimentos passados podiam quebrar aquele momento maravilhoso que tinha acabado de viver com aquele homem. Sorriu, exausto, fechando os olhos e tentando controlar a respiração.

Sentiu um leve beijo ser pousado nos seus lábios, para depois sentir o peso de Shaka sair de cima de si. O loiro, deitado ao seu lado, tinha entrelaçado os dedos nos seus, acariciando a sua face corada com a outra mão.

- Mu… eu te amo… - sussurrou uma ultima vez no ouvido de Mu, dando um beijo na sua bochecha.

Mu virou-se, aninhando a cabeça do peito de Shaka, abraçando a sua cintura e entrelaçando as pernas. Sentia-se protegido… sorriu, sentindo as carícias que Shaka fazia na sua nuca, causando-lhe uma sonolência impossível de combater. Apenas teve tempo de retribuir a revelação, antes de cair nos sete sonhos.

- Eu também te amo… Shaka…

**---oOo---**

Apesar do magnifico dia de sol, ao cair da noite o nevoeiro voltava a cair sobre a cidade, como o detentor de um mau pressagio… as ruas desertas de _Withechapel_ faziam-se cada vez menos seguras…

Apenas um vulto ainda continuava a vaguear despreocupadamente pelos becos escuros, com a certeza que nada lhe aconteceria.

"_Elizabeth, Elspeth, Betsey, and Bess…  
__They all went together to seek a bird's nest…"_

Apenas uma voz recitava uma contina despreocupadamente no meio da noite. Enxugava uma lamina afiada com um lenço, assobiando ao ritmo da musica.

"_Mary, Mary, quite contrary,  
How does your garden grow?"_

A voz continuava a cantarolar as palavras sem remorsos, enquanto um corpo jazia inerte ao seu lado. Olhou em volta rapidamente, verificando se alguém passava… voltou a colocar o chapéu, saindo do lugar escuro, deixando um rasto na neve…

_  
"With silver bells and cockleshells,  
And pretty maids all in a row."_

Deixava para trás uma poça de sangue, na qual marinava um corpo que outrora se fazia chamar de _Elizabeth_…

-_  
_

_Continua…

* * *

_

**_(o1o) – Provence_: **região do centro sul de França.

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

o Shaka e Kamus apresentam o

**o Vestimenta masculina: Dandismo o**

Kamus sentado num sofá lendo um livro. Shaka chegando com duas xícaras de chá nas mãos. Ouvindo o barulho infernal no exterior do edifício, Milo correndo atrás de Dite aos gritos…

**Ka (suspirando):** Como eu fui arranjar um namorado tão… escandaloso…

**Sha (rindo, entregando o chá):** Talvez por ele completar o seu lado tão… quieto.

**Ka:** eu não sou quieto… apenas tenho senso do rídiculo… e você tem sorte… não tem esse problema!

**Sha (rindo):** Pois… realmente até agora não tenho… vamos começar?

**Ka (assentindo):** Vamos. Falemos hoje de Dandismo. Derivado do termo inglês "dandy", trata-se de um fenómeno cujos contornos sócio-políticos se começam a delinear na viragem do séc. XVIII para o séc. XIX. Foi no século XIX, que o vestuário passou a significar dissidência. A figura crucial nesta transformação foi o dândi. O dandismo estabeleceu padrões mais rígidos de masculinidade ao introduzir um traje novo, moderno e urbano. Também, apontava para o vestuário como forma de revolta.

**Sha:** O papel do dândi implicava numa preocupação com o 'eu' e a apresentação pessoal; a imagem era tudo. Muitas vezes não tinha profissão, nome de família (SNOB: sem nobreza) e, aparentemente nenhum meio de sustento econômico, mas acabou por criar o arquétipo do novo homem urbano. A sua dedicação a um ideal de vestuário que santificava a sutileza, inaugurou uma época que punha o tecido, o corte e a queda do traje à frente do adorno, opunha o clássico retilíneo à cor e ostentação do rebuscado traje barroco e rococó.

**Ka:** Tipo narcisista, não abandonou a busca da beleza, apenas modificou o tipo apreciado, criando um novo erotismo masculino, com calças muito apertadas e o rosto sem pintura. O novo estilo tornou-se possível pelo uso da lã e do algodão em vez das sedas finas e cetins da velha aristocracia. Os alfaiates ingleses foram os primeiros a aperfeiçoar as novas técnicas de costura para tais tecidos. Vem dai a tradição de alfaiataria como corte inglês para traje masculino.

**Sha:** Símbolo ambulante de erotismo, o dandismo foi adulterado e vulgarizou-se, no final do século XIX, ao ser diretamente associado à homossexualidade. Lorde Byron, seu maior divulgador, é considerado o responsável pela substituição das ceroulas pelas calças e fala-se que foi o primeiro a usar calças de jeans, que eram muito largas, brancas durante o dia e escuras para noite.

**Ka: **O 'dândi', como herói romântico apareceu em muitos romances ingleses do século XIX.

Gritos no exterior "Dite! VOLTA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!" e risos histéricos.

**Ka (suspirando):** eu mereço…

**Sha (rindo)

* * *

**

**Cantinho ariano:**

Quando comecei a escrever… nunca pensei que esta fic fosse ter tantos capítulos… nunca mesmo… estou chocada. XP

Apesar de tudo, ainda há umas coisinhas a esclarecer sobre a fic: Shina tem os cabelos compridos nesta fic! SIM… podem pensar que sou doida e tudo o mais… ainda não referi isso (penso), mas a verdade era que todas as damas da alta sociedade nunca tinham o cabelo mais curto que os ombros. Bom, e têm de concordar que seria estranho ver isso… apesar de também ser estranho ver a Shina de cabelo comprido… mas paciência XD

Portanto… continu…

**Milo (batendo o pé):** …

…_Áries:_ o que foi Milo… não me vem cobrar o não aparecimento no capitulo vem?

**Mi:** Bem… na verdade… vinha e…

…_Aries:_ pode ir parando… devo relembrar-lhe que o seu lemon com o Kamus ainda não saiu?

**Mi:** E?

…_Áries:_ e que pode vir a não sair?

**Mi:** chantagem emocional…

…_Áries:_ estou a zelar pelos meus interesses… (rindo) mas já que está aqui, pode começar a agradecer…

**Mi:** isto não fica assim!

…_Áries:_ (colocando o dedo na tecla 'delete' começando a apagar o lemon milo/camus)

**Mi:** NÃAAAOOOO!!!

…_Áries:_ vá!

**Mi:** bom bom… vamos la… agradecimentos mais que especiais às reviews makers do capitulo anterior: **_Babi-deathmask_**, **_Mila Boyd_**, **_Mussha_**, **_Shakinha_**, **_Tsuki-chan_**, **_Margarida_**, **_Nuriko-Riki_**, **_Virgo-chan_** e… um agradecimento mais que especial… a **_Litha-chan_**! A nossa aniversariante de hoje! (pulando em cima de Litha)

…_Áries:_ … no comento…

_See you next chapter..._


	19. Chapter 19 Na toca do lobo

_Capítulo XVIII_

Entrou no quarto escuro cuidadosamente para não fazer acordar o irmão. Apesar da hora tardia, não conseguia pegar no sono. Nunca tinha tido uma briga daquelas com o gémeo… aquele olhar revoltados nos olhos de um azul profundo tão iguais aos seus. Temia que Kanon fizesse uma besteira.

A porta chiou ligeiramente ao voltar a ser fechada. Aproximou-se da cama de casal silenciosamente. A figura adormecida do irmão jazia inerte sobre o colchão, agarrado ao travesseiro.

Suspirou. Tantos anos confiando no irmão cegamente… porquê agora aquela desconfiança? Tinha um mau pressentimento… o mesmo que o vinha a acompanhar nos últimos dias. Aquele sentimento que havia algo errado com o gémeo. Custava-lhe saber que Kanon lhe escondia coisas.

Rodou sobre si, voltando a se dirigir à porta. Sobressaltou quando ouviu a voz conhecida.

- Estava com duvidas?

Estremeceu com o timbre que Kanon empregou naquela interrogação. Sim, era verdade que estava ali por desconfiança. Que não conseguia dormir por ver constantemente a imagem do irmão a sair de casa as escondidas para fins menos legais…

- Não queria acordá-lo…

- Não acordou! Não dormi até agora…

Saga voltou a encarar o irmão, avançando desta vez ate a cama. Sentou-se na beirada, esperando alguma reacção do gémeo. Não esperava ser apanhado em flagrante… mas já que isso tinha acontecido, mais valia explicar-se.

- Kanon, eu não…

- Estava com medo que eu não estivesse aqui? – Kanon levantou-se, deixando escorrer os lençóis pelo torso nu ate a cintura. Encarava o irmão com um semblante furioso, esperando por uma resposta que sabia não lhe agradar.

Saga desviou o olhar, suspirando pesadamente. Não queria outra briga com ele… não por causa daquilo. O badalo tocou as quatro da manha… evitavam falar alto, para não acordar ninguém menos apropriado.

- Desculpe-me por ontem… mas eu não o podia deixar sair. Não depois de ser considerado suspeito pelos assassinatos que têm ocorrido! – falou franco, tentando explicar-se por algo que sabia ter feito errado.

- Saga, eu já sou maior e vacinado! Sei o que é certo e o que é errado! Não preciso que alguém esteja constantemente a vigiar as minhas acções! MUITO MENOS TOMANDO POSSE DELAS!

Saga sentiu o sangue ferver com a acusação do outro. Seria ele tão estúpido ao ponto de não entender o amor fraterno que sentia por ele? Tão estúpido ao ponto de não entender a preocupação constante na qual ELE vivia por causa das suas saídas estranhas? Ou não quereria ele entender?

- Eu sou seu irmão! Não lhe admito que me falte ao respeito dessa forma! EU ME PREOCUPO COM VOCE!

Aquilo não ia acabar bem… decididamente não ia. Kanon pegou furiosamente na gola do pijama do irmão, puxando-o para perto.

- Não Saga… isso não é preocupação… isso já é tentar se meter na minha vida! Bisbilhotices não combina com você… - soltou-o, agarrando nos lençóis com força – quem lhe ensinou a ser assim? Aioros se calhar?

Aquela ultima acusação foi a gota de água que fez Saga perder o controle sobre o resto de paciência que lhe restava.

- Não coloque Aioros nos nossos problemas!

Kanon caiu em si, apercebendo-se de que tinha ido longe demais nas acusações. Tudo tinha começado porque não queria causar preocupações ao irmão… a única família que lhe restava… e sobretudo a única pessoa em quem confiaria a própria vida.

Aioros… era a pessoa que Saga mais prezava… não tinha o direito de acusá-lo do que quer que fosse.

Respirou fundo, controlando a raiva que tinha nascido por algo tão estúpido. Voltou a abrir os olhos que mantinha fechados ate ali.

- Desculpe Saga… eu não devia ter dito aquilo…

Saga sentiu-se acalmar com o pedido de desculpas. A verdade era que ele tinha sido o primeiro a errar.

- Não… eu tenho de lhe pedir desculpas…

Kanon riu alto. O gémeo olhou-o abobado, não entendendo nada daquela reacção. Ou teria ele perdido o juízo de vez?

- Vamos discutir agora para saber quem tem de pedir desculpas primeiro é? – finalmente disse entre um riso e outro.

Saga estreitou os olhos dando-lhe um leve tapa no ombro. Não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, contagiado pelas gargalhadas do irmão.

Felizmente ainda não tinha sido daquela vez que se desentendiam a sério…

**-----oOo-----**

Desenvencilhou-se dos braços do loiro cuidadosamente, evitando tira-lo de um sono profundo. Sentou-se na beira da cama, sentindo um ligeiro ardor no lugar mais sensível do seu corpo. Os longos cabelos lavanda encontravam-se desalinhados, o que raramente acontecia. Sorriu.

Levantou a mão a altura do nariz, deliciado com o cheiro a canela que exaltava. O odor de Shaka impregnado nele.

Apoiou-se no colchão, com intenção de se levantar. Foi quando sentiu um braço circundar-lhe a cintura, impedindo-o de se afastar.

- Onde pensa que vai? – ouviu a voz doce do amante bem perto do seu ouvido. A respiração morna aquecendo-lhe a pele alva. Alguns beijos eram distribuídos pelos seus ombros e pescoço.

- Trabalhar… - murmurou, um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Estava na hora de começar com as tarefas da casa, e ele era aquele que organizava tudo. Não podia faltar…

- Ainda é cedo… o sol ainda não nasceu…

Suspirou, agarrando-se ao pouco de consciência que lhe restava. Era complicado resistir aqueles toques tão delicados.

- Vão dar pela minha falta… não posso… - virou ligeiramente a face, o suficiente para vislumbrar alguns fios dourados que caíam pesadamente sobre a cama.

O loiro roçou com o nariz na sua bochecha, dando um beijo terno nela.

- Mu… pensei que já tinha entendido… - comentou sorrindo, acariciando o peitoral definido do mordomo.

- Entendido? – deixou-se encostar no peito forte de Shaka, completamente entregue a ternura de que este fazia prova.

Shaka riu de leve, bem perto do ouvido do amante. – Mu, nesta casa, EU quero… - beijou o ombro do mordomo de leve – EU posso… - mais um beijo foi pousado no seu pescoço – EU mando... – desta vez, puxou o queixo de Mu carinhosamente na sua direcção, dando um selinho nos seus lábios rosados.

Mu estremeceu com o toque voltando a deitar-se na cama, tendo o seu corpo coberto pelo de Shaka. Os seus lábios foram tomados de forma terna.

- Mas vão perceber… - conseguiu dizer antes de ser de novo beijado. Um beijo profundo… doce…

Shaka afastou-se ligeiramente do amante, acariciando a sua face lentamente.

- Que percebam… assim ficam a saber que a partir de hoje este é o seu quarto…

**-----oOo-----**

- Mas Boss…

- NÃO HÁ MAS NEM MEIO MAS! QUERO A AREA CERCADA! AGORA!

Julian andava em volta do local do crime dando ordens a todo para que não deixassem ninguém sair dali até segunda ordem. Mais uma vez não tinha estado a altura… mais uma vez tinha falhado… mais uma vez alguém tinha morrido! A pessoa que se auto-intitulava de 'Jack the Ripper' estava literalmente a humilhar a policia inglesa com aqueles assassinatos em série… e aquele tinha sido a gota de água. Duplo assassinato… dois corpos encontrados na mesma madrugada!

- SORENTO! Quero que efectue uma busca minuciosa a envolvente! Mãos, roupas, casas, quero que inspeccione tudo atentamente! QUALQUER indicio de algo me chame.

- Sim Boss… mas… sozinho?

- Leve o Io consigo. E não voltem enquanto não encontrarem algo, estamos entendidos? – perguntou categórico, sem desviar o olhar do cadáver que jazia no chão, uma poça de sangue a sua volta.

Sorento assentiu afastando-se, sendo prontamente seguido por Io. Teriam a disposição de ambos duas brigadas de alguns policiais menores, o que ajudava muito na tarefa da procura de provas. Mas mesmo assim, seria algo extenuante.

No local do crime, o inspector olhava para o cadáver atentamente, como se este ainda lhe pudesse dizer algo sobre a resolução do caso. O corpo virado de barriga para baixo, a garganta cortada, era uma imagem que Julian julgava não voltar a ver.

- Algo de novo? – perguntou ao medico legista que examinava o cadáver.

Este suspirou longamente antes de responder.

- Posso desde já adiantar que a causa da morte foi o corte na garganta. Como sempre, lamina afiada. Pode ser um punhal, bisturi… A vitima foi mutilada, o corte segue do reto ao esterno é a prova disso. Mas não é so… veja isto!

Julian não queria creditar no que os seus olhos viam. A face da vitima tinha sido virada na sua direcção. Faltava uma parte da orelha direita, bem como a extremidade do nariz. Horripilante…

- _Boss!_ – Julian virou-se na direcção do chamamento, vislumbrando Bian a correr na sua direcção.

- Descobriu algo?

O policial assentiu com a cabeça, recuperando o fôlego.

- Na parede… ali a frente… perto do outro corpo… - tentava falar toda a informação rapidamente, enquanto regularizava a respiração.

O inspector respirou fundo antes de avançar pelo caminho indicado pelo subordinado. Os dois corpos tinham sido encontrados não muito longe um do outro, o que tornava tudo mais fácil em termos de deslocamentos entre os dois lados. Atravessaram algumas ruas, sendo alvo de olhares reprovadores dos passantes. Como tinham deixado aquele caso ir tão longe?

Finalmente o beco onde tinha sido encontrado a outra vitima. O corpo já tinha sido levado para a morgue.

Julian estagnou e arregalou os olhos ao ver a parede do edifício. Escrito com giz branco, uma frase chamava a atenção dos presentes.

"_The Juwes are not The men That Will be Blamed for nothing"  
__  
_(Os Judeus não são os homens que levarão a culpa sem motivo)

**-----oOo-----**

- Ainda falta muito?

Fazia já algum tempo que o coche avançava pela ruas Londrinas. Nunca pensara que Afrodite mandaria uma viatura para os vir buscar. Isso tinha-o obrigado a cumprir logo com a sua palavra de acompanhar a pequena a casa do Barão. Suspirou longamente antes de responder pela milésima vez à pequena que não fazia a mínima ideia. Não sabia onde aquele _riquinho_ vivia, e apesar de conhecer bem as ruas da cidade, já estava perdido devido as voltas que o veículo dava.

Noëlla sentada no banco ao seu lado, olhava pela janela curiosa, ansiosa por chegar ao destino.

- Tanta gente…

Carlo virou a atenção para a janela com o comentário da criança. O que viu fez o seu coração disparar. Uma enorme multidão concentrada perto de um beco sem saída, a policia a cercar o local, o mesmo inspector da outra vez.

Gritou ao cocheiro para que parasse. Não podia deixar aquela oportunidade passar! Do ultimo caso de assassinato não tinha conseguido exclusividade pois só soubera do acto pelos próprios jornais. Aquela era a sua oportunidade mais uma vez de provar que era o melhor jornalista de sempre. Mais uma vez, era o primeiro a chegar ao local. A sorte estava do seu lado!

- Pequena, fique aqui à minha espera! Não saia do coche, entendidos? Eu volto já!

Sem ter tempo de responder ao que quer que seja, Noëlla viu o italiano sair disparado pela porta em direcção à multidão. Porque sempre a tratavam como uma criança? E porque estava ali tanta gente?

A curiosidade infantil falou mais alto, levando a pequena a descer os dois degraus que a separavam do chão da rua.

Como prometido, não iria sair dali… mas pelo menos podia sair da viatura! Já não suportava estar ali fechada. Olhou rapidamente em volta. Estavam todos tão interessados em algo… no que seria?

Uma figura estranha chamou a sua atenção. Era… estranha… ao contrario dos outros, um enorme sorriso desenhava-se nos seus lábios. Parecia conhecido, mas apenas conseguia ver os lábios finos do local onde se encontrava.

Finalmente tendo conseguido chegar aos limites indicados pela policia, Carlo deparava-se com a cena do crime. O corpo virado de barriga para baixo, sangue por todo o lado… mas o que chamou mais a atenção, foi a frase que ressaltava no muro. Avistou o inspector que lhe tinha cedido algumas informações no primeiro caso, e preparava-se para o interpelar de novo, mas a cena que viu fê-lo parar.

Um policial confuso olhava do inspector para outra personagem que Carlo não reconhecia. Julian parecia bem nervoso, argumentando algo com o outro.

- Está completamente fora de questão que a única prova concreta deste caso seja apagada!

- Esta frase é um convite claro à chacina dos judeus desta cidade! – argumentava o outro igualmente exaltado. – Comece a apagar isso imediatamente! – ordenava ao subordinado.

Este sem saber o que fazer, pediu o consentimento do chefe, que logo lhe foi negado.

- Não tem o direito de chegar aqui sem saber nada do caso e mandar fazer uma barbaridade dessas!

Todos os presentes assistiam à cena boquiabertos. Os dois policiais agora exaltados berravam um com o outro.

- EU sou seu superior, e EU exijo que essa frase seja apagada! Faço isso pelo bem da comunidade!

Carlo conseguiu perceber a raiva contida do inspector ao ver os seus subordinados com baldes e agua a apagar a única prova encontrada até então. A única coisa que restaria agora, era a carta que se verificava verdadeira.

Não era o melhor momento para interpelar Julian… ate porque apenas o que presenciou dava para material de primeira página. Afastou-se do local, travando passagem de novo pela multidão. Foi quando avistou Noëlla à porta do coche olhando para todo o lado.

- Noëlla!

A pequena assustou-se com o grito pelo seu nome. Percebeu o italiano a correr na sua direcção.

- O que está fazendo aqui fora? Eu não lhe disse para não sair?

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou estendendo os braços na direcção de Carlo, num pedido por colo.

- Nada demais pequenita… - rapidamente voltaram a entrar na viatura, afastando-se do local. – Apenas mais uma briga de rua…

Noëlla sorriu, voltando a sua atenção para o exterior. A voz pueril ecoou no coche melodiosa.

_- Elizabeth, Elspeth, Betsey, and Bess…They all went together to seek a bird's nest…_

- Onde aprendeu isso? – perguntou o italiano, afagando os seus cabelos loiros.

- Agorinha mesmo! – respondeu a pequena empolgada – Ouvi uma pessoa cantar no local da briga!

- Foi? E cantou só isso? – pelo menos cantando, Noëlla ficaria entretida até chegarem à mansão.

- _"Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockleshells, and pretty maids all in a row."_

A neve começava a cair, as rodas da viatura deixando um rasto de passagem na estrada.

**-----oOo-----**

Aioria mantinha o olhar fixo na lareira. Sentado numa poltrona, bebia pouco a pouco um cálice de vinho tinto.

Os acontecimentos dos últimos dias tinham virado a sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Fechou os olhos, balançando o cálice na mão direita. O líquido vermelho rodava sobre o vidro hipnoticamente.

Relembrava o quanto tinha sido complicado voltar a encarar Marin depois daquela noite… depois de se ter deixado levar pelos instintos primários ao ver a ruiva.

Lembrava-se de cada toque…cada gesto. Cada pedaço daquela pele pálida estremecer com as suas carícias… a respiração acelerada…

Suspirou.

O modo que tinha arranjado para a manter ali não tinha sido dos mais respeitosos… admitia. Decidir pagar cada minuto que passava naquela casa tinha sido a única forma que arranjara para a prender ali. Não sabia por quanto tempo sustentaria aquela situação, mas não conseguia voltar a imaginar aquelas mãos acariciando outro… aqueles lábios beijando outro… a voz suave pedindo por mais…

Abriu os olhos repentinamente, fixando-os nas chamas crepitantes. Uma fúria repentina tinha-se apoderado dele.

Não! Mesmo que tivesse de lhe pagar para o resto da vida, NUNCA mais sairia daquela casa para os braços de quem quer que seja!

Tinha sido tudo tão repentino… tão estranho. Arrebatador!  
Nunca pensou vir a gostar de alguém tão intensamente e sobretudo em tão pouco tempo.  
Tinha sido complicado digerir o facto dela ser uma 'mulher da vida'… mas finalmente estava a conseguir conviver com isso. Acabava por ser uma mais valia em seu favor, pois podia jogar com isso.

Ouviu barulho no exterior da sala, sendo seguido por duas batidas na porta. Sorriu ao ver a figura ruiva entrar na sala.

**-----oOo-----**

Espojado, a cabeça apoiada no braço do sofá… os seus longos cabelos loiros tombavam pesadamente sobre a almofada que o mantinha confortável. A respiração calma era denunciada pelo subir e descer cadenciado do seu peito moreno exposto. A camisa branca encontrava-se completamente aberta, os botões das mangas desapertados, dando um aspecto deliciosamente desleixado à peça.

Os dedos longos tacteavam a própria pele cuidadosamente, brincando em certos lugares estratégicos com as unhas… mamilos… abdominais… sentia a pele arrepiar com a passagem subtil da ponta dos dedos.

A íris azurada, escurecida pela adrenalina sentida, mantinha-se presa na pequena criatura que vagueava despreocupadamente pela sua barriga.

Adorava aquela sensação de perigo… de bomba relógio que podia explodir a qualquer momento. Amava o auto-controlo a que se obrigava a manter, a respiração calma e não fazer movimentos bruscos, a risco de ser picado pelo ferrão do seu protegido.

Brincava com o imperador obrigando-o a seguir o caminho traçado por ele, deliciado com o toque das patas na sua pele.

Sabia que não tardaria muito para que ele chegasse… afinal, a pessoa que esperava era o senhor pontualidade. Não deixaria passar da hora marcada.

Tinha ficado extremamente desconfiado com o telefonema repentino da sua parte. Podia afirmar com toda a certeza que tinha conseguido seduzir o francês, mas nunca pensara que seria ele a fazer o próximo passo!

Um pequeno sorriso escarnioso subiu aos seus lábios por momentos, quando algumas imagens menos comportadas se instalavam na sua mente. Decididamente, daquele encontro não sairia tão facilmente quanto dos outros dois…

O sorriso alargou-se ainda mais, ao ouvir passos vindos do exterior. As batidas na porta…

- Queria entrar _my lord_…

- _Merci_ Ally.

Fechou os olhos, esperando sentir alguma movimentação perto de si.

Na porta, a mente de Kamus recusava-se a assimilar a imagem que via. Milo deitado no sofá, completamente oferecido à mercê de um… escorpião. Avançou um pouco, sentindo a garganta secar. Não podia negar… era uma imagem extremamente tentadora.

- Seja bem-vindo… Kamus…

A voz baixa de Milo fez o francês estremecer até às entranhas. O ruivo avançou um pouco mais na direcção do sofá, vendo Milo abrir os olhos lentamente. Olharam-se durante poucos segundos, mais parecendo uma eternidade. As íris castanhas do francês tomavam um tom avermelhado devido às chamas que crepitavam na lareira, tornando-o uma visão demoniacamente tentadora.

- _Non_ devia brincar assim com esse animal…

Milo sorriu, controlando-se para não gargalhar.

- Hum… porque não o tira de cima de mim então?

Kamus arregalou os olhos.

- _Non_ vou mexer nessa criatura!

- Porquê? – perguntou o loiro sorrindo sarcástico – tudo bem… se não mexe, ela não sai, e é você quem fica a perder!

Kamus não acreditava no que lhe estava a acontecer… tudo bem, ele tinha telefonado ao loiro, ele tinha marcado encontro… portanto ELE seduzia. Detestava quando os seus planos não corriam como deviam.

Sabia que podia simplesmente sair dali e deixar o loiro sozinho com aquela coisa. Mas quem disse que queria fazê-lo?

Vendo que Kamus não iria pegar no animal, Milo colocou-o cuidadosamente na palma da mão, erguendo-se.

- Porque veio aqui Kamus? – disse ligeiramente mais alto que antes. Continuava brincando com o pequeno animal preto na sua mão sem fixar o ruivo.

- Porque não haveria de vir?

O loiro sorriu sarcástico, desviando a sua atenção para Kamus.

- _Well… _já que está aqui… porque não 'discutimos' um pouco?

- Desde que tire esse escorpião daqui…

- Ah não… esse escorpião aqui… - comentou levantando e aproximando-se felinamente da sua 'presa' – é o que me garante a veracidade das suas respostas…

Mais uma vez estava sendo vitima daqueles olhos hipnotizantes. Daquelas palavras sussurradas. Estava de novo se deixando levar pelas suas vontades… tal e qual a vitima de um escorpião.

À indicação do loiro, Kamus sentou-se no local onde o outro estivera à poucos minutos atrás.

- Fique à vontade… - disse Milo sorrindo, sentando na beira do sofá onde Kamus estava encostado – apenas evite fazer movimentos bruscos…

Antes que pudesse raciocinar o que estava acontecendo, sentiu as patas da pequena criatura sobre a sua barriga.

- Mas… o que…

- Shhh… não fale alto, não faça movimentos bruscos… e sobretudo controle a sua respiração…

Kamus engoliu em seco, não sabendo o que fazer. Xingou-se mentalmente inúmeras vezes por ter tomado a iniciativa de voltar ali… de voltar à toca do lobo. Da forma como aquele ser era inconsequente, podia bem nunca mais voltar a sair dali vivo!

- Tire essa coisa… de cima de mim… - falou num sussurro, olhando ameaçador. Mas Milo limitou-se a sorrir divertido, obrigando-o a deitar-se sobre a almofada.

- Você veio até aqui pela sua conta e riscos… - comentou alargando mais o sorriso, debruçando-se sobre a sua presa – lembre-se… nada de movimentos rápidos…

Kamus estremeceu ao sentir as mãos quentes do conde tocarem na sua pele por baixo da camisa que usava.

- O que pensa que esta…

- Shh… já disse para evitar falar alto… - assustou-se quando sentiu os beijos lentos no seu pescoço… deliciosamente quentes… - controle a sua respiração…

Não podia acreditar! Não só o colocava naquela situação extrema, como ainda tinha o descaramento de o atiçar, sabendo que não podia ripostar.

Sentiu a pele arrepiar quando os dedos longos do loiro se deslocaram ate aos botões da sua camisa, abrindo um a um bem lentamente.

- Milo n…

- Você quer tanto quanto eu Kamus… - mantinha-se atento às reacções do ruivo, mas sempre preocupado na criatura que avançava na sua barriga.

Kamus não teve como responder… era evidente que Milo tinha razão. Sim, tinha vontade de rever o loiro. Sim tinha ido ali na expectativa de ter algo mais dele que o beijo trocado. E na realidade… aquela sensação de perigo iminente estava se tornando estimulante.

Como lhe tinha indicado, Kamus tentava controlar a respiração ao máximo. Mas ao receber aqueles toques do conde ao mesmo tempo, estava acabando com a sua concentração.

Afinal de contas, Milo devia saber o que estava a fazer.

Recostou-se na almofada, fechando os olhos. Estava agora na mesma posição na qual encontrara o outro momentos antes.

Milo jubilou internamente ao se deparar com a entrega do francês. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo exposto, beijando lentamente o pescoço alvo. Frio…

Tinha acabado de chegar da rua, a pele fria ainda não tinha tido tempo de aquecer. Desceu os beijos pelo peito, percebendo deliciado a pele do ruivo arrepiar-se.

- Tire… essa… coisa… - Kamus gemeu alto ao sentir a mão quente de Milo se aventurando por baixo da sua calça.

Rogava pragas incessáveis àquela criatura. COMO queria que mantivesse a respiração calma enquanto ele o acariciava daquela forma? Fazia tanto tempo que não se sentia assim… aqueles toques… aquelas sensações…

Não tardaria muito para se descontrolar completamente… e aí podia contar com a dor da picadela de um ferrão.

Foi quando deixou de sentir o toque… o escorpião… e o corpo quente sobre o seu. Abriu os olhos, vendo o loiro de pé, o escorpião na mão sorrindo para ele.

Aquele olhar predador…

Milo avançou calmamente até ao aquário, colocando a criatura no seu lugar. Ao levantar-se, deixou a camisa branca escorrer pelos ombros definidos, fazendo-a cair no chão. Virou a face ligeiramente; o suficiente para conseguir vislumbrar o ruivo sentado no sofá embasbacado.

Chamou-o com o dedo sensualmente, sorrindo ao vê-lo levantar-se e avançar na sua direcção.

_Continua…

* * *

_

**Cantinho ariano: **

Bem… apenas passando rapidinho aqui para actualizar a fic. Desta vez, não tive tempo para colocar curiosidades… MUIIIITO trabalho para o curso.

Certamente estão querendo me matar por ter cortado a cena Milocamuista a meio… mas eu JURO que foi necessário!!!

Por duas razoes: Primeira, o resto ainda não esta escrito… Segundo, porque…

**Mi:** MATA ELAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

…_A.s.:_ SOCORROOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (fugindo, escondendo atrás do Mu)

**Mi**: SAI DAÍ SUA DESGRAÇADA!!!!

**Mu:** calma Milo… assim não vai a lado nenhum!

**Mi:** CALMA???? Depois de ter passado 17 capitulos a espera de ter algo com o ruivo EU AINDA TENHO DE PASSAR POR ISSO?

**Mu**:… se acabar com ela aí sim fica na mão por completo…

**Mi:** ¬¬'

…_Áries:_ (ainda escondida atrás do ariano)

**Mu:** pode agradecer as _reviews_ anteriores não?

**Mi:** (bufando) BOM… agradecendo pela milésima vez as reviews… _Mussha_, _Margarida_, _Nuriko-Riki_, _Nana Pizani_, _Shakinha_, _Mila Boyd_, _Litha-chan_, _Athenas de Aries_ e _Washu M_!

**ATENÇAO:** Escorpiano com tendências assassinas… não aproximar!


	20. Chapter 20 Heresia

_Capítulo XIX_

Inesperadamente não encontrava ninguém nos corredores. Desde que saíra da sala seguindo o escorpiano parecia que a casa estava completamente vazia.

Tanto melhor… não queria nem imaginar o que pensariam ao vê-lo avançando pelos corredores na direcção do quarto do loiro, o torso desnudo.

A verdade era que apesar de tudo aquilo lhe parecer muito inconsequente, Kamus não conseguia tirar os olhos do ser à sua frente. Completamente hipnotizado… o corpo bem definido, os longos cabelos loiros tapavam as suas costas caindo em cachos fartos. Milo era realmente uma visão tentadora…

Ambos pararam em frente a uma porta de madeira. Durante todo o caminho percorrido não tinham trocado uma única palavra, para Kamus, sentindo a tensão entre eles aumentar por essa falta de comunicação.

Respirou fundo, antes de finalmente entrar no quarto.

O escorpião…

Naquele momento conseguia entender perfeitamente a angustia de uma presa de escorpião. No caso dele… uma angustia saudável.

Olhou rapidamente em volta, dissecando o quarto. Não podia negar, era extremamente bem decorado, sem aquele exagero que vinha a ser moda naqueles tempos.

Mas os seus olhos logo foram desviados para três minúsculos frascos sobre o criado mudo. Todos eles estavam cheios com um líquido que não conseguia definir a cor.

- Interessado?

Sorriu com a pergunta. Por momentos tinha-se perdido completamente em teorias absurdas acerca daqueles frascos. Era impressionante como qualquer coisa naquele homem lhe chamava a atenção.

- Apenas curioso…

Sentiu a mão quente do loiro espalmada sobre os seus abdominais, obrigando-o a encostar as costas no peito definido. Sentiu a pele arrepiar com os beijos molhados que eram distribuídos pelo seu pescoço, juntamente com leves roçar de dentes sugestivos. Começava a se entregar às carícias leves quando um puxão ligeiramente mais brusco o chamou de volta… uma mão agarrando nos seus cabelos, obrigando-o a inclinar a cabeça. Arfou ao sentir os dedos no seu abdómen abraçá-lo com mais força, colando completamente as suas costas com o tronco moreno.

Milo deliciava-se com o sabor do ruivo que à tantas noites lhe povoava os sonhos. Mordia e lambia suavemente o pescoço e ombros desnudos, percebendo a pele clara tomar manchas avermelhadas. Sorriu. Kamus era fácil de marcar…

Subiu a mão pelo peito do francês, acariciando languidamente por onde passava. Sentia a pele de Kamus arrepiar com o toque, ouvindo leves suspiros uma vez por outra.

Kamus entre abriu os lábios quando sentiu o polegar de Milo os delinear. Passou a língua no dedo do loiro, mordiscando de leve, enquanto se deliciava com os beijos no seu pescoço. Sorriu, não resistindo à tentação de dar uma mordida mais forte. Ouviu Milo gemer, afastando intuitivamente a mão da sua face.

- Assanhado… - sussurrou ao ouvido de do francês à medida que o empurrava até à cama.

- Vingativo. – retrucou o outro, enquanto se sentava na beirada da cama, virando-se para Milo ainda de pé.

De novo os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, demonstrando toda a luxúria contida até então. Milo levantou a mão até à face do ruivo, acariciando-lhe a bochecha lentamente. Kamus era realmente muito lindo, bem mais que o que imaginara ou sonhara.

Este aproximou os lábios do abdómen do loiro, beijando a zona em volta do seu umbigo enquanto as mãos hábeis brincavam com o cós das suas calças, puxando-as para baixo. Milo observava tudo atentamente, deliciado com a visão daquele ruivo tentador. Agarrou firmemente os cabelos de Kamus impedindo-o de fazer o que quer que fosse mais. Estava se deixando levar… e afinal, era ele que devia conduzir e não o contrario.

Ouviu um grunhido de dor da parte do francês quando lhe puxou o cabelo com mais força, incitando-o a se deitar na cama.

Kamus obedeceu, recostando-se nos enormes travesseiros, deliciado com a visão do corpo de Milo agora completamente exposto.

O sorriso jocoso nos seus lábios fizeram-no estremecer por antecedência… apesar de conhecer Milo à relativamente pouco tempo, conseguia entender quando o loiro acabava de ter alguma das suas ideias mirabolantes.

Desde que um certo bichinho preto ficasse de fora, tudo estava bom.

Seguiu os passos do escorpiano até ao outro lado da cama, onde pegou calmamente num dos frascos.

- Curioso? – a voz de Milo soava divertida à medida que o via abrir o frasco com cuidado.

- Interessado…

Camus fez menção de se levantar, mas logo foi travado por Milo que se sentou nos seus quadris, uma perna para cada lado do seu corpo. A mão esquerda espalmada no abdómen do ruivo, enquanto a mão direita balançava o pequeno frasco.

Milo levou o recipiente aos lábios, debruçando-se em seguida sobre o corpo pálido do francês. Mais um beijo luxurioso foi trocado, Kamus sentindo o liquido amargo escorrer por entre os seus lábios. Não sabia o que era, e vindo de quem era, não acreditava que fosse saudável.

Mas que solução lhe era oferecida além de engolir o conteúdo? Milo fazia tudo de forma a impor a sua vontade… e mais uma vez conseguia. Apesar das suas tentativas de permanecer no controle da situação, ou sobretudo da sua razão, tudo se verificava um fracasso diante das investidas do escorpiano. Escorregou as mãos ávidas pelas costas morenas, gemendo por entre o beijo trocado.

O leve arranhar dos dentes do loiro sobre o seu queixo.

Milo apoiava-se sobre o cotovelo, passando uma mão sob o travesseiro no qual o ruivo apoiava a cabeça.

O toque suave dos lábios macios sobre o seu pescoço.

Milo sorria. Estava próximo…

O movimento insinuante dos quadris sobre o seu baixo ventre.

- Ka…mus…

O sibilar do seu nome perto do seu ouvido. Kamus suspirou longamente, cerrando os olhos. Sentia o corpo quente… extremamente quente. Bem mais quente que o normal.

A cada roçar da pele de Milo, lábios, dedos… tudo parecia queimar literalmente a sua pele. Alem disso, o estado febril no qual se encontrava não era normal para ele.

Os lábios finos entreabertos deixavam escapar a respiração dificultada, enquanto a longa franja ruiva grudava à testa.

- Kaaamus…

Não podia mais! Ouvia o som da voz de Milo chamando-o em tom jocoso, a respiração bem próxima dos seus lábios.

Não via. Apenas sentia.

Kamus entre abriu os lábios pressentindo a proximidade dos do parceiro, o hálito morno acariciando a sua pele. Suspirou longamente quando o seu lábio inferior foi tomado entre os de Milo, sendo sugados sensualmente.

- Abra os olhos…

O loiro sorriu, vendo as duas magnificas orbes castanhas se desvendarem lentamente. Justamente o sinal que ele esperava. As íris de Kamus encontravam-se ligeiramente dilatadas.

Sabia que a partir dali, estaria completamente à sua mercê, incapaz de ter qualquer pensamento coerente e, sobretudo, a sua pele tendo aumentado de sensibilidade, sentia os seus toques com o dobro da intensidade.

Tudo para que aquela noite se tornasse um vicio. Para que fosse o inicio de tantas outras…

Kamus abriu os lábios num gemido mudo, quando sentiu o seu membro desperto ser acariciada por baixo da roupa que lhe restava pelos dedos hábeis do loiro. Um movimento lento. Torturante. Angustiante.

Uma sensibilidade irracional apoderando-se do seu corpo, Kamus não pensava. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, sentia-se completamente ultrapassado pelas sensações e emoções.

- Mil…o... – conseguiu articular com alguma dificuldade, a voz rouca. Entrelaçou os dedos nos pesados cachos loiros, à medida que sentia o resto da sua roupa lhe ser retirada. Como era possível estar tão entregue…

- _Delicious…_ - Milo sussurrou perto do umbigo do francês, fazendo a pele clara se arrepiar rapidamente. Kamus estremeceu, voltando a fechar os olhos com força, flexionando instintivamente a perna.

Húmido.

Gemeu alto, a respiração falhando, ao sentir os lábios ávidos de Milo tomarem o seu baixo ventre. Quente.

Os gemidos saíam soltos por entre os seus lábios, a garganta secava. Vislumbrava a longa cabeleira loira subir e descer sobre o seu membro, ouvindo Milo ronronar vez por outra.

Arfou quando sentiu o ritmo da felação se tornar mais rápido. Absurdamente intenso.

Cravou as unhas no pescoço de Milo, sentindo-se impedido de controlar as reacções do seu corpo. Se continuasse naquele ritmo ia…

- Ainda não…

O sussurro do loiro acordou-o do seu transe, fazendo-o entreabrir os olhos.

Milo olhava-o, os magníficos olhos azuis nublados de desejo. Deu uma ultima lambida lenta e preguiçosa na ponta do seu membro, voltando a subir sobre ele. Beijos… lambidas… arranhões com os dentes…

Kamus acabava de perceber que apesar de tudo, a dor excitava-o quando devidamente bem provocada. Ronronou sentindo o corpo entorpecido, apesar do estado em que se encontrava.

- Kamus… - Milo sussurrou sensualmente ao seu ouvido, deixando a língua escorregar pelo seu pescoço.

- Ahh…hum…

O loiro riu baixinho. Um riso debochado… sádico. Murmurou um _'perfect'_ percebendo a entrega do francês, continuando com as carícias.

Aquilo decididamente não era normal… algo na mente de Kamus teimava em chamá-lo à realidade, apesar de tudo isso ser em vão. Suspirava e arfava, a respiração acelerada. Sentia a pele arrepiar com a passagem das mãos hábeis sobre a sua pele quente.

O liquido… sim! O liquido que o loiro o obrigara a beber no inicio devia ter algo a ver com aquilo! O sabor amargo era…

- Ahhhhhh…

Dor.

Até ali, todo o prazer que tinha sentido era arrebatador. Incrivelmente intenso.

Mas acabava por provar ao lado negativo desse seu estado 'sensível'. A dor… era dilacerante!

Milo sabia perfeitamente os efeitos que aquela beveragem tinha sobre o corpo humano. Kamus estava sim sentindo dor, ainda mais pela falta de preparação para a penetração. Acrescentando o facto de ter sido brusco ao se arremessar daquela forma de encontro a ele.

Mas Milo mantinha o mesmo sorriso nos lábios…

Lambia calmamente os lábios finos do francês, evitando mexer-se. Sabia que aquela dor era inevitável. Podia ser atenuada mas… não era ela que viciava? A dor era um vicio.

Apesar de tudo, esperava que o ruivo se habituasse. Não o queria machucar… a sério.

Kamus percebeu o sorriso do loiro. Debochado…

Num movimento complicado, abraçou o escorpiano acariciando de leve as suas costas. Esse movimento delicado fez Milo relaxar um pouco os músculos, iniciando um beijo provocativo.

Foi quando veio a sua vez de sentir dor… Kamus percebendo a entrega do parceiro, acabava de cravar as unhas com força na pele morena. Um leve sorriso formou-se nos lábios finos, sentindo Milo fechar os olhos com força. Apesar de parecer indefeso, não cederia tão facilmente!

- Hum… assanhado… - a voz de Milo soou grave aos seus ouvidos, antes de sentir uma primeira estocada forte.

- Vingativo… - sussurrou com certa dificuldade, após se recompor da dor devido ao movimento brusco do loiro.

Milo adorava aquele lado arisco do francês. Parecia calmo e controlado, mas no fundo tinhas os seus defeitos como todos! E sobretudo, apesar de estar claramente em desvantagem, não se deixava dominar se dar troco.

Milo começava os movimentos lentos e cadenciados, penetrando o ruivo, sempre atento às suas feições. A sua própria respiração que aprendera a controlar nas situações mais extremas, tornava-se descompassada à medida que o acto se intensificava. Sentia os longos cachos loiros grudarem ao seu corpo devido ao suor.

Os gemidos que escapavam da garganta do ruivo eram o estimulo que precisava para aumentar progressivamente o ritmo.

Gemidos roucos, suplicas e suspiros de ambos mesclavam-se e ecoavam pelo quarto, os corpos intensamente suados chocavam freneticamente um com o outro. Kamus sentia os toques insistentes no seu interior sensível, enquanto o seu membro era friccionado entre os dois corpos, o que o deixava bem próximo do limite da sanidade mental… se é que lhe restava alguma.

Quente…

A mão de Milo acabava de se fechar em torno do seu membro, começando um movimento ritmado ao mesmo tempo que as estocadas.

Kamus cravou os dedos no lençol fino, sentindo a outra ser tomada entre os dedos do loiro. Milo tinha entrelaçado os dedos nos seus…

Alívio…

Ainda sentia as estocadas firmes ao longe, mas o seu estado entorpecido impedia-o de sentir direito. Os olhos nublados pela moleza devido ao ápice, ainda conseguiu ver Milo levando a mão melada aos próprios lábios, provando-o.

Torpor…

Sentia o líquido morno escorrer pelas suas coxas. Milo tinha gozado. O mesmo sorriso cínico nos lábios.

Não ouvia, não sentia… rapidamente se deixou levar pela penumbra.

---oOo---

Finalmente o clímax que tanto desejava. Os olhos nublados de prazer, olhou fixamente para as feições delicadas do ruivo deitado na cama. Sorriu.

Não negava… tinha suportado bem mais tempo que as restantes das suas cobaias. O veneno contido nos frascos não era forte. Apenas o suficiente para aumentar a sensibilidade da sua presa, tendo igualmente alguns efeitos alucinógeneos.

Ainda sobre o ruivo adormecido, Milo baixou-se ligeiramente, passando sensualmente a língua sobre os seus lábios finos.

Delicioso.

Bem melhor que nos seus sonhos mais… 'profundos'. Pena ter adormecido sob o efeito do veneno.

Levantou-se da cama, espreguiçando o corpo felinamente deixando escapar um ronronar sugestivo. Um enorme sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, puxou o fino lençol sobre o corpo pálido que acabava de possuir, olhando-o uma ultima vez. Afastou-se da cama, dirigindo-se a passos lentos até ao banheiro.

" _Quem brinca com o fogo… queima-se…"_

Desapareceu pela porta, deixando no quarto o francês desfalecido.

---oOo---

Carlo deu uma última olhada na enorme mansão levantando uma sobrancelha. Sabia que o 'duquezinho' era rico e de boas famílias mas… ÀQUELE PONTO? Mantinha as mãos nos bolsos tentando em vão aquece-las do frio nocturno. Finalmente tinha despachado o trabalho que lhe tinha sido conferido, podendo assim ir recuperar a pequena à mansão de Afrodite.

Entre xingamentos e resmungos, avançou até à porta de entrada. Não tardou para que o recebessem.

- Boa noite, sou Carlo di Angelis e vim…

- Boa noite senhor. Queira acompanhar-me, _my lord _espera-o.

E mais uma vez os seus planos iam por água abaixo. Porque nada podia ser como ele queria? Porque não podiam SIMPLESMENTE entregar-lhe a pequena e sair dali evitando assim voltar a encontrar aquele…aquele… anjo.

Carlo estagnou à porta da sala com a cena que viu. Perto da lareira, ambos sentados no chão, Noëlla e Afrodite entretinham-se com um livro na mão. Mas o que menos esperava era que fosse a pequena que tantava ler o que estava escrito.

Noëlla assim como muitas crianças nas suas condições, não tinha como aprender a ler ou a escrever. O pouco que lhe ensinaram tinha sido da sua autoria juntamente com Lina.

- _My lord_ – Alexis interrompeu a cena, chamando a atenção dos dois – o senhor _Di Angelis_ chegou.

Carlo sentiu o coração acelerar ao perceber a atenção do Duque sobre si. O fogo da lareira projectado na face de Afrodite concedia-lhe uma doçura sem fim. A face mais pálida que nunca, os lábios vermelhos ligeiramente húmidos… os magníficos olhos azuis brilhando como duas pérolas preciosas.

- Obrigado Alexis – a voz melodiosa ecoou no cómodo – pode retirar-se.

Carlo entrou na sala sem grandes cerimonias, avançando na direcção de ambos. A pequena Noëlla apressou-se a levantar-se, abraçando a cintura do italiano.

Estranhamente, Carlo não conseguia desviar o olhar da imagem do duque ainda sentado no chão.

Afrodite percebeu o interesse do escritor sobre si, o que gerou um enorme sorriso da sua parte. Fora o golpe necessário para fazer Carlo desviar rapidamente a atenção, engolindo em seco.

- Seja bem-vindo – disse o duque, se levantando finalmente – espero não ter sido demasiado complicado encontrar o caminho até aqui.

Carlo grunhiu algo em resposta, evitando olhar para o seu interlocutor. Quanto mais depressa saísse dali melhor seria para a sua…

- AI! – gritou sentindo uma for aguda na sua perna. Olhou para baixo, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Deparou-se com duas enormes orbes azuis que o fixavam reprovadoras. A mão pequena da criança ainda se encontrava no local onde ela tinha pinçado.

- Seja bem educado! – a voz sussurrada da pequena fez Carlo levantar uma sobrancelha incrédulo.

À sua frente, Afrodite tentava a todo o custo conter uma gargalhada. Mas estava se tornando difícil com aquela…cena. Fechou os olhos, levando a mão aos lábios, disfarçando o riso.

- Tá doida? – perguntou o italiano após longos segundos sem entender o ridículo da situação.

- Minha irmã sempre briga com você por causa das suas atitudes " machistas, pueris e sem um pingo de educação" – completou levantando um dedo e fechando os olhos como que recitando uma lição – Pelo menos, é assim que ela diz… - completou fixando o tecto pensativa.

Sem se conseguir conter, Afrodite caiu na gargalhada, apoiando-se no sofá.

- Vá buscar as suas coisas – concluiu o italiano nervoso pelo modo como estava a ser tratado pela criança – Vamos para casa…

Noëlla sorriu, correndo na direcção do corredor, deixando os dois adultos sozinhos.

- É um amor de criança…

Afrodite aproximou-se lentamente do italiano. Não tinha intenções de o afastar ou mesmo o tocar, mas apenas queria poder olha-lo nos olhos. Sentiu que este apesar de não se afastar, encontrava-se na defensiva.

- Não precisa ficar assim, eu não tenho intenções de avançar mais que isto… - disse calmamente. Sorria.

Carlo ouviu aquelas palavras suaves, voltando a olhar nos olhos azuis do duque. Confusão… aquele ser conseguia confundi-lo justamente nas piores alturas. Naqueles momentos em que finalmente conseguia ter a certeza do que queria… tudo desmoronava apenas com aquele olhar transparente.

- Eu não…

- Eu sei senhor _Di Angelis_. Se quiser se sentar enquanto espera a pequena, sinta-se à vontade. – Afrodite continuava o discurso sempre com um sorriso nos lábios. – Noëlla não deve demorar mas se… - parou intuitivamente de falar ao sentir o toque suave da ponta dos dedos do italiano na sua face.

Carlo acabava mais uma vez por ser hipnotizado pela bela figura à sua frente. Não conseguia tirar os olhos dos lábios carnudos que se moviam lentamente à medida que falava. Levantou a mão direita, tocando com a ponta dos dedos na pele clara, sentindo a sua suavidade.

Afrodite mantinha o olhar fixo no italiano. Entreabriu os lábios ao sentir o toque suave na sua pele. Ainda mantinha uma certa distância do jornalista.

- Estooooou pronta! – Noëlla acabava de entrar no cómodo.

Carlo retirou imediatamente a mão, como se a face do duque escaldasse. Fechou os olhos, virando-se na direcção da pequena.

Afrodite soltou o ar de uma vez que mantinha preso. Tentava respirar a um ritmo lento, acalmando o coração abalado por aquele pequeno toque.

- Vamos então. Sua irmã deve estar preocupada já… - Carlo pegou a pequena nos braços, com a intenção de sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Afrodite seguiu-os até à porta, despedindo-se da pequena. Cada coisa a seu tempo… e… 'água mole em pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura'… com as insistentes tentativas qualquer pessoa cederia a um momento ou outro.

- _Bye _Dite! – Noëlla acenava vigorosamente enquanto se afastava nos braços do italiano. – Até amanhã!

Um Afrodite sorridente acenava da porta para a pequena. Seu sorriso se abriu ainda mais, ao perceber que o italiano tinha parado repentinamente a meio do caminho e a voz grossa ecoar pelo pátio.

-AMANHÃ?

---oOo---

A noite já ia alta, mas ele não conseguia dormir. Revirava-se insistentes vezes na cama, tentando encontrar o sono. Nada.

Suspirou longamente acabando por finalmente se render à realidade. Virou-se de cabeça para cima, fixando o tecto.

Tudo naqueles dias tinha dado errado. O caso do assassino de _Withechapel _estava tomando todo o seu tempo. Sobretudo toda a sua atenção! Vivia tentando descobrir quem era; comia tentando criar teorias; dormia sonhando com aquilo…

Julian levantou-se repentinamente da cama, afastando os lençóis para o lado. Não… naquele estado não iria conseguir dormir com certeza. O melhor a fazer seria apanhar ar. _Withechapel _ainda era longe dali, o local onde tinham acontecido as ultimas chacinas.

Sim, era isso. Iria arejar a cabeça perto do seu local predilecto: o _Tamisa_.

---oOo---

Acordou sobressaltado.

A farta franja grudava à testa devido ao suor, fruto de uma noite agitada por um pesadelo horrível.

Sentou-se na cama, tentando regular a respiração.

- Droga!

Fechou os olhos. Porque essas coisas só aconteciam quando não tinha Aioros por perto? Justamente quando não estava com ele?

Tentou afastar o mau pressentimento do qual era vítima, levantando-se da cama.

Água… precisava de água.

Levantou-se, dirigindo-se à cómoda onde jazia um jarro com água fresca. Verteu um pouco no copo, levando-o calmamente aos lábios.

Respirou fundo, se recompondo. Sabia que Aioros estava bem, não havia razão para que algo lhe tivesse acontecido estando ele na mansão _Gabriel_. Mas então… porque aquele pressentimento não passava? Isso sempre acontecia quando algo estava para acontecer com alguém próximo… bem próximo.

Foi quando algo estalou na sua mente.

"KANON!"

Largou o copo sobre a cómoda, saindo disparado do quarto. Correu apressado pelo corredor, abrindo a porta do quarto do irmão sem grandes cerimónias, chamando por ele.

Estagnou na porta, sentindo o coração falhar, ao perceber que o quarto estava vazio.

---oOo---

O ar gelado nocturno… em concordância com o som da água a correr.

Perfeito para fugir às preocupações dos últimos dias.

Londres era realmente uma cidade belíssima. Para quem soubesse apreciá-la com o devido respeito claro.

Não era a cidade perfeita, utópica que tantas pessoas procuravam ao decidir imigrar para lá. Havia um foço enorme de classes sociais, o que originava tamanha pobreza e miséria nas ruas.

O tempo constantemente nublado, o nevoeiro típico da noite durante a maior parte do ano. Os edifícios escuros.

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, Julian identificava-se com aquela cidade. Não tinha nascido ali, muito menos era a sua cultura. Apesar das suas raízes francesas, decidira tentar a sua sorte em terras prometidas como tantos outros. Mas ele tinha sido dos poucos sortudos que conseguira emprego decente.

Se havia algo do qual se podia gabar, era de nunca ter deixado um caso por resolver. Nunca até agora…

Muitos suspeitos… demasiados suspeitos. Poucas ou nenhumas provas. Sobretudo a única prova concreta que poderiam ter tinha sido escandalosamente erradicada por ordens superiores.

Suspirou.

Mas o que estava a fazer? Tinha saído de casa para arejar a cabeça e sobretudo não pensar sobre aquilo. Mas inconscientemente tudo ia parar ao assassino. Estava a ficar obcecado pela resolução do caso… como nunca ficara antes.

Atravessou a ponte e avançou calmamente pelas ruas estreitas de regresso a casa. Não valia a pena ficar ali, se nem assim se conseguia abstrair.

O som de um baque seco ecoou na calada da noite.

"_- Vamos… despache-se! E faça o menos barulho possível!"_

Curioso com o que estava a acontecer, Julian seguiu o som da voz. Estranhou quando chegou em frente a um cemitério, percebendo que o som vinha de lá.

"- _Perfect! Mais um… este é novo…"_

Com cuidado para não se fazer notar, entrou no cemitério, tentando encontrar os intrusos. Tudo aquilo era muito estranho… o que fariam pessoas àquela hora da noite num lugar como aqueles? Geralmente fugiam daqueles locais.

Aquilo de certeza não era coisa boa. Conhecia de alguns casos de pessoas que tinham sido encontradas em cemitérios durante a noite: algumas com distúrbios mentais; outras adeptas a rituais satânicos… não tão sãs assim.

O terceiro caso era bem mais grave.

"_- Largue isso e me ajude aqui! Temos de sair o mais rápido possível!"_

Quatro homens de longos sobretudos pretos encontravam-se em volta de uma campa. Um monte de terra e as pás indicavam que tinham cavado um buraco.

Julian olhou com mais atenção para o que parecia interessar tanto os intrusos. Arregalou os olhos sentindo o coração acelerar.

"_- My lord, não se deve cansar tanto…" _alguém comentou em tom irónico _"deixe o trabalho sujo para os seus fieis súbditos!"_

"_- Deixe de brincadeiras estúpidas George. Vamos antes que a criatura comece a apodrecer… quanto mais fresco tiver, mais dinheiro vale."_

Apesar do escuro, apenas com a luz da lanterna dos intrusos, Julian conseguiu distinguir as feições de cada personagem. Mas um em especial chamou a sua atenção… os longos cabelos azuis escuros caindo soltos sobre as costas; a estatura nobre. Mesmo de costas, o inspector lembrava-se perfeitamente daquela personagem arrogante.

Não tinha provas suficientes para acusá-lo dos crimes de _Whitechapel_, mas ali estava algo do qual não podia escapar de uma longa estadia nas prisões londrinas.

Aproveitando o barulho das pás voltando a colocar a terra sobre o caixão agora vazio, saiu de onde estava escondido, avançando até à quadrilha.

- Boa noite senhores. Muito divertidos pelo que vejo…

A frase do inspector fez os homens sobressaltarem. Olharam para trás na sua direcção, dois deles jogando as 'armas do crime' longe, como se nesse gesto conseguissem algum atenuante.

- Ora ora ora… quem diria um dia vir a encontrá-lo numa situação dessas _my lord._

- Inspector Solo… - o jovem de longos cabelos escuros sussurrou, visivelmente chocado. À menção do titulo, os outros afastaram-se ligeiramente, percebendo que o caso era pior que o que imaginavam.

- Nunca pensei que as suas escapadas nocturnas tinham como fim o roubo de cadáveres. – Julian sorria, percebendo o efeito que tinha causado na pose sempre altiva do interlocutor – _Isn't it, lord Kanon Rolland?_

Kanon engoliu seco, olhando sério a ultima pessoa que desejava ver naquele lugar.

_Continua…

* * *

_

**Curiosidades:**

o Shina e Marin apresentam o

**o Vestimenta do sec.XIX: masculina e feminina o**

Marin vendo uma revista de vestidos de noiva, sendo pega de surpresa pela italiana.

**Shi: **AHA! Apanhada no flagra! COM que então o gatinho sempre decidiu virar leão e colocar a corda ao pescoço!

**Ma (corada): **Não seja ridícula Shina! Aioria e eu não estamos noivos…

**Shi (se jogando sobre o sofá):** então quer dizer que o leãozinho murchou à ultima da hora?

**Ma (mais corada ainda):** SHINA!

**Shi (rindo):** tudo bem… tudo bem… vamos lá começar então antes que vire um pimentão…

**Ma (clareando a voz, constrangida):** falemos então hoje da vestimenta em geral. A indumentária do fim do século XIX inspirou-se nas muitas reminiscências históricas. As novas ricas queriam demonstrar seu desejo de indignar a antiga classe aristocrática. As muitas _premières _nos teatros tornaram-se eventos mundanos e estimularam ainda mais a profusão de formas e detalhes históricos da roupa feminina. Os modelistas Worth e Redfern adotaram um ritmo de criação frenéticos.

**Shi:** Após a crinolina volumosa, veio o cul de Paris ou bustle, que deu às mulheres um perfil bastante estranho. A confecção era empetecada, com muitos babados, plissados, franjas, véus e passamanarias. Em 1880, a silhueta do cul de Paris foi trocada por uma outra de saias tão estreitas que só era possível andar com passos bem curtos. As muitas demonstrações de modismos sucessivos – ora revelando, ora escondendo as partes do corpo feminino num ritual erótico – foram dignas de nota.

**Ma:** Enquanto a silhueta da mulher mudou muito, a roupa masculina se restringiu, dando lugar a uma uniformidade tediosa. Desde que os alfaiates ingleses ganharam todo o mercado europeu e norte-americano com seu _riding-coat _– o redingote dos franceses, a casaca de hoje - , a indumentária masculina simplificou-se cada vez mais , até a chegada da moda especificamente esportiva, com seus feitios e cores variados. No verão, o linho claro e no inverno, tecidos de lã, como os _tweeds, _foram usados para confeccionar a vestimenta dos homens, em cores neutras como o cinza, o marrom e o preto.

**Shi:** Chapéus de feltro e o chapéu-coco substituíram a cartola, que era usada apenas em ocasiões especiais. O cabelo era cortado curto e muitas vezes dividido ao meio. Mesmo que um rosto barbeado fosse mais popular, bigodes encerados, com as pontas viradas para cima, e suíças como as do imperador alemão eram muito imitados por admiradores. Embora despojado e em roupas sóbrias, o homem elegante não abandonou todas as formas de prestígio social, fossem elas luvas, bengalas, charutos ou jóias, não economizando em anéis de rubi, abotoaduras de brilhantes e correntes de ouro para os relógios.

**Ma:** O encanto feminino, a determinação masculina, e sobretudo, a beleza das mulheres refletiam-se na posição do marido, somando-se aos esforços conjuntos de ascensão social. O casamento era ainda o alvo preferido do sexo feminino como uma forma de garantir um lugar privilegiado na sociedade _belle époque._

**Shi:**…

**Ma (estranhando o silencio e sobretudo a grande atenção da amiga)**

**Shi:** Marin, você não está grávida por acaso?

**Ma (corada ao extremo) :** Claro que não, porque diz isso?

**Shi:** Pensei… tem de perder uns quilinhos então…

**Ma:** SHINA!

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:**

De volta dos mortos-vivos… (risos) Pois é… para quem pensou que eu tinha parado e desistido de escrever, estava redondamente enganado! Devo antes de mais pedir desculpas pela demora do capitulo. E SOBRETUDO… pelo lemon. Muitos me chamam de perfeccionista, mas apesar de tudo não fiquei satisfeita com este lemon. Acabei por criar uma enorme expectativa à volta dele para depois… sair isto. Ora, as pessoas que me conhecem sabem o quanto foi complicado escrever ESSE lemon. Andei numa fase anti Milo Camus XP. Não 'anti' de deixar de gostar, mas sim 'anti' de achar que tudo o que escrevia com eles era lixo. Era esse lemon que estava a empacar o resto da historia, simplesmente porque não conseguia escrevê-lo!

Claro, juntando a isso o final de período da faculdade (exames etc) e sobretudo, os dois amigos secretos aos quais me inscrevi. Para os quais escrevi igualmente Milo Camus +.+

Se já estava em crise com esse casal antes disso… então depois podem imaginar non?

Continuando agora, com a ultima cena do capitulo. SIM FINALMENTE uma luz para o que o nosso querido gemini fazia durante tantas noites fora de casa… quem diria non?

O roubo de cadáveres era de certa forma comum durante essa época, mas não para fins satânicos como Julian comentou.

Com o avanço das ciências, a medicina procurava conhecer melhor a natureza humana, buscando corpos para estudos anatómicos. Mas devido à grande potencia da religião, esses actos eram considerados como blasfémias, dicecando o corpo humano daquela forma, sendo assim taxado como um acto imoral, levando à prisão. A única forma de conseguir que a medicina evoluísse, era recorrer a mercenários que se dedicavam ao roubo de cadávers nos cemitérios, o que fazia do acto ilícito muito bem pago pelas universidades hospitalares devido à inúmera procura e pouca oferta.

Assim fica aqui uma pequena explicação sobre as acções de Kanon, deixando a grande explicação para as curiosidades do próximo capitulo!

Beijão enorme a todos, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e sobretudo perdão pela demora. Beijo especial às reviews anteriores, peço desculpa por não ter conseguido responder a todas, mas acabei por me trocar toda, não sabendo já quais tinham obtido resposta ou não +.+

_**Kamui**, **Athenas de Aries**, **Mila Boyd**, **Nana Pizani**, **Shakinha**, **Mussha**, **Blanxe**, **Margarida**, **Litha-chan**, **Ilia Verseau**, **Tsuki Torres**, **Amelia Ebherrardt**, **Aline-chan**_ e…_ **Virgo-chan**!_ (que pontaria hein mulher??? XD)

Queria agradecer também a **Dark Rose**, que apesar de não ler a fic, me ajudou imenso na procura das vestimentas do sec XIX! Beijo enorme e especial para ela!

**Nota:** as curiosidades deste capitulo, como já indicado, foram gentilmente cedidos pela Dark Rose, e são retirados do livro

"A EVOLUÇÃO DA INDUMENTÁRIA – Subsídios para a criação do figurino."

_Marie Louise Nery  
__Editora Senac.  
__Páginas 185-186_

_  
See you next chapter…_


	21. Chapter 21 After Party

_Capítulo XX_

Kanon permanecia quieto, sentado na cadeira. Os longos cabelos azuis desalinhados, olheiras visíveis na face morena, eram as provas de uma noite extremamente mal passada. Ou talvez nem passada ainda…

Maldito inspector de meia raça! Maldito chamamento de adrenalina! Tudo para quê? Se respondesse que era para divertimento próprio teria direito no mínimo a prisão perpétua. Talvez se alegasse insanidade… quem sabe…

- _Lord _Kanon, tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

Kanon olhou desafiador para Julian. Não iria dar parte fraca! Isso nunca!

Manipular aquele ser não ia ser fácil. Por suborno não conseguiria de certeza… teria de usar outras cartas ao seu alcance.

- Oh… não acredito que alguém como o _senhor_ – começou, frisando ironicamente a ultima palavra – tenha todo o tempo do mundo para me acordar… não tem mais nada de interessante para fazer? Ou talvez alguém de mais interessante para ver?

Sorriu debochado, fixando os olhos nos do inspector. Admitia, desde a primeira vez que fora interrogado, aquela personagem tinha-o marcado. Julian era alguém fácil de memorizar, não só pela sua beleza, mas também pela sua forma de estar. Sempre firme, não se abalando facilmente, mantinha a cabeça erguida em todas as situações possíveis.

Talvez tivesse ascendência aristocrática… quem sabe…

- Infelizmente meu caro Kanon, neste momento a minha prioridade é você… devo admitir que foi um "feliz encontro fortuito" o nosso!

Naquele jogo irónico, dois podia jogar. Kanon surpreendeu-se com a resposta que recebeu; mas evitou demonstrá-lo.

- Na sua situação não acredito que esteja em condições para esse tipo de brincadeiras. Ou já se esqueceu que, alem de ter sido apanhado em flagrante a pilhar cemitérios, está directamente ligado aos casos de assassinato que têm ocorrido nos últimos tempos?

A situação estava bem mais complicada que o que parecia. Sobretudo se, juntando a isso, ter de esconder ao irmão aquela historia toda. Se Saga soubesse do objectivo das suas escapadas nocturnas… nem queria pensar no que ele era capaz de fazer.

Saga já devia ter acordado… e sobretudo dado pela sua falta! Tinha de pensar numa desculpa plausível para dar ao irmão quando saísse dali. Sim, porque apesar de tudo, sabia que iria voltar para casa não tardava… a justiça era supostamente cega. Mas infelizmente naquela sociedade as vantagens de ser nobre não ficavam só pela abundância de dinheiro…

Percebeu Julian sentar-se na cadeira à sua frente, do outro lado da secretária.

- _Well, _não quer falar, não fale. Há outras formas de descobrir a verdade! – Kanon olhou interrogativo para o seu interlocutor, sem nada dizer – Vai seguir para um exame grafológico.

- _What?_

- Isso mesmo que ouviu!

- Mas em que raios um exame grafológico ajudaria?

Realmente não entendia… um exame grafológico tinha de ter algo para comparação. Algo que os peritos conseguissem comparar duas caligrafias. Mas comparar o quê? E sobretudo, para quê?

- Saiba que, não mais tarde que no dia anterior a ontem, recebemos uma carta do famoso assassino que aterroriza a população nos últimos dias. Esse exame pode não ser a cem por cento fiável, mas sempre ajuda na restrição da lista de suspeitos.

Kanon gargalhou.

- Ahhh inspector… - respondeu debochado - não me diga que acredita que o 'grande Jack' escreveria uma carta para a policia, pondo em ameaça a sua identidade… - continuou sorrindo – se me permite a pergunta, como o convenceram a acreditar em tal palhaçada?

Julian não se abalou, continuando sério. A sua voz saiu calma.

- Simples _my lord_… a carta que recebemos descrevia os futuros assassinatos de _Withechapel_. – fez uma pausa, tentando perceber o impacto que as palavras tinham no outro – Descrições essas que estavam perfeitamente correctas, quando encontramos os corpos das duas ultimas vitimas.

O sorriso de Kanon desfez-se instantaneamente. Não era possível… estavam perante um maníaco psicopata e não um assassino comum! Mas esperem… o que ELE tinha a ver com aquilo?

- Tudo bem. Acredito no que me disse. Mas uma coisa continuo sem entender… o que EU tenho a ver com essa carta?

- Simplesmente que, como suspeito, é obrigado a fazer o exame como todos os outros! – Julian levantou-se lentamente de onde estava, contornando a secretaria. Encostou-se a ela, cruzando os braços. Os seus olhos brilhavam, à vista de Kanon de raiva…ódio talvez. Estremeceu quando voltou a ouvir a sua voz – Acredite, se o exame demonstrar que tem algo a ver com estes crimes… não haverá suborno da parte do seu irmão aos meus superiores que o salvem. Irá apodrecer para o resto da sua vida na cadeia e farei de forma a que não haja um dia que não se arrependa de ter nascido!

Kanon engoliu em seco. Afinal aquele homem não era o que transparecia à primeira vista. Mas… suborno? O seu irmão? Mas então… Saga sabia?

- Saía. Amanha se não estiver aqui às onze da manha em ponto, eu próprio irei buscá-lo!

Estranhando toda aquela cena, e claro, ligeiramente amedrontando com o que acabara de ouvir, Kanon levantou-se da cadeira, dirigindo-se à porta. Quando mais rápido saísse dali para fora melhor seria… sobretudo porque tentar não dar parte fraca não estava sendo fácil.

As ultimas frases do interrogatório martelavam a sua cabeça. Tinha falado de suborno. De superiores e de…

Estagnou ao sair do edifício, percebendo a figura igual a si parada no passeio. O olhar… Kanon nunca tinha visto aquele olhar no gémeo. Mesmo por vezes quando se zangavam, nunca aquilo acontecia.

- Saga…

---oOo---

Sentia o tecido fresco dos lençóis roçarem na pele nua. Ronronou. Permanecia ainda naquele momento sonolento, limite entre o mundo dos sonhos e a realidade. A respiração lenta, cadenciada, demonstravam que o belo ruivo não tinha noção do que acontecia à sua volta.

No seu sub-consciente, parecia ainda sentir o toque daqueles lábios ávidos sobre a sua pele escaldante; os beijos trocados… o odor de anis que emanava do seu corpo activo.

Seria um sonho? Fazia quanto tempo que não tinha um sonho erótico daquela forma? Em que tudo parecia tão real?

Certamente iria abrir os olhos e verificar com algum custo que se encontrava na mansão _Ascott_, sozinho, no quarto que lhe era destinado. Algum dia teria de regressar à realidade. E Kamus não era de rodeios…

Respirou fundo, levando a mão à farta franja que lhe estava fazendo cócegas na testa. Amava o frio matinal. Aquele que acabava por despertar qualquer pessoa que alguma vez pudesse pensar em se deixar levar de novo aos braços de Morfeu.

Com alguma dificuldade, abriu os olhos, massajando-os com o polegar e o indicador. Sempre acordava com os primeiros raios da manhã. O dia pertencia aos que acordavam cedo!

Mas algo estava errado. Muito errado. Aquela claridade exagerada não era normal…aquele sol todo indicava que, afinal, não era tão cedo assim…

- _Good morning!_

Assustou-se com a voz grave que lhe chegou aos ouvidos. Conhecia bem aquela voz… os sussurros…

"_Kaaamus…"_

Virou a cara na direcção da voz. Apesar de ainda ter alguma dificuldade em abrir os olhos, percebeu o vulto de Milo sentado numa poltrona ao lado da cama.

Simplesmente…divino.

Os longos cachos loiros caíam soltos sobre o sofá, a camisa branca aberta deixava o tórax moreno completamente exposto. As costas apoiadas num dos braços da poltrona, as pernas esticadas sobre o outro, olhava fixamente o ruivo.

Atirava despreocupadamente uma maçã ao ar, voltando a apanhá-la logo em seguida.

Os olhos azuis brilhavam luxuriosos, o mesmo sorriso sugestivo nos lábios finos.

- Milo?

O escorpiano estreitou o olhar, levando a peça de fruta aos lábios, dando uma mordida.

O Véu que mantinha as memórias da noite anterior ocultas começou a desaparecer aos poucos. As imagens do acto repassavam na cabeça do ruivo, enquanto este mantinha o olhar fixo na figura ao seu lado, incrédulo. O liquido…

- O que foi aquilo que me…

- Veneno! – Milo cortou-o, mantendo o sorriso.

- Veneno? – Camus tentou levantar-se, mas logo voltou a cair na cama, devido a uma tontura.

- Veneno. – respondeu Milo categórico, não se mexendo – mais precisamente, veneno de escorpião imperador. Mas não se preocupe, o efeito do veneno já passou enquanto dormia.

Milo levantou-se calmamente de onde estava, chegando perto da cama.

- O veneno do 'imperador' não é mortal como a maioria das pessoas pensa – aproveitando a total atenção que Camus fazia prova, sentando-se na beira da cama – e sobretudo, bem utilizado, torna-se um excelente catalizador para uma noite inesquecível…

Kamus sentiu uma leve carícia na bochecha, o polegar do loiro delineando os seus lábios.

Estranhou o sorriso que viu se formar nos lábios do ruivo, os olhos castanhos fixando os seus.

- Milo _Windsor_… eu juro que esperava mais de você…

Milo arregalou os olhos, parando o movimento suave que fazia sobre os lábios do francês. Mais? Como assim…mais?

- Terá o escorpião tão pouca confiança em si, ao ponto de usar artimanhas desse género para manter alguém como eu agarrado?

Milo não acreditava no que estava ouvindo… Kamus estava… rebaixando-o? Aquele sorriso cínico, tão parecido com o seu de horas antes. Ele que pensava estar no domínio, afinal… não! ELE estava no domínio, ELE tinha sido o responsável pela maravilhosa noite… APENAS ELE!

- A vingança… - sentiu o ruivo sentar-se na cama, dando um beijo leve nos seus lábios. Apenas um roçar, imensamente sensual e sugestivo - … é um prato que se come frio…

Milo permaneceu estático, observando o local onde segundos antes o corpo do francês parecia dormir.

Kamus do seu lado, buscava calmamente as suas roupas espalhadas pelo quarto, vestindo-as. Era mais que hora de voltar para casa… sobretudo pelo _'sermão'_ que saberia vir da parte de Shaka. Estranhou encontrar a camisa que supostamente deixara na noite anterior na sala, sobre a poltrona. Alguém certamente a tinha levado até ali… mas quem? Apertava os botões um a um, afastando o cabelo ruivo. Estava pronto para…

- _Pssssst!_

Kamus voltou-se na direcção do sibilar. Percebeu Milo sentado na cama, um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Olhar predador… de um felino que se delicia com os joguinhos com a sua presa antes de a devorar.

- Presente! – Milo atirou algo na sua direcção, que ele apanhou habilmente. Um frasco. Arregalou os olhos, reconhecendo o líquido que tinha bebido na noite anterior.

- Da próxima… terá todos os meus truques ao seu alcance…

Kamus sorriu desdenhoso.

- _Non_ preciso deste tipo de coisas para oferecer algo inesquecível…

Milo riu.

- Isso é uma sugestão?

- _Non… c'est une promesse!_

(Não… é uma promessa)

---oOo---

- Como?

Não era possível…estaria ele ouvindo bem?

-_ My lord_ saiu esta manhã! – a serva repetia incrédula, gesticulando muito.

Dohko permanecia estático, os olhos arregalados, não entendendo o que estava a acontecer.

- Ele não disse onde ia?

- Falou de _Crystal Palace…_ mas não deu certezas que iria lá!

Dohko agradeceu educadamente, voltando a sair pela porta. O coche ainda o esperava no pátio da mansão.

Shion tinha saído. Tinha finalmente tomado a iniciativa de sair daquele lugar onde se mantinha preso durante tanto tempo. Porque não o tinha avisado? Depois da noite em que revira Mu, pensava que o amante não quereria voltar a colocar os pés na rua tão cedo. Tinha imaginado mil e uma tentativas para, aos poucos, o incitar de novo a sair. Mas aquilo?

Conhecia bem o espírito temperamental de Shion… mas daí a omitir algo que ele vinha a tentar nos últimos anos? Respirou fundo, voltando a entrar no coche.

- Para _Crystal Palace!_ – gritou ao cocheiro, ajeitando-se no banco.

---oOo---

Não era a primeira vez que se sentia observado. Bom… tudo bem… estava fazendo um retrato, era normal que a modelo olhasse para ele. Mas não daquela forma…

Já fazia algumas poucas vezes que a desenhava… _lady _Shina. Permanecia ainda com os esboços, coisa rara para ele. Mas simplesmente nada lhe parecia suficientemente bom para a modelo que se encontrava à sua frente.

Aquele olhar. Não era a primeira vez que desvendava algo mais naqueles olhos verdes. Não que não gostasse… mas era errado. A cada momento que desenhava aqueles olhos, que contornava aqueles lábios que desejava tocar. Mas continha-se, virando a atenção de novo para a folha branca.

Shina remexeu-se irrequieta na poltrona. Mas que raio de ideia de se fazer retratar… só aqueles momentos em que tinha de ficar inerte! Claro que tinha um lado bom, mas mesmo assim era terrível!

- Podemos parar um pouco se quiser… - a voz de Shura soou grave pela pequena sala.

Shina sorriu, levantando-se de onde estava sentada, finalmente estendendo as pernas. Fazia um bom tempo que estava ali parada, começava a sentir formigueiros pelas pernas de permanecer tanto tempo na mesma posição. Aproximou-se lentamente do espanhol, com intenções de ver o resultado daquele tempo todo.

Shura fechou os olhos, etirando as costas. Aquela cadeira era desconfortável, mas tinha consciência que já tinha desenhado em locais bem piores. Estalou os dedos das mãos, levando a mão ao pescoço dorido. A nuca fazia-o sofrer horrores devido à posição em que desenhava… mas teria de aguentar.

Shina olhou para o esboço no papel. Estava belíssimo, como os outros aliás! Mas Shura sempre dizia que havia algo errado nos desenhos e logo voltavam às posições anteriores. Ela não se queixava. Quanto mais tempo Shura demorasse a desenhar o esboço, mais tempo demorava a passar para tela e consequentemente mais tempo seria obrigado a passar perto dela.

Percebeu um suspiro de dor quando o espanhol levou a mão à nuca. Ele próprio também devia estar bem cansado… afinal encontrava-se pior que ela.

Sentiu uma enorme vontade de levar a mão à nuca do espanhol. Não era algo que uma _lady _deveria fazer… mas desde quando ela reagia como uma _lady?_ Sempre fora contra certos 'deveres' que lhe competiam, assim como à maioria das mulheres na sua condição. Por isso gostava tanto do primo… Milo era antes de tudo um libertino. Apesar de em certos momentos perecer mais uma criança crescida que outra coisa. E de muitas vezes fazer certas coisas simplesmente 'porque sim' e sem dar explicação lógica para os seus actos.

Mas havia limite na boa fé do primo. Havia coisas que apesar de tudo não mudariam na sua forma de pensar. E um possível relacionamento com Shura seria algo de impensável…

E porque não?

Sem pensar duas vezes, levou a mão à nuca do pintor, massajando cuidadosamente. Sentiu este retesar ao inicio, mas acabando por se deixar levar pelo toque suave.

- Não devia ficar assim tanto tempo… a sua coluna pode sofrer consequências graves devido a isso.

Shura apenas sorriu, mantendo os olhos fechados. Inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o pescoço estalar.

- Yo lo sé… mas tenho de ganhar a vida de alguma forma no?

Levantou-se da cadeira, deixando para trás o calor da mão de Shina. Sabia que se não parasse ali não conseguiria parar tão cedo. Já tinha entendido as tentativas de aproximação da rapariga fazia algum tempo, mas sempre acabava evitando algo mais profundo.

Shina suspirou resignada. Mais uma vez tinha sido cortada a meio do balanço. Sabia que o espanhol reagia aos seus toques, mas sempre acabava por se esquivar de uma forma ou outra. O que o impedia… devia ser o mesmo que a devia impedir a ela.

Mas quem espera sempre alcança… e Shina podia não ser muito paciente, mas sempre alcançava o que queria.

- _My lady?_ – a voz vinda da porta arrancou-a dos seus pensamentos. – O chá esta servido…

Shina assentiu para a serva, agradecendo.

- Um bom chá vai ajudá-lo a relaxar… vamos?

Sem dar tempo ao espanhol para aceitar o recusar, Shina virou as costas dirigindo-se ao cómodo adjacente.

---oOo---

A melodia que saía do piano era relaxante. Magnifica musica de fundo enquanto lia um livro. Melhor dizendo… folheava o livro, pois a sua leitura era desconcentrada devido a um certo pianista. Era a primeira vez que Mu tocava para ele. Nunca fizera a mínima ideia de que ele sabia tocar tão bem… afinal de contas, à partida ele era só um mordomo. Claro, um mordomo por quem nutria certos sentimentos, mas era um mordomo.

Os dedos finos de Mu corriam habilmente pelas notas do piano, enquanto mantinha os olhos fechados, sentindo a musica. Vez ou outra abria-os, cruzando o olhar com os lindos olhos azuis de Shaka.

- Se bem o conheço, não lhe dou mais de quinze minutos…

Mu riu, sem parar de tocar. Fazia algum tempo que estavam ali, aproveitando a companhia um do outro e tendo aquela conversa.

E Shaka voltava a sua atenção para o livro. Claro, nunca lia nada que prestasse, mas mesmo assim continuava a tentar.

Alguns minutos passaram na mesma posição.

- Dez minutos…

Shaka virou a pagina do livro, continuando a sua leitura. Esboçou um sorriso de canto, ao perceber a movimentação do lado de fora da sala de musica. Voltou a virar uma pagina.

Duas batidas na porta ecoaram pelo local. Mu, que já esperava por aquilo, não parara de tocar com a interrupção. Shaka ofereceu entrada ao intruso, que sabia muito bem quem era.

- Boa tarde _mon ami_… ou devo talvez dizer bom dia…

Kamus, que acabava de entrar no cómodo, suspirou já sabendo que teria de fermentar a curiosidade do loiro. Percebeu o sorriso divertido nos lábios de Mu. Soprou a longa franja ruiva, sentando-se no sofá de frente para do loiro.

Este que não parecia tão absorvido pela leitura, fechou o livro de uma vez olhando fixamente para o francês.

- Seja bem vindo a casa… - deu um sorriso singelo, pleno de ironia - onde devia ter chegado ontem à noite!

Mu riu contido do comentário sarcástico do amante.

- Shaka, cada dia que passa parece mais velho raquético… diga logo o que quer saber, eu respondo e vou tomar um banho relaxante!

Shaka abriu mais o sorriso, apoiando o cotovelo do braço do sofá, deixando a cabeça descansar sobre ela.

- Porquê? Não relaxou o suficiente durante a noite?

A musica parou de repente. Mu tentava se concentrar por manter a pose séria, sendo obrigado parar de tocar. Shaka permanecia com o mesmo sorriso esperando a resposta do ruivo.

- Se você conhece tão bem o Milo, deve saber que o que eu fiz menos nessa noite foi relaxar…

- Hum… vejo que o escorpião decidiu largar o seu veneno…

- Oh se largou… - Kamus respondeu fechando os olhos, relembrando o veneno que fora obrigado a beber.

- Descanse… vá tomar um banho, que depois falamos melhor… parece realmente cansado.

Kamus levantou-se, percebendo que aquela conversa breve não tinha acabado. Ainda sobraria para ele.

- Espero-o pelo chá das cinco.

O ruivo assentiu, dirigindo-se à porta. Teria ainda algum tempo até às cinco. O que queria naquele momento era mesmo soltar toda a tensão de que fora alvo na noite anterior.

Um bom banho ajudaria.

Na sala, Shaka continuava sentado no mesmo local, olhando para a porta por onde tinha saído o ruivo.

- Talvez o devesse ter prevenido acerca de _lord _Milo…

Shaka sorriu na direcção do mordomo.

- Isso não me preocupa… - comentou levantando-se – ele consegue se tão ou mais venenoso que Milo.

Entrelaçou os dedos longos no cabelo de Mu, puxando levemente fazendo com que este inclinasse a cabeça para trás. Tomou os seus lábios num beijo calmo, acariciando a sua nuca levemente.

---oOo---

_Sydenham Hill, London_

_Crystal Palace_… uma das grandes construções mais aclamadas na cidade Londrina. Um grande monumento de ferro e vidro construído para a exposição universal que se desenrolara poucas décadas antes, funcionando como estufa actualmente, permitindo longos passeios relaxantes durante o Inverno.

As fontes que jorravam água a uma altura impressionante, a grande quantidade de elementos aquáticos naquele lugar tornava-o extremamente acolhedor.

Pessoas vagueavam, passando pela enorme fonte central sem nem mesmo perceberem sua presença. Tanto melhor.

Olhava distraído a água que caía à sua frente. Refrescante…

- Esta com melhor aspecto _lord_ _Lawrence._

Shion sorriu. Não precisava se virar para saber quem o interpelava naquele momento.

- Demorou… - retribuiu, continuando atento à água a correr.

- _Well, _acontece que não esperava de todo vê-lo por estes lados…

Percebeu quando o outro avançou lentamente, colocando-se ao seu lado.

- A vida passa…

O companheiro riu.

- Shion… isso esta parecendo conversa de velhos…

Shion sorriu. Era verdade… todo aquele tempo enclausurado tinha acabado por torna-lo mais taciturno que nunca.

- Mas é verdade… já olhou bem? É como a água… corre rápida sem que a consigamos conter. Por mais que não queira, andamos de mão dada com o tempo.

- Finalmente tomou consciência que devia aproveitar esse tempo.

Shion assentiu, mantendo o olhar fixo no mesmo ponto de sempre. Não tinha esquecido de Mu. E mais que nunca desejava recuperar a confiança do irmão à muito perdida. Mas cada coisa a seu tempo… num primeiro passo, conseguira reencontra-lo. Sobretudo saber que estava em boa companhia. Agora, seria voltar a ganhar a sua confiança.

- O tempo não volta para trás Shion…

- Verdade Dohko. Mas também é o único que vê tudo passar ao seu lado, sem nada poder agarrar…

---oOo---

Não passava mais um dia sem que se conseguisse manter longe dela. Nunca na sua existência pensou que um dia pudesse vir a ser tão possessivo em relação a alguém. E ali estava, mais uma vez acariciando os cabelos ruivos com cuidado… ao inicio tinha sido complicado, mesmo para ele. Aceitar que estava apaixonado por uma mulher da vida não tinha sido tarefa simples. Mas apesar de tudo, sempre fora alguém de demasiado impulsivo e muito dado a sentimentos, em deterioramento da razão…

Ao inicio era igualmente complicado o relacionamento que mantinha com a ruiva. Ela era demasiado desconfiada, não se deixava levar facilmente por falinhas mansas e afins. Apesar de não ter passado assim tanto tempo, Aioria sabia que aos poucos conseguia quebrar as barreiras que a ruiva lhe impunha. Cada dia era uma nova vitória. Depois daquela primeira noite intensa, tinha mandado preparar um quarto para ela. Não que se tivesse arrependido daquela noite, mas tinha ganho respeito por ela antes de tudo.

- Hummm…

Passou suavemente o polegar nos seus lábios ao senti-la remexer em seu colo. Parecia tão diferente devidamente bem vestida e arranjada. Tudo bem… aquilo eram apenas enfeites para o que se escondia por baixo. Aprendera aos poucos a descobrir o porquê dela ter escolhido aquela vida. Não porque queria, mas porque tinha sido obrigada por certos rumos que não tinha escolhido…

Tudo isso lhe pareciam desculpas antes de conhecer… Marin.

- Vai continuar me olhando assim? – ela sussurrou mantendo os olhos fechados.

Aioria sorriu.

- Enquanto você fingir que está dormindo, apenas para ter uma desculpa para estar nos meus braços.

Mesmo sem abrir os olhos, a ruiva sentiu as faces corarem bruscamente sem que pudesse impedir. Não queria dar o braço a torcer… mas tinha sido pega em flagrante.

Bom, perdido por perdido…

Voltou a encostar a cabeça no peito do moreno, recebendo um abraço protector como resposta.

_Continua…

* * *

_

**Curiosidades:**

o Mu e Aioria apresentam o

**o Crystal Palace o**

**Ai (comendo um enorme sandwich cheio de calorias, sentado no sofá)**

**Mu: (olhando a cena suspirando)**

**Ai: **o que foi?

**Mu: **você tem noção do quanto essa coisa lhe vai fazer mal?

**Ai: **faz nada! (dá duas tapas na barriga) este bichinho é sólido e aguenta com muito!

**Mu: **(negando com a cabeça) dá então para comer isso rápido e começar a falar? Mas…

**Ai: **(colocando metade do sandwich na boca, engolindo tudo à pressa)

**Mu: **… devagar ¬¬

Ai: ah não se preocupe! (clareando a voz) momento de cultura arquitectónica hoje! O _Crystal Palace_ era um edifício contruido em pleno sec XIX com o objectivo de acolher a exposição universal de 1851 (a Great Exhibition) em Hyde Park.

**Mu: **Sendo essa exposição temporária apenas por seis meses, esse edifício deveria originalmente ser desmontado após o final. No entanto, contra a opinião do parlamento inglês, ele acabou por ser apenas deslocado. A enorme estructura de ferro e vidro fora desmontada e voltada a ser construída na sua totalidade, mas com algumas modificações, em Sydenham Hill.

**Ai: **O edifício fora então bastante alargado, e menos de dois anos mais tarde, a rainha Vitoria inaugurava-o pela segunda vez. O enorme edifício retomara assim o seu estatuto inicial de zona de exposições, mas as modificações feitas posteriormente dera-lhe um novo objectivo: o de serra, ou jardim de Inverno, aberto ao publico.

**Mu: **Cinco mil trabalhadores e 84 000 metros quadrados de vidro foram necessários para a construcçao desse novo Crystal Palace. Infelizmente a catástrofe de 1936 levou o edifício à ruína. Dia 30 de Novembro, em poucas horas, o Palácio de Cristal está à mercê das chamas. Tudo é destruído, o incêndio é visível a kilometros de distância.

**Ai: **tudo isso para ser levado à ruína…

**Mu: **hum… é o destino de muitos edifícios. Morrer pelas chamas.

**Ai (sentindo os estômago as voltas): **…

**Mu: **eu avisei… (suspirando)

**Ai **(correndo para o banheiro)

* * *

**Cantinho ariano: **

Capitulo VINTE! Ainda continuam a seguir a historia? Pois… ela acabou por se prologar bem mais do que eu imaginava. Mas quando isso não acontece? (suspiro) Felizmente já consigo ver o fim. Não esta bemmmm próximo ainda, mas já sei onde e quando parar! O que já é um grande avanço!

Mu: Um ano…

As: o.Õ

Mu: faz um ano dia por dia que você começou a escrever essa fic…

As: (sem fala)

Mu: feliz aniversario!

As: A London… faz um aninho!!!! . ohhhhhh o meu bebe esta crescidooo T.T

Mu: ta ta…¬¬ não exagere… eu sabia que não devia ter relembrado.

As: a minha baby faz…

Mu: Áries contra-se neste momento fora de serviço. Eu vou continuar o cantinho! SIM! Finalmente Saga descobre o que o irmão andava a fazer esse tempo todo durante a noite! SIM o Julian não é aquela pessoa calma que aparentava no inicio e SIM eu e o Shaka somos lindos!!! .

As: ¬¬ Mu…

Mu: cof cof… bom… como puderam ter lido, Crystal Palace já não existe. Infelizmente foi levado pelas chamas no inicio do sec. XX, deixando apenas algumas gravuras e ilustrações para ser relembrado. E por ultimo… alguém duvida que Milo vai-se ferrar?

As: PARA DE DAR SPOILERS!!! Ò.Ó

Mu: pronto pronto… agradecimentos agora! Beijo enorme e muito muito obrigado pelas reviews magnificas do capitulo anterior: **_Margarida, _****_Virgo-chan, _****_Mussha, _****_Nana Pizani_****, _...Makie..._, ****_Shakinha, _****_Athenas de Aries, _****_Mila Boyd_**** e ****_Keisuke Kurozaki!_**

E claro, um beijo enorme aos que lêem e continuam a acompanhar a fic!

Só me resta agradecer a todos pelo acompanhamento de um ano de London… EFHARISTO (obrigada em grego) do fundo do coração!

_A.s._


	22. Chapter 22 Xeque Mate

__

Capítulo XXI

Fazia exactamente dois dias desde aquela tarde em que tivera de libertar o irmão da esquadra. Esses mesmos dois dias que não tinha trocado uma única palavra com ele, ou mesmo olhá-lo nos olhos. Quando tinha sido avisado que Kanon se dedicava ao roubo de cadáveres… ao inicio negara-se a acreditar em tais palavras. Mas à medida que os argumentos lhe falhavam, sentia o véu do mistério das saídas nocturnas se desvendar aos poucos. A verdade caiu sobre ele como uma pedra. Afinal Kanon tinha sido apanhado em flagrante delito, numa noite em que pensava que o irmão estava em casa. Ele tinha-o impedido de sair, mas Kanon acabara por mais uma vez fazer o que queria.

- _My lord, _deseja mais chá?

- Não obrigado.

- _Lord _Gabriell?

Aioros sentado no sofá negava com a cabeça, agradecendo à serva com um sorriso gentil.

_Elinor_, fez uma breve reverencia a ambos, retirando-se com a bandeja do chá.

O moreno voltou a prestar atenção nas palavras do amante, recito que tinha sido interrompido pela entrada da serva. Saga afundava-se aos poucos na melancolia, olhando um pouco vazio no horizonte através da janela.

- Ele enganou-me…

Aioros suspirou, sabendo que teria de se manter na mesma posição de ouvinte ate ao momento em que Saga decidisse o contrario.

- Depois de tanto tempo pedindo para que me dissesse o que estava acontecendo, Kanon apenas voltou a abusar da confiança que tinha nele. Ele sabia que eu não o seguiria pelas suas escapadas nocturnas, por mais que me preocupasse com ele.

Aioros remexeu-se no sofá fechando os olhos. Para ele também tinha sido um grande choque saber que o gémeo do seu companheiro era um ladrão.

- Devia ter visto a sua cara quando o fui buscar à esquadra… - continuou, sorrindo amargamente – parecia ter visto um fantasma…

- Saga…

O gémeo finalmente acordou do seu transe, desviando o olhar para o namorado. A sua expressão era mais abatida, a tez da sua pele mais pálida que nunca.

- Pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser, sabe perfeitamente disso. Mas não me parece que fugir do seu irmão seja o mais sensato a fazer.

O gémeo desviou rapidamente o olhar de novo para a janela, evitando encarar a verdade. Durante esses dois dias tinha deixado o irmão sozinho, indo se refugiar em casa do amante. Precisava pensar sobre o assunto, e para isso era necessário paz…

- Aioros! – a porta abriu-se repentinamente, a voz de Aioria ecoando pela sala.

Aioros rosnou, revirando os olhos e encarando o irmão. Seria possível que aquela criatura impulsiva fosse totalmente desprovido de sentido de oportunidade?

- Diz a boa educação que se deve bater à porta antes de entrar num local…

- E eu lá tenho de bater nas portas da minha própria casa? – retrucou o mais novo, entrando na sala.

- Não venha depois reclamar que viu o que não queria! – retrucou dando de ombros.

Aioria riu, dando dois tapas nas costas do irmão. Sabia bem que Saga não gostava de se dar a essas cenas na casa dos outros, muito menos sabendo que alguém podia entrar a qualquer momento… como era o caso.

- Vim apenas dizer que vou sair. Vou ensinar Marin a montar a cavalo.

- Você esta ficando demasiado apanhado por essa criatura Aioria! – respondeu o mais velho num tom de voz neutro.

Aioria apenas sorriu de canto dirigindo-se de novo à porta. – Amor Aioros… julgo que você sabe bem o que isso é. – respondeu saindo fechando a porta atrás de si.

- É… sei perfeitamente… - respondeu Aioros num suspiro.

Saga apenas esboçou um sorriso, mantendo o olhar fixo na rua através da janela.

_---oOo---_

Não sentia o tempo passar enquanto escrevia. A mão mexia-se freneticamente sobre a folha de papel desenhando caracteres irreconhecíveis para qualquer outra pessoa que não ele.

Ficava emerso num mundo só dele, escrevendo horas e horas a fio, mesmo que nada que prestasse saísse dali. Era uma das únicas escapatórias que encontrava para fugir daquela vida de incertezas, sobretudo numa cidade em que as divergências sociais abriam um fosso alarmante entre ricos e pobres.

Apenas o barulho do fogo a consumir a madeira podia ser ouvido na pequena sala onde se encontrava. Pequena em comparação com o resto da mansão claro… pois no seu conceito de dimensões, aquela 'pequena' sala era do tamanho da casa onde vivia com mais dois amigos.

Suspirou profundamente olhando a folha de papel. Mais uma vez não escrevia coisa com coisa e acabava por cair na tentação de escrever na sua língua natal.

Recostou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos. Já era a terceira vez que se deixava levar pelas vontades da pequena Nöella e isso não lhe estava a agradar.

Antigamente tinha bem mais capacidade de dizer que não. Porque não se recusava apenas a levá-la de novo ali?

Talvez algo nele queria estar ali. Alguém que lhe chamasse a atenção de uma forma que não podia escapar.

Abanou a cabeça afastando aqueles pensamentos estranhos da sua mente. O que tinha dado nele? Momentos introspectivos não eram certamente habito seu! Abriu os olhos de novo rodando o lápis nos dedos, mas algo o fez sobressaltar.

- _CAZZO! _

Levantou-se instintivamente do local onde estava sentado, levando a mão ao peito sentindo-o subir e descer acelerado com o susto.

A figura esbelta que tinha entrado sorrateiramente na sala tinha um enorme sorriso nos lábios. Carlo sempre ficava enfeitiçado pela beleza andrógina daquele homem, ainda mais devido à fragilidade que a doença de que padecia lhe proporcionava. Percebeu nos magníficos olhos azuis claros uma luz de divertimento em tê-lo feito sobressaltar daquela forma.

- Parecia tão inspirado, não queria incomodá-lo…

Carlo olhou insatisfeito para o barão, finalmente se recompondo do susto.

- Pois a minha inspiração já deu o que tinha a dar! – respondeu rosnando. Detestava ser interrompido daquela forma, o que cortava com a sua inspiração num segundo.

- Oh, peço desculpa. Não sabia que isso o incomodava tanto assim… apenas fiquei curioso acerca do que estava escrevendo.

A voz de Afrodite era suave, doce como o mel. Mas era justamente esse o doce veneno do qual Carlo se deixava levar. Mesmo que não conseguisse ver a linda criatura à sua frente, apenas a sua voz o fazia arrepiar.

- Acha esta cidade assim tão obscura e sinistra? – Afrodite voltava a perguntar, sempre sorrindo e evitando passar o sofá, barreira que os mantinha a uma distância segura um do outro.

Carlo piscou algumas vezes, clareando a voz antes de responder.

- Ela é sim escura… a sua evolução demasiado rápida não ajudou em nada na resolução dos problemas sociais. – parou de falar, sentindo algo na sua mente estalar – … você entende italiano?

Interessado demais em responder o que realmente pensava daqueles nobres hipócritas não se tinha lembrado de que as palavras no papel estavam em italiano e não em inglês. Mesmo que Afrodite as tivesse lido, não iria entender nada do que estava escrito… ou ia?

O sorriso do barão confirmou as suas suspeitas.

- Não tenho a pretensão de dizer que 'conheço' italiano, mas entendo algumas coisas. – passou a mão pelos longos cabelos azuis suspirando – a única parte boa do ter que permanecer de cama é justamente o ter tempo suficiente para aprender coisas novas que não exijam esforço físico.

Carlo arregalou os olhos não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Sempre tive uma grande paixão pelas línguas latinas, em especial o italiano. Com bases obrigatórias de latim não foi complicado aprender sozinho a entender a língua, puxando o sentido da frase com uma ou outra palavra.

- _Parliamo italiano allora_… **(o1o)**

- Oh, ler é uma coisa, falar é outra… - comentou sorrindo – não tenho bases para conseguir falar, infelizmente nunca tive com quem exercer a língua oralmente, e o meu sotaque é horripilante!

Por momentos Carlo sentiu as suas defesas serem desfeitas por aquele homem. Acabava por sentir uma grande compaixão pelo barão, em parte pelo que devia ter sofrido nas longas épocas de solidão devido à fraqueza cardíaca. Sem poder impedi-lo, respirou fundo acabando por descobrir que não era apenas compaixão que sentia, mas igualmente alguma ternura.

Justamente ele… que pregava a irresponsabilidade das pessoas com posses. Logo ele que acabava sempre por sentir desprezo pelas pessoas que achavam que o dinheiro comprava tudo.

Afrodite acabava de lhe ensinar uma das grandes lições da sua vida… as aparências iludem. Encandeiam mais que o sol de verão.

Afrodite nunca tinha conhecido outro mundo que não fosse aquele, e não era totalmente feliz. Teria dado tudo o que tinha por um dia brincando na neve com as outras crianças numa manha de Inverno gelado.

Afinal não era assim tão desprezível quanto os outros.

- Eu posso lhe ensinar…

Afrodite arregalou os olhos espantado. Estaria ele a ouvir bem?

- Pode…?

Seguiu com os olhos o italiano contornar o sofá, chegando perto dele. Viu-o recostar-se no mesmo, evitando encará-lo e cruzando os braços.

- Se quiser claro… posso lhe ensinar italiano.

Afrodite sentiu o coração disparar, apoiando-se com a mão no assento para não cair.

- Claro…

A sua voz saiu fraca e trémula apesar das tentativas de se acalmar. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, sabendo que aquela empolgação toda não lhe seria benéfico.

Forçou-se a sorrir tentando manter a pose serena, esperando que a alteração do seu estado de espírito tivesse passado despercebido aos olhos do italiano.

- _Va bene… ora dov'è la ragazza_? **(o2o)**

Afrodite forçou-se a tentar entender o que dizia, mas decididamente lido era bem mais simples.

Carlo esboçou um sorriso de canto, percebendo a ausência de resposta.

- Perguntei onde estava a pequena…

O barão pareceu sair do transe, com as palavras em inglês.

- Ah, desculpe… acho que realmente há muito trabalho pela frente. – respondeu sorrindo encabulado – Nöella esta apenas acabando um desenho no quarto, ela desce já.

Carlo suspirou. Teria de esperar que a pequena criatura se decidisse a dar o toque final no desenho para poder voltar para casa.

Na realidade… estaria ele realmente interessado em voltar para casa tão rápido?

Foi quando a voz suave de Afrodite chegou aos seus ouvidos.

- Mas quanto às aulas de italiano…

_---oOo---_

Finalmente tinha conseguido acabar de pintar. O desenho que tinha prometido ao barão estava finalmente pronto. Desceu da cadeira num salto, pegando a folha com a mão direita. Por aquela hora, Carlo já devia estar farto de esperá-la. Mas não podia deixar uma obra de arte a meio! Sempre ouvia atentamente os conselhos de Shura, e essa era umas das coisas mais importantes!

Noëlla nunca deixava um desenho por acabar. Todos eram obras de arte aos olhos da pequena.

Abriu a porta do quarto rapidamente, correndo pelos corredores da enorme mansão na direcção das escadarias. Sorria para os servos, parando a cada vez para mostrar o desenho de que tanto se orgulhava. Todos ali achavam aquela criança adorável, ainda mais pelo facto de ser uma criança da plebe. Não tinha as manias de grandezas que a maioria das crianças nascidas em berço de ouro.

Após uma grande correria descendo os degraus, chegou diante a porta da pequena sala onde Carlo sempre esperava por ela. Ajeitou o vestido que usava e tomou especial cuidado em não machucar o desenho, quando reparou na luz que vinha do interior através do buraco da fechadura.

Com um enorme sorriso travesso nos lábios, fechou o olho esquerdo e tentou ver através do buraco o que estava acontecendo dentro do cómodo.

A cena vista pelos olhos de criança fez o seu coração saltar de alegria. Teria de contar aquilo à irmã e ao 'namorado' quando chegasse a casa! Finalmente o italiano tinha feito amizade com o Dite!

Lembrou-se das palavras que a irmã sempre lhe dizia: " apenas beijamos as pessoas de quem gostamos muito".

_---oOo---_

Estava tudo demasiado silencioso naquela casa. Afastou a franja loira dos olhos, jogando uma maçã no ar e voltando a apanhá-la. Era o terceiro dia que não tinha sido contactado pelo francês e isso estava irritando-o a tal ponto que seria capaz de descarregar em qualquer pessoa. Desencostou-se da mesa, decidido a fazer algo para se distrair. Não era possível que aquela criatura não lhe saísse da cabeça, ainda mais depois daquela noite.

O que ele julgava que estava fazendo? Se pensava que ele iria pedinchar por atenção, estava redondamente enganado! Ele poderia ter quem queria na hora que queria!

Então porquê aquela irritação toda? Detestava ser ignorado e era isso que o francês estava a fazer. Ignorando-o abertamente!

Bom, era verdade que nunca mais se tinham cruzado. E que só tinham passado três dias.

Mas três dias era muito para o seu gosto! Se era assim que Kamus queria, era assim que ia continuar. Ele não iria se rebaixar ao ponto de pedir esmola para aquela criatura esnobe e emproada. Não iria!

- Milo?

A voz da prima chamou-o de volta à realidade. Olhou fixamente para ela, percebendo que estava acompanhada. Hum… o espanhol que se dizia artista. Esboçou um sorriso sádico, dando uma mordida na maça fixando-o com o olhar.

Shura percebeu o desafio nos olhos do escorpiano, retribuindo sem desviar os seus proprios. Não se deixava abalar daquela forma, ainda mais sabendo os antecedentes de Milo pelo italiano. Aparentemente não era uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, e o mais provável era estar a testá-lo.

- Ia acompanhar Shura à porta! – Shina colocou-se entre os dois, evitando um conflito mais severo entre eles. Percebera que o primo não estava nos seus melhores dias e mesmo que não tenha dito uma palavra não iria ficar assim se dependesse dele.

- Não se preocupe _my lady,_ eu sei o caminho. Amanha estarei de volta.

Shura acenou para Shina, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. Afastou-se calmamente do casal, dirigindo-se ao _hall_ que precedia a porta.

Num dos corredores, Shina aproximava-se perigosamente do escorpiano.

- Não ouse! – respondeu irritada, olhando-o com ódio.

Milo apenas sorriu, aproximando os lábios da sua face e pousando um beijo na sua bochecha. Riu debochado ao seu ouvido, afastando-se calmamente e avançando pelo corredor que dava acesso aos quartos.

Shina permaneceu estática, acariciando a própria face. Algo lhe dizia que dali não ia sair coisa boa… conhecia bem Milo, sabia do que ele era capaz. Para coroar o todo, tinha sido brindada com um beijo… o beijo de Judas.

_---oOo---_

- Xeque mate!

Shaka sorria abertamente deliciado com as feições derrotadas do francês. As vitórias entre ele e o ruivo eram no geral bastante equilibradas, o que tornava os jogos entre eles bem mais interessantes. Camus era um adversário à altura, a mínima falha valia-lhe uma derrota certeira.

- _Encore?_ **(o3o)** – Camus suspirou, recostando-se na cadeira.

- Hum… algo me diz que você não esta plenamente concentrado. Algo que o atormenta Camus? – perguntou o loiro com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

- Shaka, você não era assim tão cínico da ultima vez que estive aqui… - apesar do tom de reprovação, Camus também sorria. – Você sabe perfeitamente que bicho me esta a atormentar neste momento!

- Um escorpião. – Shaka respondeu, colocando as peças brancas de novo do seu lado do tabuleiro – Ora Camus, porque não lhe ligou nenhuma estes últimos dias? Esta aqui fechado em casa se remoendo!

- Estratégia de jogo _mon cher_. – Respondeu sorrindo – Deixar o adversário pensar que esta ganhando, quando na realidade esta sendo viciado com o próprio veneno aos poucos…

Shaka encarou o aquariano o olhar inquisidor.

- Fingir desinteresse portanto… e não acha que está indo longe demais? Ou não foi também viciado pelo veneno do escorpiano?

- Sangue gelado é imune a venenos _mon ami._ Não se preocupe, sei exactamente o que estou fazendo. Dou no máximo dois dias para que nos voltemos a encontrar.

Percebendo que não conseguiria mais nada do aquariano, Shaka limitou-se a sorrir, iniciando um novo jogo.

_---oOo---_

Shura percebera a enorme concentração da pequena sentada na cadeira, debruçada sobre a mesa. A mão movimentava-se sobre a folha de papel, pintando algo com enorme atenção. Não podia ultrapassar as linhas que tinha desenhado, e isso era o mais complicado para ela.

Sorriu, pegando numa faca e sentando-se na cadeira ao seu lado. Retirou a casca da maçã com cuidado, cortando-a aos bocados e colocando num prato. Olhava de esguelha para o desenho que a pequena estava tão interessada em fazer, tentando entender o que era.

Riu ao perceber que a criança colocava o braço na frente do seu campo de visão, impedindo que visse o quadro antes de ser acabado.

- Noëlla, a sua maçã!

A pequena assentiu, despachando-se a acabar o que tanto lhe cobrava a atenção, sorrindo ao perceber que estava finalmente pronto!

Como sempre fazia antes de comer a fruta, subiu para o colo do 'namorado', entregando-lhe a folha.

Este observou atentamente os rabiscos, distinguindo duas personagens nele.

- Está lindo _princesa_! – sorriu para a criança que devorava a maçã com vontade. – Quem são?

- Carlo e Dite! – respondeu sorrindo, balançando as pernas no colo do espanhol.

Shura arregalou os olhos, ficando parado durante um tempo, olhando o desenho de vários ângulos. Carlo não gostando nada das feições que o espanhol fazia, precipitou-se para ver o famoso desenho que a pequena tinha passado o final da tarde a fazer.

Chegando perto dos dois, engasgou-se com a imagem no papel.

- O QUE É ISSO?

- Foi quando você deu um beijinho ao Dite! – a pequena sorriu empolgada – Assim como Lina faz com o Deba!

Carlo engoliu em falso, sendo tomado por uma crise de tosse, o que valeu uma enorme gargalhada da parte do espanhol, que vestia o casaco para sair.

_---oOo---_

Remexeu-se na cama, o corpo coberto por uma fina camada de suor. As noites mal dormidas acumulavam-se em massa, a fixação por descobrir quem era o assassino de _Whitechapel_ assombrava-lhe os sonhos.

Via uma das ruas sombrias da cidade, distinguindo um vulto avançando na noite. O nevoeiro era espesso, impedia-o de conseguir reconhecer a pessoa.

Uma voz feminina que ria, deliciada com as uvas que lhe tinham sido oferecidas. Vinho…

O sangue jorrava pelo chão, tornando-se num verdadeiro rio vermelho pelo beco fora.

Nenhum grito tinha sido ouvido, nenhum barulho que pudesse indicar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Aproximou-se lentamente do homem que parecia tão interessado em apunhalar o corpo inerte no chão. Sentia o coração disparar devido à proximidade com o assassino, a ânsia de o desmascarar tomando-o.

Distinguia finalmente uma longa cabeleira. Escura… azul escura.

Sentiu uma agonia sem fim ao perceber o estado de mutilação que o cadáver se encontrava. Era uma imagem demasiado macabra… horripilante…

Deu alguns passos atrás, sentindo o seu pé bater em algo e o seu corpo cair no chão.

Esse tombo pareceu chamar a atenção do assassino. Os olhos vermelhos… sim, os olhos vermelhos chamavam a atenção de qualquer um!

Abriu a boca para gritar, mas não conseguia.

O homem aproximava-se perigosamente dele, a faca ensanguentada na mão.

Tentava se afastar dele o mais rápido possível, mas sempre havendo algo que o impedia de ir mais rápido… ele estava perto…

Abriu a boca reconhecendo-o. A mão do outro que segurava a arma levantou-se ameaçadoramente sobre ele, voltando a descer a uma velocidade louca…

- KANON!

O grito ecoou no quarto vazio.

Julian encontrava-se agora sentado na cama, o corpo completamente suado e a respiração alterada.

_---oOo---_

O número 26 de Dorset Street não era a casa pela qual Elizabeth Pratter sempre sonhara. Mas nada da sua vida era o que sonhara… sempre repudiara a ideia de se prostituir, mas o que lhe valia isso tudo quando tinha que sobreviver de alguma forma?

Àquela hora não haveria grande trabalho para ela. Mais valia descansar um pouco e voltar à rua por volta das cinco da manha, hora em que os trabalhadores do mercado chegam. Os seus principais clientes.

Ia-se deixando levar pelo peso de um dia intenso de trabalho, o sono aos poucos tomando conta do seu corpo. Sobressaltou quando ouviu um grito na calada da noite, sentando-se na cama.

Silencio de novo…

Bocejou, recostando-se de volta no travesseiro. Provavelmente mais uma briga devido a alguma bebedeira. Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo de novo a tensão do seu corpo se esvair aos poucos.

_---oOo---_

O som das batidas na porta acordaram Pratter pela manhã. Apesar de serem na porta do quarto ao lado, Elizabeth tinha o sono demasiado leve para conseguir continuar a dormir com aquela barulheira toda. Levantou-se pesarosamente da cama, dirigindo-se à porta do quarto. Àquela hora seria certamente Bowyer, o cobrador de alugueis da pensão. Já que teria que lhe entregar o dinheiro igualmente, mais valia fazê-lo já.

- _Miss_ _Kelly, _abra a porta! – a voz do homem ecoava pelo pequeno beco acordando que estivesse a dormir.

Elizabeth, saindo à rua. Caminhou lentamente até onde o homem se encontrava, dando batidas insistentes na porta de madeira.

- Algo errado Bowyer? – perguntou ainda meio ensonada, bocejando descaradamente.

- De novo Kelly que não responde. Provavelmente a tentar evitar pagar o alugel de novo! – falou ríspido dando um soco na porta.

- _Easy_, _easy_… deixe-me tentar… - bateu algumas vezes na porta calmamente – _Mary Jane!_ Sou eu, Lizzy! Abra a porta pelos céus!

Enquanto deixava Elizabeth com as suas tentativas frustradas, Bowyer acendeu um cigarro irritado. Já não era a primeira vez que Kelly tentava escapar do pagamento. Desde que se tinha mudado para o rés-do-chão da pensão com o namorado e este a tinha deixado sozinha, Mary Jane tinha começado a se prostituir para conseguir manter um local onde dormir.

Olhou para a janela do quarto, deixando escapar uma lufada de fumo. Não era de dar uma de _voyeur_ e olhar pela janela, mas em casos extremos, soluções extremas!

Aproximou-se percebendo que o vidro estava quebrado.

Ahhh! Mais uma coisa para cobrar da desgraçada que provavelmente estava dormindo em vez de trabalhar. Sorriu aproximando-se do vidro sujo, dando uma olhada para o interior do quarto.

O sorriso desfez-se tão rapidamente quanto veio, deixando cair o cigarro que fumava no chão. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e arregalou os olhos, afastando-se num pulo da janela quase caindo no chão.

- _GOOD LORD! _

Elizabeth parou de bater na porta com o grito do homem. Olhou na sua direcção não entendendo o que tinha acontecido. Aproximou-se da janela pela qual o homem tinha olhado antes de pular, observando da sua vez o interior do quarto.

Não conseguiu conter um grito de terror levando as mãos aos lábios.

Mary Jane Kelly jazia sobre a cama, inerte. Os lençóis manchados de vermelho, uma poça de sangue formada no chão.

_Continua…

* * *

_

**(o1o) **_Parliamo italiano allora_… : falemos em Italiano então

**(o2o) **_Va bene… ora dov'è la ragazza _: perfeito… agora, onde esta a pequena?

**(o1o) **_Encore?:_ De novo?

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

o Kanon e Milo apresentam o

**o A condição feminina na sociedade vitoriana o  
**-

**Kan:** dedilhando no braço da poltrona, suspirando

**Mi:** Kanon, pare com isso! É enervante!

**Kan:** hum… posso fazer algo mais interessante se quiser **(sorrindo maliciosamente)**

**Mi:** Pode. Fale sobre o tema de hoje e ganhe amor à vida, andes que acabe num esquife de gelo…

**Ka:** hum… mas o Kamus não esta aqui pois não?

**Mi:** ah mas podia ter dito logo! Eu chamo-o **(sorrindo)** KAAAA…humpf **(tendo a boca tapada pelo geminiano)**

**Kan:** tudo bem… não esta mais aqui quem falou!

**Mi:** Óptimo, pode começar…

**Kan:** A condição da mulher na sociedade vitoriana não era o que se podia chamar de boa. A nível jurídico, a mulher casada gozava de direitos similares aos de uma criança menor. A lei considerava o casal como sendo uma única e mesma 'pessoa moral'. O esposo era responsável pela sua mulher e tinha obrigação legal de protegê-la.

**Mi:** Em contrapartida, a lei esperava da mulher que ela prestasse obediência ao seu marido. Os bens trazidos por uma mulher durante o seu casamento tornavam-se propriedade do homem, mesmo em caso de divórcio. No caso da mulher ser trabalhadora, o dinheiro que ela ganhava era automaticamente considerado como do marido, assim como a guarda das crianças era automaticamente confiada ao pai no caso da separação do casal. No mesmo caso, o pai tinha o direito de recusar autorizar qualquer contacto entre a mãe e os filhos.

**Ka:** Por outro lado, a mulher casada não podia ser acusada de certas infracções tais como o roubo ou o assalto, se ela alegasse agir sob ordens do marido.

Mesmo se os direitos das mulheres casadas era bastante limitado, os dizeres segundo os quais a mulher era a "propriedade" do marido constituía um exagero grosseiro: o assassinato de uma mulher pelo seu marido era passível de pena de morte, ao mesmo titulo que todo o assassinato.

**Mi:** Aos olhos da lei, os crimes e delitos perpetuados sobre pessoas – mulheres ou homens – eram muito mais severamente punidas que algo que tocasse em bens materiais. Ainda mais, em casos de perigo, as mulheres deviam ser salvas antes dos homens, o que vai contra a ideia de "propriedade" em relação a estes.

**Ka: (sorrindo)** a minha proposta ainda está de pé…

**Mi:** hum… penso que vi o Kamus passando por aí **(olhando a janela)**

**Ka:** tudo bem… u.u entendi…

* * *

**Cantinho ariano: **

Bom… e mais um. Finalmente a morte da última prostituta, o que vai colocar o pobre do Julian com os nervos à flor da pele. Sim, porque ESSE assassinato foi o mais macabro de todos. Não vou dar mais pormenores nem spoilers.

Portanto… Milo ficando em crise de abstinência.

AHHHH e claro… hehehe… Italiano se deixando levar por um peixinho cardíaco…

**Mu:** cof cof…

…_As:_ sim Mu. Eu sei, você ficou de fora neste capítulo.

**Mu:** ahahm…

…_As:_ não se preocupe, vai ser compensado no próximo.

**Mu:** espero bem!

…_As:_ posso então continuar? Bom. Alguém tem dúvidas que a Shina ainda vai ter problemas com o Milo? **(riso demoníaco)**

**Milo:** eu sou um santo!

…_As:_ é… Santo na ponta das orelhas!

**Milo:** Tá bom. Entendi.

…_As:_ mas já que esta aqui **(puxando char alheio)** pode agradecer non?

**Milo:** Bem bem… agradecimentos especiais às reviews dos capítulos anteriores. _Athenas de Aries_, _Mila Boyd_, _Virgo-chan_, _Nana Pizani_, _...Makie..._, _Margarida_, _Shakinha_, _Ilia Verseau_, _Mussha_, _Saga de pijama_, _Lina_ e _Litha-chan_ **(x2)** xuta.

Peço desde já desculpas à falta de respostas das reviews para alguns, mas acabo me embrulhando toda no E-mail, e já nem sei a quem respondi e a quem não o fiz. Não é por mal, eu juro que tento ser mais organizada…

**Mu:** Deve…

…_As:_ e… é isso portanto…

_See you next chapter…_


	23. Chapter 23 Olho por olho

_Capítulo XXII_

- Socorro…

Julian mantinha uma calma aparente, apesar da imagem horripilante que se desvendada aos seus olhos. Onde iria encontrar provas naquele… rio de sangue!

No exterior, Bian recolhia os testemunhos de Pratter e Bowyer, os primeiros a terem encontrado o corpo naquele estado.

- Eu acho que…

- Io, se não consegue se conter por favor vá ajudar Bian. Nem todos somos obrigados a lidar com este tipo de caso do mesmo modo.

Sorento apesar do horror da cena, era o único que conseguia permanecer firme ao lado do chefe.

Com algum esforço e o estômago às voltas, Io saiu do pequeno quarto deixando para trás o inspector e Sorento.

- Mary Jane Kelly. Nascida na Irlanda ganhou o apelido de _Ginger_. Também conhecida por _Marie Jeanette Kelly_, depois de uma viagem a Paris. – como sempre, Sorento colocava os acontecimentos de forma precisa, sem grandes pormenores ou rodeios – A mais jovem das vitimas até agora…

- Mas também a mais mutilada! – completou o inspector olhando para um canto do quarto, percebendo um amontoado de órgãos humanos.

- Segundo o medico legista, estão aí os órgãos internos da vítima. Apenas falta…

- O coração, já sei. – Julian suspirou – a mancha na parede revela que de alguma forma o corpo de Kelly esguichou sangue a uma altura considerável. A aorta é a única veia que ao ser cortada consegue expelir o sangue até um metro de altura.

Sorento sorriu, dirigindo-se de novo na direcção da rua. Não era segredo para ninguém o porquê de Julian ter conseguido o posto de inspector tão cedo. Além de um óptimo observador, possuía uma grande intuição. Já para não falar nos sonhos premonitórios que os mais cépticos se recusavam a crer.

- _Boss_! Vou levar Miss Pratter e Mr Bowyer até à delegacia; Io vem comigo.

Julian assentiu, dando ordens aos restantes policiais para fecharem as ruas. Quanto menos o local do crime fosse alterado, mais provas poderiam ser descobertas.

- Até agora, cinco assassinatos foram registrados como sendo obras de Jack.– Julian repassava todos os acontecimentos até ali em voz alta. De alguma forma esperava que algum pequeno pormenor lhe tivesse escapado. Pormenor que podia ser a chave para desvendar a verdadeira identidade do estripador.

- Além dos muitos outros ataques a mulheres que têm vindo a haver nestes últimos tempos…

- _Right_ Sorento. Recapitulemos… _Mary Ann Nichols_, encontrada degolada na viela Buck's Row. _Annie Chapman_, encontrada a cinco metros de Buck's Row, a cabeça praticamente separada do corpo e seus anéis e dinheiro colocados no local. _Elizabeth Stride_ e _Catherine Eddowes_, encontradas na mesma noite, banhadas em sangue. Finalmente, _Mary Jane Kelly_, encontrada no próprio quarto, a cabeça praticamente separada do resto do corpo e o rosto irreconhecível.

Suspirou, levando a mão à longa franja, fechando os olhos. Assassinatos em série, a população aterrorizada, todos sem excepção iriam cobrar demais das suas capacidades. A única prova especifica que tinham era a frase escrita na parede, descoberta nas investigações de Stride e Eddowes. Alem de duas cartas… Duas novas cartas que tinham chegado pouco depois do duplo assassinato. "Saucy Jack" onde o assassino relatava o duplo assassinato com poucas horas de intervalo. "From Hell"… acompanhada de metade de um rim humano que o medico legista demonstrou pertencer a _Eddowes_.

- Os cinco assassinatos até agora do mesmo caso foram cometidos na escuridão, durante as ultimas horas da madrugada. Todos diferem umas das outras de alguma forma… Eddowes foi a única a ser morta fora dos limites de Whitechapel, Nichols foi a única encontrada em rua aberta. Chapman foi a única assassinada à luz do dia.

- Parece cansado _Boss_, devia voltar para casa.

Julian sorriu. Um sorriso fraco de quem tentaria uma ultima chance… estava chegando aos limites da esperança.

- Antes disso, temos um suspeito para visitar…

_---oOo---_

As grossas cobertas sobre o seu corpo. Conseguia sentir a pouca claridade que entrava no quarto através das cortinas. Todos aqueles anos acordando à mesma hora tinham-lhe valido um ritmo biológico perfeito! Não era capaz de dormir mais, mesmo sentindo o seu corpo cansado da madrugada anterior.

Sorriu, mantendo os olhos fechados. Levou os dedos aos próprios lábios, acariciando-os lentamente. A sua mente agora despertando, revia imagens da cena inesquecível algumas horas antes.

"_- Shhh…calma…_

_Um sussurro…__um gemido longo… a pela clara completamente arrepiada com os seus toques._

_Desvendava aquele corpo tão conhecido de uma forma diferente. Cada sussurro, cada gesto do amante incitava-o a continuar… a ir mais longe…_

_- Eu sou seu… - o toque dos lábios finos sobre o seu pescoço – apenas… seu…"_

Suspirou. Podia ainda ouvir a voz rouca sussurrar ao seu ouvido… o cheiro delicioso a canela invadindo o seu olfacto. Sim… tinha sido perfeito.

Desceu a mão pelo próprio peito suavemente, mantendo os olhos fechados. Alargou o sorriso ao finalmente encontrar o que tanto procurava.

"_Os longos cabelos loiros espalhados pela cama macia. A farta franja grudada à testa, ocultando a pequena marca vermelha tão característica. Sentiu o corpo tremulo sob o seu, tão exposto… tão… deliciosamente tentador._

_Desceu com as carícias lentamente pelo peito exposto do amante,__ as unhas riscando sua pele,__ tomando um dos seus mamilos enrijecidos entre os lábios._

_Sentiu confiante as mãos suaves __de Shaka emaranharem-se nos seus cabelos, fazendo uma leve pressão para que continuasse com aquela deliciosa tortura."_

Afagou os longos cabelos loiros espalhados pelos seu abdómen. Sentiu o amante respirar fundo, indicando que estava prestes a tomar consciência de novo.

Suavemente, desceu a mão pela face do loiro, acariciando os seus lábios com o polegar.

"_- Mu…_

_Os gemidos tornavam-se mais e mais intensos à medida que aumentava o ritmo da felação. Shaka remexia os quadris da forma como podia. Apenas sentia… o toque suave das mãos do amante acariciarem as suas coxas… os lábios macios tornando o seu desejo cada vez mais insustentável…_

_- Mu…_

_Um ú__ltimo sussurro suplicante antes de Mu ter os seus cabelos repuxados com alguma força, impedindo-o de ir até ao fim."_

Remexeu-se calmamente na cama, sentindo o corpo dorido pela posição. Puxou as cobertas sobre os dois, abraçando Shaka possessivamente pelos ombros.

- Humm...

Sorriu ao sentir um beijo lânguido de Shaka no seu peito, sinal que estava desperto.

- Good morning... _mylord..._ – disse sorrindo mas logo reteceu o corpo ao sentir um beliscão da parte do loiro.

- Recuso-me a responder a isso...

Mu sorriu, descendo a mão em caricias leves pelas costas do amante, acolhendo-o mais no seu abraço.

- Good morning Shaka... – sussurrou suavemente ao seu ouvido.

Shaka esboçou um pequeno sorriso levantando-se, os longos cabelos loiros caindo pesados sobre o corpo de alabastro do mordomo. Deslizou a mão delicadamente pelo peito desnudo de Mu, iniciando uma trilha de beijos até ao seu pescoço para em seguida sussurrar ao seu ouvido.

- Good morning... _my love_...

Mu suspirou, emaranhando os dedos nos longos cabelos loiros à altura da nuca, puxando-o na sua direcção e tomando os seus lábios num beijo terno. Shaka moveu os seus lábios docemente sobre os do mordomo, acariciando a sua face com ternura. Sentiu o toque suave na sua nuca descer lentamente pelos seus ombros... costas... rins...

Rompeu o beijo deixando escapar um silvo. Ao perceber o acto, Mu suspirou, sentando-se recostado nos travesseiros.

- Desculpe... – falou sem jeito, evitando olhá-lo – acabei me excedendo ontem...

Shaka sorriu, virando o queixo do amante na sua direcção. Passou suavemente o polegar na bochecha rosada numa caricia leve, dando um leve selinho nos seus labios.

- Não desculpo... – sussurrou sensualmente, os seus lábios bem perto dos de Mu.

O ariano sorriu entendendo o pequeno jogo de sedução. Num gesto rápido e hábil, inverteu as posições, deixando os longos fios loiros cascatearem pelos lençóis brancos.

- Não mesmo? – sorriu travesso, colocando uma das pernas entre as do amante, acariciando o seu corpo.

- Humm... – Shaka suspirou sentindo a pele arrepiar com o toque – quem sabe não venha a…

Duas batidas na porta ecoaram pelo quarto, fazendo os dois amantes sobressaltarem. Olharam-se durante alguns segundos esperando que a pessoa do outro lado fosse embora.

- _My lord?_

Shaka rodou os olhos, sentando-se na cama com alguma dificuldade devido ao ligeiro desconforto que sentia. Fez um breve sinal com o dedo para Mu, indicando que ficasse calado enquanto ele falava.

- _Yes…_

- Desculpe incomodá-lo _my lord…_ mas o senhor Mu não compareceu esta manhã às tarefas de casa e não sabemos onde ele está…

Mu arregalou os olhos dando uma olhada para a janela. Era bem mais tarde do que pensava ser… pela primeira vez naqueles anos todos o seu ritmo biológico não tinha agido como devia.

Shaka sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. Acredito que Mu não deve estar muito longe… - disse entrelaçando os dedos nos longos cabelos lavanda do amante levando-os ao nariz, brindando-o com um sorriso travesso.

- Mas _my lord…_ não é normal ele não comparecer assim!

- Há uma primeira vez para tudo… - falou simplesmente fazendo Mu voltar a deitar-se sobre a cama, puxando as cobertas sobre eles – deve estar cansado, só isso.

- Mas…

Mu riu contido das feições entediadas do loiro, fazendo uma leve carícia no seu abdómen.

- Acredito que consigam fazer as coisas sem os comandos de Mu, não é mesmo? – apesar da forma calma como falava, Shaka esperava realmente que a pobre coitada tivesse o bom senso de sair dali e não o fazer levantar da cama.

- Bem _my lord…_ mais uma vez desculpe o incomodo…

Atentos, esperaram uns segundos até deixar de ouvir os passos no corredor.

- Cansado? – Mu sorriu debochado – eu?

Shaka riu, voltando a se deitar na cama ao seu lado.

- Não está? – disse calmamente tomando os seus lábios num beijo rápido – ainda bem para mim…

_---oOo---_

Saiu freneticamente da viatura, nem dando atenção ao cocheiro que ansiava por um aviso de espera ou buscá-lo mais tarde.

Os longos cachos loiros balançavam a cada passo, os olhos azuis faiscavam quem ousasse passar à sua frente.

Aquele ruivo logicamente não sabia com quem estava a lidar... ah isso não sabia! Ainda não tinha ideia precisa de como iria vingar-se daquela espera toda pela qual fora obrigado a passar. Não era, nem nunca seria, uma donzela indefesa para esperar pacientemente daquela forma ridícula!

Parou diante os poucos degraus que o separavam da porta de entrada, percebendo que esta estava sendo aberta como que por magia. Estranhou quando lhe foi cedida passagem sem que necessitasse fazer-se anunciar.

- Peço que me siga _my lord..._

Mu tinha vindo recebê-lo.

Seguiu-o desconfiado, sendo levado calmamente pelo enorme hall de entrada. Retirou o longo sobretudo entregando-o a uma serva loira que prontamente o recebeu. Esboçou um pequeno sorriso galanteador, olhando-a fixamente.

Amava vê-las ficar sem jeito diante aquelas demonstrações tão claras de interesse... apenas um pequeno gesto para que caíssem aos seus pés.

A pequena corou violentamente desviando rapidamente o olhar e apressando-se a acorrer ao vestiário.

De novo olhou para Mu que apenas sorria esperando. Com um aceno de cabeça, indicou que o guiasse de novo.

Não sabia por onde ia, não sabia o porquê de saberem que estava ali. Até segundas descobertas quem era o dono naquela mansão era Shaka e não Kamus! A menos que este se encontrasse tão à vontade ali que se permitisse levar convidados... mas o que estava a pensar? Ele não era de forma alguma um convidado! Era um intruso isso sim... estava ali de surpresa. Amava o efeito surpresa. Era maravilhoso demonstrar a sua superioridade com um simples período de avanço em relação ao outro.

Mas aquele caminho que percorria seguindo o mordomo não era normal. Se bem conhecia a disposição dos cómodos na casa, estava se dirigindo para os aposentos.

Talvez fosse apenas um mal entendido...talvez Mu pensasse que o objecto da sua visita fosse Shaka.

Inspirou com intenção de falar, quando percebeu que o ariano tinha parado diante uma porta.

-_My lord_ espera-o... – ouviu a voz melodiosa e um sorriso nos lábios finos do mordomo. Com uma breve reverencia, viu pasmo o jovem de cabelos lavanda afastar-se de novo e acabando por desaparecer ao fundo do corredor. Durante alguns longos segundos ficou apenas parado diante a porta indicada, sem saber se realmente devia entrar. De certa forma sentia a sua intuição clamar por alguma espécie de perigo. Seria como o escorpião que soltava o ferrão quando se sentia ameaçado.

Podia perfeitamente ser apenas um mal entendido. Shaka estava atrás daquela porta. Até porque Mu se referira a ele como '_my lord'._

Um doce odor a incenso escapava pela porta. Suave... cativante...sedutor.

Shaka era um grande fã da cultura indu, isso não era segredo para ninguém.

Respirou fundo, batendo duas vezes na porta. Após um tempo, com a ausência de resposta, tomou a liberdade de a abrir lentamente.

- Shaka, peço desculpa pelo...

Não teve tempo de continuar a frase, estagnando. Milo tinha entrado num mundo completamente novo. A pequena sala, não maior que um quarto, encontrava-se ricamente decorada com tecidos, almofadas e tapetes orientais. Pesadas cortinas avermelhadas caíam direitas tapando parcialmente o sol que entrava no comodo, tornando o clima extremamente quente e acolhedor.

Arregalou os olhos ficando pasmo apenas apreciando a riqueza do lugar. Rasteou o pequeno apoio com o incenso de sândalo que ardia num canto da sala. O toque de mestre.

Apenas quando ouviu um ligeiro clarear de voz, percebeu que havia mais alguém ali. Sem precisar olhar na direcção do intruso, reconheceu a voz ligeiramente rouca.

- Se Mahomé não vai à montanha...

Milo sorriu, respondendo à provocação.

- A montanha vai a Mahomé.

Rodou sobre os pés, finalmente encarando o francês.

Sentado numa cadeira, a camisa branca aberta mostrando a pele clara com alguns vestígios das marcas do ultimo encontro. Os longos cabelos ruivos soltos, Camus olhava fixamente o escorpiano, mantendo o rosto apoiado sobre as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Seja bem vindo ao MEU – frisou a palavra sorrindo cinicamente – território.

_---oOo---_

-_ My lord... _o Inspector Solo acabou de chegar...

Os olhos completamente baços fixos num local inexistente daquela sala, Kanon permanecia sentado na poltrona imerso numa solidão total, alheio aos acontecimentos à sua volta.

-_ My lord..._

A serva não sabia como reagir em tal situação... não podia deixar o inspector entrar enquanto o senhor não desse ordem concreta. Mas ao mesmo tempo não podia desrespeitar as autoridades impedindo-as de entrar.

Devido à ausência de resposta, optou pela primeira opção visto que o seu trabalho estava em risco mais facilmente que ia presa.

- Desculpe senhor... _my lord _não se encontra bem neste momento e é preferível que não receba ninguém.

- Por favor, é importante. Posso tentar falar com ele? Pode ser que ajude...

Julian percebeu que a jovem ponderava seriamente se devia ou não deixá-lo passar, mas acabando por ceder ao pedido com alguma relutância.

Entrou a passos lentos na pequena sala onde o homem de longos cabelos azuis jazia sentado, parecendo um boneco sem vida.

- Deseja beber algo senhor?

- Não, obrigada. – respondeu educadamente vendo a serva fazer uma pequena reverência e sair da pequena sala.

- _Lord_ Kanon? – avançou até ao sofá acomodando-se, percebendo que Kanon não esboçava qualquer reacção.

Algo de grave devia ter acontecido para que o tivesse abalado daquela forma. Kanon era um osso duro de roer e sempre escapava das situações mais complicadas possíveis; Julian já tinha tido essa experiência.

Algo lhe dizia que aquela conversa iria trazer bem mais que um simples depoimento sobre a noite anterior.

_---oOo---_

- Porque não me disse nada ate agora?

Kamus esboçou um sorriso sarcástico olhando fixamente nos olhos do escorpiano.

- Chá? – perguntou estendendo a pequena chaleira que soltava um delicioso aroma de chá de Jasmim, vertendo um pouco na xícara que lhe era estendida.

Sentado no meio de algumas almofadas, Milo tentava manter-se firme diante a estranheza da situação. Os sapatos de ambos jogados num canto, passeava calmamente a mão pelo seu peitoral definido através da camisa aberta. Não tnha oferecido grande resistência quando, momentos antes, se deixou levar pelas mãos hábeis do ruivo e deixou que os seus sapatos fossem retirados, assim como a camisa completamente aberta.

- Continuo com a mesma duvida Kamus! - estava ficando impaciente. Kamus entendeu isso, alargando mais o sorriso.

Aquela não era certamente uma situação à qual Milo estava habituado e isso deixava-o nervoso. Essa sim era a peça chave para que o plano de Kamus desse certo... afinal, não era à toa que o escorpião enlouquecido pelo próprio hipnotismo se deixasse levar pela loucura picando-se com o próprio veneno.

- A duvida é fonte para o conhecimento Milo...

O escorpiano remexeu-se nas almofadas, levando a xícara aos lábios. Era a única coisa que podia fazer naquele momento para evitar ser levado pelas respostas vagas que o ruivo lhe dava. Porque não podia simplesmente responder algo concreto como todas as pessoas normais?

Aquele jogo estava colocando-o doido... entorpecido... tonto pelas demasiadas voltas que dava à questão.

- Está impaciente...

Viu o ruivo levantar-se levando a chaleira, passando por onde estava com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Claro que não! - não se iria levar tão facilmente por ele! Pelo menos faria questão de demonstrar que também sabia usar as mesmas armas!

Camus sorriu sarcástico, pousando a chaleira sobre a única mesa da sala.

- Não era uma pergunta, Milo... - falou calmamente, chegando por trás do escorpiano, baixando-se e colocando um joelho no chão - ... era uma constatação... - sussurrou sensualmente ao seu ouvido, percebendo a pele morena arrepiar com o gesto.

Milo fechou os olhos numa tentativa vã de tentar conter as suas reacções... ainda mais daquela forma que só fazia por aumentar a sua sensibilidade ao toque.

- Parece bem seguro do que esta a dizer...

Kamus alargou o sorriso. Apesar da sua voz sair firme, o seu corpo dizia-lhe que Milo estava a beira do colapso. Seria interessante dar um empurrãozinho... apenas que...pequeno.

- Eu sei o que dizer - sussurrou puxando lentamente a gola da camisa branca deixando a nuca do loiro à sua mercê - o que fazer... - voltou a sussurrar, aproximando perigosamente os lábios da pele exposta - e quando fazer...

Milo deixou escapar um gemido languido ao sentir a sua nuca ser beijada pelo ruivo, deixando os braços caídos, ajudando o francês a retirar a peça de roupa que só estorvava.

Kamus tentava manter o ritmo lento das investidas apesar do seu próprio corpo estar pedindo por mais. Passou lentamente a unha do indicador pela coluna de Milo, vendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás e soltar um gemido ainda que baixo.

Agora sim, ele estava jogando com a sua presa. Tinha a sua forma de jogar. As suas regras... e Milo parecia bem tentado a aceitá-las.

Levou a mão direita ao abdómen definido do loiro completamente entregue, espalmando-a, fazendo Milo colar as costas ao seu peito.

- Kam...

- Shhh... – sibilou dando uma leve mordida no pescoço do escorpiano - não fala... apenas geme...

As caricias no seu abdómen, tão perto do seu baixo ventre... os sussurros e respiração de Kamus na sua nuca... não era possível. O chá só podia ter algum tipo de droga ilícita para ele se estar a entregar daquela forma...

- O que colocou na bebida...? - suspirou ao sentir o roçar das unhas do ruivo no seu braço.

- O que lhe diz que havia algo na bebida? - Kamus perguntou, descendo a sua mão ate a calça do escorpiano, abrindo-a lentamente.

Milo deixou escapar um gemido alto ao sentir os dedos do ruivo acariciarem levemente o seu membro já desperto, causando-lhe tremores pelo corpo. Deixou pender a cabeça para trás, encostando-a no ombro do francês, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- O veneno... - sussurrou entre gemidos, tentando em vão raciocinar normalmente.

- Humm... veneno?

De novo a voz do francês ao seu ouvido, fazendo-o retecer o corpo tentando controlar-se. Não sabia se conseguiria se conter muito mais se ouvisse de novo aquela voz rouca sussurrar ao seu ouvido... mas precisava descobrir o que estava naquele chá!

- ... imperador... - conseguiu articular com dificuldade ao ter o seu membro manipulado em movimentos lentos, enlouquecendo-o.

Kamus sorriu, mantendo o ritmo das estocadas lento e torturante, à medida que levava a outra mão ao bolso da calça, retirando o pequeno frasco de vidro cheio.

Com uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha do loiro, levou o pequeno objecto perto do seu peito para que ele conseguisse vê-lo.

- Este veneno...? - sussurrou de novo sentindo um forte arrepio percorrer a espinha da sua vitima.

Milo entre-abriu os olhos nublados pelo prazer arrebatador que estava sentindo, olhando o pequeno frasco intacto, exactamente como quando o tinha entregue ao francês. Nem uma gota do liquido tinha sido usada.

- Mas... como... ahhh... - gemeu alto sentindo o ritmo acelerar aos poucos, tornado intenso demais para que conseguisse se conter durante muito mais tempo.

- Foi pego Milo... - Kamus largou o frasco no meio das almofadas à volta dos dois, deixando a mão livre levando-a a um dos mamilos enrijecidos do loiro, sabendo que ele não duraria muito mais tempo - caiu no seu próprio jogo... provando do seu próprio veneno...

Um gemido alto ecoou pelo quarto quando Milo se deixou levar pelo ápice, melando a mão do francês e parte da sua calça.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:**

Bom, de novo neste capítulo não há curiosidades. A razão é muito simples... o meu querido lindo PC foi formatado de urgência. Ou seja, todas as fics que tinha foram pelos ares sem nem menos dar tempo para as gravar numa pendrive ou cd. Tudo o que era Pesquisa para a fic acabou indo junto... ou seja, este capitulo foi completamente re-escrito além de ter sofrido algumas modificações. Enquanto não me sentir de novo em condições para reagrupar todas as informações que perdi, as curiosidades ficam em stand-by T.T

**Mu:** veja o lado positivo... as fics que estavam em andamento foram recuperadas graças a algumas almas bondosas via MSN...

_...As:_ verdade u.u'

**Mu:** e este capitulo ficou melhor que o outro...

Ahh! Outra coisa! Alguém tem duvidas que o lemon vai continuar? Pois bem... mais uma vez cortei um lemon a meio... odeio fazer isso, mas foi necessário!

Sem esquecer os agradecimentos para os que lêem, os que lêem e reviewizam, etc etc etc XD

**Special Thanks** to: _Athenas de Aries, Nana Pizani, Darts of Pleasure, Mussha__ e __Litha-chan._

_See you next chapter…_


	24. Chapter 24 Reviravoltas

__

_Capítulo XXIII _

- Vou cair !

- _Never_. Eu nunca permitiria uma coisa dessas.

Carlo assistia a tudo atentamente, encostado a uma arvore nos jardins da mansão. Não estava tanto frio assim, felizmente a Primavera parecia estar a chegar mais cedo que o previsto.

Montando um magnífico cavalo branco, Afrodite mantinha Noëlla nos braços, enquanto agarrava firmemente nas rédeas. Um verdadeiro príncipe encantado que ensinava a sua _lady_ a montar a cavalo.

Dohko tinha desaconselhado o duque ao hipismo, podia ter algum mal estar, desmaiando, o que seria extremamente perigoso. Não era a primeira vez que alguém morria ou ficava incapacitado de uma má queda. Afrodite prometeu que seria muito devagar, devidamente acompanhado pela pequena e pelo italiano.

Carlo apesar de parecer atento, estava noutro mundo. Não acreditava no que tinha feito. Aquele beijo não lhe saia da cabeça, e mais, tinha sido ele a iniciá-lo. Sentira como uma grande atracção por aqueles lábios rosados, ligeiramente húmidos… os olhos azuis brilhando intensamente, um delicioso aroma adocicado de rosas… um chamamento impossível de resistir.

- Assim? – a vozinha tímida fez Carlo voltar à realidade, prestando de novo atenção à cena.

- Isso mesmo. Lembre-se, nunca deve soltar as rédeas.

O sorriso de Noëlla satisfeita pelo incentivo era contagiante. Até mesmo Carlo que estava sempre com um semblante fechado acabava por esboçar um sorriso a cada gargalhada da pequena.

Afrodite era uma pessoa sensível, detinha um grande carinho por Nöella. Ao mesmo tempo forte e decidido, não era fácil manter a sua postura e estatuto numa sociedade como aquela.

- _My lord_ está à demasiado tempo na rua. Precisa voltar para dentro.

Carlo virou a atenção para Alexis que se aproximava lentamente. O mordomo era imponente. Parecia frio e distante, mas extremamente atencioso com Afrodite. Atencioso demais aos olhos do italiano.

- Por causa da doença? – perguntou fingindo pouco caso, voltando a olhar para a Noëlla e o barão.

- A doença de _my lord_ pode ser fatal. Sir Dohko tem vindo a acompanhá-lo à uns anos e zela pelo interesse de _mylord_. A doença está estagnada mas por vezes tem crises grandes que o deixam de cama durante dias a fio, para nao dizer semanas… - Carlo ouvia atentamente o que o mordomo dizia. Não havia ninguém melhor que Alexis para conhecer Afrodite e para o colocar ocorrente da situação verdadeira – sigo mylord desde pequeno, vi-o durante dias ficar fechado em casa impossibilitado de brincar com outras crianças. Isso reflecte-se agora… _mylord_ ama brincar com crianças, visto que nunca pode fazê-lo durante a sua infância.

Afrodite não era apenas um homem fraco com problemas cardíacos. Era uma pessoa com historia, forjado pelos diversos problemas que teve durante a sua vida até então. Agora olhando para ele rindo com a pequena, Carlo começava a sentir o próprio coração ceder à ternura da cena.

Observou Alexis aproximar-se do cavalo, pegando nas rédeas e ajudando Noëlla a descer.

- _My lord, _o chá está pronto para ser servido.

Noella olhou esperançosa para Alexis, enquanto os três avançavam até o italiano. O mordomo percebeu o olhar da pequena, acabando por sorrir na sua direcção.

- E um chocolate quente para _my lady_, _of corse._

---oOo---

Aquele cheiro a incenso dissipava-se aos poucos no quarto. Milo respirava acelerado, deitado de costas na cama. Mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto sentia as mãos do ruivo percorrerem o seu corpo, sabendo exactamente onde acariciar. De quatro sobre ele, Kamus detinha-se na deliciosa tarefa de acariciar o corpo moreno completamente exposto.

Voltou a juntar os seus lábios aos do escorpiano, iniciando um beijo intenso e sensual. Milo arfou, entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos ruivos do amante, pressionando ligeiramente a sua nuca, aproximando mais os rostos.

Tinha sim sido pego na teia tecida pelo francês, mas tudo iria correr como planeara. Sentia deliciado os dedos finos de Kamus percorrerem mais uma vez o seu membro, despertando-o aos poucos.

Por momentos reviu-se no sonho que tivera noites antes, quando observou a cabeleira ruiva descer lentamente pelo seu torso, deixando um rasto de fogo e saliva à medida que lambidas e mordidas eram distribuídas pela sua pele.

Arqueou o corpo, um sorriso de canto aflorando nos lábios finos, quando sentiu uma língua despudorada brincar na sua glande. Tudo estava perfeito; Kamus apesar dos seus ares de superioridade tinha cedido ao desejo que sentia por ele.

Suspirou com os arranhões que o ruivo lhe dava nas coxas, incitando-o a separar mais as pernas.

- Kamus… - murmurou extasiado com aquelas sensações tão conhecidas; mas desta vez proporcionadas pelo ruivo. O SEU ruivo. Um enorme sentimento de posse tinha aflorado, nem Milo percebia bem quando; mas a verdade é que estava bem presente. Kamus era dele e seria mais uma vez aquela tarde.

Relaxou o corpo aos poucos, sentindo-o ferver e o baixo ventre latejar com as investidas do francês. Mas algo na sua cabeça estalou, fazendo-o retecer o corpo por completo, quando percebeu que Kamus tinha aproximado os dedos na sua entrada e acariciava-a aos poucos.

Num pulo levantou-se rapidamente recostando-se à cabeceira da cama, arfante.

- O que julga que está a fazer?

Kamus respirou fundo, deixando-se ficar de joelhos sobre o colchão.

- Parece-me obvio, _non_?

Milo cerrou os olhos diante aquela afirmação, um sorriso sarcástico brincando nos lábios do francês.

- Não ouse tentar isso mais uma vez! – rosnou entre dentes, encarando-o altivo.

- Você parecia bem receptivo ao que eu ia lhe oferecer.

Kamus mantinha o sorriso cínico à medida que se levantava da cama, recolhendo a roupa. Fazia um tempo que observava Milo e delineava a sua personalidade. Milo era uma pessoa muito possessiva no que tomava como seu, mas em momento algum se entregava como posse de alguém. Shina era o melhor exemplo disso. Derivada dessa conclusão, o mais provável seria que o escorpiano nunca se tivesse entregue daquela forma: enquanto passivo. As suas suspeitas tinham-se verificado correctas depois daquela reacção.

- _Bien…_ - respondeu fazendo pouco caso.

Milo piscou os olhos sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Kamus vestia-se de novo!

Rapidamente levantou-se da cama, permanecendo de pé, sem se preocupar em esconder a sua nudez.

- O que raio pensa que esta a fazer?

Kamus acabou de vestir as calças, apertando agora a camisa branca.

- Parece-me obvio, _non_?

Milo estava pasmo com a frieza do francês perante a situação. Sentiu a raiva tomar conta dele enquanto observava Kamus aproximar-se lentamente da porta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Porta da rua, serventia da casa… sabe onde ela está, _non_ preciso acompanhá-lo. – o ruivo olhou uma ultima vez para Milo, de pé, nu, olhando-o num misto de nervosismo e incompreensão. Era isso… Kamus não estava disposto a ser o único a ceder naquela relação, não era assim que as coisas funcionavam.

Com um certo descontentamento, saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Mais uma vez evitava levar-se pelos sentimentos, a racionalidade tinha tomado o decimo. Não fazia sentido ele ser o único a entregar-se sem receber nada em troca. Aquela relação de 'objecto' do escorpiano não era o que precisava. O relacionamento não era o que procurava.

--oOo---

Fazia um tempo que Shina não se sentia atraída por uma pessoa daquela forma. O espanhol era realmente cativante e misterioso. Aquele olhar intenso, mesmo que por breves instantes, fazia o seu coração disparar. Mas esse mesmo olhar também parecia irreal. Ao mesmo tempo profundo e aéreo, de um verde límpido mas detentor de grandes segredos. Durante aquelas horas que Shura passava fixando-a, Shina entendia algumas coisas que apenas de cabeça fria conseguia perceber.

A paixão era o que melhor a caracterizava naquele momento, mas não era o único sentimento. Sentia medo daqueles olhos verdes. Medo dos segredos que podiam se esconder atrás da íris tão sedutora.

- Podemos fazer uma pausa se quiser. – a jovem sobressaltou quando ouviu a voz do espanhol. Não tinha percebido que entrara num estado ausente, imergindo nos seus pensamentos.

- Oh, não não! Desculpe. Fiquei distraída de repente... estava pensando...

Shura esboçou um pequeno sorriso pousando o pincel e a paleta numa pequena mesa de apoio.

- _Verdad_, estava distraída... – falou calmamente saindo detrás do cavalete – Uma jovem da sua beleza e carácter não deveria entristecer-se dessa forma.

Shina levantou o olhar para ele, erguendo-se rapidamente da poltrona onde estava sentada. Era a primeira vez que o pintor lhe dirigia a palavra daquela forma. Com certeza não era o primeiro elogio que recebia, sobretudo devido ao seu estatuto. Mas aquele elogio capturara-a de tal forma que, pela primeira vez, sentira o seu rosto queimar e a sua postura desvanecer.

- Há algo que a atormenta _my lady?_

Ele aproximava-se lentamente de onde se encontrava, mas Shina não se mexia. Não queria sair dali... não iria sair dali. Afinal de contas ela era uma _lady_ e tinha o seu orgulho.

- O que pretende fazer se esse for o caso? – perguntou virando-se na sua direcção, olhando-o nos olhos.

Shura sorriu, levantando a mão lentamente. Percebeu que Shina fechava ligeiramente os olhos, entregue à pequena carícia que lhe fazia no rosto. Ela era realmente linda. Uma verdadeira _lady_ em todos os aspectos… uma gata mansa de espírito rebelde.

A pele macia do rosto, os lábios entre-abertos parecendo esperar por algo inconscientemente, os olhos verdes que o encaravam de uma forma que não sabia decifrar. Tudo aquilo o fascinava… de uma forma difícil de resistir. Aproximou lentamente o rosto, roçando levemente os lábios nos dela. Shina deixou escapar um ligeiro suspiro, retribuindo ao gesto incitando o espanhol a continuar.

O beijo pelo qual Shina tanto sonhara até então estava decorrendo naquele momento. Ela sentia as pernas tremerem, a pele arrepiar quando sentiu o braço forte do espanhol circundar a sua cintura, aproximando-os. Era doce… quente e reconfortante…

---oOo---

Fazia uns minutos que estavam em silêncio. Olhavam-se, tentando encontrar algo no outro que não tivesse mudado durante aqueles anos todos. Não tinha sido fácil para nenhum dos dois suportar aquele tempo sem saber exactamente o que tinha acontecido naquele fatídico dia em que o pai de ambos tinha sido encontrado morto.

Shion encontrava-se de pé observando o irmão. Era a primeira vez que estavam sozinhos depois de se terem reencontrado. Aquele confronto tinha partido de uma iniciativa de Mu, mais decidido que nunca a colocar tudo em pratos limpos, sem continuara viver naquelas incertezas. Shaka tinha-lhe ensinado como confiar de novo nas pessoas... não havia melhor pessoa para começar a confiar de novo que Shion, o seu próprio irmão.

- Não esperava vê-lo aqui... digo... tão cedo...

Imbecil! Estava agindo como um perfeito imbecil diante do irmão. Aquela insegurança estava atacando de novo, como sempre acontecia quando estava com Mu. Apesar deste lhe ter dito que o tinha perdoado, Shion do seu lado precisava perdoar-se a si próprio... era o mais importante para seguir com a sua vida longe das amarras que se tinha imposto, mas ao mesmo tempo o mais complicado.

- Eu sei – a voz de Mu era calma, serena e confiante.

Sentado num dos sofás de frente para Shion, bebia lentamente o chá que lhe tinha sido oferecido. Num momento decisivo naquela tarde depois de ter levando Milo até ao quarto indicado por Kamus, pedira autorização a Shaka para se ausentar da mansão durante umas horas. Havia algo que precisava fazer. Shaka apenas lhe sorrira, dizendo que estaria a espera dele à hora de jantar. O loiro sabia onde ele ia, o que ia fazer e era perceptível a sua felicidade com aquele pedido.

- Mu, desculpe a pergunta mas... o que veio exactamente fazer aqui? Não interprete mal a minha pergunta, não imagina a felicidade que sinto por tê-lo de volta em casa.

Shion estava confuso com a presença do irmão. Não estava pronto para ser acusado... estava psicologicamente exausto da luta que travava incessávelmente consigo próprio por um dia ter duvidado da inocência de Mu.

Observou-o levantar-se lentamente, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa de canto. Os magníficos olhos verdes continuavam tão expressivos como quando criança. Aqueles olhos verdes que vira chorar pela ultima vez antes dele desaparecer durante anos.

- Eu não posso voltar para casa... não mais...

Shion sentiu o coração apertar ao ouvir tais palavras saírem dos lábios do irmão. Mu parecia decidido como nunca.

- Entendo... – apenas murmurou, fechando os olhos. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. O mal estava feito à muito tempo e não havia como remediar. O que não tem solução, solucionado está... era a sua sina viver com o peso da infelicidade do mordomo para o resto da sua vida.

Mu suspirou, esboçando um pequeno sorriso. Continuava calmo e sereno, o que nunca pensara vir a conseguir numa situação como aquela.

- Não entendeu... – começou, aproximando-se alguns passos do mais velho – a simples razão pela qual eu nunca poderei voltar para casa é porque a minha casa não é mais aqui.

Shion abriu rapidamente os olhos, encarando o irmão sem entender. Ele sabia perfeitamente que Mu já não se sentia mais em casa na mansão _Lawrence_, isso tudo era culpa dele.

- À muitos anos aprendi uma coisa que ainda hoje não vejo verdade mais certa que essa. A nossa 'casa' Shion não é um lugar físico... o sentimento de estar em casa não provém do facto de estar em quatro paredes ou de ter mobiliário ao nosso gosto. Não provem do conforto da cama, sofá ou mesmo do aquecimento da sala na altura do frio. O lugar que chamamos de casa é onde encontramos a paz de espírito. Onde o nosso coração sente que deve estar. Onde Ele se sente em casa...

Mu fechou os olhos por breves segundos, tentando arranjar as palavras certas para continuar. Interiormente sabia que Shion estava começando a entender onde queria chegar e isso ajudava-o.

- Como sabe, Shaka é mais que o meu amo. Mais que alguém que eu sirvo em troca de lugar para ficar. – Shion sorriu, olhando-o nos olhos – Shaka é o homem que eu amo, aquele com quem eu quero passar os meus dias, que eu não quero largar nunca mais. É para ele que o meu coração continua a bater é perto dele que ele quer ficar... e é por essa razão que eu não posso voltar.

Para Mu, a única forma de permanecer perto de Shaka sem chamar a atenção era continuar no estatuto de mordomo. Renegar qualquer vantagem de lord, talvez quem sabe, renegar o próprio irmão? Não era aquilo que ele próprio fizera ao se deixar levar pela inércia e por minutos recusado a acreditar na inocência de Mu?

- Como já disse... eu entendo melhor que ninguém o que sente. Não vou impedi-lo mais de ser feliz Mu, não tenho esse direito. Compreendo que é o que deve fazer e acredite... não o censuro por isso.

O mais novo assentiu com a cabeça calmamente, sem parar de fitar o irmão. Era perceptível a dor e magoa que Shion carregava consigo à tempo demais... ele próprio tinha sofrido com a idéia que um dia Shion o tinha deixado, que não tinha tido garra suficiente para o amparar naquele momento. Mas o que uma criança poderia fazer? Ele, na mesma situação, não fazia ideia de como poderia ter reagido. Shion não o tinha abandonado... era uma criança um pouco mais velha, tão assustada como ele pelos acontecimentos recentes.

Por momentos Mu relembrou-se daquele dia. Do medo que sentia por ser julgado culpado da morte do pai, da incerteza do que ia acontecer com ele... da forma como se tinha jogado nos braços do irmão procurando protecção e reconforto. Estava sendo alvo de uma grande vontade de sentir aquele reconforto de novo... o amor fraterno que sempre tivera, diferente do de Shaka.

Afastando aquelas más lembranças da sua mente, aproximou-se calmamente do mais velho percebendo a reticência deste. Acabando com a curta distancia entre os dois, encostou a testa no peito forte, abraçando-o pela cintura.

Mais uma vez, Shion não sabia como reagir à situação. Mais uma vez estava sendo vitima de um bloqueio, impedindo-o de reagir... tudo o que ele mais precisava durante aqueles anos todos estava acontecendo naquele momento e ele completamente incapacitado de reagir de alguma forma.

- ... M...Mu...? – gaguejou voltando a si, engolindo em seco.

- Você é e será sempre meu irmão Shion... meu sangue...

Foi quando percebeu o corpo do mais novo estremecer aos poucos, fazendo-o reagir de imediato. Abraçou Mu protectoramente, emaranhando os dedos nos longos cabelos lavanda, escondendo o rosto no seu ombro.

Estavam de novo juntos e era a melhor coisa que podia ter acontecido. Ficou assim, durante tempo indeterminado, acompanhando-o num choro contido de felicidade por finalmente se terem encontrado um ao outro de novo.

---oOo---

Aldebaran avançava calmamente pelas ruas de regresso a casa, sendo acompanhado por Lina. A jovem estava tão exausta que mal conseguia andar, apoiando-se no namorado para conseguir continuar de pé. Tinha sido mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho, um no meio de tantos outros. Mais uma vez Carlo tinha-se ocupado de Noëlla, levando-a à mansão _Lauderdale_. Era menos uma preocupação para ambos... Shura tinha estado demasiado ocupado os últimos dias a pintar o retrato encomendado por _lady_ Shina, não podia ficar com a pequena em casa.

- Acha mesmo que Carlo se pode ter apaixonado por um homem?

Aldebaran estranhou, pensando que a amada estava já adormecida amparada por ele. Sorriu, fazendo uma pequena caricia no seu ombro.

- Acho que ele mais que ninguém merecia algo parecido... Afrodite parece ser uma pessoa diferente dos restantes narizes empinados que encontramos por aí.

- Viu a cara que ele fez quando Lina mostrou o desenho ontem? – riu.

- Para dizer a verdade, adorei vê-lo naquele estado. Sobretudo demonstrou que ainda tinha lugar naquela cabeça estranha para algo que não fossem os últimos acontecimentos que têm abalado a cidade. – Aldebaran sentiu Lina estremecer à menção daquela historia.

- Não queria parecer maníaca por isso não revelei... mas pessoalmente também estava ficando preocupada com ele. Estava tão imerso no caso de Jack que não pensava em mais nada... parecia obsessivo. – a rapariga suspirou – estava até mesmo reticente em deixá-lo andar sozinho com Noëlla...

- Exagerada... – o jovem riu – os assassinatos dos últimos tempos parecem seguir um padrão especifico segundo a policia. Em momento algum se ouviu falar em morte de crianças ou em mesmo Noëlla esteve exposta a algum tipo de perigo.

Lina estreitou os olhos, olhando para cima.

- Não mais tarde que ontem houve novas vitimas... viu nos jornais hoje! Foram duas! Agora me diga como não devo me preocupar?

Contra provas, não havia argumentos... não havia como afirmar com toda a certeza que o estripador não ia mudar de vitimas de um momento para o outro. Todos pareciam pensar que ele não pararia a sua obra macabra até ser apanhado pela policia. A eles, só lhes restava viver na incerteza de que um dia aquilo teria fim.

---oOo---

Kanon era inocente. Do pouco que entendia de psicologia criminal, Julian podia perfeitamente definir que Kanon era uma pessoa demasiado esquartejada interiormente para efectuar aqueles crimes a sangue frio. Sobretudo, tinha muito pouca habilidade manualmente para conseguir fazê-lo como tinha sido feito.

Não queria admitir, mas tinha ficado afectado pela historia que acabava de ouvir. Kanon era uma pessoa demasiado apegada ao irmão, escondia a sua fraqueza detrás da sua mascara de arrogância.

Nada do que tinha pensado dele parecia ter algum fundamento naquele momento. Tinha estado tão obcecado com o caso do estripador e partido do principio que Kanon era sem duvida o culpado que tinha parado de o considerar como uma pessoa, um humano com a sua historia e problemas.

- _Boss?_

Sorento aproximava-se calmamente, sentando-se numa cadeira à sua frente. Era inevitável... estava tudo perdido.

- Julian Solo o que lhe aconteceu? – a voz do subordinado era agora de preocupação, percebendo que o chefe encontrava-se no meio de um dilema psicológico intenso.

- Aconteceu que toda a resolução do caso do estripador ficou virada do avesso. Kanon é inocente...

Sorento olhou-o durante poucos segundos, tentando entender o porque daquela mudança drástica no seu comportamento. Conhecia o inspector à bastante tempo, o suficiente para saber que aquele comportamento não era o seu normal. Julian raramente se enganava nas suas suposições, possuía uma intuição demasiado forte para isso.

-Por acaso... – continuo num tom de voz baixo, impedindo mais alguém a sua volta ouvi-lo – você não tem alguma espécie de ...interesse... nesse _lord_ Kanon, pois não?

Julian estreitou os olhos, parecendo bastante ameaçador para quem não o conhecesse. Encostou-se na cadeira cruzando os braços a frente do peito, encarando o subordinado sem nada dizer.

Sorento deixou escapar um suspiro, fazendo menção de se levantar. Tinha acertado em cheio, conhecia bem o outro para poder afirmá-lo com toda a certeza.

- Você sabe quando deve parar... _Boss_... mas se quer um conselho de amigo, penso que seja melhor se afastar do caso. Está indo longe demais com isto, pode sempre alegar problemas de saúde devido à intensidade da história. Tem perdido algumas noites de sono devido a esse Jack... insônias não são benignas para nenhum de nos.

Sorento afastou-se calmamente, retornando à sua secretaria. Tinha avisado, não havia muita coisa a fazer por agora. Apenas esperar que Julian decidisse por ele próprio o que iria fazer. A ele restava segui-lo por que caminho fosse.

---oOo---

Permanecia sentada naquele lugar desde o momento em que o espanhol se tinha ido embora. Observava o fogo crepitar, completamente distraída, pensando naquele único beijo que tinha trocado com o pintor. Aquele beijo prometido à tanto esperado... sorria sozinha, relembrando as mãos quentes e fortes acariciarem o seu rosto, o perfume amadeirado que emanava do seu corpo, a respiração morna no seu pescoço antes do contacto ser quebrado.

Não tinha ido mais longe... mas já tinha ido longe demais aos olhos do espanhol. Aos poucos convencê-lo-ia que não havia problema em estarem juntos. O quadro estava longe de estar acabado. Sim... aos poucos...

A porta abriu-se de rompante, aparecendo uma serva apressada tentando regularizar a respiração. Tinha visivelmente corrido até ali.

- _My lady... lord_ Milo está de volta _mylady..._ ele está incontrolável!

Shina levantou-se apressada, aproximando-se dela rapidamente.

- Calma _Ally_. O que tem o Milo? Incontrolável porque?

- _Mylady, _ele está extremamente irritado... chegou gritando com todos e ameaçou despedir-nos se as coisas não fossem feitas como ele queria!

Irritado? Para estar enervado daquela forma era porque tinha acontecido algo que não o tinha agradado minimamente... algo que ele queria e não tinha conseguido. Milo tinha aprendido às suas custas que nem tudo o que ele queria, podia possuir sem nada em troca.

Shina respirou fundo abrindo a porta.

- Venha comigo _Ally_. Ninguém a vai despedir nem a você nem aos restantes, disso pode ter a certeza.

Milo precisava ouvir umas boas verdades. Não que ele já não as conhecesse, mas preciava ouvi-las. Enquanto prima, era seu dever de familiar dizê-las... mesmo que isso significasse ser restricta de outras formas.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Curiosidades:**

o Mu e Aldebaran apresentam o

**o A condição feminina na sociedade vitoriana (parte II) o**

**Mu:** (bebendo tanquilamente o chá gelado, sentado na cadeira de frente para Aldebaran) que calor infernal...(suspirando)

**Deba:** você suporta mal o calor... (rindo) sempre soube disso...

**Mu:** (sorrindo) depende do calor e do que o proporciona...

**Deba:** cof cof... Mu! A frente de crianças não! Até porque Shaka não esta aqui para se defender.

**Mu:** estou elogiando-o... não atacando-o (bebendo um gole de chá como se nada fosse).

**Deba:** u.u falemos de coisas apropriadas... continuando com o estatuto da mulher na era vitoriana. O papel da dona de casa podia ser comparada com o de um comandante de um exército ou um chefe de empresa. Para que a sua casa seja respeitável e assegurar à sua família felicidade,conforto e bem-estar, ela deve realizar os seus deveres com inteligência e meticulosidade.

**Mu: **Assim, deve saber organizar as tarefas e delega-las aos seus subordinados, que deve ser capaz de instruir, o que não é uma missão simples na medida em que grande número de entre eles não são dignos de confiança. Espera-se da dona de casa que organize recepções e jantares para ajudar a boa reputação social do seu cônjuge e permitir-lhe encontrar novas pessoas afim de estabelecer relações de negócios prósperas.

**Deba: **Paralelamente, ela deve também zelar pelos seus filhos, bem como pelo seu enriquecimento cultural e conhecimento geral do mundo. Entre outros deveres, tem o papel "de enfermeiro" junto dos membros da família no caso de necessidade. Isto requer por parte da mulher um carácter atencioso, bem como compaixão e empatia pelos que sofrem, dons de devoção e de moderação, e uma boa aptidão para manter uma higiene e ordem rigorosas: todas as qualidades que uma mulher digna deste nome devia possuir na sociedade britânica do XIXe século.

**Mu:**Uma relação muito específica existia além disso entre as mulheres e os seus irmãos. Uma irmã devia tratar os seus irmãos com a mesma aplicação que gastaria para tratar o seu futuro marido. Ela era dependente dos seus irmãos dado que estes dar-lhe-iam a afeição e o apoio necessários caso ocorresse que o seu marido a maltratasse ou que nunca se casasse.

**Deba:** ...vida complicada a delas...

Mu: nao se preocupe... tudo mudou com as reformas posteriores... (acabando de beber o cha) tem mais?

**Deba** (rindo): está mesmo com calor!

**Mu:**estou... é mais forte que eu... (com um sorriso inocente nos labios)

**Deba:** u.u'

* * *

**Cantinho ariano**

Esta complicado... historia colocando demasiadas personagens ao mesmo tempo nao é facil de se lidar. Devido a testes, provas e afins tive de parar de escrever por um tempo e... nao imaginam a trabalheira que é voltar a entrar no clima da fic ++

Desta vez, custou muito mesmo.

Felizmente ela está a acabar... com tempo de previsao para mais 3 capitulos ou 4 no maximo, o que significa que as historias vao assentando de vez. Finalmente Mu e Shion se acertaram, nao como muita gente estava a espera

Precisava manter certa coerencia na historia e esta era a soluçao adequada.

Aproveito para avisar que, a fic nao acaba como estava planeado ao inicio. Nem tudo acaba bem... mas dentro do mal, algumas coisas boas prevalecem...

Acabando finalmente agradecendo muito a quem ainda continua com paciência para ler ' fica complicado de acompanhar com tanta demora na postagem. E nao me matem pelo Milo e Kamus... vai servir em capitulo próximo para os aproximar, acreditem...

Beijao enorme a _Dark Wolf 03,Ilia Verseau,__...Makie..., Nana Pizani, Darts of Pleasure, Mussha__ e __Shakinha_ pelas reviews anteriores.

_See you next chapter..._


	25. Chapter 25 Espera

_Capítulo XXIV_

Shaka repassava minuciosamente a enorme quantidade de papéis sobre a sua escrivaninha. Apoiava a cabeça no punho fechado, o cotovelo sobre a mesa, mantendo toda a atenção na leitura dos documentos. Apenas assinava a tinta quando, tudo relido, verificava que estava em ordem.

Nunca dispensava deveres burocráticos. Preferia fazê-los ele se os queria bem feitos… já para não falar da corrupção caso fosse necessário deixar esse tipo de coisas em mãos alheias.

Apenas o som da lareira era audível no escritório, tornando o frio do exterior mais fácil de suportar. As nuvens tinham voltado durante a noite e a manhã era agora brindada com neve intensa.

Shaka suspirou cansado, recostando-se na cadeira de madeira. Apercebeu-se de duas batidas rápidas na porta, o ranger da madeira indicando que estava sendo aberta. Olhou na sua direcção reconhecendo Kamus, e observou-o entrar e se aproximar a passos lentos.

- _Bonjour_ Kamus. – falou indicando uma cadeira perto dele.

O ruivo sentou-se, cruzando as pernas e mantendo um olhar distante. Shaka pressentiu que algo estava errado. O ruivo sempre fazia aquela expressão quando tinha algo importante para dizer; quando precisava confiar algo. Rodou a cadeira ficando de frente para ele, encarando-o pesaroso.

- Não acho que seja a melhor solução… - cortou os pensamentos do ruivo, percebendo em seguida que o conseguira surpreender.

- _Pardon?_

- _Yes_ Kamus, você faz sempre essa cara de limão amargo quando vai me dizer que precisa voltar para França.

Kamus estreitou os olhos, suspirando ao perceber o sorriso do loiro. Tinha pensado muito durante a noite. Podia ate dizer que mal tinha conseguido pregar olho devido a isso. Todas as hipóteses, todas as possibilidades iam convergir para uma única solução lógica: voltar para casa.

Ao contrário do que poderiam pensar, não estava fugindo. Olhando com uma certa distância para a situação, percebia que o problema não era ele, muito menos Milo. O problema era a situação em si: nunca iria dar certo. Eterno e convicto conformista, regido pelas leis do destino. _It just wasn't made to be._

- Amanhã. – respondeu firmemente, voltando a olhar Shaka nos olhos. Surpresa, era o que conseguia ver neles naquele momento.

- Amanhã? Assim de repente?

- Não é repentino, ainda tenho um dia para preparar a viagem. Além disso já fiquei muito tempo aqui. Tenho as minhas responsabilidades em _Avignon_ e você sabe disso.

Shaka fechou os olhos azuis por breves segundos, assimilando a informação. Kamus queria voltar para casa. Logo depois do que tinha acontecido com Milo. Ele estava a tentar seguir com a sua vida, talvez fosse o mais sensato no final de contas.

- Você mesmo disse… Isaak não vai voltar por mais que eu fique aqui esperando. A cada vez que venho fico mais tempo que o ano anterior na esperança de algo que sei nunca vai acontecer. Está na hora de acabar com o tormento.

O loiro suspirou resignado. Algo de bom aquela estadia tinha trazido a Kamus: conseguira finalmente tomar consciência da realidade.

- Se é isso que quer, não o impedirei de ir… - falou calmamente. – Vou pedir que o almoço seja servido um pouco mais tarde, ainda tem tempo de planear a viagem esta manha.

Kamus assentiu, levantando-se da cadeira. Seria rápido, teria o resto do dia todo para estar com o amigo de infância. Avançou até a porta, sentindo o olhar de Shaka sobre si.

- Shaka?

- Hum?

- _Merci pour tout…_

O loiro abriu um pequeno sorriso, vendo a porta ser fechada, deixando-o de novo sozinho no escritório.

_---oOo---_

- Bem-vindo de novo a casa _my lord_.

A serva fez uma ligeira mesura à entrada de Saga. Já fazia demasiado tempo que se tinha refugiado na mansão de Aioros e precisava acabar com aquilo. Não podia adiar a conversa com Kanon eternamente, até porque o gémeo era a única família que ele tinha e não queria perde-lo de forma alguma.

- Obrigado _Elisa_. Onde está o meu irmão?

- _My lord _Kanon ainda dorme. Era bem tarde quando se recolheu para os seus aposentos.

Saga assentiu, retirando as luvas pretas lentamente e entregando-as à serva. Era bom estar de volta a casa apesar de todas aquelas reviravoltas, saber que havia um lugar que chamava de seu. Lugar esse onde estava uma das pessoas mais importantes para ele.

- _My lord, _deseja alguma coisa?

- Pode servir o desjejum. Já está tarde, vou acordar Kanon e desceremos para comer.

- Com certeza _my lord_.

Após a serva se ter afastado, Saga subiu as enormes escadarias que davam acesso ao piso superior. Kanon não podia passar o resto da sua vida naquilo… devido ao tédio tinha-se aventurado onde não devia. Precisava de adrenalina para se sentir vivo…

Saga suspirou, chegando finalmente diante do quarto do irmão.

Abriu a porta com calma, percebendo a penumbra no interior do quarto. Conseguia distinguir o vulto do irmão enroscado nas cobertas, agarrando no travesseiro como sempre fazia quando tinha demorado a adormecer. Kanon não se mexia muito durante a noite… tinha um sono tranquilo.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, avançando a passos lentos até à cama.

Durante aquele tempo perto de Aioros tinha entendido muitas coisas importantes: assim como o amante, ele também tinha um irmão por quem zelar. Família.

Tanto Kanon como ele próprio tinham sono leve. Apesar do cuidado com o qual tinha entrado no quarto, sabia que os sentidos do gémeo estavam em alerta e prontos para o acordar se necessário.

Ajoelhou-se na cama sentido o colchão ceder com o seu peso, antes de deitar o corpo ao lado do irmão.

Quantas vezes tinham dormido assim? Quantas vezes em crianças não se aninhavam juntos na cama de um ou outro afastando instantaneamente os medos infantis?

Saga levou a mão ao rosto adormecido do gémeo, fazendo uma leve carícia. Eles eram tão iguais e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes... completavam-se e dualizavam-se. Alguma vez conseguiria não perdoar o irmão?

Kanon soltou um suspiro longo, sinal que tinha despertado. Mantinha os olhos fechados, apreciando receoso a carícia que sabia ser do irmão.

- Se for um sonho, não me deixe acordar por favor...

Saga manteve-se sério, continuando com a carícia

- Não é um sonho... – disse calmamente, fechando os próprios olhos.

- Veio...

- ...para ficar, sim.

Kanon deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Não conseguia dizer ao irmão o quanto pareceu perdido naqueles dias da sua ausência. Não iria contar as vezes que sentiu falta da presença dele por perto, nem que fosse para o criticar.

Um gesto vale mais que mil palavras...

Aproximou-se do corpo do irmão bem devagar, sentido os braços deste o envolverem como sempre fazia. Sorriu, sempre permanecendo de olhos fechados, aninhando-se perto do corpo do gémeo.

Minutos se passaram naquele silêncio mutuo. O calor reconfortante dos dois corpos e breves carícias trocadas, antes de ambos sentirem o cheiro delicioso de pão recém cozido. Suficientemente intenso para chegar aos aposentos num delicioso aroma que despertava qualquer adormecido.

- Vista-se. O desjejum está pronto...

- Quem me diz que você não foge se eu abrir os olhos?

Saga sorriu pela primeira vez nos últimos dias. Um ligeiro sorriso, voltando a levantar-se e ficar sentado sobre o colchão.

- E eu teria como fugir de você?

_---oOo---_

Esquerda...direita... tic..tac...

O relógio de badalo tinha acabado de tocar o meio dia quando Milo finalmente desceu do quarto. A noite parecia ter dado os seus frutos, ele parecia bem mais calmo.

Mas Shina sabia que aquela calma não era reconfortante. Conhecia o primo melhor que ninguém e sabia o quanto ela era perigosa antes da tempestade. Qualquer passo em falso e tudo quebraria.

O olhar penetrante era a prova de que devia estar arranjando a melhor solução para se vingar de alguém... algo devia ter acontecido no dia anterior para deixar o primo naquele estado de nervosismo miudinho. Mas Shina receava que ao tocar no assunto pudesse despertar a fera. Aí sombrearia para ela com certeza levar com as culpas de tudo o que lhe acontecia.

O silêncio que reinava na sala de refeições era pesante. Apenas o barulho dos talheres roçando nos pratos podia ser ouvido. Um silencio constrangedor para os servos que permaneciam na sala, esperando os senhores acabarem de comer. Silêncio sufocado por Shina que começava a ficar irrequieta.

Todos deram graças quando, após uma pequena movimentação ouvida no hall, viram um desconhecido aproximar-se da porta sendo acompanhado pelo mordomo. Este aproximou-se lentamente da mesa, chamando a atenção de ambos.

- _My lord..._

- Depois! – a voz de Milo era baixa mas ríspida. Não estava minimamente interessado no que o estranho podia anunciar, mas ele que esperasse.

- Bem _my lord._

Com uma breve reverencia, o mordomo retirou-se, levando o recém chegado para um local mais apropriado.

Shina olhou o primo habituada com aquelas reacções repentinas. Milo estava tramando alguma e nunca devia ser interpelado nessas horas.

E pensando melhor... ainda bem que ele estava no seu mundo próprio, não percebendo o estado aéreo no qual ela mesma se encontrava. Retinha os suspiros que a cada cinco minutos teimavam em denunciá-la. Sentia um vazio no estômago assim como o coração descompassado a cada vez que pensava no quão delicioso tinham sido aqueles curtos momentos nos braços do homem que a tinha abalado tanto. Shura... mal podia conter a ânsia de o ter de novo por perto naquela tarde. Segundo o espanhol, o quadro estava praticamente pronto. Apenas alguns retoques eram necessários para que o considerasse acabado, mas em momento algum tinha deixado que a tela fosse vista por alguém. Nem Shina tinha tido tal privilégio.

"_Apenas no final"_ era sempre o que dizia quando esta pedia para espreitar.

Mas Shina não precisava ver o quadro para saber que ele estaria perfeito. Continha a sua ânsia para o final.

_---oOo---_

Noëlla tinha ficado em casa naquele dia. A ligeira febre e dores no corpo eram os sintomas de um pequeno resfriado. Felizmente Lina tinha conseguido pedir o dia para ficar com a pequena, o que facilitara a saída de Carlo.

Agachado perto da lareira tentava aquecer as mãos geladas, esfregando-as uma na outra perto do fogo.

- _Noëlla _está melhor?

Carlo desviou os olhos da lareira para os pousar em Afrodite, que permanecia sentado numa poltrona, uma coberta sobre as pernas. Podia simplesmente ter evitado ir à mansão naquele dia, não era obrigação sua avisar que a pequena estava doente... fazia tempo que não se dedicava apenas à escrita, fechando-se em casa dias a fio escrevendo paginas e paginas do que lhe passava pela cabeça.

Mas a verdade era clara: ele estava naquela sala porque queria.

- Está _si_... _no_ é nada demais, apenas um resfriado.

Seria preocupação que Nöella tivesse contagiado o barão? Talvez... nem ele sabia definir o que o levava ali. Apenas precisava ver o rosto que lhe ocupava a mente desde a primeira vez que o vira. Amor não era repentino mas vinha com o tempo de convivo. O que sentia era outra coisa. Paixão arrebatadora por uma pessoa aparentemente inacessível. Tinha deixado de ser platónico a partir do momento em que provara o gosto dos lábios macios pela primeira vez...

- E você? Porque fez este caminho todo até aqui se não foi para trazer a pequena?

O italiano não respondeu. Manteve o olhar fixo no fogo, sem se mexer, sentindo as mãos aquecerem aos poucos.

- Parece cansado... – falou baixo após uns minutos mantendo o silêncio.

- Suporto mal o frio – um sorriso calmo era perceptível nos lábios de Afrodite,– a noite não foi das mais sossegadas.

Carlo olhou de relance para o barão, percebendo que as suas mãos estavam a tomar uma tonalidade arroxeada. Voltou a olhar para o fogo, esfregando uma última vez as próprias mãos, antes de finalmente se levantar. Avançou decidido até onde Afrodite estava sentado mas evitando o olhar deste.

- Devia passar mãos e os pés por água quente antes de deitar... ajuda a manter o corpo quente facilitando o descanso...

Voltou a ajoelhar-se, desta vez diante de Afrodite, tomando calmamente mãos entre as suas. Estavam geladas! Ouviu um pequeno suspiro de alivio do barão ao sentir as mãos serem aquecidas daquela forma.

- Tanto tempo que as tenho geladas, já nem percebo que estão frias...

De novo o silencio. Longos minutos em que Carlo tomava as mãos de Afrodite tentando aquecê-las da melhor forma. Afrodite deliciava-se com o toque, breves carinhos que recebia do italiano. Não precisava de resposta à sua pergunta inicial, acções valiam por mil palavras.

O sorriso calmo nos lábios, afastou devagar as mãos das de Carlo, levando-as ao seu rosto. Colocou uma de cada lado, obrigando o italiano a encará-lo. Olhos nos olhos...

Aquele breve roçar de lábios era o suficiente para Carlo ceder, rendendo-se ao beijo desta vez iniciado por Afrodite. Não era apenas as mãos que estavam geladas... os lábios, rosto, pescoço. Todo ele estava gelado.

Passou os braços pelas suas costas sobre a roupa, aproximando o corpo do seu. Aquecer Afrodite... dar-lhe vida... era tudo o que conseguia pensar naquele momento.

_---oOo---_

O olhar de Julian estava vazio. Sentado na mesma cadeira de sempre, olhava o monte de relatórios e provas sobre a mesa. Toda a pesquisa e conclusões às quais tinha chegado no caso "Jack" estavam ali. Relatórios e relatórios descrevendo a forma horrenda como as cinco prostitutas tinham sido mortas. Traçados psicológicos dos suspeitos, exames grafológicos com base nas cartas recebidas...

Nunca se esqueceria daquela ultima carta que lhe chegara às mãos pouco tempo antes da última morte. Todas aquelas referentes às mortes de possíveis vitimas tinham passado a ser consideradas provas, mas uma em especial era sem duvida a mais macabra.

Uma pequena caixa tinha sido enviada para a delegacia e parado sobre aquela mesma mesa. De quem tinha sido enviada? Ninguém sabia. Apenas tinha remetente e tudo indicava que era mais uma fraude dos mídia que tentavam a todo o custo conseguir detalhes únicos sobre o caso.

Julian tinha chegado naquela manhã deparando-se com a pequena caixa. Sob pressão dos restantes policiais, tinha acabado por abri-la cuidadosamente, temendo estragar algo que estivesse no seu interior.

Nenhum dos quatro presentes estava preparado para o que se seguiu. Metade do que julgavam ser um rim humano estava cuidadosamente guardado dentro do embrulho. Todos se afastaram instintivamente da mesa, encarando-se assustados.

Aquela não podia ser mais uma prova falsa dos mídia... era macabra demais... sórdida demais. Típico joguinho de uma mente doente. Típico do Estripador.

Julian, recompondo-se mais rapidamente, pegou no envelope que vinha juntamente com o presente, abrindo-a rapidamente.

_From hell._

Do inferno vinha… para o inferno ia… O início e o final da carta eram o que mais o tinha marcado.

_  
- "Catch me when you can" _– murmurou baixo, lendo as ultimas palavras escritas, seguidas da assinatura conhecida: Jack the Ripper.

Agora que algum tempo tinha passado, podia olhar para tudo com maior distância. Agora que o caso passaria para outras mãos, tão ou mais experientes que ele, via tudo com outros olhos. Os testes efectuados por médicos ao rim verificaram que este era bastante similar àquele removido de Catherine Eddowes. Tinha sido preservado em álcool etílico aquele tempo todo... o resto do rim? Segundo o autor da carta teria sido "frito e devidamente comido por ele".

Uns chamavam-no de mente insana... outros de assassino sanguinário... mas tudo aquilo tinha conseguido levantar uma onda de medo intenso das ruas nocturnas. Londres não era uma cidade segura por si; o que tinha piorado exponencialmente com aquela história toda.

Mas Julian tinha cedido ao irreparável para um caso daqueles: o possível envolvimento com um dos suspeitos. Mesmo que nada daquilo se tornasse concreto, mesmo que ninguém suspeitasse de algo entre Kanon e ele... ele sabia. Conhecia-se, tinha perfeita consciência que jamais conseguiria fazer um julgamento isento de sentimentos. Nunca conseguiria viver com aquele peso.

Tinha-se apegado demasiado ao caso, dado muito de si, perdido tempo precioso... mas estava na hora de ceder todo o seu trabalho a outra pessoa.

- Julian?

O inspector olhou calmamente na direcção da porta, de onde a voz melodiosa de Sorento o chamava. Todos estavam presentes... Io, Bian e Sorento apoiavam-no e tinham preferido largar o caso evitando serem colocados sob as ordens de outra pessoa.

- _Lusk_ foi destacado para continuar as investigações. Ele pediu uma audiência para ser colocado a par dos factos antes de se debruçar inteiramente sobre o caso.

Julian assentiu, levantando-se da cadeira. Apesar de tudo, nunca perdia a seriedade. Nunca, em caso algum, devia ceder. Essa era a postura de um líder, o qual se tinha tornado para os três presentes e outros ausentes.

Não interessava o caso... teria sempre com quem contar para o bom desenrolar das investigações e resolução de enigmas. Além de bons amigos sobre os quais se apoiar, apesar de nem sempre o demonstrar.

_---oOo---_

Milo tinha passado a tarde toda trancado na pequena sala de estar, deitado no sofá e olhando as chamas que aqueciam o local. Acompanhando-o apenas estava o pequeno escorpião que vagueava pelo seu corpo estático. Milo respirava lentamente para não assustar o animal, tomando-o entre as mãos a cada vez que se afastava evitando uma possível queda.

Por momentos fechava os olhos e tentava esvaziar a mente. Eram os únicos raros segundos em que conseguia afastar os próprios pensamentos do assunto que o atormentava desde a tarde anterior.

Como tinha ele sido rejeitado daquela forma? Todas as suas convicções tinham cedido com a reacção do ruivo. Ele que tinha a certeza de o ter por certo... de o possuir de corpo e alma...

Afinal a alma não estava totalmente domada.

Sobre a pequena mesa perto dele jazia um envelope branco com o selo dos _Ascott_. Tinha sido entregue durante a tarde pelo servo que aparecera em pleno almoço, mas ainda se mantinha fechada. Para quê abri-la? Tinha quase a certeza do que encontraria escrito. Shaka não era de rodeios; ora perguntava o porquê da sua partida repentina, ora eram páginas de sermão sobre a sua atitude. A segunda hipótese era valida se Kamus tivesse contado o que tinha acontecido.

Em ambas não tinha a mínima vontade de responder... e assim a carta permanecia intocada sobre a mesa.

Ninguém tinha arriscado interrompê-lo. Nenhuma movimentação vinda da entrada da mansão, nenhuma visita. Mas quem ele esperava? Shaka? Aioria? Ou talvez Kamus?

Sentiu o escorpião inquietar-se sobre a sua barriga devido a um rosnar da sua parte. Vibrações causavam desconforto no animal.

Fechou os olhos novamente. Pensando melhor, aquele dia tinha sido vazio. Raras movimentações dos servos. Nem mesmo o pintor que Shina tinha contratado parecia ter aparecido. Talvez esta o tiveste dispensado. Perfeito... pelo menos algo que ele não teria que se preocupar mais.

Por outro lado estranhava a ausência da prima tentando saber de algo. Tinha tido o bom senso de não se colocar à sua frente enchendo-o de perguntas às quais não quereria resposta.

Um dia calmo, fora dos parâmetros normais para ele.

Farto da inércia na qual se encontrava, tomou cuidadosamente o escorpião entre as mão e levantou-se. Caminhou lentamente até ao aquário de vidro sobre a mesa, onde colocou o animal de volta. O bichinho de estimação, o único que devidamente atiçado proporcionava dor física em vez de psicológica.

Fechou os olhos, levando a mão ao pescoço dorido pela posição. Massajou de leve o lugar, voltando a abrir os olhos azuis, fixando-os em algo branco ao lado do aquário. A carta de Shaka. Não entendia porque, apesar da maravilhosa invenção do telefone, Shaka ainda teimava em mandar recados como antigamente faziam. E desde quando aquele loiro pseudo indiano fazia algo normal?

O dia estava tão calmo... perdido por cem, perdido por mil. Porque não ver o que Shaka queria consigo? Já que estava no ponto em que estava...

Pegou no envelope, virando-se de costas para a mesa e apoiando o corpo nela. Rasgou rapidamente o selo, retirando apenas uma fina folha branca do seu interior. Estava provado, o sermão estava fora de cogitação. Desdobrou a folha encontrando apenas meia dúzia de palavras. Levantou uma sobrancelha achando algo estranho ali, antes de começar a ler...

_Milo,_

_O tempo acabou, Kamus parte amanha pela madrugada para França. _

_Amigavelmente,_

_Shaka_

_---oOo---_

Longas tinham sido as horas. Minutos... segundos... pareciam eternos. A espera tinha sido angustiante demais. Para quê? No final nada tinha acontecido.

Perto da janela olhando a neve cair no exterior, Shina procurava uma explicação para a ausência de Shura naquela tarde. Provavelmente não tinha sido nada de grave, mas ninguém lhe tirava a decepção de não ter a sua espera recompensada.

Tudo tinha corrido pelo melhor na tarde anterior, nada dava a entender que ele não regressaria naquele dia, então porquê?

Nada de grave com certeza... mas mesmo assim algo.

Shina suspirou pesadamente. Estava naquele dilema constante a partir do momento em que as horas se afastavam, a incerteza da chegada do espanhol. Felizmente Milo estava demasiado compenetrado na sua vingança pessoal para poder entender que se passava algo com ela. Se não podia contar com inúmeras perguntas indiscretas, até chegar, quem sabe, a descobrir do inicio de relacionamento com o pintor.

A duvida começava a instalar-se na sua mente. Incertezas, perplexidade... e se tudo o que pensava ser correcto não passasse de uma doce ilusão criada por si própria? Uma fachada criada por uma paixão arrebatadora mas que acabava por passar?

Abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro afastando tais pensamentos que se multiplicavam a cada segundo.

No canto da sala esquecido, o cavalete onde Shura pintava estava coberto com um lençol branco. Evitava assim qualquer pessoa que passasse de ceder à tentação de olhar a pintura.

Como puxada por um delicioso hipnotismo, Shina olhou na sua direcção. Aproximou-se a passos lentos do canto, não resistindo à tentação de pelo menos tocar o tecido branco que o cobria. Os dedos finos percorreram a tela sobre o lençol numa lentidão torturante. A curiosidade apelando para ser saciada, tomando o decimo na esperança de ver o trabalho apenas quando estivesse terminado.

Respirou fundo, olhando decidida para o tecido branco. Nada nem ninguém alguma vez a tida encaminhado a seu bel prazer... nem mesmo Milo conseguia fazê-la sempre ceder.

Porque não o faria? Apenas ela saberia que o tinha visto inacabado. Além disso era de seu interesse ver se o trabalho estava bem feito ou não.

Foi então que num gesto brusco puxou o tecido branco, deixando-o cair no chão, revelando assim a tela que o espanhol tinha vindo a pintar dias a fio.

_Continua…

* * *

_

**Curiosidades:**

o Shura e Aioros apresentam o

**o ****Decoração das Habitações no sec XVIII o**

**Shu:** (na cozinha, cortando cenoura para cozinhar, assobiando)

**Aio:** tem para mais um? (chegando do nada, sentando numa cadeira perto do capricorniano)

**Shu: **... depende do quanto comer...

**Aio:** depende do que estiver a fazer...

**Shu:** incrusta-se e ainda se faz de difícil??? Eu mereço...

**Aio:** (sorrindo) já que convidou tão gentilmente, assim fica mais fácil falar do tema de hoje. Quer começar? Pode ser que passe esse seu nervosinho todo...

**Shu: **¬¬' sagitarianos... pff... começando então... O estilo vitoriano é uma fonte infinita de inspiração. De 1837 a 1901, anos em que a Inglaterra foi governada pela Rainha Vitória, o país viveu um período máximo de esplendor. O Reino gozava de grande prestígio e o clima social era de euforia devido aos sucessos militares na Índia, ao desenvolvimento cultural e à prosperidade económica resultante da Revolução Industrial.

**Aio:** A nova burguesia, enriquecida com a indústria e o comércio nas colónias de além-mar, queria exibir em suas casas uma decoração que ostentasse sua nova riqueza e prosperidade. Esse comportamento mudou por completo o modo de viver, com a introdução de importantes inovações.

**Shu: **A mais característica foi a criação de um andar inferior sob o nível da rua, onde ficavam a cozinha e outras dependências de serviços. Outra inovação foi o surgimento da "sala de banho" como um local independente para os cuidados pessoais quotidianos. Na decoração dos móveis, usava-se em abundância madeiras nobres exóticas, como o jacarandá, a rádica e o mogno.

**Aio: **Os objectos como quadros, candelabros, enfeites, tapetes e luminárias eram numerosos, a maioria das peças oriundas do distante Oriente, como porcelanas chinesas ou tecidos de decoração em seda bordados com fios de ouro. Tecidos com motivos florais constituem o esquema de decoração. O estilo agrega estofados em couro e tecidos xadreses propiciando uma atmosfera de um lar ancestral.

**Shu: **(finalmente colocando tudo ao lume para cozinhar)

**Aio**(aproximando-se): só isso? O.Õ

**Shu: **¬¬

**Aio: **você não come?

**Shu: **(suspirando) eu mereço...

* * *

**Cantinho ariano:**

- Aries vendo finalmente o final da fic lá no fundo –

Pois é... finalmente a historia esta a acabar. Mais precisamente 2 capítulos e o epílogo e a London ficará completa. Já não era sem tempo non?

Pois bem, tenho outros projectos em mente que só teria de começar depois desta estar acabada. Não, não acabei esta com pressa só para poder escrever outras coisas!

O final pode não ser aquele happy ending de viveram felizes para sempre, mas para uma fic deste tipo acho que é o melhor fim.

Falando do capitulo agora... tenho certeza que muitos vão querer me matar por eu ter acabado o capítulo daquela forma. MAS terão que esperar para saber continuação XD

Não muito, estou confiante, mas terão de esperar na mesma...

Dite e Carlo, tinham duvidas que eles iam ficar sozinhos? Beijinho e mais beijinho desta vez iniciado por Afrodite! As mãos geladas foi ideia de ultima hora: neste preciso tenho as mãos completamente geladas porque as temperaturas baixaram drasticamente aqui. Dite com a doença que tem seria de esperar que cedesse mais ao frio...

Kamus vai regressar a França. As férias estavam a estender-se em demasia, está na hora dele voltar a fazer pela vida! '

É tudo por enquanto, acreditem que preciso me conter a cada capitulo para não escrever uma cena mushakista! Acho que se desse asas à minha imaginação, Mu e Shaka tomaria posse da fic, mais que o que já tomaram!

Como sempre agradeço do coração a todos os que acompanham a fic, especial agradecimento para os que comentam: _Dark Wolf 03_ (não deixaste e-mail para o qual responder à review ' ), _Virgo no Áries_, _Nana Pizani_ e _Darts of Pleasure_.

Contagem decrescente para o final...

_See you next chapter..._


	26. Chapter 26 Madrugadas

__

Capítulo XXV 

Era madrugada quando Kamus deixou a mansão _Ascott_. Shaka tinha-se despedido dele com a certeza que voltariam a ver-se em breve. Do céu ainda escuro a neve caía pontualmente.

Kamus olhava através da janela do coche as poucas luzes da cidade, um ramo de lírios brancos sobre o colo. Aquela seria a última vez... mas precisava dessa ultima vez para se libertar completamente.

Respirou fundo, uma nuvem de fumo saindo dos lábios finos devido ao frio.

Os deveres chamavam-no de volta ao sul da França e a isso não podia escapar por mais tempo. Além do mais tinha vivido muito naquelas ultimas semanas... estava na hora de estabilizar a sua vida de novo. Paz, sossego e monotonia era o que precisava naquele momento.

A viagem não demorou muito até chegarem ao primeiro ponto de paragem. Kamus sentiu o coche parar sobre a ponte, levantou-se calmamente com o ramo de flores sobre o colo.

Estranhou quando não viu a porta ser aberta pelo servo. Desceu do coche sozinho, sentindo o frio intenso da madrugada.

Naquela hora da manhã não havia ninguém na rua, estaria descansado durante o tempo que precisasse para se despedir sem ser alvo de olhares indiscretos.

Avançou lentamente pela neve, deixando um rasto de pegadas no manto branco que cobria o chão. Sentia a brisa no seu rosto, numa deliciosa carícia gelada.

Foi ao chegar ao meio da ponte que Kamus finalmente percebeu a presença de outra pessoa. Alguém, no lado oposto ao seu, avançava vagarosamente na sua direcção. Distinguia os longos cabelos balançando devido ao vento... as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco comprido... um andar felino conhecido...

- Mi...lo?

A voz tinha saído num sussurro incrédulo, a mente se recusando a acredita no que os olhos viam. Milo aproximou-se do ruivo, parando à sua frente. As magníficas íris azuis fixavam-no intensamente, as bochechas avermelhadas pelo frio.

Fixaram-se em silêncio durante segundos que pareciam intermináveis, antes de Milo finalmente se manifestar.

- Creio que tem uma promessa pendente...

A voz do loiro era confiante. Olhava fixamente para Kamus, percebendo que tinha conseguido o seu intento de o destabilizar.

Kamus recuperava rapidamente do choque de ter Milo à sua frente. A promessa sabia muito bem qual era e ele tinha pago. Culpa de Milo se este não tinha aceite.

- Lembro-me de você se ter recusado...

- Eu não recusei meu caro... apenas adiei...

Kamus levantou uma sobrancelha incrédulo. Realmente, nunca tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, mas era surreal demais.

Desviou por momentos a atenção do escorpiano, avançando até à berma da ponte. Olhou uma ultima vez para a água que anos antes levara a vida do próprio irmão. Águas passadas não voltam jamais...

- _Au revoir mon frère..._ – sussurrou para ele, jogando o ramo de lírios no rio. Tinha sido a última vez...

Fechou os olhos relembrando o rosto de Isaak, num passado distante em que ele ainda estava presente na sua vida. Uma presença constante que se tornava doentia à medida que o tempo passava...

Mas aquilo tinha acabado.

Voltou a encarar Milo sério, escondendo as mãos cobertas com luvas nos bolsos do casaco preto. Estava na hora de partir e a presença de Milo ali estava atrasando tudo. Além de o desconsertar...

- _Bien_... acontece que estava justamente de partida. – olhou nos olhos de um azul profundo, percebendo o sorriso do escorpiano. Estava tramando alguma...

- Eu sei...

Aquele joguinho do gato e do rato de novo! Se não fosse tão paciente já estaria no limite a uma hora daquelas. Milo sabia perfeitamente como atordoar, fazendo a pessoa andar às voltas sozinha até cair... de preferência nos seus braços.

- E quer que eu cumpra a minha promessa...

- Isso mesmo.

- E tem alguma sugestão para isso?

A pergunta chave. Kamus por segundos arrependeu-se de a ter feito quando percebeu o sorriso de Milo se alargar, um luor estranho tomar conta dos seus olhos.

Manteve-se estático enquanto o loiro passava por ele, avançando na direcção do coche. O que aquela mente insana estava pensando em fazer, só os deuses sabiam... mas ele não tardaria a descobrir.

Virou-se na direcção de Milo ouvindo a voz deste enquanto subia no seu coche.

- Não vem? Temos uma longa viagem pela frente...

_---oOo---_

Afrodite despertou aos poucos do sono profundo ao sentir breves carícias nos seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos com força ao perceber a claridade entrar intensa pela janela do quarto. Sentia o rosto ser deliciosamente aquecido pelos raios do sol... ouvia uma respiração calma bem perto...

Entre-abriu os olhos verificando se não estava a sonhar. A abraço no qual se encontrava não era um sonho; o calor do corpo perto do seu, as carícias suaves na sua nuca... tudo aquilo era real.

Suspirou com um sorriso no rosto, sentindo o tecido fino da camisa de Carlo amarrotada.

Sentia-se bem... apenas a presença do italiano era reconfortante... revitalizante. Afrodite ganhava uma nova razão para continuar em frente, uma razão para ultrapassar o sofrimento que a sua doença lhe causava.

Não tinha passado de uma simples noite juntos, fazendo companhia um ao outro sem ir mais longe... mas para o pisciano era um começo.

- _Good morning..._ – sussurrou dando um beijo terno no queixo do italiano.

Carlo suspirou pesadamente, deixando escapar um bocejo de cansaço. Soltou por momentos os cachos macios de Afrodite, levando a mão aos próprios cabelos, afagando-os manhosamente. Mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto se ajeitava melhor na cama.

- Parece que há alguém que precisa dormir mais...

Sorrindo, Afrodite passou os dedos finos pelo rosto do italiano, ouvindo-o suspirar novamente.

- Se bem conheço _Alexis_, o desjejum deve estar pronto não tarda. É melhor pensar em acordar.

- Alexis precisa aprender a dormir até tarde…

O barão riu.

- Ele não pode Carlo, é a pessoa que controla tudo aqui em casa. Aposto que dormiu menos que você e está mais que pronto para um dia de trabalho…

- _Va bene_… para a próxima chama Alexis para zelar pelo seu sono boa parte da noite, a ver se ele estará assim tão pronto para trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Acabando de falar, o italiano virou-se na cama ficando de costas para Afrodite. Acomodou-se sobre o colchão, puxando as cobertas sobre o seu corpo, grunhindo algumas palavras em italiano sempre mantendo os olhos cerrados.

Afrodite sorriu sozinho. Então era essa a razão pela qual o italiano estava tão cansado. Ele tinha passado boa parte da noite zelando pelo seu sono…

Aproximou-se do corpo quase adormecido de Carlo abraçando-o, encostando a sua testa nas costas fortes. Fazia leves carícias no torso definido do italiano sobre a roupa.

Sim, não perderia aquilo por nada naquele mundo… Alexis podia esperar.

_---oOo---_

O coche avançava veloz pelas ruas Londrinas. A neve tinha parado de cair naquela manhã dando lugar ao sol radiante. Finalmente a Primavera parecia dar sinais de vida, apesar de antes do tempo.

No banco dentro da viatura, uma jovem de longos cabelos verdes mantinha o olhar vago, imersa em pensamentos enquanto agarrava firmemente num pedaço de papel.

Tudo o que tinha imaginado, tudo o que tinha planeado para o futuro acabava de se esmoronar em poucas horas. A vida parecia abrir-lhe os braços quando de um momento para o outro tudo lhe tinha sido retirado.

A manhã toda tinha pensado numa escapatória, numa forma de levar a melhor... mas nada parecia dar resultado. A cada ideia havia um senão que a impedia de a colocar em prática. Era tudo demasiado recente, demasiado rápido para conseguir lidar correctamente com a situação.

A verdade tinha-a atingido bruscamente, conseguindo abalar as suas defesas.

Ela estava sozinha.

As mãos pálidas crisparam-se sobre o colo, amachucado ligeiramente a única coisa que a poderia salvar.  
A ultima coisa deixada pelo primo; uma carta onde explicava o porque dos seus actos e lhe indicava o lugar onde ir.

"_...Quando acabar de ler isto, procure Shaka..."_

Esses eram os últimos conselhos que tinha recebido antes de Milo a deixar sozinha.

Shina apenas saiu do seu torpor quando o guincho dos cavalos foi ouvido e o coche parado. Sem esperar que a porta lhe fosse aberta, apressou-se para o exterior, avançando rapidamente até à entrada da mansão _Ascott_.

Foi Mu que abriu a porta, vendo-a naquele estado perdido. Não havia vestígios de choro ou histeria. Shina era uma _lady_, conseguia manter a postura nas piores circunstâncias e em casos extremos como aquele. Apenas o olhar a denunciava. Perdido, amedrontado.

Mu sabia de tudo. Desde o relacionamento de Milo com Kamus, a fuga do loiro com o francês e da próxima chegada de Shina às portas da mansão _Ascott_. Ele sabia o que estava por vir... não poderiam ficar assim eternamente. Tinha escolhido o seu caminho e não se arrependia nem um segundo da sua escolha.

Suspirou complacente, abrindo um sorriso amigável.

- _Lady _Shina, seja bem-vinda. Entre, _my lord_ espera-a.

A jovem avançou alguns passos no interior da casa, mais perdida que nunca. Deixou que o mordomo lhe retirasse o casaco, sem se mexer.

- Shaka... espera-me? – perguntou reticente olhando para Mu incrédula.

- Sim _my lady, _no salão.

Mu manteve o sorriso cândido e o olhar de compaixão, assentindo, incentivando a jovem a seguir caminho pelos corredores. Não precisava acompanhá-la, muito menos devia estar presente na conversa que esta teria com Shaka.

Sim, doía... mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se reconfortado. As conversas que tinha tido com Shaka eram difíceis, nem sempre tinha reagido bem às conclusões que chegavam em conjunto. Mas Shaka sempre o acalmava. No final era a melhor solução...

Vendo a jovem afastar-se calmamente na direcção do salão, não conseguia deixar de sentir pena dela. Era mais uma vítima da sociedade fechada sobre si e cruel.

Pelo menos ele sabia que amava e tinha a certeza de ser amado da mesma forma.

_---oOo---_

Marin olhou mais uma vez para o rosto de Aioros. Porque estaria ele sorrindo daquela forma? Durante aquele tempo de convívio com os irmãos _Gabriel_ eram raros os momentos em que estava a sós com o mais velho. Observando melhor, Aioros e Aioria eram parecidos... claro, algumas parecenças físicas, mas sobretudo feições e gestos. Apesar de vir das ruas, nunca tinha sido desrespeitada por Aioros, mesmo depois do irmão a ter imposto ali em casa.

Com o tempo e o convívio começava a afeiçoar-se a Aioria. Além disso, depois de ter provado de uma vida abastada seria horroroso ter de voltar para onde veio. Sozinha... tomar conta de si sem ninguém se preocupar.

Por momentos lembrou-se de _Nelly_, a mão gelada que tinha segurado pela última vez no seu leito de morte. Sim, Nelly tinha tido alguém que se preocupasse com ela, ficando ao seu lado antes de partir.

E ela? Apesar de ter a presença dos irmãos vivia na constante incerteza que um dia Aioria não viesse a fartar-se da sua presença.

A porta da sala foi aberta repentinamente, fazendo Aioros e Marin sobressaltarem.

- Desculpem a demora. – um enérgico noreno acabava de entrar, voltando a fechar a porta atrás de si.

- Boa educação Aioria... boa educação...

O mais novo sorriu para o irmão aproximando-se do sofá onde a ruiva estava sentada. Aioros tinha chamado ambos ali porque precisava ter uma conversa séria... apesar de conversa "séria" não combinar muito com o irmão.

- O que tem assim de tão importante para dizer que não pode esperar umas horas?

Aioros sentou-se finalmente numa poltrona de frente para o casal, abrindo o seu maior sorriso.

- Vou abdicar do título de herdeiro para você.

Marin olhou espantada do mais velho para o mais novo dos irmãos. Aioros ia abdicar? Isso significava que quem passava a gerir o dinheiro da família era Aioria. Quem passava a dar a cara por eles era Aioria. Mas porque?

Aioria do seu lado piscou algumas vezes recusando-se a assimilar o que o irmão tinha acabado de dizer.

- Você vai fazer o quê?

Aioros recostou-se na poltrona fechando os olhos.

- Veja bem, faz muito tempo que mantenho o relacionamento com Saga e temos sempre o mesmo problema… sendo o mais velho e herdeiro, todas as atenções estão viradas para quem?

- Você… - Aioria respondeu, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Eu mesmo. Ninguém sabe o que acontece dentro de casa, apenas especulações; mas fora dela…

- Adiante… - completou Aioria pouco à vontade com a conversa. Aceitava a relação de Saga e o irmão, não queria dizer que gostava de falar sobre isso.

- Bem, visto que vai ser um homem comprometido e pedir Marin em casamento…

Aioria arregalou os olhos fazendo gestos incessantes com as mãos, esperando calar o mais velho. Marin olhava boquiaberta para Aioros, recusando-se a acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Aioros percebendo os gestos do irmão, parou instintivamente de falar, criando um silêncio pesante durante poucos segundos.

- Você não…

- Não…

O mais velho levou uma mão ao cabelo afagando-os e vendo a borrada que tinha feito. Aparentemente depois da conversa onde Aioria lhe tinha anunciado que ia pedir a ruiva em casamento, tinha andado a ganhar coragem para isso.

- Nem um indicio?

Aioria suspirou, negando com a cabeça.

- Sempre soube que era lerdo Aioria… mas medroso?

Marin no meio dos dois não entendia nada do que se estava a passar. Falavam em casamento, sim, não, talvez… estava seriamente a ficar farta de ser a única fora do assunto.

- Desculpem interromper mas… alguém me explica o que esta acontecendo?

Aioria lançou um olhar reprovador ao irmão antes de finalmente se virar para a ruiva. Respirou fundo, tomando as mãos pálidas entre as suas e olhando-a nos olhos.

- Marin…

Silencio. Aioros olhava a cena com um sorriso nos lábios, divertido com o nervosismo do mais novo.

- Marin, quer casar com ele?

_---oOo---_

Shaka mantinha-se sereno perante a situação. Tomando as mãos da Shina entre as suas, esperava pacientemente que esta assimilasse os últimos acontecimentos.

Só seu lado, Shina começava a ver uma luz no fundo do poço no qual a tinham colocado. Ela não podia ficar eternamente sozinha... não era visto com bons olhos perante a sociedade uma jovem como ela ser deixada sem protecção de um marido, ainda mais na condição de nobre. Quando a notícia do desaparecimento de Milo fizesse a primeira página dos jornais do país, não aguentaria muito tempo recebendo rios de propostas de casamento. A pressão seria demasiada.

Sim, era a melhor solução. Shaka era uma boa pessoa, sempre a tinha ajudado. Um excelente amigo que cuidaria bem dela. Ainda mais tinha as condições impostas que lhe facilitavam a aceitação da proposta.

Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, falando numa voz confiante.

- Obrigada por tudo Shaka... eu aceito.

O loiro levou uma das mãos da jovem aos lábios brindando-a com um beijo terno. Anuiu com a resposta, percebendo Shina um tanto mais calma.

Dali em diante, algumas mudanças seriam feitas naquela casa.

_---oOo---_

O dia tinha passado rapidamente. Tinha sido complicado manter a pequena Noëlla em casa, sobretudo considerando o sol que tinha estado ao longo do dia. O frio tinha mantido a neve que caíra naquela madrugada, criando uma oportunidade perfeita para crianças e adultos cederem a brincadeiras no meio dela.

Finalmente Lina conseguira convencer a irmã que estava fora de questão ela sair, considerando que estava adoentada.

- Quando estiver melhor Noëlla...

A pequena bufava no colo de Aldebaran ao ouvir a voz da irmã. Como para todas as crianças, a espera era um drama. Aninhou-se nos braços fortes do moreno sentindo os seus cabelos serem acariciados por ele.

- Mas eu não estou doente!

- Teve febre. Pode ter sido apenas um resfriado mas se for para a rua com este frio pode piorar e tornar-se sério!

- Ta bommmm... – a pequena murmurou pouco convencida. – Mas é tão chato ficar em casa sem nada para fazer... Carlo não estava em casa, Shura também não...

Lina parou de cozinhar olhando para trás onde estava o amado com Noëlla ao colo.

- Ah? Ficar comigo em casa é chato?

Aldebaran riu com as feições de Lina e o desconforto da criança. Era tudo uma questão de segundos para que a pequena cedesse e finalmente deixasse de se lamentar.

Era verdade que nenhum dos dois tinha aparecido durante aquele dia. Carlo tinha saído na tarde anterior para avisar Afrodite que a pequena estava doente e não tinha voltado para dormir em casa. Quanto a Shura... tudo indicava que tinha saído como sempre para completar o famoso retrato de _lady _Shina. Talvez tivesse ficado por lá também... era surrealista, mas vindo do espanhol já não estranhavam quase nada.

- O jantar está pronto!

Aldebaran levantou-se carregando a pequena nos braços e andando até à mesa.

- Ui! Está a ficar pesada! – disse o moreno sorrindo, sentando-a numa cadeira. – E continua pequenina como sempre!

- Pequenina... – comendou Noëlla olhando séria para o moreno – Carlo disse que é por causa do cérebro.

Lina parou instantaneamente de servir, olhando a pequena interrogativa.

- Como assim por causa do cérebro?

- Sim! Eu sou pequenina porque o meu cérebro é pesado... então não consigo crescer!

A gargalhada de Aldebaran ecoou na sala sendo seguido por um riso contido de Lina. O tipo de coisa que o italiano ensinava à criança era completamente ridículo, mas esta acreditava em tudo o que lhe diziam.

Vendo as feições desconsoladas da pequena, Lina aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo terno na testa.

- Você vai crescer Noëlla. Um dia vai se tornar numa linda mulher...

_Continua...

* * *

_

**Cantinho ariano:**

Mais uma vez por aqui

Apenas passando para marcar presença, acho que a esta altura do campeonato não vale a pena estar com muitas explicações. Sem preocupação, nos próximos dias posto o ultimo capitulo e o epilogo juntos. Desta vez não terão muito que esperar.

Estou meia adoentada, então venho apenas marcar presença no cantinho (A.s. quase capotando de sono…)

Mais uma vez agradecimentos especiais as reviews anteriores: _Dark Wolf 03_, _Bruna_, _Virgo no Aries, __Athenas de Aries__ e __Haina Aquarius-sama_.

Beijo enorme a todos os que lêem e acompanharam a fic ate agora  
A.s.


	27. Chapter 27 Lembranças

_Capítulo XXVI_

A vida é estranha...

Os ricos têm, por lógica, mais regalias que os pobres. Mas é uma vantagem envenenada... é-lhes negado o direito de amar. Não amar alguém pelo seu estatuto, dinheiro... isso eles sabem-no fazer muito bem. Chama-lhe falsamente de "amor". Quanto mais receberem em troca, maior é esse amor.

Não... não é esse tipo de amor ao qual me refiro.

Amar alguém e ser amado de volta; dar sem pensar em receber algo. Partilhar com essa pessoa o lado bom e o mau da vida; apoiar; suportar a tristeza e celebrar a alegria.

Não é isso que faz a vida ganhar sentido?

- _My lady..._

Felizmente há excepções. São essas mesmas que fazem a esperança prevalecer. _Alexis_, o sorriso sincero, faz uma pequena vénia. Ele era sem duvida uma das vertentes do amor ao qual me referia. Desde sempre tinha cuidado de Afrodite, ficado ao lado dele nos momentos críticos da doença que lhe corroia o coração, apoiado nos momentos de solidão... e sobretudo apoiado nas suas decisões, deixando-o nas mãos de outra pessoa.

- _Mylord_ espera pela sua presença _my lady_...

Comentário que o diverte. Sim, foram alguns anos já que o conheço... sei perfeitamente que aquele sorriso de canto significa algo.

- Ele espera _Alexis..._ uma _lady_ tem que se fazer esperar!

Alexis ri. Ele me acompanha até à porta que dá para o jardim.

Já disse que amo o sol? Pois não me farto de o repetir. Apesar das temperaturas ainda não serem as mais quentes, um dia ensolarado é preciso ser aproveitado da melhor forma! Por isso amo a Primavera.

Vejo Afrodite ao longe. Como sempre sentado numa cadeira pousando uma xícara sobre a mesa. Está pálido! Precisava urgentemente de um pouco de calor para ganhar cor.

Aproximo-me lentamente para que ele não percebesse a minha presença. Sempre fazia aquela brincadeira...

- Quem é? – pergunto baixo enquanto tapava os seus olhos.

- Uma princesa? – a voz de Afrodite era divertida, enquanto puxava as minhas mãos.

Sempre adorei o delicioso aroma a rosas que dele emanava. Tinha perdido a conta da quantidade de vezes que me perdia num abraço apertado, como agora acontecia.

- Está sozinho?

Ele acena indicando uma cadeira ao seu lado. Afrodite mantinha-se o mesmo... durante todos aqueles anos nada tinha mudado.

Ah, engano! Com o tempo comecei a perceber o quanto ele parecia ganhar uma nova vida à medida que os dias passavam. Fisicamente estava o mesmo sim...

-E eu que esperava fazer uma entrada grandiosa...

Hummmm que delicioso odor a _Earl Grey_. Ninguém conseguia fazer chá como _Alexis_!

- _Noëlla_, pequenaas suas entradas são sempre grandiosas...

Sorri. Ahh aquelas palavras lembravam-me alguém em especial. Aldebaran que sempre me chamava de "pequena". Ele sim estava mais feliz que nunca... sempre que podia acorria a fazer uma visita ao casalinho. Eu não contei? Minha irmã está grávida de 3 meses do segundo filho. O pequeno Gabriel dá muito trabalho, mas Aldebaran sempre teve muito carinho e jeito para crianças. A maior prova sou eu...

- Assim Afrodite, vai acabar afastando todos os meus pretendentes...

- Ainda tem tempo _darlin_. Aproveite os seus dezesseis anos antes de pensar em casar. – o sorriso de Afrodite sempre tinha sido reconfortante, confiava nele cegamente.

Ao inicio foi complicado viver sem a minha querida irmã e Aldebaran. Todos os dias Afrodite arranjava um tempo para me levar a vê-los ao final da tarde. Aos poucos fui-me adaptando a não os ter sempre por perto. Entre aulas de etiqueta, piano, boas maneiras... mal tinha tempo para respirar. Mas sou feliz.

A vida estava complicada para Lina e Deba, e cada vez menos conseguiam suportar as despesas que lhes eram impostas.

Depois, Lina ficou grávida de Gabriel. Ficava cada dia mais complicado lidar com tudo…

Foi então que Afrodite se prontificou a cuidar de mim. Há males que vêm por bem, não é o que dizem? Com recuo, percebo a sorte que me foi concedida por conhecê-lo. Era um irmão emprestado. Um verdadeiro príncipe encantado, que cuidava da princesa como uma irmã.

Alguém se aproxima lentamente. Sorri ao reconhecer Dohko, o médico que sempre cuidara de Afrodite. Uma paz de alma... rumores corriam que mantinha o celibato por razões 'estranhas'. Era visto todos os dias a sair da mansão _Lawrence. _Oh, sociedade hipócrita e corrupta.

Quem sabe talvez eu própria fosse amante demais de uma utopia... mas estou convicta que são os sonhos que movem o mundo.

- _Lord _Afrodite, _lady _Noëlla... – fez um breve aceno com a cabeça, um sorriso divertido nos lábios – visita diária antes de saírem, hoje está proibido de beber Afrodite.

- Dohko, sempre na hora certa... – Afrodite fez um muxoxo, piscando um olho para mim – como vai Shion?

- Shion está bem obrigado por perguntar.

Dohko não se abalava com tão pouco. A cada dia que Afrodite tentava arrancar algo sobre os dois; ele simplesmente desviava o assunto. Como agora…

- Repito que não vai poder se cansar muito. Ultimamente não tem tido crises mas não deve forçar a barra.

- Eu cuido dele, não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso.

Ah, aquela voz grossa inconfundível. Ele sim chegava sempre no momento propício.

Carlo vivia agora connosco na mansão. Continuava a escrever e tinha lançado recentemente um livro de suspense sob o pseudónimo _Death Mask._ Tinha sido ele que o tornara conhecido anos antes, quando um assassino chamado _Jack _o Estripador vagueava pelas ruas de Londres.

Eram raras as demonstrações de afecto entre ele e Afrodite em publico. Mas segundo o barão eles guardavam-nos para quando estivessem a sós.

Mais uma vez Afrodite subia para o quarto para ser observado. Todo o cuidado era pouco com a doença que ele tinha.

A mim? Só me restava conversar com Carlo que acabava de chegar, antes de subir para me preparar para a noite.

_---oOo---_

O _Royal Opera House_ era o lugar de encontro da alta burguesia. Damas com os seus longos vestidos, o mais ornamentadas possíveis para demonstrarem a sua riqueza. Homens se vangloriando das suas posses... poucos ali eram os que escapavam a essa hipocrisia enraizada.

Ainda estávamos na rua, eu abraçava ternamente o braço de Afrodite, de tempos a outros cumprimentávamos pessoas conhecidas. Nunca demorado... apenas para marcar presença como o barão me tinha ensinado.

- Aioria e Marin chegaram...

A voz de Afrodite chamou-me a atenção para um coche que acabava de chegar. Marin saiu calmamente sendo ajudada pelo marido.

Não sabia de onde ela vinha, apenas sabia que era a única que me entendia. Também ela não tinha nascido em berço de ouro. Também ela tinha encontrado a felicidade ao lado de Aioria.

- Sejam bem aparecidos, estávamos a ficar congelados aqui enquanto esperávamos...

- Podiam sempre esperar lá dentro, ninguém vos obrigou a ficar aqui!

A mim e Marin apenas nos restava rir dos dois homens enquanto nos encaminhávamos para o interior.

Aioria era muito parecido com o irmão, Aioros. Às ultimas noticias, este ajudava o mais novo no legado familiar, mas mantinha-se na sombra. Um dos seus grandes enigmas era o porquê de desaparecer dias a fio sem dar noticias. Aioria parecia não se importar... sabia exactamente onde o irmão ia.

Eu tinhas as minhas próprias teorias, mas a cada vez que perguntava a Afrodite sobre o assunto este simplesmente sorria e mantinha-se em silencio.

"_Assuntos dos outros não nos dizem respeito pequena"_ eram as suas palavras. Ah como isso me irritava... apesar de tudo, aquele mistério tornava-me curiosa.

Aioros era muito próximo de Saga, quem sabe um dia não ganharia coragem para perguntar sobre o seu paradeiro ao gemeo.

Esse também era outro mistério: como distinguir Saga de Kanon? Muitas vezes tinha visto um dos dois na companhia de um desconhecido. Um homem de longos cabelos azuis claro, muito parecidos com os de Afrodite. Uma beleza diferente, mas igualmente belo. Davam longos passeios pelo parque, calados. Não é estranho?

E o que mais chamava a atenção era de justamente não saber de quem se tratava... Saga ou Kanon?

- Nöella!

Ouvi a voz baixa de Marin que me chamava a atenção. Estávamos agora sentadas no nosso camarote esperando que a ópera começasse.

- Para quem esta olhando pequena?

Mas que mania de todos me chamarem pequena! Tudo bem, sempre tinha sido uma forma carinhosa, mas podiam chamar de 'grande' não?

- Ninguém em especial, estava pensando...

- Hum... algum pretendente?

Não era fácil deixar-me sem jeito, mas era o que tinha acontecido. Pretendente não era, mas tinha-me deixado levar pelas memórias e deixando-a falar sozinha.

- Por enquanto não... – respondi olhando para as pesadas cortinas vermelhas que caíam sobre o palco.

- Tem razão pequena, ainda tem tempo... o amor conquista-se com o tempo, não é um rompante de paixão.

Impressão minha ou era ela que estava pensativa naquele momento? Um sorriso calmo nos lábios... Marin era definitivamente um poço de emotividade. Ela não teria amado Aioria desde o inicio? Ah, aquilo era tudo demasiado complicado para mim...

Olhei de relance para o moreno que falava animadamente com Afrodite.

Marin parecia tão feliz com ele, era amada pelo marido, amada pelos dois filhos... mas às suas palavras dava a entender que a ruiva tinha aprendido a amar Aioria com o tempo.

As luzes apagavam-se lentamente, a música começava a ser tocada. O espectáculo ia começar! Afrodite levava-me muitas vezes à opera, teatro e todo o tipo de eventos. Adorava as historias contadas, as vozes divinas dos cantores, toda a encenação mística.

Uma ultima vez os meus olhos vaguearam pela sala antes que as luzes se apagassem. Estagnaram num camarote em especial onde reconhecia os ocupantes. Não muito longe de nós, Shina e Shaka observavam as cortinas levantarem e o palco ser revelado.

O casal mais estranho que conhecia. Quando Afrodite me apresentara a eles, estavam casados à pouco tempo. Nunca em todos aqueles anos os tinha visto agir como marido e mulher. Um grande respeito um pelo outro, sim... mas amor nunca.

Como sempre, rumores corriam... uns mais escabrosos que outros para dizer a verdade: Shina e Shaka dormiam em quartos separados, não havia demonstrações de afecto entre eles, pouco tempo passavam juntos... depois vinha a parte interessante: quanto Shaka recebia o mordomo nos seus aposentos ninguém o via sair antes da alvorada; Shina mantinha uma relação secreta com um romancista famoso; não tinham filhos para perpetuar o nome da família.

A verdade ninguém a sabia, só os próprios Shaka e Shina. Já Afrodite dizia... assuntos dos outros não nos dizem respeito.

A opera tinha começado mas eu mantinha os olhos fixos no camarote que me chamara a atenção... mais precisamente numa nova presença. Alguém tinha aparecido atrás de Shaka. Com a escuridão era impossível reconhecer a pessoa, mas de uma coisa eu tinha a certeza: ele entrelaçava os dedos nos do loiro e este sorria. Era impossível que Shina não percebesse a presença da terceira pessoa ali, mas parecia não se importar. Todas as outras pessoas estavam demasiado ocupadas a ver os cantores para perceberem aquela cena.

Conhecia Shina desde pequena, naquele dia da praça. Sabia de coisas que Afrodite contava pois a cada vez que nos víamos, apenas falávamos sobre mim. Ela evitava a todo o custo uma conversa que a colocasse em primeiro plano. Soube que tinha um primo, Milo se não me engano, que estava desaparecido. Afrodite dizia que ele estava em França, destilando o seu veneno num cubo de gelo. Alguém sabe o que isso significa? Pois eu não faço a mínima ideia... odeio quando Afrodite fala por código.

Shina tinha recebido algumas cartas do primo mas só nos últimos três anos respondia. Por mais vezes que eu tinha tentado saber porque, ela nunca respondia. Continuava uma incógnita como sempre... como o desaparecimento repentino de Shura.

Sentia saudade de Shura... apesar de nove anos se terem passado desde o seu desaparecimento, tinha sido uma pessoa que marcara a vida de muitos ali. Shina de uma forma diferente, mais dolorosa talvez. Agora com os anos conseguia perceber o quanto uma paixão poderia ser marcante. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava, apenas de um dia para o outro tinha desaparecido de casa. Nem Lina ou Aldebaran sabiam algo... a preocupação tinha sido muita ao inicio, mas com o passar do tempo apenas a memória ficava.

Memórias... era a única coisa que restava no final.

Shina parecia uma pessoa forte de espírito... nunca me esqueci do dia em que me perdi na mansão Ascott. Tinha pouco mais que doze anos e tinha acompanhado Afrodite para um chá com Shaka e Shina. Foi também a primeira vez que encontrei Aioria e Marin. Todos pareciam divertidos com conversas de adultos, coisa que eu não entendia, quando duas mãozinhas pequenas agarraram no meu vestido.

William olhava directamente para mim. Apesar de eu própria ainda ser criança, acabei por me afeiçoar ao pequeno. Enquanto os grandes se divertiam, acabei por brincar com ele. Até que ele se escondeu. Não sabendo onde procurar, vasculhei todos os quartos que encontrei. Nada...

Mas um especial chamou a minha atenção. Parecia um quarto de senhora... se os rumores fossem corretos podia até dizer que seria o de Shina.

Algo fez-me entrar naquele quarto. Um cavalete escondido com um lençol branco.

Curiosidade sempre foi a minha perdição. Realmente as pessoas escondiam coisas estranhas.

Não pensei duas vezes antes de puxar o pano e desvendar a pintura. Mas não era nada do que esperava...

A tela estava completamente pintada de vermelho. Um vermelho vivo, cor de sangue. Apenas uma frase a tinta preto estava escrita sobre esse vermelho todo.

Não conseguia entender o porque de Shina guardar uma coisa daquelas no quarto.

Ela nunca soube que tinha visto a tela... antes de voltar a colocar o lençol sobre ela, li a frase a preto que cortava o vermelho vivo. Ainda hoje me lembro como se fosse ontem...

"_Um dia olhando para trás, os homens dirão que fiz nascer o sec. XX"_

**Fim

* * *

**

**Cantinho ariano:**

Sem mais curiosidades no último capítulo. Agora o final final está no Epilogo.

Este capitulo como perceberam é inteiramente narrado pela pequena _Noëlla_. Não dava para fazer um final exclusivamente só com um casal, então não havia melhor forma que de ver tudo pelos olhos de alguém de fora non?

A pequena deu-se bem, adoptada por Afrodite e vivendo com Carlo na mesma casa.

Shina ficou sim casada com Shaka, já que Shura nunca mais apareceu. Mas como todos, ou a maioria dos casamentos na altura, era casamento de fachada. Mas para Mu, apesar de complicado, era algo que precisava fazer para ficar eternamente com o loiro. Em parte por essa razão se recusou a voltar para perto de Shion.

Aioros continua nos vai e vem entre casa e a mansão de Saga. Kanon dá longos passeios no parque com um "alguém parecido com Afrodite"... ou seja, Julian. Noëlla só viu os longos passeios no parque... dêem asas à imaginação para descobrir o resto!

Ao contrario do que podia parecer, Marin não estava apaixonada por Aioria. Pelo menos não ao inicio. Foi o contraste de Marin/Oria com Shina/Shura: um amor que se constrói com o tempo, o outro um rompante de paixão.

Dohko e Shion... bem, esses eram os resolvidos da história. Permaneceram do inicio ao fim juntinhos e mais além. Afinal têm outra maturidade XD

"_Um dia olhando para trás, os homens dirão que fiz nascer o sec. XX"_ – esta frase indica o assassino. Para quem não sabe, é uma frase muito conhecida que Jack the Ripper escreveu nas suas cartas. E mais não digo...

Sei que não respondi às reviews anteriores, mas só agora me recompus. Vou aproveitar o final da fic para responder a tudo ao mesmo tempo

Mais uma vez agradeço a todos os que acompanharam a fic ao longo deste ano e meio, os que começaram depois, os que não começaram mas queriam começar XD

Agradecimento especial como sempre às reviews anteriores: _Virgo no Áries_, _Nana Pizani,_ _Dark Wolf 03,_ _Athenas de Aries,_ _Saga de pijama_(x2) e _Haina Aquarius-sama_ e como disse, prometo responder às reviews depois deste final

E... acho que é tudo...

_See you... next fiction..._


	28. Chapter 28 Epílogo

_Capítulo XXVII – Epílogo_

A _Belle Époque_ era considerada como a era de ouro da beleza, inovação e paz entre a França e seus vizinhos europeus. Em Paris, as inovação floresciam, o nascimento dos cabarés e do cancan impunham-se no bairro mais famoso da capital: _Pigalle_.

As noites eram animadas na capital Francesa, sobretudo na base de Montmartre onde um dos mais conhecidos cabarés do país abria novamente as suas portas.

Passeando pelas ruas de Pigalle, o homem alto e moreno procurava o lugar de que tanto ouvira falar. Debaixo do braço guardava preciosamente o seu _sketch book_ de capa preta.

"_Jack and Jill_

_Went up the hill…"_

Os lindos olhos verdes observavam a entrada do cabaré enquanto cantarolava baixo uns versos.

_Moulin Rouge_

Entrou calmamente na sala de espectáculo, onde se espalhava um frenesi de musica e dança, homens acompanhados de jovens dançarinas, festa, champanhe…

No palco todos olhavam vidrados o espectáculo mais conhecido como French cancan.

"_To fetch a pail of water.  
Jack fell down_

_And broke his crown  
And Jill came tumbling after."_

Sentou-se numa pequena mesa afastado, jogando o sketch book sobre ela.

"_Up Jack got_

_And home did trot"_

_As fast as he could caper  
Went to bed_

_And plastered his head  
With vinegar and brown paper."_

Olhou em volta divertido com o lugar. Era fora do comum… nada do que estava habituado em Londres. Apesar de tudo, conseguia ver que as jovens prostitutas eram iguais em todo o lado, por mais voltas que desse.

Não tardou para que alguém se aproximasse dele. Alguém como ele não ia ficar muito tempo sozinho num lugar daqueles... uma jovem, aparentemente bailarina, elegante, bem bonita… os olhos verdes brilhavam de uma expectativa conhecida.

- Bebe algo? – a voz lembrava-lhe dias passados… lembranças de Londres… _Withechapel_…

Sorriu, assentindo para a bela jovem morena. Observou-a sentar-se ao seu lado com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É a primeira vez aqui? Não lembro de o ter visto por estas bandas antes…

- _Si_, faz tempo que queria conhecer o lugar, mas apenas hoje vim.

A jovem ia-se aproximando aos poucos sem pudor, conversando de tudo ou nada. Rapidamente se apercebeu do sotaque estrangeiro do homem assim como o tique nervoso de bater constantemente com os dedos sobre a mesa… um livro estranho perto das suas mãos.

- Hummm… com que então um artista sr.?

- Shura.

- Ah, sim. – falou sorrindo – com que então um artista sr. Shura?

O espanhol assentiu, tomando o copo de vinho tinto e levando-o calmamente aos lábios. O sabor delicioso a uva inebriava-o.

- Carrega sempre o livro consigo presumo… já deve ter alguns desenhos para mostrar…

- _Tengo…_ duvido que queira vê-los.

A jovem riu, puxando o livro para perto. Com tantas viagens que o espanhol tinha feito, teria certamente muitas fontes de inspiração para grandes obras!

A curiosidade ataca todos. Ricos ou pobres, todos eram alvo daquele vicio. Umas vezes davam-se bem… outras arrependiam-se amargamente de terem cedido.

A jovem abriu o livro calmamente.

Sentiu um nó na garganta e arregalou os olhos com as imagens que passava. Eram apenas desenhos… mas extremamente reais! Rostos contorcidos de dor, objectos ensanguentados… órgãos humanos! Todos desenhados com tamanha precisão e minuciosamente detalhados como se aquelas cenas tivessem sido presenciadas.

O rosto da jovem ficou lívido, a respiração pesada. Fechou rapidamente o caderno sobre a mesa, os dedos tremendo. Aquele caderno devia arder nas chamas do inferno...

Shura tinha encontrado na morte a maior forma de inspiração possível. Apenas quando tinha visto a sua obra acabada tinha parado... se a rapariga tivesse visto até ao fim, perceberia a ultima pagina em branco. Um branco imaculado marcando o final de uma era.

Na sala, o espectáculo continuava. O mesmo frenesi de musica e dança, pessoas rindo, gargalhando, bebendo champanhe, vinho, whisky…

O calor da sala era acolhedor, depois de ter passado tanto tempo na rua.

As ruas escuras de Paris adormecida encontravam-se agora recheadas de um nevoeiro fino. Poucas pessoas eram as que continuavam na rua depois de um árduo dia de trabalho. Apenas algumas que procuravam divertimento arriscavam sair da protecção das suas casas.

...a vida continuava, marcada pelo correr das águas do Sena.


End file.
